A Touch of Magic
by SilverFury01
Summary: Another unsuspecting girl has fallen victim to the Host Club. Now she too has to pay back her debt to the Club. But she's not an ordinary girl, no she's far from it. She hides a big secret and is planning to keep it that way. Whats her secret and how long can she actually keep it? (Read the Authors Note) Comp with this Fanfic!
1. Meeting the Hosts

**Hey guys this is a trail story.**

**I just want to know if people like where this is going so far. It probably won't be updated for a while because of my other fanfic I'm writing but I hope it gets a good response! Please let me know what you think!**

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

I sit in class, just watching the time pass as the old teacher up the front of the class babbles on, supposedly teaching the class the old English play writer William Shakespeare, but it looked like no one was paying attention. Some girls were texting on their phones and some guys were throwing paper around the room at each other. Well, all but two. Me and the person sitting on my left, Haruhi Fujioka

She, I mean he was jotting down what the teacher was saying. Now I know what you're thinking. You're not doing your work. Well I have a reason. It's because I already know this stuff. In my old school, we are way more advanced. In grade 10 at my old school we were doing things that are considered too be learnt in collage here. Things are incredibly different. I look down at my light blue tank top and my black shorts and smooth out the wrinkles. I slightly tap the heal of my black boots, that came halfway up my shins. I play with the one lock of hair that I left out of my black hat. It hid all of my brown hair under it.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the teacher walks past and inspects my English work. She runs her fingers over my answers, and makes a humming noise before saying good work. So I continue to stare out the window. The lush trees outside, looking healthy and strong that the birds make their homes in, it's a beautiful sight. It reminds me of home, a lot. But I don't know what it's like now. The thought scares me. I was once again pulled out of my musings when the teacher announced that we were starting our assessment.

"Class, your assessment this term will be to perform a few scenes from a William Shakespeare play. Now you will be in groups of two. So if you are sitting in Row 1 you will be paired with the person you're sitting next to in Row 2, and so on with Row 3 and 4."

I saw everyone in the class high-fives and a chorus of yesses I heard. I look to the person sitting next to me and see a smiling Haruhi. I flash one back before she says

"We will do well on this assignment won't we, Georgia?" I nod as an answer. Then the bell rings all the students start to pack their things .There is also something you should know about me.

"Oi, Haruhi! Sorry that you got stuck with the mute." I fell two heavy weights lean against my shoulders. The twins of the class Hikaoru and Kaoru were leaning on my shoulders. Did I mention that I don't like twins? Well I really don't. Past experiences have led me to be really nervous around any set.

"Yeah not being able to talk …" Hikaoru starts.

"…Makes things really hard to get a message across." Kaoru finishes.

I smirk and pinch their hands. "Ow" they say in unison and retract away from me.

"Well I think she gets the message across just fine." I'm not actually mute I just choose not to talk, hence the reason why they would think this.

"You know she probably just doesn't want to talk." Good job Haruhi. No wonder we compete for the top spot in the class.

"Whatever we're leaving, see you later Haruhi." The twins say in unison, they then walk out of the room in perfect sync. Haruhi and I are the last ones left in the classroom. We pack in silence, but it's a comfortable silence. We then walk out of the classroom. This was my time to speak up.

"Thanks, for defending me Haruhi. But how did you know what to say?" I ask tilting my head to the side to look at Haruhi better. She didn't answer straight away; instead she put her hand to her chin and hummed.

"Well, to tell you the truth there was a like a small voice in my head that told me so. Weird right?" Yeah, it was. You don't think she heard my thoughts? Only people like me can do that. Only people like me…

"Hey are you ok?" Haruhi pokes me in my shoulder. I look at her and give a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little lost that's all." Scratching the back of my neck nervously

"Well, maybe I can help you find you way?" We were both using metaphors, and we both knew what each other meant. That's why we both compete for the top spot in class. Well I let Haruhi win some of the tests, just so that she doesn't overload her study to be able to beat me.

"That's sweet of you Haruhi, but it's just. *sigh*. It's hard to explain." please don't go any further Haruhi.

"You could give it a try?" She says happily. Damn! I have to quickly think of a cover up. I thought she was smarter than this

"Err." Bingo! "Why do you cross dress?" I ask nervously, hoping that it was convincing enough. She seems to stop by my question.

"What are you talking about? Hehe?" She rubbed the back of her head nervously. I look at her blankly not even needing to say anything to give my answer.

"Ok, you're right. But how did you know? All of the other girls think that I'm a guy." She asks with curiosity.

"Haruhi, remember I don't talk to anyone in class, she I learn to observe things more." I said quickly glancing at her then turning back to the front.

But before I had another chance to strike up a conversation I felt a pair of hands lift me into the air and I was slung over someone's shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I shout but I can't get free. This guy had an iron grip on my legs and I couldn't get out. I saw Haruhi trying to round after me but she was really slow. Eventually I couldn't see Haruhi anymore because we rounded a corner and burst through a set of doors before I was rudely dropped on my ass. I look up at my kidnappers to find that was kidnapped but the worst two people in the world. Hikaoru and Kaoru. The carrot tops were smirking devilish at me causing me to shiver.

The room they threw me in was huge. But there wasn't much there except for some tables, chairs and couches.

Sitting on one of them was a boy with black hair and glasses and a blonde boy who had violet eyes stood up and said. "You two know that this is no way to treat a lady." I dust off my clothes, and smooth out the wrinkles.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, I'll just be going." I turned to leave but the twins beat me to it. They are standing in front of the door then start to head my way. So I back away. Did I mention I don't like twins? I have some bad experiences with some other twins, who had deep red hair and another with blond and if you mix them together you get that colour, so these two made me especially uneasy. I backed away closer to the middle of the room and ended up bumping into the blonde boy.

"I'm sorry princess, are you alright?" he took my hand and kissed it. I yanked it out of his and muttered under my breath

"What did you just call me?" now I back myself away from him too.

They were backing me into a wall. I had nowhere to run, except into the wall but then Haruhi burst through the doors.

"Hikaoru, Kaoru what the hell did you do that for?" She shouts at them but they didn't listen. So I ended up backing into something on the wall. It was sharp and hurt pretty badly. I look up to see that I had hit the corner of a glass mosaic picture. I rub my head but look up again to see that the painting was falling. A small scream escaped my lips but didn't run because I was frozen with fear, when I felt someone tackle me to the ground. Then I heard a smash.

Haruhi had saved me from the falling picture. She was lying on top of me in an awkward position. I stared into her brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asks as me.

"Yeah just bit of a sore head." I rub the back of my head whist Haruhi pulls my other hand to help me to my feet. I look over to the boy with the glasses bending down to pick up one of the pieces of shattered glass. He examines it and pushes up his glasses.

"Well, that was supposed to be one of our pieces to be sold at the end of the year. It was worth 5 million yen."

"I'm so sorry; I will have to pay you back." I bow in sorriness. I think that's what Japanese people do it. Japanese is one of the languages I speak, along with, Italian, German and English.

"But how can you pay us back. You can't even afford the uniform." The twins say looking me up and down with a discussed look on their face. This outfit was my favourite and obviously their implying that they don't like it. I give them a death glare, but then turned my focus to the blonde one.

"Then how do you suppose I repay you then?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to my left foot. I knew this wouldn't be good but he is right I don't have that much money; I have just enough to keep my business open, and to have a nice life style. The blond, puts his finger up to his chin and hums. I'm pretty sure I can smell something burning.

"Well, as they say: When in Rome do as Romans do...I've got it!" he shouts, pointing his finger at me. "You will be the Host Clubs maid slash waitress!"

"Indeed, that way Haruhi will have more time for guests. It would raise our figures by 17.3 percent." the raven haired teen said whilst scribbling in a black notebook.

"Ok, now that that is settled, welcome to the Host Club! Over there that is Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of this club." The blond points to him the raven haired teen who was scribbling in his notebook. "Over there, we have Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey and Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori." He points to the far off corner of the room where there is a young looking blonde boy and another black haired teen sitting together at a table eating cake. "Then there is Hikaoru and Kaoru Hittachin, in first year along with Haruhi Fujioka." He points to the twins. I didn't need to be reminded. "And finally me, Tamaki Suoh the president of the host club." he finishes. Who put that idiot in charge? "And what is your name?" Tamaki asks

"Her name is Georgia Honoka in class 1A with Hikaoru, Kaoru and Haruhi. She is also in the Performing Arts Centre of Excellence, which includes Dance in Music. She plays 16 instruments which include the piccolo, flute, clarinet, oboe, saxophone, trumpet, trombone, tuba, the euphonium, French horn, piano, guitar, drums, violin, cello and viola. She and Haruhi compete for the top spot in class, and she is here on a music scholarship." he snaps hi book shut. "Oh, and has everyone to believe that she is mute, isn't the right Georgia?" He asks with a slightly evil smirk.

All I can do is stare blankly at him, blinking a few times before recomposing myself. "What the fudge? Dude you're a frigging stalker." I say putting my hands on my hips and shifting the weight to my left side. "I guess I have no way out of this then. Huh?"

Looks like I'm in for a rocky ride.

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

**So? Any thoughts**

**As I said it won't be updated for a while but I want to know if there are people out ther willing to read this. **

**There will be a ****COMP ****in this story. I will post the details on my profile when the time is right.**

**Until next time!**

**Silva out!**


	2. One Stupid Bet

**Hey Guys! **

**Here is Chapter Two! If you were wondering about the COMP for this story, it's on my profile check it out. I will tell you there are two quotes in this chapter one would be harder the other but give it a go. **

**Silva Out!**

"Oi, Georgia! More tea over here!" The twins shout waving me over to their table. I put a smile that shows that I'm more than happy to be of service_. I'm not._ I walk over, with fancy china teapot full of peach tea along with some really delicious looking deserts. I walk over in my new aid outfit that Hikaoru and Kaoru designed it was the typical black and white maids outfit but it looked really fancy, but luckily they let me keep my black cap. The twins had continued with their brotherly love act, which makes me sick but I can't complain because they earn a lot of money from it.

I quietly pour more tea into the two ladies pots and then into Hikaoru and Kaoru's cups, and once I had finished, I placed the teapot back onto the tray, the handed out the deserts. I was about to move away but something grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. I shut my eyes ready for impact, but I landed on something soft. I slowly open my eyes to find that

I had landed on Hikaoru's lap. He had both is arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thankyou for such delicious tea…" Hikaoru cooed in my right ear, sending a chill down my spine

"And the sweetest desserts, but you know what…?" Kaoru cooed in my other ear.

"We think we will take you instead." They finished together. The girls started screaming 'Kawaiii' and had hearts floating around them. They were even blushing. I'm not even blushing and it's happening to me. Plus I never blush.

"Sorry boys but I think those lovely ladies would make a better snack then me." I say, with a host smile, quickly scrambling away from the twins. They look shocked. Maybe it was because I resisted their act or made it better.

"You know what? I think she's right." They say together and look like they were lions on the prowl.

Eh, who knows? I take my tray of tea and sweets over to Honey. I know he will always want sweets no matter if he is full or not.

"Georgia?" I hear someone ask. Typing away on the couch I see Kyoya.

"Hmmm?" I respond, curious as to why the 'shadow king' as most of the hosts call him looks up from his computer and gives me the time of day.

"Actually, it can be discussed at a later date." He looks back down at his computer. I nod and continue over to Honey. When I get there he had fallen asleep on the guests lap. It's actually really cute. I just pour some more tea for Mori and the guest who are both just enjoying the silence. I leave a little piece of chocolate cake there for him. Mori nods at me and I continue on being a… argh….maid.

…

Finally it's over. I changed out of my uniform into a black and white shoulder cut shirt and another pair of black shorts and my black boots, and cleaned up the little plates that were left on the tables and took them away to the kitchen to wash them. Hey, there's no-one else to do it, plus I got nothing to do. The warm soapy water around my hands made me feel useful.

_"No mistress, let me do that. Such a job is not meant for someone of your class."_

I let out a sigh. But I finished the dishes and left them to dry. Outside the kitchen I saw Haruhi trying - and failing badly - to dance. Tamaki was sitting in a corner with a negative aura surrounding him. Did I miss something? Haruhi has absolutely no balance and it's pretty easy to see where this was going.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"Arrrh" crash

And one…

Timing was a bit off. Oh well. Haruhi had landed on top of some random, chick I think her name is Kanako or something. I giggle a little at poor Haruhi. She got her neck wrapped around by Kanako's arms.

_'Oh no, what do I do?'_

Huh? I could swear I just heard Haruhi I spin my head around in case someone was behind me but there was no-one, so I shake off the thought.

"Are you going?" I hear two annoying voices ask behind me.

"Going where?" Not bothering to turn around. I feel one wrap their arms around my waist and the around my shoulder. "Get off me." I ask somewhat politely. And of course they don't listen. So I elbow both of them in the chest and they fell to the ground hold in their chest. Eh, what can you do?

"To the dance of course, all Host Club members are required to g, in semi-formal dress of course." A raven haired teen, said from one of the closer couches not even bothering to look up from writing in his black book.

"Ah huh. Good thing I'm not a host then." I try to walk away but both of wrists were grabbed by two red heads.

"No, you have to go. I know, we can make Georgia's dress." the twins say in unison completely recovering from their blow earlier.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Come on!"

"Hmmm...How about... NO! I'm gonna make my own dress!" Whoops! Did I just say that out loud?

There was silence in the room, which I found golden until the twins burst into laughter. The nerve of them two.

"What's your problem?" I say, shifting my weight to one side and crossing my arms.

"You said… (Gasp)...that you would… (Gasp)…" Hikaoru starts gasping for breath with tears forming out of his eyes, banging hit fist in the air

"Make... (Gasp)...your own dress." Kaoru finishes in the exact same position.

"How about we put a wager on it, a bet if you must." An evil grin forms on my face, specifically pointed at the twins who also had the same idea.

"We're listening." They say. Now this is going to be fun. What to do, what to do. Bingo! Cue evil laughter. Mwahahahahahaha!

"Hahaha! How about your hold a Hittachin fashion competition. I'm sure most girls would be in. Give them masks to hide their face or have them bring one, and you two will judge and pick the best dress. If you pick me, I win."

"And if we win..." the evil glint in their eyes, they look towards each other. "We get to give you something to wear on Monday at school."

Well, from what I know about the twins: If you make a dare or deal with them, it's like making a deal with the devil. If you lose or can't pay up, you're going straight to hell. If I lose this, I'm going to be put through hell.

"And if I win. You two have to wear a sexy bunny costume to school." my own evil glint appearing. This is going to be fun.

Hikaoru and Kaoru look towards each other with a worried look, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by a look of pure determinations.

"Deal" they say in unison.

Bring it on!

…

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, but my main thoughts were on the bet. If I lost who knows what would happen. They didn't actually say what they were going to make me wear, which by the way makes it way worse and my mind is screaming at me to back out, because the twins are probably going to make me wear bunch of strings. But that's not me. I never back out of a challenge.

The walk home was quiet, and peaceful. The neighbourhood was nice and clam, with kids running without a worry playing with their animals. It was really nice.

"Georgia, come quick!" one of the young girls who lives down the road shouted. She had short brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, wearing her 'I LOVE FREE' red and blue shirt with a dark blue pair of denim shorts. The eight year olds brown eyes were full of worry.

"What is it Mia?" I ask.

"It's Mel, she's in the abandoned house and she's trapped by that mean stray cat that's been hanging around." Oh no, that's not good.

Mel is Mia's sister except Mel has longer hair, which reaches down to her mid back and is a year older. Mel is horrified of cats, and the abandoned house is just a few pieces of burnt wood barely being held together by rusted nails. It's way too dangerous for an eleven year old to be hanging about there anyway. Mia and I start running towards the abandoned house as soon as we heard a high pitched scream of a little girl. I stream ahead of Mia and get to the gate of the house.

It's a two story house with gates that run into the side of the house blocking entrance into the back yard creating small alley ways down either side. All the plant life had died around the front yard year, and the grass has gone brown, it's a very unwelcoming place.

"Mel! Mel where are you?" I shout looking over the fence into the right side alley ways, but I couldn't see her. Damn! She could be anywhere

"Georgia, help me!" I hear Mel shout in a shaky voice. It sounds like it's coming from the left side of the house. I quickly run over there and through the tiny cracks in-between each fence post. And there I see her. Mel was backed up against the fence with a horrifying looking cat, hissing and scratching the air in front of her.

"Help!" she half whispers. How am I going to get to her? I then see an old box or something that resembles a box, conveniently placed close to the fence. I move to pick it up but it won't budge. Looks like its staying there. I think I'm gonna have to flip over the fence. I move backwards slightly to get a run up, then I sprint. As fast as I can then step on the box and jump. I do a handstand on the fence then fall down from it and land ungraciously on my butt.

"Ow!" I say standing up rubbing my behind. It turns out that I had landed in between the cat and Mel. She instantly clung to the back of my legs holding them for dear life.

"Hey, it's ok." I say hugging Mel in a weird way. Then I focus on the cat in front of us. She was clawing the air at us, but that wasn't what had I worried. It was what the cat was saying.

"Mel, can you hear what she's saying?" I ask calmly. She didn't look up but instead rubbed her face into my leg as her answer. I let off a sigh and start to do y little trick. Instantly a light blue aura surrounds us.

"Look up." I say bending down to her level. "It's ok. *do you trust me?*" I say. She whispers a small yes and slowly looks out towards the cat. Her face lights up when she sees the colour surrounding her skin. She turns her hands over looking at the palms.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" She exclaims. Then then looks back at the cat and gasps at what she hears.

'You stupid human! Why aren't you listening to me! Please help my babies!" The cat shouts as she claws the air again.

"Georgie, that cat is talking to us." She says in pure amazement.

I give her a little nudge forward before saying "*maybe you should talk back.*"

She slowly paces forward looking back occasionally to check whether it was ok with me. She stops just in front the cat and kneels down. Her long ebony hair flowed down past her black singlet with the lion king symbol on it when she did. She took in a deep breath, before exhaling and starting to face her fears. "Hey there...Errh…what's your name?" Mel says. The cat stopped complaining and tilted its head in confusion.

'You can hear me?' She asks as her fur turns fluffy again and she sits down.

"Yeah...I guess I can." Mel replies as she looks back at me. I just shrug my shoulders as in saying I've got no idea what you're talking about. "What's your name?" Mel asks the cat.

'My name is Tinker. Well that's what my previous owners called me, but they kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant with kittens, my kittens!" She exclaims the last part, before running behind the old house. Mel got up and followed Tinker around the corner.

"Mel!" I shout as I follow them around the corner. The house looked even worse than it did at the front. There were twisted, thorny vines covering almost everything in sight. There were burnt bits of wood scattered throughout the place.

"Gi, come here quick!" I hear Mel shout from inside the house. I slowly walk inside trying to avoid touching fallen beams and bits of burnt furniture in case the make the whole thing collapse. And that's where I see Mel and Tinker. They were both sitting by a pile of fallen debris.

"Georgie, her kittens are trapped by this pile of stuff." She points out. "We got to get them out."

Oh my. This isn't good. What happens if I move one of the bits of debris and the building collapses? I guess that I could keep them safe but then we'll get in trouble for being in the yard because it's private property. I let off a sigh and give in without a fight.

"Ok." I say and bend down to where the debris is. I pick off the first piece, the one that looked like it could easily be moved. It came away easily and I placed it behind me.

"That one." Mel says pointing to another piece.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"Yeah, it's like pick up sticks." She says like it's obvious. So I do as she says, however I couldn't completely move it out of the way but I did get an opening.

"It won't budge any further, I do you think you can fit now Tinker?"

'I think I can.' she says before walking in. I didn't take too long before we saw the first kitten emerge. Then there was another, until six small kittens wondered through the small gap followed by Tinker.

"Aww they're so cute, I want to take them home!" Mel then looks at me with a smirk.

This could only mean one thing

...

"Thank you so much Georgie" Mia and Mel shout as I walk away from their house. I helped her carry the kittens over to their house before leaving them to talk their parents into keeping Tinker and her kitten. I live further down the street from Mel and Mia, and my house is slightly smaller but the garden is a hell of a lot bigger. The street is probably about two hundred metres long having something like twenty houses on it, each with their own uniqueness. Some had beautiful gardens and some had funny little mailboxes.

I was one who had a beautiful garden in the front and in the back. My house backed onto a forest so I had plenty of room for my plants. That's where I get my income from, I'm a florist. My business's name is 'Gaia Nature'. I sell so many types of flowers so that I can cater to every ones needs, whether it is a wedding, funeral or just something for your honey I have it all. I see the sign that's attached to my white fence as I enter through the gate. I follow the stone path to the front door and unlock it using my key. I hear that familiar click that means it's been unlocked and go inside, taking off my shoes at the front door.

"Winter, I'm home." I shout into the house in hopes of getting my friend to come out of hiding.

"In here!" I hear her voice illuminating from my room. I head down the hall and into my room.

It isn't very decorated, just a few things here and there like a photo frame, tiara, some emeralds, a desk, a chair, a bed, a walk in cupboard and some little plants. I throw my bag down to the ground and flop on my bed. That was a very big mistake because got a horrible pain in my butt.

"Ouch, that hurt." I say rolling over onto my stomach so that the pain would stop.

"What did you do this time?" She asks perched on my desk chair. I sigh

"I tried to flip over a fence but failed."

"Why would you do that?" She says in a tone that says I'm stupid

"Well…" I take in a big breath. "Mel went into the abandoned house and got scared to death by a cat but when she heard what she was actually saying she wasn't scared anymore and she took the cat home and the cats kittens."

Winter shook her head in disappointment.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use your powers." She says moving over to the window.

"So that means she won't say anything again?" Mel asks looking up at me with her big brown eyes

"Sorry Mel, but no. And you can't tell anyone either" I say sadly

"She won't say anything. Trust me" I say sitting up in a position that was comfortable.

"If you say so." she says fluttering over her tray of seeds. Did I forget to mention that she's a bird? Whoops, my bad. Anyway this is Winter, the tailor bird. Her feathers are a beautiful green and white feathers and a black beak. "Oh, and there was a call from Miss Yoshiro. She wants an appointment tomorrow, around twelve?" She said, putting another seed in her mouth.

"Okay, thanks Winter. Oh and do you think you could help me make a really gorgeous dress for the ball on Saturday night? Please?" I ask with look that was ready for impact

"So you think that because I'm a tailor bird I am able to make a gorgeous dress in two days!" She says fluttering close to my face.

"Umm maybe?" I say. She sits on my shoulder and sighs.

"Ok fine, but what about your magic?" She says

"Well, it's kinda cheating." I say to her. She looks at confused

"Cheating? You made another bet didn't you?" I look at her slyly.

"I may or may not have made another one."

She sighs. "Fine, I'll help. On one condition, you have to make me a worm smoothie." Ewww! I hate making her smoothies! Blended worms, sunflower seeds and corn, if the sight doesn't make you barf, the smell will. It's really gross!

"Ok deal." I said and we got to work that afternoon.

**Sooooooo? What did you think? How you go with the challenge add what do you think her powers are? Let me know that you think!**

**Until Next time**

**Silva Out!**


	3. A Masquerade Trick

**Hey Guys!**

**It's great to be back! Here is the next chapter please enjoy! If you do fave, follow and review!**

**Specail thanks to:**

**\- **Amari Mizuki for following!

\- Patatotheumbreon for you review! (I totally agree with you! ;P)

\- Anariel Phoenix Blade for favourite me and the story as well as following us both!

\- Maebell1 for following and fav'ing

**You guys keep this story going! Please don't forget about the DISNEY COMP! Details on my profiles! No-one is in the lead yet! You have a chance! **

**Silva Out!**

I breathe in and out as I slowly walk up to the arched doors that lead to the Host Clubs dance. Inside I could hear laughter and simple chatter as the butler outside grabs the golden door knob and slowly turns it and it opens.

"Welcome Madam." He says as he signals me into the hall.

"Thankyou Sir." I say as I curtsy at him. He smiles as I walk past and into the blinding lights of the party. There were so many girls who had beautiful dresses on but there weren't very many wearing masks. One girl wore a dark pink strapless dress with black bow at the back the sane coloured wedges she had her dark brown hair up in a bun which also had a black bow. I really liked her dress; however a lot of the girls were dressed similarly. There were girls with a strapless yellow , purple, red, indigo, green, aqua, grey, white and cream coloured dresses on each with a bow either at the front or at the back and all with matching masks, although some had almost see-through material as a make shift single shoulder strap. I guess that's the style now, crud I'm gonna loose the bet for sure.

My mask was dark blue on the outside and around the eyeholes was coloured gold to match my dress. It's dark blue with a single strap over the right shoulder. That strap was decorated with a gold broach- like think and it flowed down past half of my forearm. I had a golden belt to match the mask and shoulder and the dress itself come to just above my knees. My shoes were golden heels with four blue gems on each and o my left hand there was a piece of light blue fabric that covered my skin from my wrist to my elbow with a beautiful gold ribbon around it and the necklace I wore had a green locked on a gold chain, which was something my mother gave me. My hair long brown hair was out of its cap and up in a ponytail with three blue gems in it and I left a strand out of the front of my hair for added style. **(Dress in my profile!) **.However my dress seems plainer compared to the ten girls I counted who were in the comp, but I was surprised that there weren't more girls though. The girl in the pink dress comes over to me followed by the yellow and purple girls with their arms folded in front.

"What are you wearing?" She pink one says looking me up and down. I raise a hidden eyebrow at her question.

"A dress." I say, not sure what else to say.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing." She says shifting her weight to one side and letting her blonde hair fall off her shoulders

"So? Am I supposed to care?" I retort not really bothered with this conversation.

"Oh I know who you are now. You're the commoner from class 1A aren't you?" She says with a smirk. This isn't good, she and her mindless followers could tell the twin devils who I am, so I have to play it carefully. I think I know who this might be anyway.

"Hahaha, don't make me laugh. Being compared to that looser, it's insulting really." I say trying to be one of the popular girls you see in the movies. "Plus, she's probably out back washing dishes or something. It suits her better, and it would be a surprise if she did show, but in a dress she made? How do you think she could win?"

"Oh really? Then just who are you?" She says slightly suspicious.

"I think the real question is who are you." I'm sure I know her I just want to be sure.

"I'm Miwako Kazuri of class 1C, and you are?" She asks and I quickly think of a cover story,

"Yuki Storming, from America. Recent transfer to class 2A." I say.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuki. I hope we can chat again soon." She says before she and her group heads off. Finally! She was starting to tick me of, this whole thing isn't going to end well is it? I hear Tamaki's voice over the microphone.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you welcome." He says as he addresses the girls in the crowd. Most were swooning at his words and the others were blushing like a tomato. I don't get it. I think the hosts have them brainwashed or something.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." He says as the girls get incredibly excited with all the screaming and talking. It's enough to make your ears bleed. "Not to forget the Hittachin Masquerade Fashion Competition. This will be judged throughout the night by the twins themselves and the winner will be announced later on tonight." There was chatter about the upcoming contest and some girls went off to go somewhere else.

"Good luck to you my darlings." Tamaki says and then across the room I spot Haruhi across the room wearing a brown suit and that really didn't suit her. I head up the stairs and walk over to her and start to talk to her.

"Hey Haruhi!" I say giving her a wave.

"I'm sorry but I can't recognise who you are in that lovely dress. What's your name?" She asks like a host. I roll my eyes.

"Don't bother with the host stuff. We need to stick together. We're not like the rest." I say hoping she will pick up my clues. Her face goes deep into thought before returning to boredom.

"Oh it's you." She says.

"Haru-chan! That was mean!" I cry as I see the twins approach I straighten up.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins say to her.

"Well, excuse me, you guys but I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighbourhood park." She says in her defence. Kyoya then looks over to us and says

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"A spread? With fancy tuna?" Haruhi says with a wondrous look on her face. The other hosts looked shocked

"Fan…" Honey starts

"...cy…" Hikaoru and Kaoru continue

"...tuna?" Tamaki finishes. He jumps over the balcony onto the lower floor close by Haruhi and I. "Get some fancy tuna here right now!" He says and Kyoya gets on the phone and starts humming.

"...and add some deluxe sushi." he says.

"Damn these filthy right bastards." Haruhi mutters and I laugh as the twins start to comfort and cuddle her. I laugh and Haruhi glares at me before all the hosts wander over to their guests.

...

Later on that night, after Yuki Storming became a

They all instantly stand upright as Kanako approaches. She was also wearing a blue dress but hers was darker and she carried a cardigan. I smile at her and she does the same.

"Hello, Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" She asks sweetly. Haruhi puts out her hand and walks over to her.

"Yeah. Of course you can." She says and the all walk off. I see Honey and Mori look at each other while dancing before Honey talks to Tamaki who is also dancing.

"Kasuga-chan is here." He says

"All right, men. Then let us commence with our operation!" Tamaki says as Mori and Honey run off and kidnap Haruhi while she was dancing with Kanako. I see them take Haruhi behind a nearby curtain door. Tamaki politely stopped dancing with the girl and heads to the next one before stopping when I approach him, then we ourselves begin to dance.

"What operation?" I ask slyly. Tamaki seems taken back by my statement and stutters to find the right answer. I roll my eyes.

"Dude I already know Haruhi's secret and I am her best friend from when we were kids before I transferred to America after my father became rich. I transferred back here a week or so ago into class 2A and as Haruhi's best friend I demand you to tell me now!" I said lying through my teeth. He seemed shocked by what I said.

"Well then in that case we are having Haruhi pretend to be a girl in order to get Kanako and Suzushima together." I roll my eyes, who could think of such a plan. The look in Tamaki's eyes tells me that it was his idea. Satisfied with my answer I push him over to some of the other girls who were waiting to dance with Tamaki and walk over to the curtain and Hikaoru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey turn to me and then get a shocked. Kyoya however just casually looked over at me before smirking,

"Leave her be, this is Yuki Storming of class 2A, recent transfer from America and childhood friend of Haruhi." He says with that look in his eyes that says I'm on to you. The twins were shocked, and so were Mori and Honey.

"Few, for a second we thought someone had worked it out." The twins said sighing, but they then start looking me up and down. "Doesn't that make you a commoner like Georgia and Haruhi?" They say. I sigh and shake my head.

"Not at all. I just met Haruhi when I was a kid." The twins then continued looking at my dress and mask and they both had shared looks with each other.

"You haven't seen her have you? Georgia that is." They say.

"Um, I think she is the one out there in the pink dress." I say back and Haruhi then walks out in a single strapped pink dress with a flower on the strap and the bottom of her dress along with some really weird looking heels on. But that's not the strangest part, she had long hair. The twins grab her and quickly set to work putting make up on her.

"Don't forget to ask him how he feels, ok?" Honey asks in his cute voice.

"We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling." The twins said.

We all whip around when Tamaki bursts through the curtain sounding rather annoyed. "Gentlemen! Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for…" He stops his sentence when he sees Haruhi. She had finished having her makeup put on so that she really did look like a girl. Well I guess it's because of the long hair, pink dress and heels.

"So, what do you think?" The twins ask him. Tamaki I'm pretty sure starts to blush

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey says and Mori nods in agreement. Haruhi unsteadily starts two walk down the hall way towards some of the other classrooms

_'My face feels heavy, and I can't walk in these shoes.' _ I hear her say, but I definitely know that she one of us. But how is that? Rarely ever has anyone come to Earth and stayed there for longer than a year. We besides me anyway.

"Good luck Haruhi!" The twins shout and they see her leave. The rest of us then head over to the party was and the girls started to crowd the boys.

"Sorry ladies, we were having slight difficulty with some of the preparations. But we are now here for your entertainment." Tamaki says and the girls start to dance with the boys. Not really wanting to dance I head over to the food table but something caught my wrist. I look back and see Hikaoru had gripped my wrist. I look at him curiously as he straightens up.

"Care to dance?" He asks me. I don't really want to but I would have to dance with him some other times. Politely I smile and nod.

"I would love to." He pulls me onto the dance floor and we wait for the music to start. The first violin is heard and then the rest chime in as well. I wait for Hikaoru to make his move, and then we tart to dance. The steps are simple, forward two three, back two three. We spin around the room like that before it comes to the turn. I put my hand up and twirl as he holds the outstretched hand.

"So Yuki? I really like your dress, who designed it?" He asks as I stop spinning. I don't really know too many fashion shops here so I decide to lie.

"I'm not sure; it was just something my mother had bought me from her trip to Paris. She said it was the latest fashion over there." I say. He seemed to believe it.

"Well, I think it's beautiful." He says leaning in and whispering it in my ear. "Almost as much as the person wears it" He says with a host club smile. Even though it made me sick hearing that I had to be polite and punctual. Like a stuck up brat.

"My, don't you have a way with words." then I lean into his ear and put on a host voice of my own. "I like it." He looks at me confused.

"You're different to most girls." He says and I smirk at him.

*"Is different ok?"* I ask him and he chuckles and shakes his head before dipping me.

"Well there aren't many like you. Only Haruhi and Georgia." He says and we come up. I curtsy and he bows and I head on my way. I hear the next song start up and someone else decided to drag me into dance. I sigh inwardly when I find that's its Kaoru.

"Care to dance?" He says. Doesn't this sound familiar?

"Sure." I say and we start to waltz. I see some of the other girl glaring at me, which includes the Miwako and her mindless followers. I am really going to cop this later aren't I? Oh well it technically wasn't my fault. All I wanted was something to eat but the devils keep making me dance. Well let's just see how it turns out shall me?

"Yuki?" Kaoru says alter clearing his throat.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, what did you say?" He smiles.

"Don't tell me that you have already fallen for me?" He says and we twirl.

"No, of course not." I say shaking my head and he smirks.

"I said where did you get that dress?" He asks.

"Oh right, my Mum got it from a shop in Paris. Apparently it's the latest fashion over there." I say as he dips me. Wait has the dance ended already? How long was I daydreaming for?

"Well it's beautiful. Almost as much as the person wearing it." He says and I inwardly sigh and do as I did before.

"My, don't you have a way with words." I bring myself closer to his face and whispered in his ear. "I like it." I hope I don't have to say that again. He looks at me strangely before laughing.

"You're different to most girls." He says and I laugh.

"So, I've been told." I say as we both bow ad curtsy to each other before I walk away.

Finally freedom, if I had to be pulled into dance for a third time in a row I would probably murder someone or they would murder me. And I think I know who might be the one doing the murdering. I see Miwako and he gang waiting by the food table with a dangerous look on their faces. That look wasn't something to mess with but I'm sure that I could handle. I mean she's just a stuck up rich **bitch**, what the worst she could do in a room full of people.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks me rather rudely.

"Going to get some food." I deadpan.

"No, getting so close to the twins. You better back off, the twins belong to us and no matter how much you whisper in their ears you will never get their attention, or win the contest for that matter with that tacky thing. I bet the only reason they keep looking at you is they are trying to figure out everything wrong with it." She says shifting her weight to one side and folding her arms, looking me up and down. I quickly glance at the twins and I catch their eyes before they look back to their partner. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"I'm sorry, but you do know that the twins believe it or not are human beings with a mind of their own. They don't belong to anyone, not me and definitely not you or your mindless followers. I couldn't care less if I got their attention. You're just jealous because they aren't looking at your dress like you hoped. Everyone has their own opinion and yours was to follow the crowd wearing a dress that a lot of girls are wearing, which can get boring, they might actually like my dress because it's different. Bitch" I said to her. This chick really had it coming, how could she think that she owned a person? I may not like the twins very much but everyone should be treated equally, and that includes Hikaoru and Kaoru. Miwako glares at me and stomps her foot. It felt good to do that, but a thought just occurred to me. Why was I fighting about dresses? Oh wow, what came over me?

"How dare you talk to me like that, you bitch. You will pay for this." She says as she storms off into another crowd of people. I shrug and roll my eyes before grabbing a piece of tuna sushi and putting it in my mouth. I just love this stuff. A girl in a black dress, and no mask came over to me, I'm pretty sure that she is a regular to Honey and Mori.

"I can't believe you did that! I'm in third year and even I think those three are brats." She say very impressed. I smile at her.

"Thanks, I haven't been here very long but she already ticked me off." I say and we both laugh.

"Ladies please make your way over to the balcony that overlooks the court yard." we both hear Tamaki say as the girls head there.

"We need more girls like you in the upper class to sort out the spoilt brats like that. Hey Yuki." She says winking before walking off. She knows it's me, doesn't she? Oh well. I head over to the balcony and see Haruhi standing by Tamaki so I head over.

"Hey Haruhi. What's going on?" I ask her curiously.

"Something I hope we didn't make worse." She says looking at the two people running towards the centre of the courtyard. It looks like Kanako, and some other guy. I wonder, let's give this a go.

_'Who is that guy Haruhi?' _I ask telepathically.

"That's Suzushima, Kanako's fiancé." Haruhi says, answering my thought. She didn't even look back. I smirk when she answers.

"Thanks." I say as I watch the scene before me unfold. Suzushima had stopped Kanako from running by grabbing her wrist. She turned around to him with tears in her eyes before the lights turned on. The two were surprised at the sudden spotlight as they look around them. To make this more romantic, which can already tell it is going to be, I created a gust of wind that blew the petals from the cherry blossom tree around and into the air. It was quite beautiful actually.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to begin one of the final events of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Tamaki says extending his hand out pointing to them. Suzushima snaps back to reality and offers his hand to Kanako

"Princess Kasuga. Will you dance with me?" He asks nervously looking at the ground. Kanako seemed shocked, but she whipped away the tears that still lingered on her face, before giving a soft smile and gently placing her hand in his.

"Yes." she says and he pulls her into a world of dance. The music pipes up and the two longingly gaze into each other's eyes. However, I'm not sure whether they noticed this or not but they weren't out of ear shot. Well, for me any ways.

"I like you." He says with a slight blush on his cheeks, which causes her to blush. I'm sorry for ruining the moment but I find blushing stupid. I haven't blushed and never will. "I always had." He says and she gasps and smiles again. "Let me propose to you again." She shuts her eyes as tears form at the brink of them.

"Let us bless this clumsy couple." Tamaki says as he outstretches his arms to form a 'T' shape with his body causing Haruhi to duck and me to tilt backwards out of harm's way. I straighten myself and quickly move out of the way as the twins randomly pop in out of thin air holding empty banana peels and some more absolutely random arrows pointing to them. Can they even see that?

"And now, we will announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaoru says, Kaoru then speaks.

"Congratulations , Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru says

"And your reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king…" Hikaoru says and I noticed the arrows were still there just pointing to nothing. Where did the bananas go?

"You ready?" I hear Tamaki say to Kanako as he prepares to walk over to her.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru says. I gasp but put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. My mouth is opened with a shocked expression which was mixed with a smile. Is this really happening? Hikaoru and Kaoru put away the mic's and talk to the three of us. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make even it even more thrilling for everyone." They say. I hear Suzushima talk to Kanako again.

"It's just on the cheek , right? You should accept it. T will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping." He says giving her comfort. She smiles in agreement.

"There's no way I can kiss her!" Haruhi says in opposition.

""If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya says from behind me. When the hell did he get there?

"Well, it's just a peck on the cheek right?" She says as she walks down the stairs towards the couple of the night. I can't believe that she is actually gonna do this! Where's my camera? I look close to Haruhi holding onto Kanako's cheek.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey says with an innocent tone.

"No Honey-sempai, it wouldn't be her first ki…" I was interrupted when Tamaki goes racing down the stairs towards Haruhi.

"What? Haruhi wait!" He shouts but he slips on a...banana peel and pushes Haruhi into Kanako for a kiss on the lips. So that's where the banana peels went. My mouth is wide open with shock but there was a smile mixed in there. My hand goes to my mouth to stop the laugh that is boiling inside of me and is ready to blow. Haruhi and Kanako look at one another before jumping away with blushes of both of their faces. I walk down the stairs as everyone still seems shocked. Tamaki is still one of them, except worse, I notice as I pass him and head straight over to Haruhi.

"Well, hasn't this been a fun evening?" I say to her with a smirk perched upon my lips. Her hand is placed on her own still in shock from that kiss.

"I never would have thought that I'd end up giving my first kiss to another girl. But it was such an amazing night. So I guess it's just as well." She says. It seems her shock has worn off. The other ladies begin to chat among themselves and I pick up words about the Fashion Contest.

"And don't forget that our Fashion Contest winners will be announced in around another 20 minutes. So good luck ladies! The dancing will continue inside! Have fun!" I hear the twins say over the microphone.

"Come on G...Yuki. Let's go back inside." Haruhi says and we head inside, but I talk to Tamaki on the way in.

"Tamaki?" I ask hoping that he can hear me in his state of shock.

"Yes Princess Yuki." He says in a whisper. I cringe at the word princess but continue on.

"You better hurry inside. All your guests are waiting for you. You don't want them to miss out on their Prince charming do you?" I ask and he springs back to life, in his host mode.

"I completely agree with you." He says with the sparkles returning to eyes as he hurries inside to his guests. I smile and I hear Hikaoru and Kaoru shout to us from the top of the stairs

"Haruhi, Yuki! Hurry up, everyone's inside!" the twins shout waving at us to come in. I look at Haruhi and smile as we run up the stairs and inside. Instantly Haruhi is swarmed by girls, begging her to dance with them. I smile at how well she gets on with the ladies, mainly because it's funny. I head across the room to a place where it's less crowded, but something spins me around and I'm back on the dance floor.

"What?" I whisper as I stop turning and face one of the twin devils, Hikaoru. "Hikaoru...or Kaoru?" I say just to act like all the other girls who couldn't tell them apart.

"Kaoru." He says as we waltz around. I smile at him.

"So, Kaoru. You brought me into dance again, why is that?" I ask Hikaoru. He smirks and speaks.

"I might like dancing with you." He says. "You know you are very surprising, most girls would have swooned to be pulled into a dance like you were. But you didn't, why is that?" He asks mimicking me. I laugh lightly.

"Like you said, I'm different." I say as the song finishes and I curtesy at him whilst he bows.

"Good luck. The contest is about to start." He says as he runs off into the back room. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turn to find Kyoya behind me.

"Miss Storming, I wish you good luck in the contest. You are quite the contender. Make sure you're at the stage in a few minutes." He says before walking away with a wink. Yep, he definitely knows. Well I'm not surprised, he isn't called the shadow king for nothing.

"So, the winners will be judged on the quality of their dress style, originality, dancing skills." Hikaoru says as he walks along looking at the crowd. The girls who are participating along with me stand in a line nervously waiting for the twins to make their choice.

"Now the top two will be called upon, and from there we shall pick the winner." Kaoru says. The twins walk along the row of us slowly. I notice that Hikaoru has already pulled out a girl and she is standing forward. I bet you can guess who it already is? Well, if you said Me-wanna-wack-ha (Miwako) then you guessed right. This better be a stupid cliché movie scene where the mean bitch and the underdog are up against one another and the underdog wins. I see Kaoru stop as he walk past me in front of a girl in a black and white dress. Damn it! No! I can't lose! No, no, no, no, no and NO! But something pulls me out of my thoughts. Actually it was someone pulling my hand. I don't know who how I didn't notice but Kaoru had started to bring me towards the front of the stage. Thank Gaia!

"Now who will win? The 'Pretty in Pink'? Or the 'Oceans Gold'?" The twins say together. The other ladies were shouting their choices and I see the twins smirk and hold up their hands for silence. The crowd quietens down and I found myself staring at Haruhi. She smiles at me and gives me thumbs up. Thanks Haruhi. I let out a nervous sigh, because the quiet is killing me.

"Pretty in Pink! Please step forward to claim your prize." The twins say. No! MY eyes widen with shock, and Miwako looks back at me with a triumphant smirk. There is no way I could have lost a bet! That never happens, well almost never anyway bottom line is I am not going to wear what the twins want me to. As I have mentioned before it's probably a bunch of strings. No, I can't even think about it.

The twins signal for butler to bring a small wrapped box, and a bouquet for red roses to match. Well, I guess there is nothing I can do, I clap my hands and the crowd follows. The twins take one gift each ad hand it to Miwako. "Please remove your mask." They ask and Miwako does as she is told. The crowd cheer and the twins hand her, her prize. "So our Pretty in Pink lady is Miwako Kazuri! Congratulations on your runner up prize!" The twins shout in glee. I cheer for Miwako on her vict… wait, wait, wait, wait, hole the metaphorical phone. Runner up?

"Runner up?" Miwako says in total shock. So doesn't that mean that…

"Congratulations Oceans Gold! Winner of the Hittachin Fashion Contest!" The twins shout and an even bigger bouquet was given to me and a Tiara was placed on my head. Now wasn't this familiar. I won? I WON! No way! I won the bet and the contest! This is amazing! And I showed up Miwako

"Now can you remove your mask and show us who you really are!" The twins shout and I smirk. I lift the mask up onto my forehead and open my eyes to see everyone with a shocked face. The twins went pale with shock, and froze on the spot. I chuckle at everyone's shocked whispers and mummers. Kyoya walks up onto the stage and take the microphone form Kaoru and began to talk.

"On behalf of the Host Clubs very own Hittachin twins I congratulate Georgia Honoka for winning this contest! Now respected guests, please mingle amongst one another for the next ten minutes or so before we begin to close up the hall." Kyoya says to everyone and they all head off. The twins still haven't moved yet and I walk over to them.

"Cheer up guys." I say as the twins slowly become back to life and whispered to me.

"You cheated." They said slowly standing up right.

"No I didn't. You never said anything hiding form you, so I won this game." I smirk at them before walking over to the other contestants.

"Hey guys, congratulations. Your dresses were amazing so I want to give each of you one of theses." I say as I hand each of them a rose from my bouquet. They all smile and thank me before I see Miwako and her followers head into the bathroom. Quickly I follow them in.

"Hey look, there's the lying bitch. Come to gloat?" Miwako says looking at me through the mirror fixing her makeup.

"No, I came to give you one of these." I say handing a rose each to the friends and one to Miwako. She snarls at me before whacking the rose out of my hand.

"I don't need sympathy from someone who lies and cheats their way to the top. Do you think by winning that contest that the twins will think of you differently? That they would fall for you? Well news flash that isn't going to happen. You're just a stupid, filthy, conniving, ill mannered, little commoner who will never be able to do anything right." She says as she hits the bouquet of flowers from my hand. Ok that's it.

"Let it go, would you? It's just a stupid contest! I have no interest in the twins if that's what you're thinking." I say to her with a snarl on my face.

My head is sharply jerked to the side with a pain in my left cheek. I softly bring my hand to my cheek and lightly touch my tender spot. She can hit, that for sure but it still sucked. I laugh at her attempt at a slap.

"You know if you do slap someone, you might wanna make it a good slap." I say with a smirk before my head was jerked back again with another slap. This time I think that he used her nail because I feel a trickle of small liquid down my cheek. I wipe it away with my hand before retorting to her. "Like I said, learn to slap." I said to her.

"This isn't over." She says before storming out of the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see that she gave me a light scratch on my cheek. The surrounding area was red but hadn't swollen yet. Quickly grabbing a paper towel I wipe away any sign of blood and head straight for the balcony on the left side. The cool air dances against my mini cut. Her words mean nothing to me. They don't affect me, because I am proud to be a commoner! It means that I don't rely on others to help me. Oh wow that sounded so cheesy. I chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny?" I hear two voices ask in unison behind me. I look over my right shoulder to see the twins standing at the doorway looking at me. They approach me and Kaoru stands on my right side and Hikaoru on my left. I move my hand to my cheek so that Hikaoru doesn't see it.

"Oh, nothing really. Just laughing at how I kicked your butts in our bet." I say. Hikaoru and Kaoru seem to get an idea because Kaoru grabs my right arm and my waist and Hikaoru takes my hand off my cheek and I struggle against them.

"Hey, let me go." I say not wanting to be so close to the twins. Hikaoru touched my scratch and I flinch in pain. "Hikaoru, Kaoru, let go of me!" I shout struggling against their grip, but they held me tight. Now this is when I wish I was stronger.

"Who did this." Hikaoru says with a dark tone.

"I ran into a wall." I lie.

"Don't lie you us." Kaoru says. How the hell did he know.

"I..I.." I stutter slightly scared seeing that look in Hikaoru eyes. "Just let go!" I thrash even harder but they still don't let go. I stamp on Kaoru's foot and he loosens his grip, just enough for me to escape him but when I tried to get away from Hikaoru he put both hands on my wrist and doesn't let go.

"Georgia, just calm down." Kaoru says grabbing my other wrist.

"No, let go! LET GO!" I shout thrashing around. No, this is all too familiar, not again. "No!"

"Hey, it's ok. We want to help you." The twins say and I gasp in horror.

_"We just want to help you. Bloodletting will be good for you. Hahaha." _

"NO!" I say going limp in their arms. Wait, things are different here. They can't get me here, they can't cross realms, so why should I be worried I stand upright and compose myself. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I tell them and they let go. The two look at each other skeptically before letting go of my arms.

"Come on, let's go inside." They say together the three of us head inside.

Well, this was an interesting night. But can the twins really be so evil?

I look at the twins. In each of their amber eyes, I see devils, but mischievous one. Mischievous doesn't really mean bad right? Well, I guess time will tell.

**Hope you enjoyed! What do you think her powers are? Let me know!**

**Silva Out!**


	4. the Physical Exam Catastrophe Part 1

**Guys I'm so sorry this is late! I thought I'd turn this into part 1, because there is more to it but I'll post it later. I thought I better do this now for you guys! Love you all! (Please don't kill me!)**

Special thanks to: **Sunsifire, Gioiosa, Liznightangel, Jazzy-Booey, LAnneCal98, yoyowezy, tokeino, nancydrew123, Flower Blossoms, Maddysenpai and Cashew Dragon for all your amazing support! Love every single one of you!**

_**Guest: **_**Thankyou! You're amazing for sticking to this story!**

_**yoyowezy: Thanks for the review! I try to keep it interesting, funny, but in a way serious. Im trying my best to cover all bases!**_

_**Jazzy-Booey: I'm glad that you're enjoying it! That might be what I have planned, but who knows? It's a very smart answer! Love to hear from you again!**_

…

This is very interesting. I like it! I really want to see what happens when the twins come to school in bunny costumes! Update soon please! Ja ne! ;)

_YESTERDAY..._

"Where are Hikaoru and Kaoru?" Haruhi whispers to me leaning over from her desk to talk to me, gesturing to the two empty seats in front. I smirk and lean back over to whisper back.

"Oh, don't worry they'll be here." I whisper. This morning before school started I went and rented the two costumes form the costume shop in the Plaza nearby my house. I've met the owner a few times, the first being when he wanted to by a bouquet of flowers for his love. He gave me a strange look when I asked for the costumes and asked what it was for but once I explained it, he laughed so much. He gave me the costumes rent free, bust as long as I returned it when I was done. He said he needed a good laugh. This is third period, and I had given the twins their costumes and the previous lunch so they should be done changing soon.

_"Here, take these and put them on." I say as I hand the twins both their costumes in a black suit bag. The twins look from me to the bag sceptically._

_"Why?" They ask in unison and I roll my eyes._

_"Because I won the bet!" I say with an evil grin on my face. The twins look at each other worryingly before looking at the bags with wide eyes. "Have fun." I say shoving a bag at each twin and pushed them around the corner and into the boys' bathroom. The twins look back at me and glare before reluctantly walking into the bathroom. Oh this is going to be a joyous day! _

"Sorry we're late Miss." I hear two voices say from the front of the class room. I turn my heard with an evil grin towards the twin devils at the front of the class. The teacher went wide-eyed at the costumes the twins were wearing. Unfortunately said nothing, because they have to respect the students and a lot of their choices, unless they're like bad behavioural choices. The whole class goes completely silent before erupting into a roaring laugher. Haruhi and I both laughed along with the others before the teacher composed herself and told us to quieten down. Hikaoru and Kaoru walk to their seats whilst glaring at me the whole time.

Their costumes consisted of an unattached white collar with a black bowtie along with a strapless white corset and an incredibly mini black skirt, which looks more like a tutu then a skirt. There were also black stockings that reached up to their thighs and white shoes to match the corset. But this outfit wouldn't be complete without the black bunny ears and a white fluffy tail.

"Oooo, don't you two look divine!" I say in a mock British accent. They look back briefly before rolling their eyes and looking forward again. "Awwww, what's up doc?" I say mimicking Bugs Bunny, but they two of them just sigh and focus on the lesson ahead. They have three lessons left before host club. Unfortunately for them, they can only take it off after Host Club. I'm in a majority of the twins of the twins classes, actually I think I'm in all of them, which is ok I guess but not great. Well, maybe just today it is. Mwwahahahahahahaha!

"Have they talked to you at all since lunch?" Haruhi asks suggesting to the twins who walk ahead of towards the club room. Pretty much the entire day I was in silence from the twins which didn't bother me much but I guess I kinda miss it. Are the twins seriously growing on me already? God damn it! I shake my head at Haruhi and she sighs. "I'm sure it will clear up tomorrow." Haruhi says.

Hikaoru and Kaoru walk through the doors of the Host Club and immediately are met with a shouting Tamaki.

"Why are you four so late? I would expect this from those…" Tamaki stops talking and goes wide eyed upon actually realising what the twins were wearing. His shoulders started shaking before turning into a full on laugh.

"What's so funny Tama-Chan?" Honey asks appearing form around the corner on Mori's shoulders. The two get one look at the twins before Honey laughs and Mori just smirks. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan why are you trying to be Usa-chan?"

"I believe that this seems to be the work of our very own Georgia." Kyoya says with a smirk on his face too, tying on his own laptop.

"Well, I do like to take pride in my work." I say with a small laugh, placing a hand over my heart.

"So you did this?" Tamaki asks as he walks over to me.

"Well yeah." I say and Tamaki gives me a big hug and spins me around in circles.

"Nice work! Aww my daughter knows how to be a devil to the devils." Tamaki says.

"I...can't...breathe…" I say grasping for breath and he puts me down.

"Haha, sorry."

…

"Kaoru, Hikaoru, why are you wearing bunny costumes?" One of the costumers to the twins asked. The two looked at one another before looking back at their guests.

"We wanted to know what it was like to be Usa-chan." The two say together. Hikaoru grabs Koaru's chin and brings him close to his own chin. Oh no.

"Oh Kaoru, you're so cute. I want to keep you with me at all times, like Honey-sempai does with Usa-chan." He says. Kaoru looks into his eyes with a small blush on his face.

"Hikaoru…" He says shyly. The costumers squeal with excitement.

"Can I take him home too?" Another guest asks with hearts on her eyes.

"I'll take one of you home too!" The final guest shouts. The twins send me a triumphant smirk my way and I glare back. That wasn't supposed to happen! They are supposed to be embarrassed! And Kaoru acting embarrassed doesn't count! I can't believe they found their way around it! How frigging dare they! Well, it was fun while it lasted. But the 'twincest' act still makes me sick.

"Looks like your plan backfired." Haruhi says as I pour her table refills on the peach tea and I sigh.

"Yeah, oh well. I got my fun out of it." I tell her and she smiles back naturally. That's why she is the natural host.

… **(Sorry that part above was absolute crap!)**

"So, in which cup would my princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?" I hear Tamaki ask as I wander around handing out small drinks in my own white waitress gear. Mine match the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya except I wear a white skirt with a black vest and a white collared T-shirt along with my regular boots.

"Beautiful. These are English antiques, aren't they? Which one does you like, Tamaki?" The girl asks. Tamaki then brings her close and whispers to her.

"Which one? Well, none of these compare to my princess." He says and the girl blushes.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say." She says. Oh wow, those girls are weak.

"You mean you've never been to Convent Garden?" Kaoru asks one of his guests. As I place the tea on their table for the twins to pour for their guests.

"No, all of you antiques are from Portobello Road." The girl replies.

"I think you'd like Convent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Hikaoru says. Kaoru takes a gasp of pain and Hikaoru goes to him. "Kaoru? Honestly Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on keep your eyes on me, ok?" Hikaoru says putting his brother's finger in his mouth to cool it from the hot tea spilt on it.

"Yes Hikaoru." He says looking into his brothers eyes. The girls around them start squealing with excitement at the two.

"I can't take it. It's overwhelming." One of the guests says as she looks away. She's right, overwhelmingly sick.

"You have to watch this. You may not get another chance. Who knows if it will happen again?" The other guest says making her friend watch Hikaoru and Kaoru standing there with Kaoru's finger in his twin's mouth.

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle. All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photo that captures the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you." Kyoya says popping up out of nowhere. So that's how the hosts make their extra money.

"I'll take them!" One girl shouts with excitement.

"Me too please." The other shouts and I see a quick triumphant smirk head my way from Kyoya. Oh you are good, shadow king, you are good.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins say.

"But I have to wonder…" Hikaoru starts.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru finishes looking at Kyoya.

I repress the urge to laugh at the twins. They had a secret stalker following the whole club taking sneaky pictures of them. Oh that is priceless. I walk over past Honey, Mori and Haruhi and see that the girls were exclaiming about how much of a drink they wanted or something like that.

"Haruhi, Georgia, how are you doing? Are you having a good time?" I hear Tamaki ask a now standing and I.

"Tamaki senpai." Haruhi says.

"Meh, it's ok. The flowers are pretty though." I say

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring." Tamaki say looking as 'dreamy' as he normally is. I sigh at his act; he should know that it doesn't work on either of us.

"Oh wow senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi says. No! What have you done Haruhi!

"You noticed." He says in his happy tone. "Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you two will fall for me soon." He says sending sparkles our direction. I roll my eyes at his response.

"Make me sick why don't you." I mumble.

"I swear this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world." Haruhi says to me and I chuckle.

"So, Haruhi, Georgia, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" Hikaoru and Kaoru hook their arms on our shoulders.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru says.

"It would be a bludge." I say.

"I don't know." Haruhi says unsure.

"I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense." Hikaoru says.

"We are in the same class." The twins say looking back at Tamaki evilly.

"Why was that so evil?" I ask but the twins just smirk at me.

"Say, Mommy dear?" I hear Tamaki was.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya replies reluctantly.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaoru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Georgia than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens…" He says whimpering.

"Tamaki, you just now realize that? According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi. Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%." Kyoya says pulling out a random pie chart displaying Haruhi and I's association time with eh twins. Since when did that exist? "I'm so very sorry." he yeah.

"No you're not." I mumble under my breath. Tamaki then goes into a panic.

"Aah! I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it. Listen, girls! I want you to stop hanging out with shady twins from now on." Tamaki says shaking our shoulders. I pull out and smirk myself.

"Easier said than done." The twins glare at me.

"What's that supposed to mean? Who you calling shady?" Hikaoru says to both Tamaki and I and I just smirk back at him.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss." Kaoru says.

"Yes, that's it. All right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life." Tamaki says.

"Who are you calling daddy?" Haruhi asks.

"So, do it. Change back now. Change right now." Tamaki says shaking her shoulders while I step back.

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough." Hikaoru says following Haruhi's movements

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru says doing the same motion.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi and I say simultaneously

"That's right." Kyoya pipes up. "I forgot all about that." He said. The shadow king forgot something, impossible.

"Then that means there's no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a girl." Haruhi says not really caring.

…

"BEWEAR THE PHYSICAL EXAMS!" Haruhi shouts.

Where the hell did that sign come from? God this host club s weird.

...

"Haruhi. Been waiting long?" Tamaki asks Haruhi, who standing at the gates of Ouran wearing a cream puff dress. "What's the matter? You look a little down." He says. Haruhi shyly looks at him.

"I can't help it. Everyone keeps staring at me for some reason." Haruhi replies before looking away. "I'm so embarrassed."

"They're looking at you because you're lovely." Tamaki says lifting her chin. "Don't you worry. I promise you no matter what."

"Oh senpai, that makes me feel better. Thank you. I mean it." She says as she jumps into his arms. "I'm in love-love with you, Tamaki senpai." She says as Tamaki spins her around and around whilst laughing.

."Oh you!" Tamaki shouts. I cringe at the sight before me. Tamaki is daydreaming about Haruhi being a girl, well girly that is and she is in 'love-love' with him. Dude, that's just weird.

"He must be having a great daydream." Honey says whilst watching Tamaki's day dreamy face. I pull a disgusted face and turn away from Tamaki.

"Well... That's one way to put it." I say. Hikaoru comes up too my left shoulder and places his arm on it like an arm rest.

"He's kinda creeping me out." He states.

"You're not wrong there." I say to him.

"Envious Hikaoru and Georgia? This is all part of my strategy. While you two have wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade." He says as the random sparkles appear around him. "This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests." He says I pull a gagging place finger to my mouth and bending over.

"Make me sick why don't you." I say to him. The twins pull me upright and then start talking.

"Yeah, then what are we?" They ask in unison.

"You boys… and lady are the homosexual supporting cast. So, please make sure that you don't step across this line." He says as he draws a line on the floor.

"Are you for real?" I say stepping over the line. .

"Hey listen, boss." Hikaoru says stepping over the line too.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru says following in his brothers steps.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club any more. But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Honey says. Ohhhh I see what's going on. I smirk as a plan is somehow put into action.

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right? She must've been pretty popular with all the boys." Hikaoru said.

"Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." Kyoya said looking in his notebook.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru said evilly.

"Haruhi would probably forget about you, since there would be so many guys to choose from." I say with a smirk

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long." Hikaoru says

"No way." Tamaki says. Suddenly the girl we were talking about bursts into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." She says panting and Tamaki practically tackles her in the instant.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess." He says shaking her back and forth.

"Sure." She says bewildered.

"You know what. I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Kaoru says and Kaoru nods in agreement.

"Then that settles it." Hikaoru says

"Listen up, squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders." Tamaki says pulling out a black board whilst I stand over to the side with Haruhi.

"Yes, sir." Hikaoru and Kaoru say together saluting to the king's plan.

What? Since when was there a plan? This club is honestly crazy. I look at Haruhi who has a thoughtful look on her face. I wonder what she's thinking? Meh, can't be bothered now. I look back at Haruhi due to her sudden gasp.

"I've got it! You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt." She says. Oh wow Haruhi, did you really just work that out? She starts running numbers through her head before speaking again. "My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." She says laughing.

"Do something. The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation." The twins say to me expectantly and I just shrug at them not really knowing what to do.

"Why do we get stuck with such a difficult heroine? Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" He shouts at Haruhi and she answers with something he doesn't really want to hear.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes. I mean you guys aren't bad. But if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?" She says and I agree.

"Yeah this clubs a little crazy, even for me." I say and the twins hold onto me tightly.

"You two are impossible. And Haruhi doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaoru says

"Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." The twins say, so I stamp on their feet and then I squirm out of their grasps. The two hop around complaining at their sore foot. Will they ever learn?

"Fancy tuna." A deep, loud voice announces. It took me a few moments to realise that it was Mori's voice that spoke. Whoa! That was amazing!

"Oh that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?" Tamaki say? What? An episode? I thought this was a story, you know written out? What the hell guys? What the actual hell?

"Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?" Hikaoru whispers loud enough for Haruhi to hear. And Kaoru replies in the same manor

"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood."

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants." Honey says innocent talking to his bunny.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna…" She says trying to be strong, but that doesn't work out too well. Am I really gonna get to try it?" She says and the host club rejoices.

…

"What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran, anyway?" Haruhi asks the twins as the four of us head towards the physical examination room

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." He says with hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Kaoru says in the same manor.

"Yeah, obviously it would be." I said in opposition, but truth be told at my old school we never did examinations, so I don't know what to expect.

"They're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi says opening the doors to find the crazy ness of a normal examination. Both Haruhi and my jaw drop at the sight of lines of male and female doctors all waiting for us

"What the hell guys?" I shout. The twins just causally walk by as if unfazed by it all.

"It's Just another physical exam." Hikaoru says.

"The usual." Kaoru says and two nurses approach.

"Excuse me, Hittachin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured." a nurse says popping out of nowhere.

"Sure thing." The twins reply, then I feel a tap on my shoulder and there was a male doctor standing behind me with blonde hair and black glasses. His white coat had a few pens in the pocket and a small broach on his collar that I could easily recognise, along with his name tag which was printed in blue, black and white, that real 'Kaiba Kuro'. I'm pretty sure I've seen him around the hospital sometime.

"Miss Honoka? Come with me please." He says as he begins to walk away. I follow him behind a curtain and he sits down on his chair. "So, according to my records you have never had a physical examination. Well there is nothing to be worried about, I won't do anything out of the ordinary. Now please let me take your chest measurements. I take off my light green tank top revealing a white sports bra underneath. He grabs out a measuring tape and wraps it around my breasts. Its over pretty quickly and he hums at the results.

"You work at the Ootori hospital right?" I ask and he hums in response. I decide to ask another. "How is my boob's doc?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yes, all is well. But might I ask, what is that mark on your skin that seems to be covered by your undergarments?" He says pointing to the spot of brown skin I have that is slightly showing.

"Oh that? It's my birth mark." I say moving the strap so that he could get a better look at it.

"It's marvellous, it resembles a flower as if someone drew it. It almost looks like henna!" He says. I chuckle at how right he was. That is my birthmark, it looked like one of the types that little kids draw with a circle in the middle and five petals surrounding it. There were darker traces of brown that look like an outline of sorts.

"Yeah, I know. But it's a real birthmark." I say. And he chuckles.

"Best birthmark I've encountered in my time as a doctor." he says, before straightening himself up. "Anyway let's continue."

…

**Im gonna leave it here but part 2 is on the way!**

**Review, Fave and Follow! DON'T FORGET THE DINEY COMP! There are none in this chapter due to people not participating!**

**Silva Out!**


	5. the Physical Exam Catastrophe Part 2

**THIS CHAPTER WAS PARTLY REWRITTEN! I FORGOT TO ADD SOMETHING AND justaislinn REMINDED ME! LOVE YOU!**

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Hopefully questions are answered and ideas are planted. AND… I'm giving up on the Disney Comp! (Cause no one was interested)Please enjoy!**

**Jazzy-Booey: Sorry it took so long! I was busy at school, and basically wrote this all in my geography class.! I put this one up early for the good response that I got for the last chapter!**

**Katherine: Thanks for the advice! I really should use spell check more haha! I'm not that great, but I really try my best! I hope you enjoy!**

**Sunsifire****: ****Thanks it's all part of the mystery! I love trying to make mystery. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to SkyGodSlayer for following!**

**Silva Out!**

…

Nothing else really happened, apart from that, just some height and weight measurements, you know things along those lines **(I have no Idea what happens! Hahaha). **I walk around looking around for Haruhi. I see Hikaoru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey and Kyoya standing behind a bunch of girls who were all eagerly looking at a closed curtain. I see the nurse head over and talk into it signalling for the person to come out. Following this, was a deep voice that seemed to say: "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Then out of the curtain a tall boy appears, who looks nothing like Haruhi. It actually looks like… Tamaki? I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. It was even harder to not laugh when some of the girls start whispering to one another saying thing like 'what is Tamaki doing?' The twins suddenly burst into laughter holding their bare stomachs with tears in their eyes. Their laughter was infectious because I laughed too.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaoru says.

"They recognized him. I told you they'd see through it." Kaoru says.

Tamaki then rips off his wig and throws a temper tantrum. "You jerks'! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!" He shouts

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast." Hikaoru says still laughing. Tamaki depressingly looks behind the curtain and says something inaudible. This is when I turn to Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya aren't all these all from you're hospital?" I ask just to make sure, but Kyoya just smirks. Oh, I see, he wanted revenge on Tamaki. I chuckle as he walks into the curtain bringing Haruhi out with him.

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya senpai's family's hospitals." Hikaoru says.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier." Kaoru says.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya says, tilting his glasses so the glare shines off them. Creepy.

"Come on Haruhi; let's go get you checked up." I say pulling on Haruhi's wrist and leading her out the door.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She asks me. I stop in my tracks and nervously chuckle.

"Good, point." I say, before quickly running back to Kyoya, and getting directions, and then running back to Haruhi, panting heavily. "Let's walk." I say and she rolls her eyes as we begin to walk. I think now would be a good time to ask Haruhi about her thoughts on magic.

"Hey, Haruhi, what do you think of magic?" I say to her and she ponders for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "What?" I ask.

"Magic, is stupid and illogical. There is no proof that it exists, and in all honesty its make believe." She says turning serious. I dead pan

"Really? You don't even think there was the possibility that it exists?" I ask just to make sure, just as we arrive at the special 'boys' clinic.

"No." Is all she says as she cracks open the door.

"Come in. Hello Mr. Fujioka. I've been made aware of your situation. If you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." the doctor says looking over towards the dressing room.

"Sure." Haruhi says as she steps behind the curtain while I casually lean against the wall next to the door. This is going to be harder than I thought. How can I explain to her and get her to believe in magic in order to transform? She can't be a believer, obviously, due to her thoughts on the subject, so she has to be one of us too. There have been cases where the enchanted stay on Earth for long periods of time, but most of them doesn't stay for too long. Well except Logic Enchanted, the Love Enchanted and Music Enchanted people, because their talents are believed in on Earth, or in other words it is in high existence and the people of Earth acknowledge it. People being able to create fire, out of their hands would scare people here, and those Enchanted people couldn't stay here for long due to them becoming weaker. Probably the max would be a few hours, maybe a day at tops.

I heard the door open beside me but I didn't pay much attention thinking it was the host club.

"You've got some nerve being here g…" I couldn't finish my sentence because a hand wrapped around my forearms to stop me from moving and then one over my mouth. What the hell? From the view I got it was some sort of doctor, but he wasn't an Ootori doctor, and I don't need magic to tell me that. He smelt of old alcohol and drugs, but that was probably from his lab coat, because the guy was breathing heavily and the scent wasn't on his breath. His breathing was panicked, like something was wrong, like he was hiding but his aura wasn't a bad one like a rapist would be. So I let him take me to the curtains...where Haruhi is getting changed. Oh no. He lets go of me and closes the curtain, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me." Haruhi says being polite and logical to find out what going on. The doctor turns around and panics grabbing both of our mouths hoping that we don't make a sound.

"No, it's not what you think. Please just keep quiet." He says, before I hear someone yell from outside the changing rooms before I see Tamaki fly kick the doctor in the face, making him go flying into the wall. The twins appear out of nowhere and stand in front of me in a protective stance, while Tamaki drops his shirt on top of Haruhi. Why would they protect me? They're twins! Why would they!

"One… Good looks that attract the public eye." The twins say.

"Two… More wealth than you could imagine." Kyoya says, of course

"Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook…" Mori starts which he leaves Honey to finish.

"...the hideous wickedness of this world." He says.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club." Tamaki says.

"And the Ouran Host Club, come fourth. We're here! Watch out!" They all shout. The doctor before us just kneels on the floor bowing to the host club fearing for his life.

"Please don't hurt me. Spare me my life… I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaoru says

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru says.

"Unless you're a quack." The twins say together

"Guys." I say, I hope of them shutting up, and it worked. The turned back to me and shrugged.

"It's ok, I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here." He says. You know what, that's actually pretty sad and sweet knowing that he is willing to search for his daughter. It looks like he loves her.

"I don't mean to pry or anything. But why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asks and he sighs.

"Well, you see…" he starts and a bubble appears above him as he explains what happen, but all eyes were on him, not the huge bubble above his head which displayed a poorly drawn cartoon. Does no-one notice this thing? He talks about how the two left him and one he finished the bubble just popped. Like someone poked it.

"And that was it. They left me forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money. And I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students." Doctor Yabu said.

"Well of course. You're wearing a lab coat." Hikaoru said.

"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru said.

"Well I didn't." I whisper and the twins look at me confused. "What?"

"And then it happened. When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!" He said crying from the experience.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cries in sympathy.

"Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ourin public high school?" Kyoya says looking up from his note book.

"Yeah, that's right." He says.

"I figured out that might be the case. This is Ouran academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Kyoya says bluntly. I sigh and roll my eyes. He could have been a little nicer.

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" Hikaoru says and his brother finishes his sentence.

"I bed your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." Kaoru says. Actually, that's pretty smart.

"Wow, Kyo-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school." Honey says.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran academy." Kyoya says.

"Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter." Tamaki asks with a genuine smile. I'm impressed.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya says as he goes to prepare what Tamaki asked for.

…

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaoru asks. Kaoru as always adds onto his sentence.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him."

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself." Tamaki says looking out the window

"I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?" She says in a flat tone. Tamaki begins to panic.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?" Tamaki says and I laugh. This guy is an absolute idiot, if a girl is standing half naked in front of you and she asks you to get out, I'm a hundred percent convinced that it's because she wants to quit some stupid club because she's mad.

"Don't be stupid, senpai." Haruhi says. Now, if he will only listen to those words of wisdom. "I've just gotta finish my physical exam, as a male student, of course. Uh, but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." Haruhi says naturally smiling at Tamaki.

"You're so cute, Haruhi! I can see right through you. I know you're just after that fancy tuna. But it's so cute that you're pretending…" Tamaki says grabbing Haruhi in a tight hug. And when I mean grab, I mean touch her all over.

"Cut it out, senpai. Hey, don't touch me there." She shouts as he spins her around.

"Tamaki! Drop her now! Rape! I call rape!" I shout at him but it seems like he didn't listen.

"Red card!" Hikaoru and Kaoru yell.

"Looks like Tamaki senpai…"

"...is the real pervert." The twins say one after the other.

"Who cares? Would you guys just get out of here?" Haruhi shouts as I grab Tamaki's ear and drag him outside while the others follow. Just before I leave I give Haruhi a wink and she does back. I know what I'm doing. I let go of Tamaki and he rubs his ear tenderly.

"What was that for?" Tamaki asked innocently

"You were perving on Haruhi." I say with my arms folded and he goes wide eyed.

"No I wasn't I was just giving her a hug, absolutely nothing wrong with a fathers hug, hehehe." He says nervously. I take a step toward him and with a dark voice I speak.

"Don't do that ever again! Got it?" I say and he gulps and nods. I smile innocently at him before replying.

"Goodie!" I say with a cute voice and the Hosts go wide-eyed. Tilting my head to the side then I ask "What?"

"We've never seen someone turn from menacing to adorable before." The twin's state and I smirk. I walk over to them and sling my arms over their necks.

"So you think I'm adorable?" I say innocently, before walking around to face the two of them. "That's so cute!" I say as I boop their noses.

"Remind us to never get on the bad side of you. That was terrifying." the twins say and I notice Kyoya write down something in his book with a smirk. I wonder what he's up to. I lean over to look at what he wrote but he snaps his book shut making me jump.

"Jeeze Kyoya. You almost gave me a heart attack." I say giving out a big sigh before straightening up again.

"Well you should learn not to look into other people's business." He says before Haruhi pops out of the door way.

"How'd it go Haru-chan?" Honey asks on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Well I officially passed my physical exam as a male student." She says happily. Tamaki then starts to blush and is about to step forward when he catches my dangerous look before looking away, but not for long. He just smiles and jumps up into the air.

"Haruhi! You're so cute! Daddy loves you." He says

"Who's daddy?" I say to Haruhi.

"I think that's him." Haruhi says with the roll of her eyes.

"Oh right." I chuckle.

The P.A system then pipes up. "All students, physical exams are over. Please make your way back to class." The woman on the speaker says as we all head to or respected classes.

… LATER…

"Bye Hikaoru, Bye Kaoru!" Haruhi says as we watch the twins get into their limo whilst Haruhi and I walk out of the school gates.

"They could have at least given us a ride to your place." I say to Haruhi, she then turn to me with a confused expression.

"Um, since when were you coming to my house?" She asks me with her eyebrow raised.

"As of a few minutes ago." I tell her plainly.

"And you didn't think to tell me! No! You can't come over!" Haruhi says.

"Why not? I though you loved me?" I say giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No, my house is a mess. How about on the Wednesday afterschool? We can hang out then if you want." She says as we pass the park near by Haruhi's place. It's funny. We only just found out that we live a few blocks away from one another. My house is on the backing of a forest while she lives in the cute little apartments in the more 'modernised' part of the suburb. Letting out a sigh I shrug off my defeat.

"No I can't sorry, I'm busy on Wednesday afternoons, how about the weekend?" I ask and I see her nod.

"On the weekend. Don't forget!" I warn her as we begin to part ways, with my voice becoming louder the further apart we get.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." She says as he head up the stairs to the second floor apartment, leaving me all alone with my thoughts.

Well, that was an interesting day huh, but what stumps me the most were the twins and Tamaki. Tamaki, well, he's so easy to read, but that the same time very surprising. One minute he will be stupid and goofy, not really knowing what he's doing and the next he'll be sweet and caring, but full of authority. Honestly it's like the guy's on his period. But one things for certain with him. There is something more than a father-daughter relationship going on there between Haruhi and himself, the two of them just don't know it yet.

Then, there's the twin. I still don't trust the twins, but when I think about it, I don't have a reason not to, but I have never trusted twins. The fire twins were not something to be messed with but, but even if you did nothing to the, they would attack, and not just with work. That's why I'm so worried about the twins. They're devious, they love pranks, but it's only so long before that turns vile, and they end up hurting people with no sympathy for that person. But...they stood in front of me protectively, why would they do that? I don't know what the hell they were thinking; maybe I should start to trust them? I mean, not every single set of twins are the same right? Some can be different right? Just because of my horrible luck I met two sets of horrible twins, doesn't mean this set is horrible right? My head hurts. Too much thinking, it's hurting my brain. In all that I hadn't noticed that I reached my house and I head inside. But I still think about my day and the whole physical exam catastrophe. Thinking about all the events all over again, clearly remembering it in my mind.

I found out that Tamaki (under all that crazy) is actually a really sweet guy, who would help anyone. Don't worry, in not falling for him, no way on earth or even Unix for that matter. Then the entire host club aren't as bad as I thought. I mean they all came into rescue Haruhi and I, even though we didn't really need it, but still, maybe I'll enjoy it here? Who knows? But the twins were the ones who surprised me the most. They stood I front of me protectively, but why would they do that? Shouldn't they be more worried about Haruhi? I mean she is closer to them then I am, shouldn't they have protected her? I'm over thinking this aren't I?

"What's up Georgia?" Winter asks. I lift my chin up and look at my feathery friend perched upon one on the inside mini trees, that I live with in the house. It sprouts beautiful white flowers in the spring which smell lovely. The buds are already starting to bloom.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about today." I tell her. Still looking out at my garden. Rows of flowers lined all inches of the garden.

"Then go stretch your wings. It always helps me clear my mind." She says fluffing herself up on her perch.

"You know what, that's a good idea." I say. And it is. I haven't used my wings in months and I've been dying to bring them out again.

"All of my ideas are!" She says with a smirk as I walk out the back door and into my garden. I notice that the gardens need a bit of a water so I out stretch my hand towards the watering can, which was already filled with water and a green glow surrounds it. It levitates before slowly floating over to me, before I snap my fingers and it goes and waters the closest plants by itself. I smirk with my work and head into the forest away from prying eyes. And that's when I transform.

'I place my hands on my chest with my right covering my heart and left on the opposite. All of a sudden my birthmark glows and when I remove my hand a green light glows in the palm of my hand it turns into a flower. I blow on it the petals swirl around me. The petals then spiral up my arm creating a flower band on my arm. It's the same on the other arm. Then it flows around my chest creating a green and pink top that leaves my stomach bare and there was a vine that connects to my top that goes around my neck. It then spirals down my stomach creating a petal line skirt with another vine that wraps around my stomach. It then creeps down to my feet creating pink, purple and white boots. Then it goes back to my hair pulling part of my hair into two mini ponytails leaving the rest to hang down with my shorter parts of my hair hanging down. It makes my hair longer and adds streaks of pink.'

"That's better" I comment to no one in particular, before I spread the wings which had formed on my back. They were all shades of pink and green to represent my power. Oh yeah, that's right. You guys don't know what my powers are. Hahaha my bad. (**The fourth wall has been smashed) **Well everyone! Meet me! Georgia the fairy of the United elements! Or as some people say, the fairy of nature. That was my title back home on Unix, my home planet, so why not bring my old self back again? Well my non enchanted form.

"Let's fly!" I say as I spread my wings and take off. I rise through the tree tops and out into the late afternoon sunlight. It felt so good to get my wings going again, the feeling of the wind in my hair, pushing it around wildly, how it feels on my skin so cool and refreshing. I can't help but shout with happiness! I laugh as I twirl and flip myself around having so much fun. I pause for a moment before I decide to do a spell. Now what should I do? Oh I know.

I place out my hands in the direction of the trees and my hands begin to glow green, like an aura around my hands. "Dance of Leaves." I say and the breeze picks up. Loose leave begin to float up and twirl in the air around me and I can't help but laugh. I decide to turn the scattered leaves into a shape of a heart. It's roughly my height, with the leaves filling the centre. I blow a kiss towards it and the leaves just fall back down.

"People can see you from up there ya' know!" I hear winters faint voice shout from below. I flutter my wings slightly and I begin to lower and she meets me half way. Her feathers start to turn fiery colours like bright orange and yellow. You could think that she would turn on fire when she flies fast. "You might want to use your camouflage." She says before turning around and heading back.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come fly with me!" I shout to her. She turns around with a bored look.

"Do I have to?" She says and I nod. "Fine." She says hesitantly before we head towards the city.

"I'll race ya!"

...

"Hey no fair! You cheated." I shout, as I was slightly out of breath. Wings are connected to you, much like your arms and legs are, but since they contain a lot of magic, they don't use as much energy then walking, but if you want to go fast, and you haven't earned your 'Speedix' wings, well, you have to use a lot of energy. And that applies to me too.

"No, I was just smart. I took a shortcut that you couldn't take." She said triumphantly as land on top of a building.

"So in other words, you cheated." I say plainly again.

"Well…" Winter had her words cut off by the sudden loud explosion which shook the building, followed by flashing blue and red lights and multiple police sirens. All attention seemed to be on the building opposite the one we stand on. Police officers poured out of their cars all holding guns ready to fire at what comes out the giant hole in the wall.

"What's going on?" I say to Winter, noticing 5 men all dressed in various styles of black clothing exited the building holding bags of money and guns pointed to the police.

"A robbery." She says tilting her head to the side, naturally like a bird.

"Well, we have to go do something!" I say getting ready to fly, but Winter flutters in front of my face in protest.

"Don't you dare!" She says. "Let the police handle this one." she continues. There was a sudden high pitched scream coming down from where all the action was happening. My head whipped back to the scene and I noticed that there was now a sixth gunman and he was holding something...pink in his arm? But then I realise that he was holding a little girl, with a gun raised to her head. She was screaming and thrashing violently, but would stop when the man yelled at her.

"Let's go!" Winter shouts as she dives straight down towards the scene. I fly after her, magically making a pink and green mask appear on my face and land gracefully on the scene, in front of the police cars.

"Miss! Get back!" I hear one of the cops shout from behind me, but my eyes were locked with the man holding the little girl.

"Let her go." I say coldly, my demeanour changing with this situation. The girl looked at me shocked be did not say anything, but I could see the fear swirling in those beautiful brown eyes

"No. Go back to your cosplay party girl." He says simply with a chuckle. I growl and again repeat myself.

"Let. Her. Go." My voice becoming angrier with each word.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are but scram. There ain' t nothing you can do to stop us." He says pushing the gun harder against the girls head whilst the other five me start to surround me.

"I'm sorry, did you not just see me fly down to the ground?" I say getting into a fighting stance.

"So that's how it is? Well prepare to be…" The man didn't get to finish his sentence because Winter had flown straight at the man with the little girl. This gave me the perfect opportunity to attack.

The man closest to me on my left was my first target. A white light that appeared out of my left hand and headed straight towards him, throwing him into one of the police cars. But I didn't waste too much time because at almost the same time with my right hand I made a nearby puddle of water rise up and splash the guy one my right in the face, sending him stumbling back, and find it hard to breathe through the mask on his face. The next guy fired a shot at me, missing me slightly, but not by much. He fired again, but this time I put up my shield of light, making a bubble of pink light appear as I hold my right arm up like I have a shield strapped to my arm.

"Let's get her boys! "Then the two other accomplices then follow in his lead. Round upon round they keep firing at me getting closer, making me move back. My left hand begins to glow and from between the cracks in the road, two vines shoot out. They grab two of the men closest leaving one down the middle, who just seemed to look on in amazement as his mates were raised further up into the air.

This gave me the opportunity to strike. I stomp my foot into the ground and the earth rises around him, acting as a spring and launches him into the air landing just behind the final gunman, who was fending off Winter whilst holding onto the little girl and his gun, but Winter was moving so fast it looked like there was a trail of fire after her.

"F*****g bird! Shoo! Get the f*** out of here!" He shouts, with anger and irritation in his voice. Winter then swipes at his gun, picking it up with her claws and lifting it up into the air. The little girl seems to find her moment of courage and stomps on the man's foot before running behind me. The man recovers from his minor blow and pulls out another gun, firing rapid shots at us. Putting up my shield again I stand in front of the little girl protectively.

"It's ok sweetie!" I say as she hugs my leg. She couldn't be older than 6 or 7. The poor little thing, how could someone do this to her? With my left hand another white light appears around it and more vines through the earth grab all four of his limbs making him unable to move, but he could still shout his colourful language. With the snap of my fingers a small fifth vine crawls around his mouth making him unable to speak.

Bending down to the young girl's height, meeting her deep brown eyes, brushing a strand of her messy brown hair out of her face. "Are you ok?" I ask her in my sweet voice. She nods before she tilts her head to the side.

"Where's my mummy?" She says in pure innocence.

"Hannah!" A woman shouts as she runs out from the bank. Looking back I realise that that would be her mother, since they share she same face. Hannah squealed with delight and ran to her mother, while I straightened myself up.

"Mummy!" She shouts as her mother picks her up, holding her in a tight embrace with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Thankyou so much!" Her mother says. "How can I repay you?" She asks me, stepping closer with her child still in her arms.

"No need." I say as prepare to open my wings.

"Wait!" Lian shouts as her mother places her down onto the ground and she runs over to me. I bend down and she near ly knocks me over when she jumps up to hug me. I place my arms around her, briefly before we pull out of the hug. "Take this" She says holding out her palm to reveal a small silver butterfly hair clip. It had light blue diamond on top, but nothing else too fancy. She reaches up and puts it in my hair. "Don't forget me! Please?" She says and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Never." I tell her with a sweet smile.

I fully open my wings in preparation to take off, flying high into the sky, with Winter in pursuit before we vanish from every-ones sight. I used a camouflage spell on Winter and I, before we land on that same building again, just so I could clean the mess up. The tree men I entangled with vines were placed on the ground but now all three were tied around their arms and legs, whislt the others were already being dealt with by police. I fix up the ground, which had cracked from the explosion and moved any large bits of debris into a pile.

"Why did you do that?" She asks me and I smirk at her.

"Well, by the looks of things I'm going to be a superhero now, I might as well start to clean up my own mess." I say.

"But you ain't a clean person." She says back and I roll my eyes.

"True, but you know in movies like the Avengers when there is a huge battle for earth and everything and they destroy half the city protecting it? Well, I don't want that to happen, because if I was a cleaner I would be seriously ticked off." I laugh and Winter nods in agreement.

"Good point." She says before taking off herself. "Come on, let's go home." and I follow after her.

**Any good? Let me know through fave, follow, and review! Love you all!**


	6. Cooking Up A Mess

**HEY! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this was late! But I did get it up eventually so here it is and I hope you like it! **

**Special thanks for support form: ashelighacross, justaislinn, MarziaJ, I-heart-Sesshomaru, kitkatalverez and godessgrl101 for faving and following! You people are amazing!**

**yoyowezy: Aww! Thanks! Sorry for the long wait, but you have great patience!**

**Guest: Sorry for the long wait! I worked as fast as I could to get this done and start the next one!**

**Jazzy-booey: OMG! I love you! And the shipping too! I think it's a good idea.**

**Justaislinn: Yeah I know it seems a bit unrealistic but where's the fun in that? You're pretty much right with your assumption but you're just gonna have to wait for the reveal! And I changed the chapter after finding out I missed that. Thankyou for reminding me!**

…

_"Police are sending six men to jail for attempted robbery of the Tokyo National Bank. The six were armed with guns holding hostages within the premise, only taking 7 year-old Lian Zumei out at gun point as leverage to escape. However in a miraculous turn of events a bystander and her pet bird seemed to take out all six men, freeing Lian. But what makes this bystander so special was that she seemed to possess supernatural powers. Do we have a superhero rising in Tokyo? Lian seems to think so." The reporter on T.V sates before an interview with Lian and her mother takes place. _

_"It's Flora from the Winx! She's back to be a superhero for our city! She's the fairy of nature and she will protect us! I believe in her!" Lian says with so much pride._

_"That was an interview with Lian Zura. From channel 7, I'm Yukino May, goodnight." She says as the ending theme plays for the news._

…

I watched that interview last night, it made me smile so much that a little girl believed in me. Well, the more people believe in me, the more power I have. But now I know that I have to protect the city from all types of dangers, and I hope that none of them are from my realm. But they can't cross realms without the portal key, and the Queen destroyed that, before she sent me through. But there was a catch.

"Oi Georgia, Haruhi. Did you see the footage of that fairy last night? What a hoax." The twins say was the three of us walk down the hallway towards our next class. Today I'm wearing dark denim shorts with a black shirt with a daisy on it; with writing saying 'he loves me'. My hair is up in a hair tie, which is still held under a light blue cap.

"Yeah, it looks pretty fake." Haruhi agrees with the twins. I turn around and walk backwards facing the three.

"Dude! Did you see what she did?" I ask and Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"It was recorded on a phone camera, a long way off and the footage was shaky. Easily could have been faked." She says as if it was the obvious answer. I sigh at her thinking.

"But what about the witnesses? They were there in the flesh! They saw it all!" I say.

"Hired actors." Kaoru says.

"Easy to fake explosions too." Hikaoru finishes.

"You are way too gullible." The twins say together and Haruhi just nods in agreement.

"Plus you should know how easy it is to trick people. You tricked most of our grade into thinking you were mute." Haruhi says as we arrive to our next class. Home-ec.

"You guys are annoying." I say.

"Well look who's talking." They say and I turn around and glare at them. Those two still get on my nerves. The four of us head into the theory room and all sit at a bench in the middle of the classroom. The room was covered in posters of famous chef's from all over, but most of them I wasn't too sure of. The only ones I could recognise are Gordon Ramsey and Nigella Lawson.

"What do you think we're learning today?" Haruhi asks. This is the first year which Home-economics was done in this school, but still most people don't even know how to make a cake. I think they brought it in as a means of extending the students skills list.

"Who knows? But I hope we get to make something." I say pretending I'm mixing a bowl around. Looking down the end of the bench I see Hikaoru and Kaoru smirking evilly at one another before sharing that same look with me. Haruhi separated me from the twins, and thank god, I don't want to be anywhere near those two when that look is plastered on their faces. I poke Haruhi on the side of the arm and she turns to me. "Haruhi, I think the twins have done something evil!" I whisper in her ear.

"You think they are always planning something evil." She says, glancing at the twins who now have an innocent smile on their faces.

"true...but I think they actually did something this time!"

"Oh, so how you though they messed with the tea?" She retorts.

"But they did! My tea tasted terrible!" I complain.

"You put salt in instead of sugar." Haruhi says plainly.

"Arh! But they switched the salt and sugar!" I say triumphantly, but she just rolls her eyes.

"You have no proof that they did that." She says.

"but...fine." I say with a huff sitting back in my seat and folding my arms. Those twins lean back in their seats and continue to look at me with that evil look. What the hell are those two up to? Sometimes I would even say I'm scared of them. But don't tell anyone! So I'm glad that Haruhi separates us. At that moment the teacher walks in and all attention gets turned to him. This is Mr Sora, a normally nice teacher in his late 40's with black hair and brown eyes. There was a rumour going around that he used to be in the army but he's too sweet, so I would doubt it.

"Alright Class, today we are going to do a practical exam," Everyone began to whisper with worry. "This is just a progress started mark. This grade will be compared to the one you will receive at the end of the term. Now, I have pre-chosen pairs for you to work with, and these won't switch until next term, so please don't complain. "He says holding up his hand. And he begins to call out names.

"Well, I think we'll do well this term, don't you Kaoru?" Hikaoru asks with a triumphant smirk.

"Yes, I believe so." Kaoru replies.

"Miwako and Karai…"

"Kirito and Kasuga…"

"Hikaoru and Georgia…"

My jaw dropped open. Why the hell would the teacher put me with Hikaoru?! No, this can't be happening! I look over at Hikaoru the same evil smirk seemed to appear again on the carrot tops head. Wait, did he plan this? Oh my god, that evil little bugger.

"You planned this? What the hell?" I whisper shout to him and he lean back in his chair, arms stretched behind his back.

"Hey, it's an easy A." He says casually and I drop my head on the desk.

"Ouch." I groan not lifting up my head, and I hear Hikaoru laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I'm partnered with Kaoru." I hear Haruhi say as she places a hand on my back.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Kaoru complains.

"It is." I moan from the desk before sloppily getting up and heading to the kitchen after the teacher told us to begin. I officially don't like Home-ec.

…

All our equipment was provided for us along the marble stone bench top. Fancy measuring cups and spoons lay evenly spaced out on the table along with our ingredients, which included butter, sugar, eggs, milk, chocolate chips, self-rising flour, bi-carb, vanilla essence and salt. Seems to me like we're making chocolate chip muffins, that and the fact that theirs a recipe on the bench. Our bowl was fancy, having blue, green and white spiral patterns painted on the outside. We were also given a butter knife and a plain old wooden spoon.

Well that's good I guess. That means I don't have to accidentally break one of their expensive top of the line mixers. Hikaoru however stares at the ingredients and utensils, trying to work out what each one will do. Slowly he picks up the chocolate chips and the bi-carb soda and looks at them.

"Why would you mix chocolate with bicarbonate soda? It doesn't take a genius to know that bi-carb tastes terrible." He asks in a state of confusion. Rolling my eyes I grab the bi-carb off him and put it back on the bench.

"Look since I know what I'm doing, I'll read the recipe and you put the stuff in. Sound simple enough even for your tiny brain?" Hikaoru just smirks and nods in agreements.

"Lead the way." He says and I grab our recipe.

"Ok so step one says: Place sugar and butter in bowl together and beat well." I say.

Hikaoru reaches for the butter measuring out 120 grams exactly according to the red electronic scale we were given. He places that in the mixing bowl then pours the sugar into two cups and adds them in as well. Hikaoru begins to look around the bench top and in the cupboards below utterly confused. "Where's the mixer?" He asks and I hand him the wooden spoon with a smirk.

Hikaoru raises his eyebrows in disbelief but then continues on anyway mixing the ingredients, whist I open the chocolate chips and began eat. And they tasted pretty good; I wonder what they put in them? I start to read the packets list of ingredients to myself.

"Ok done. What's next?" He says and I begin to read.

"Step two: All 1 to 2 cups of self-raising flour into the mixture." I say before going back to looking at the packet.

"One twocups of flour?" He asks me confused. Not looking back at him I hum in response.

"One to Two Two?"

"Ok then." He says. In my peripheral vision I see him pour the first cup into the bowl, then the second. But now he's starting to pour a third? What is he doing?

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Pouring 122 cups of flour, duh." He says obviously, holding up the packet of flour and the cup he was pouring it into in the air close by my face.

"No I said one to two cups." I tell him trying to get the cup of flour off him. I knew he would stuff this up.

"No you said 122." He says pulling it out of my reach, making me have to stand higher to reach it, but he kept pulling it back further away from me.

"Just give me the cup." I demand as he keeps it away, but he cup seemed to have other ideas. The cup began to tip pouring all its contents on top of me, leaving me a floury mess. I stand there lips pressed tight in order to not get any flour In my mouth, though it did go in through my nose, making me sneeze. "achoo."

"Hikaoru Hittachin, Georgia Honoka, what is the meaning of this." The teacher stormed over hearing the commotion we were having over the cup. He glares at the two of us in annoyance then he continues. "Detention, both of you. After the class finishes you are to clean this room. In the meantime, Georgia go get changed out of those clothes." He demands pointing to the door.

I glare at Hikaoru and he looks at me innocently, so I grab a bit of flour and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Hikaoru gasped in surprise before digging his hand into the bowl pulling out the sloppy mixture and it hits me square in the chest. I step backwards in surprise.

"Oh it is on!" I shout, but Haruhi grabs onto my arm.

"Don't you dare." Haruhi says but shuts her mouth when she gets hit in the face by a wad of uncooked cake mixture. She spits out what was around her mouth and looks up to see Kaoru with the mix all over his hand.

"Ok, if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!" I shout grabbing the bowl and throwing its contents at the twins. The whole class begins to laugh and join in too, so we started a food fight. I can cross that off my list. All four of us were having the massive battle, with milk, eggs, flour and anything else we could get our hands on. The floor became so slippery, that I fell over but I take Kaoru down with me.

"Ahh!" We both scream, as Haruhi and Hikaoru fall down on top of us.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" our teacher shouted across the classroom making everyone stop suddenly. It turns out someone hit him square in the face, and he couldn't take much more of this. He stormed his was over to the four of us all piled in a heap on the floor. We are in deep doggy doo doo. "Hittachin, Fujioka, Honoka! Front and Centre!" He shouts reactivating his army mode.

The four of us uneasily stand up and look at the teacher.

"You four must clean up this room, pronto! As for the rest of you, got hit the showers!" He demands and everyone scurries out of the room, the teacher along with them. There was an awkward silence that hung over the room. Haruhi walks over to me and wacks me upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I say holding my head, whislt the twins snicker.

"That's for getting me in trouble."

"But they started it!" I exclaim to her.

…

I can't believe that happened, I mean sure the food fight was fun but the cleaning up afterwards was a nightmare. Hikaoru and Kaoru almost did no work, but Haruhi and I made sure they actually did. After realising halfway through cleaning that the twins had done absolutely nothing with the cleaning themselves we forced them into cleaning up the rest of the room whist we get changed.

Let's just say, do NOT, I repeat DO NOT, get Haruhi ticked off. Now that is a scary sight. Currently I'm in the girls bathrooms looking at how much cake mix I'm covered in. not that it's really an issue, I'll just magically clean it up. With the snap of my fingers I'm instantly cleaned from head to toe. Happy with my work I head out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen to find the room all spotless.

My jaw drops open at the sight. How could the twins clean so quickly? Speaking of them, where are they? I look around the room to find no trace of them. The creaking of the cupboard door behind me makes me jump in this silent room and Hikaoru walks out his shirt being done up properly, with Kaoru emerging out closely behind.

And let me tell you, they have abs!

The twins notice me standing there looking at them before they both smirk. "Like what you see?" They ask simultaneously, with a smirk at their lips. I shake myself out of my little 'ab trance' and retort.

"quite the opposite actually." I cross my arms and huff. The twins then start to circle me, the same way the twins back in Unix used to. I begin to fidget gripping onto my right arm nervously, my eyes go wide and my breathing becomes heavier. The terrible feeling I thought would stop in this realm came back once again and now I'm terrified. The twins smirk gives me the chills as Kaoru stops circling and heads straight for me grabbing my chin.

"Are you sure?" He coo's in my ear and I jump back and squeal in surprise. They're getting too close, but as I jump back I bump into Hikaoru and he coos in my ear from behind me.

"I think you do." He breaths and I shy away from him.

"S-stop!" I say shakily. The twins seem to back off a little.

"Guys, leave her alone." Haruhi says defensively as she enters the room. I sigh in relief.

"Aww, Haruhi! You're no fun." They say as if she had just taken their favourite toy away.

Wait, I am like a toy to them. I can't believe I just realised it, they get entertainment from toying with me. Those bastards! Why did I have to be stuck in the same classes as the two of them?

"You call terrorising me fun?" I snap angrily and the twins simply shrug.

"Yeah…" Hikaoru starts.

"…Why else would we do it?" Kaoru finishes.

I begin to growl at the twins and was about to curse at them but Haruhi clamps a hand over my mouth preventing me from doing so.

"Let's just go to Host Club ok?" She says as she drags me out of the room, hand sill covering my mouth.

…

"Excuse me Georgia." Kyoya says when I walk past. I stop in my tracks with a tray of empty dishes in my right hand.

"Yes Kyoya?" I ask trying to be as formal as he is,, I think he realises and smirks before continuing. What it with everyone and smirking?

"Today's club seems a little dull." He states and I arch my eyebrow.

"And…" I start off for him knowing that he was going somewhere with it.

"And I would like you to entertain the club." I blink in surprise thinking of the many different ways I could entertain them, all of them I would prefer not to do.

"Entertain them how…?" I nervously say.

"How about you preform for us?" Kyoya says putting me out of my misery. I sigh in relief, now that's something I can do. I nod at him before heading over to where the musical instruments were stored. What should I pick? There was a beautiful acoustic guitar there and I pick it up. Giving the strings a strum I find that it's pretty much in tune. Now what song should I play. Maybe something from Passenger?

Heading up to the stage I seem to grab everyone's attention. There was no microphone around so I just had to talk loudly, and to be honest quite awkwardly.

"Um, Hey everyone. So I was...um…asked to give everyone here a performance, so...um...enjoy!" I awkwardly stutter before picking up the guitar and singing.

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

La la la la la la la la lo-ud

So, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

I finish with the final chord and everyone is silent. Didn't they like it? Was I supposed to play something like "Fur Elise" on the piano. The people in the crowd just murmured with one another before one person started to clap.

That person was Honey. Upon noticing this Tamaki began to join in along with his guests, and soon the whole room bursts into applause. I sigh in relief to know that I can still sing before quickly jumping off stage once the applause dies down. I was greeted by Honey and Mori as I did.

"Wow, Gi-chan you have a pretty voice." He says giving me a thumbs up whislt Mori nods in agreement.

"Thanks guys. Anyways host club is over now so gotta jet. See Ya!" I say grabbing my bag and heading out the door. You know what, I'll probably end up fighting more crime tonight so I better get my homework done quickly.

…

**You know the drill!**

**Silva out!**


	7. The Lady manager Part 1

**Omg! I soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to leave it this long, so I wrote the chapter extra-long. This is my main story now, I finished my other one so, if school doesn't get to hectic, I should be able to update faster. Please forgive me.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, fav'ed and followed this in that time, I really am sorry I can't write proper congratulations now because I lost my list of who did! Just know I love you all and enjoy!**

**Silva Out **

~~8~~

Haruhi P.O.V

"Georgia! Are you awake yet?" I shout knocking on the girl's front door. After host club yesterday we decided that we would walk to school together just to make for a more interesting morning. I only agreed because she wouldn't stop complaining about how long and boring her walk is. I sigh turning the door handle, which surprisingly is unlocked and enter inside.

Her place is cute and cosy. It's slightly bigger than mine but not by much. Walking in I see the kitchen off to the left and to the right a small lounge room. I notice that she has bird perches and seed stations throughout the house. She has a pet bird? How come she's never mentioned it before? A flash of red pulls me out of my thoughts, which headed straight towards the kitchen. Startled and curious I head towards said room.

Everything seems normal on entrance, but that flash of red and yellow returned and this time stayed in within my vision. This appeared to be some type of bird, one which I've never seen before. She had beautiful red, orange and yellow feathers, with a yellow beak. She appeared to be from head to tail the length of my fore arm. He or she keeps flittering around in my face almost tweeting angrily at me.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just here to get Georgia up." I says putting my hands up in defence. The bird continues to tweet angrily at me. "I only came in because she left the front door open. It's not break and entering, it's just entering." Wait, why did I say that?

The bird tilts her head in confusion before grabbing the sleeve of my Ouran blazer, indicating for me to follow her. She lets go and flies down the hall and I follow in curiosity. The bird leads me to a room, after turning the corner. It was just a plain white door, but I have a feeling that Georgia's behind it. It lands on the doorknob tilting backwards almost doing a backflip, twisting the door knob in the process.

_Did that bird just… open a door? Ok, that's just... illogical. _

Although, some birds have the brain capacity to learn some everyday human activities. Maybe Georgia just taught it well? I enter through the now open door to find the brown haired teen still sleeping on her bed. The bird lands on my shoulder giving me a fright and indicates with her head to wake her up. I quickly rush over to her bedside and whisper. "Georgia wakes up."

All she does is rollover and moan. "Georgia!" I say poking her on the shoulder but nothing happens. "Ge…" I start to whisper and she sits up in bed, almost half asleep.

"I heard you the first time winter!" She groggily says rubbing her eyes. She looks over to the clock and her eyes widen. "Oh my god Winter! Why didn't wake me up earlier!" She practically fell out of bed trying to scramble to her cupboard to grab her outfit for the day.

The bird, which I assume is known a Winter raises from my shoulder and tweets loudly, causing the rushing girl to instantly stop, turn around slowly and face me. "Umm, hi Haruhi. What are you doing here, in my room, right now?" She says awkwardly. I look at her confusingly, but then smiled.

"You were supposed to meet me at the corner this morning remember?"

She slowly inhales through her teeth, obviously remembering what we had planned yesterday. "Riiiiiiiiiiight… Sorry Haruhi. I was up late doing….errr...homework!

_"More like stopping another robbery." _wait what? Her lips weren't moving, but wasn't that her voice?

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask

"I was doing homework?" She says, somewhat confused.

"Oh, ok then. I must have misheard.

God, I've been spending way too much time around the hosts. They're driving me crazy.

...

**Georgia P.O.V**

...

_"They're driving me crazy." _

I can't help but smirk at Haruhi's statement, and she's been with the club for longer than I have and they've already driven me crazy.

A random chill went down my shine making spaz with muscle shivers. "Um, Georgia? Are you ok?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just somethings not right today I can feel it.

"You're overdramatic." She says and I retort loudly.

"No I'm Not!...ok maybe just a little." I chuckle

...

Ok, so today at Host Club, they forced us - well, me more than anyone - do get into these Kimonos which the twin's mother had designed. The kimono I was forced to wear had the majority green colour with pale yellow flowers stitched onto it, along with a light pink sash. All in all it was kinda pretty, but only to look at it by my standards

As I walked around handing plates of sweets and cups of tea to the guests and host, I could overhear the overdramatic conversations on both sides of the table.

"Tamaki-kun, why are your eyes so watery?" One girl would ask, and to which Tamaki would reply

"So that you're fresh smiling face may flood the fountain in my heart." To which the girl squealed and one fainted. To be honest if a guy said that to me, I probably land on my ass laughing so hard. It's amazing what these guys say to earn money.

My last table I had to visit was the twins, and they're conversations weren't much better.

"Our mother designed these kimonos, we can take orders if you like." Hikaoru said.

"Our grandma was the one who dressed us though." Kaoru said and his face was instantly in Hikaoru's hand

"And of course, It's my duty to take them off, right Kaoru?" Hikaoru cooed in his ear causing him to blush.

"Hikaoru, saying that in front of everyone makes me really embarrassed…" and with that the girls were screaming and wiggling in their chair hoping to watch the scene they're imagining for themselves.

"God, that's twincest on so many levels." I say kneeling down besides Haruhi.

"They're just fooling around again." Haruhi reminds me.

"Yeah but still…"

My sentence was cut off by a couple of girls who came over to swoon at Haruhi's kimono. She had a patterned green underdress with a blue sash and a pink over thing. I'm sorry for not knowing that much about traditional Japanese clothing, being that I can only speak the language and I've only lived in japan for about a year and a half.

"Haruhi-kun! You kimono is so cute! You look like a girl." They say.

"Yeah Haruhi, you kinda do." She sends a small glare my way but all she could say was 'Ahh' before Kyoya interrupted us.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would." Kyoya says, gee what an angel. "So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at. That applies to you two Georgia." He says as magical roses appear around him.

"But you forced me to wear this! Why should I pay a rental fee!" I snap back to him.

"Because, it is the host clubs way to have all hosts - and now waitresses - to match in any themed events. Understand? And as you are present in the kimono therefore you must pay the rental fee."

"You're evil…" I mutter but it seems that he heard it.

"So I've been told." she says and I stiffen. Let's not make the shadow king want to kill me today. Let's save that for another day shall we?

"Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?" two girls ask Kyoya. Wait, since when did we sell picture books? There better not be any pictures of me there, and a better question...who took them?

Kyoya activates his host mode and replies to the ladies. "Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies." The girls sigh and walk away.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money…."

"From the sale of promotional items?" The twins start and finish.

He sighs and pulls out blurry pictures of the hosts. "That's true. But the items are poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots.

However, if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget."

"If it wasn't for Kyoya, the host club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy." Haruhi says.

"Yeah probably." I say to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, Gigi-chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals." Honey calls from behind us teary eyed.

"Aww Honey-senpai, its ok. We'll help you!" I say kneeling down in front of him.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi asks Honey as Mori's voice booms form behind them .

"Mitsukuni..." He spoke! It's like a deep bass voice, and could be scary if he tried. But still...HE TALKED! "I noticed you dropped it." Mori says as he placed the shoe majestically back onto this little foot, turning this situation into a Cinderella knock off.

"Takashiiii!" he smiles and jumps for a hug making all the girls go crazy.

"How sweet!" they scream.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today. But how are they all able to cry so easily?" Haruhi asks me.

"They probably poke themselves in the eyes before they came here." I say as I stand up, accidentally knocking into someone. Good job Georgia, real smooth. It looks like I bumped into Hikaoru, making me fall down again. How great, but as I was on the floor I noticed something.

"Eye drops?" Haruhi says noticing it too, helping me back to my feet.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops."

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears."

"I'm sorry, do I look dead to you?" I retort to the twins. They begin to circle me, looking me up and down like vultures.

"Yeah, pretty much." they shrug as if it's no big deal.

"You guys are cheating." Haruhi says unaffected by their comment.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Hikaoru says appearing to one side of Haruhi, then Kaoru appeared on the other side and places some sort of flower shaped sweet into her hand, saying it was for her.

"It's for me?" Haruhi says in question and I head to the other tables to collect plates because pretty much all guests have left by now. I guess it's not bad being a waitress, it's just listening to the stupid flattery of the hosts and their fake tears. I mean it's hard to make yourself cry but seriously, it's the best way to get to a girls heart, or a mans too. I took the plates back into Host Club Kitchen but I got that chill again. Way stronger then what it was before.

"Somethings not right." I say to myself.

"What's the matter Georgia?" A voice says form behind me making me jump.

"Kyoya? What the hell man? Don't creep up on me like that!"

"I apologise for the surprise, but I have something I wish to discuss with you." Kyoya say pushing up his glasses in full business mode.

"Like what?" I question him

"I wish to speak with you about becoming a host, or should I say hostess. I've noticed over the past few weeks how you are much alike the original hosts in your own way." He explains.

"No." I state plainly.

"No? That's interesting, but I want you at least consider it."

"Sure, ok then."

"Also, another thing. I have noticed that there has been no record of your existence, up until around two years go. No birth record, no parents, no sign at all. Care to explain?" He says as he smirks.

What? No, Kyoya actually searched me up? What am I thinking? Of course he looked me and of course he wouldn't have found anything about me, but it's not like I can tell him the reason why. _Oh yeah, I know why that is. I didn't come from this realm, I come from another world where magical beings exist and escaped here because of the inter nation war that broke out._ God, I'll sound like a mad person, and they'll have me thrown in the mad house.

"What? Kyoya that is an invasion of privacy. I have my own rights!" I tell him.

"True, but as the host clubs manager, I am inclined to know about our clients and the hosts themselves." He states to me. "Coming from a very powerful family, I am able to access all sorts of information, yet anything regarding a Georgia Honoka ceases to exist. And I would like to know why." He says without missing a beat.

Another chill went down my spine. Was this what I was dreading. No...its outside.

"What's outside?" Kyoya asks, probably because I did not keep that to myself. Good job Gi. But that doesn't matter right now. I race out of the kitchen and to the scene of Tamaki explaining that his tears aren't fake . Ok, where are you…

"Looks like the host club has a new guest." Hikaoru and Kaoru point out, noticing a shy girl hiding behind the frame of the sets which had been placed around the room. She wore the Ouran Host female uniform, but I hadn't seen her around, maybe she's in another year?

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asks holding a rose for our new guest.

"Watching from afar is no fun. "Hikaoru adds in mimicking his brother's actions

"Please miss." They pursue the obliviously shy girl. This is not going to end well. Tamaki then pushes himself in between the twins so the girl had full view of our Host Club King.

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests. Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club." Tamaki cooed producing those random sparkles which he seems to get out of nowhere. I can't even do that yet!

Our shy girl began to stutter. "N-n-n-n-n-NO! Don't touch me you phony!" She shouts pushing Tamaki in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

"Oh no! not the P word!" I sarcastically say and Haruhi jabs me in the ribs.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" Tamaki gasps, obviously hurt with what she said.

"Just what I said. You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner. You're disgusting." She shouts and random signs shoot from the heavens piercing Tamaki's body, then cause him to fall backwards in...solo slow motion!

"He's created a new technique." The twins say and I finish their sentence.

"One-man slow-motion." I finish. I wonder who she is?

"I don't suppose you are…" Kyoya tries to say to get her to speak her name but instead he got a different response.

"It's you, Kyoya. Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming." Our mystery chick says as she throws herself into Kyoya's arms.

…

Later

…

"Kyoya! Since when did you have a fiancée?" I question sitting opposite him on the couch, back in my regular attire: Black singlet, black boots, denim shorts, hair in a ponytail in my black cap. Same old, same old.

"Your Fiancée? Kyoya Senpai?" The twins question form behind the couch back in the school uniforms.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow." She says introducing herself to the Club. So, the queen of the chills is Renge.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaoru indicates, talking about Tamaki crouching in the distant corner.

"Because mummy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru points out.

"Wait what? Mummy? Daddy? What? Confused here." I blabber on. Since when are there parents here.

"Gi-chan, Tamaki is like the host club daddy and Kyoya is like the mummy." Honey briefly explains before Kyoya cut him off.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" He complains in an annoyed tone.

"Oh this is a story of love at first sight," Renge starts not even listening to our conversation "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

I couldn't help but laugh. Our shadow King? Paying attention to flowers? I had to lean over and grip my stomach because I was laughing so hard.

"She serious?" The twins question Renge.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asks.

"Yeah, that sounds nothing like Kyoya." I say in-between laughs.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi." She says pointing at Kyoya. No way...she's a…

"Uki…" Haruhi says.

"doki…" Honey continues.

"Otaku!" Tamaki finishes.

"Otaku?" Hikaoru questions then starts running around, hands on his head.

"I've never seen one." Kaoru says in astonishment before copping his brother's actions. I roll my eyes, but look to Kyoya for a proper explanation, because I have no idea what the hell an Otaku is, and by the looks of things, it can't be good.

"Kyoya, explanation please." I ask our shadow king. He ponders for a few seconds before making a decision.

"I get it now. You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged.

I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well." He explains and everything makes sense. Ahh, so she's obsessed and the entire thing was made up, in other words...delusional.

"So, she made it up. You're not really her fiancé, right?" Tamaki asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

"Omg, Kyoya! That would have been nice to know at the start." I express with annoyance, to which he replies with a smirk. Oh, I see, you butt!

"According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?" Renge asks our host club member. I felt someone pull on my arms behind me and drag me behind one of the pillars. It turns out my captors were Hikaoru and Kaoru Hittachin.

"Um, guys? What the hell?"

"Shhhh! We're hiding! We don't like her very much" They both whisper, and I narrow my eyes at them .

"Why? You guys are so weird." I say standing up but they pull me back down, clamping a hand over my mouth. I try to speak through the hand but that didn't work, so I have to use my back up plan…

"Ewww! Did you just lick me?" Hikaoru shouts pulling his hand away from my mouth, and wiping it on his blazer. I smirk at his reaction and find it satisfying. Haruhi, then bonks me on the head, along with Hikaoru and Kaoru and drags us back to the conversation.

"Could you guys not be so rude!" She scolds. "Pay attention to the conversation."

"I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club." Renge announces to the club.

"Oh no…." I mutter

"Well, boys...and girl. I can't wait to work with you."

…

The next day

...

Tamaki had called everyone into the club room for a secret -no Renge- meeting. Now, why he did this, I have no clue but its Tamaki we're talking about. I mean, he isn't exactly the smartest grape in the bunch but hey, he does provide for an interesting conversation usually. Everyone is sat on the couches at the farthest corner of the club room, meaning I'm sharing a couch with the twins. Hurray.

"I thought about it a lot last night, and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki starts.

"Why do you say that?" The twins ask in unison

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Range's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." He says, making me want to kill him

"Then what the hell am I Tamaki!" I shout standing up ready to pounce over the coffee table, but Haruhi, Hikaoru and Kaoru hold me back. I Struggle against them, to try to get to Tamaki, but with no prevail. Tamaki is flinched back on his seat, but resailed I wasn't going anywhere, so stood up to make his point.

"You don't count because of this! You way too much like a boy, and we want Haruhi to be girly. Not a scary feline like you!" He pokes his finger at me proving a point. I try to bite it, being the only thing I could do, but he retracted just in time and I hissed (much like a cat), proving his point more.

"Now is our change to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins, and this tomboy." He says pointing to me, and I growl. "That's not good for her."

"How dare you!" I say going back to kicking and struggling.

"Like you have room to talk." The twins say still not letting go of me. Our attention was turned to the door, as we noticed Renge had poked her head through the door with a basket of cookie in her hand.

"Good morning everyone. You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies." She says holding out her box of cookies, showing them off to everyone.

"Oh, isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved by your generosity." Tamaki says explicitly, reminding everyone of the previous conversation. I glare at Tamaki for his antics, there is offence here so much offence. But, how Renge replied made me smile and I counted it as revenge.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince. I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." She says dreamily mumbling what Kyoya was meant to say. "Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya."

Honey, being the sugar tooth he is, obviously had to go eat one. "She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt."

Mori magically appears behind him, with a panicked look on his face. "Don't eat that, Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." Oh, you really shouldn't have said that Mori, because Medusa he is gonna come after you. Which is exactly what happened, causing Mori and Honey to run around the room screaming.

"Here Georgia, try one. They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavour to them." Haruhi notes as she passes me a cookie.

"Mm, you're right. They're pretty good." I say with a mouthful of cookie. I swallow, and put the rest of cookie in my lips ready to bit, but someone else beats me.

"May I try?" A seductive voice says as soft hand reaches under my chin and pulls me closer, biting half my cookie. In all honesty I was too shocked to actually move. All I could do is stare into those amber eyes of pure evil, and mischief. His smirk indicated to me that he did this for a joke, but this situation felt all too familiar.

_Don't you dare think about that Georgia! _

"Uh oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face." I hear Kaoru say from behind me. Hikaoru stares into my own brown eyes, with his slightly concerned. Something, or should I say someone grab me by the upper arm and rips me away from Hikaoru, shouting random things.

"Did you see what they just did? He took a bite…" I'm beginning to register Tamaki's rambling voice. Then Kyoya's joins in.

"And suddenly, the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before." He says, making me shake my head so my thoughts came back to Earth.

"What the hell was that? Don't you dare do that again." I snap at Hikaoru and his eyes widen with shock, but they then narrow with challenge.

"But what if I do dare." He challenged me. I glare at this annoying excuse for a human being.

"If you dare? I will take a baseball bat and shove it up your ass to make you look like a POPSICLE!" I shout at the twin carrot top. "Also, you should NEVER. STEAL. MY. COOKIE! THERE WILL BE CONCIQUENCES!" I finish with.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi. You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side, much like Georgia just did! Do you understand?" Tamaki shouts grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders shaking her vigorously.

"This is sexual harassment, senpai." Haruhi deadpans, sending Tamaki into another fit.

"Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, call the police."

"I'll do it!" I say raising my hand in the air as if I was in class. The twins glare at me and roll their eyes.

"Cut it out, guys. We're sorry." They say with annoyance.

"You're…" I begin but Renge cuts us off with one clear word.

"Lukewarm."

"Umm Renge?" I ask and she explains.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand?" She says hands on her hips in a very serious manner. "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business?" She says indicating to the tall king of the shadows in the corner.

"As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" She points to Honey causing him to whimper in fear. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug, And Mori senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky."

Her next victims were the twins. "The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world." then Haruhi. "Haruhi, you're an honour student who's constantly being bullied."

"And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world.

The lonely prince. " Now this one sent Tamaki into shock. I don't think she's going to do anything to me, thank god for that.

"And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?" She reminds her 'true love'. God that stuff makes me queasy.

"Thank you, I'm honoured." He replied coolly, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "But I do believe that you maid, Georgia should be involved too. Don't you believe?" an evil smirk re-appears on his face as he glances at me side on.

"Oh my! Of course." Renge strokes her imaginary beard, obviously trying to think of something.

"Renge, there's no need really…"

"Don't be silly! You're the new stranger who seems to be shy and quite, but this is only a result of a series of tragic events causing you to flee your home and attend this school." that is pretty close to the truth actually.

"Renge, I don't need to change my character. I like myself as I am. So please, go worry about something else." She narrows her eyes at me before nodding in agreement.

"Come on, Kyoya senpai." Hikaoru complains.

"You've gotta do something." Kaoru finishes the complaint.

"Why? It seems like the boss is up for it." Kyoya indicates to Tamaki casually leaning against the wall, with a sadistic look on his face, Renge approaches him telling him how good it look, and that it would be much better in the rain. "Let's just wait to see how things turn out. I bet it will be interesting." He continues as he pushes up his glasses. It always is."

"Kyoya, you are evil!"

…

**Please let me know what you think, give me idea's for what you want to see and yeah!**

**Until next time**

**Silva Out**


	8. The Lady Manager Part 2

**Heyyyy guys! Look! I got the next chapter up faster than normal. You should be so proud! Except it's a little on the shorter side but that's ok! AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO POST FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND ASSIGNMENTS AND STUFF! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway here you guys go and please let me know what you think! **

**yoyowezy:**** Thanks for your review! You'll find out in this chapter!**

**Dobby908: Hahaha I don't really like her either, she too demanding. Anyway, though your idea is really good about Hikaru and Georgia I've got things planned out on how things are going to end up. As for Haruhi you're pretty much correct in what you said. Only those three will know for a while, so you're spot on there! 3**

**Guest:**** OMG HAVE I REALLY? I APPOLOGISE TO EVERYONE WHO WAS MENTALLY SCREAMING AT ME FOR SPELLING 'HIKARU' AS 'HIKAORU'! I fixed it for this chapter though so please know how sorry I am for that! And yes I've added elements of a character I want to be plus the type of character I already am. She is angrier then I am, though I can cross the line on rare occasion.**

**Jazzy-Booey****: I'm glad you're excited to see how this will continue! Yeah, you're basically right will how she has to find the greater power within her. And it's true that the enemies form the other realm will be stronger and she will try to protect her friends in any way she can. Plus she already has her believix powers so it won't be that. 3 you!**

**Other guest****: AWWW! I'm glad you love it! **

**And a special thanks to keki07 and tifani007 for following and favourite'ing this story! Love you too! **

…

Ok, I don't know how this happened, but we went from just talking about character changes to making a frigging movie. I mean seriously, how did that happen without me knowing the full thing? Man Renge can be scary. After our previous conversation she went against what she said and placed me in this movie. My character was changed (well, it's kinda the same actually) to a girl mysterious girl with a shady past that distraught her so much she wanted to protect all she can. And in this, I'm trying to make peace between Haruhi and Honey, in order to protect her.

"You can't run away forever." Honey says voice low and threatening. "I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me." His honey coloured eyes hiding behind his darker blonde hair, yet still I could see the glare under them. Haruhi had stopped to rest at the tree, running out of breath before sliding to the ground in tiredness.

"Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." His tall accomplice booms in that deep voice. Mori was obviously concerned with the path he had taken.

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" Honey growls back at his childhood friend. This is where I step out of my place on screen, a glare of my own plastered on my face directed at the baby faced thug.

"You should take his advice. I don't see why you have to be like this. I knew you once, you were good. I don't know what happened, but I don't like it, and I'm going to protect all those who need it." I say pointing to my 'enemy'. My hair had fallen down around my face, after it had been out for some time in the rain. I curl my fists into a ball stepping back into a fighting stance with a snarl on my face.

Renge's voice over echoed over the set acting as narration. "Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys and girl? Or will it be something else?" My cloths began to stick to me, black three quarter sleeved shirt and black pants. I growl myself and Honey just smirks and shakes his head.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey threatens as he is ready to attack. I stand my ground ready for it but he didn't attack. "I'm so sorry Gi-Chan and Haru-Chan. I can't do this anymore!" He cried latching himself onto me.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!" Renge shouts on the megaphone. Whoever gave her that did a horrible thing, I think she's going to deafen us. "What's wrong with you? You got to stick to the script." She shouts at teary-eyed Honey.

"But I can't." He cries moving over to Haruhi for comfort whilst I was given a towel to make myself dry. Renge is off yelling at the camera man and the effects specialists, leaving me alone to do some magic.

To drip dry would take way too long, so I made sure no-one was looking and I snapped my fingers and quick magic swirled around me making all my cloths dry. There, that's much better. I noticed, sitting over on the chairs, where the twins were sitting. I decide to head over to them.

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru asks

"That what I would like to know."

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asks, taking in everyone in the area.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the No.1 grossing box-office hit in America last year." Kyoya explains to us. I didn't see that movie, oh well.

"Damn these rich people." Haruhi grumbles and I laugh.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?"

"Yeah!"

"A Pitcher?" I question and Haruhi nods in agreement.

"What does that mean?"

The twins wave it off as if it wasn't important. "If you don't now, never mind." Tamaki pulls Haruhi away from the conversation, asking about how he performed and brought out his character.

"You can act. Surprisingly." The twins say. I didn't see that coming, no joke, the whole time I was trying to stop myself from bursting into laughter.

"Oh um, thanks? Dude, you will not believe how hard it is to laugh." I tell them. "Kaoru, you really looked like you were in pain on the courts though." I tell the younger twin. Kaoru smiles in an unsure way, almost as if he didn't like it.

"Meh, it wasn't bad." I roll my eyes at his statement, before I heard Renge calling Haruhi and I for the next scene. The two of us run around the corner of the building, and are met with an eerie sight. Renge has two guys, - who look kinda shady if you ask me -standing beside her looking kinda confused.

"Um, Renge?"

"These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film." She points out and the guys look at her like she's crazy, which she probably is.

"In your film?" The first one asks in shock.

"What are you talking about?" The second says just as freaked out. Oh no, Renge, what have you done?

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax. That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains at their school. According to this script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese Mafia. Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?" Renge says, obviously not seeing the multitude of ways this could go wrong.

"What's with this girl?" one of them asks, getting irritated by the situation.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" Renge then pulls on this guy's arm towards set.

"Wait a minute, Renge."

"Just come over here and wait for your cue."

"Hey, you think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" He shouts annoyed and frustrated with the situation, and what he did next was shocking, I didn't even have time to react as that third year pushes Renge towards a pile of set equipment!

"Watch out!" Haruhi says jumping into Renge's rescue, making Haruhi the props rather than Renge.

"Haruhi!" I shout and I turn around to glare at those two third years!

"You! How dare you do that? What kind of man are you for pushing a defenceless girl!" I shout.

The man I'm shouting at returns my glare and crumples his hands into fists. "It wasn't my fault the girl was annoying me." He says grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me into the air. My hands claw at his single hand, yet nothing happens.

"Georgia." A voice shouts from behind me, before I fell from his grasp unexpected, which in turn led me to collapse on the ground. The fall winded me as I landed on hard concrete, but I sat up on my elbows.

"Which one of you two started this?" Tamaki shouts, gripping one of them by the collar. Strong pair of hands lifts me back onto my feet. And I find that they belong to Mori-senpai. He was the one who called my name, wasn't he?

"Wait, Suoh! It's not what you think. That girl started it. She was giving us a hard time." The senior points to Renge, and Haruhi steps in to protect their cause.

"He's telling the truth, senpai. It wasn't their fault. They were provoked." She stated rubbing her eyes as she rose form crouching. Tamaki released the terrified guy, and the two took that as a warning to get out of there.

"Are you alright?" Mori asks me, and I nod and smile at his concern.

"I'm fine, thank you Mori." I say with gratitude.

The funny thing about Mori is that he is always watching, and knows a lot of the time how to protect those that need it. He's like a big brother to me now, and I'm his little sister. And as a big bother would do, he ruffles my hair. Good, o'l big bro Mori.

"I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So, you're a full-fledged host now." Tamaki states rather loudly in realisation. So Haruhi's a full-fledged Host now? I'm so proud.

"You, you, please tell me you got that, Cameraman." Renge's annoying voice rings out and is replied to with a 'yes boss.' "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya…"

The glass on the lens of the camera shattered form another force. It was Kyoya, surprisingly who had smashed the camera lens with a rock, a very basic manoeuver.

"What'd you do to my camera?" The camera man yells in agony over the loss of his baby. Well boo-hoo for you.

Renge looks at her supposed love with deep concern in her light brown eyes. "Why? Is something wrong?"

With Kyoya being the half shadow king at this point replies rather harshly. "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think it caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

Oh wow, did Kyoya just call her a pest? After he was the one who told us to be nice to her so that his business with her family would flourish?

"A pest? But you're supposed to pat me on the head and told me not to worry." She whines, as her eyes began to swell up with tears. "You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya. Why are you acting so differently now?" The look in her eyes showed that she was scared of the sudden change, it was too much for her and she sank to her knees in sadness.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki says with full heart.

Haruhi speaks next, her voice calm and understanding of Renge's situation. "Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." She says, placing her hand on Renge's shoulder.

"Come on everybody. Let's head back to the club room."

…

"Hello ladies, come on in."

Host club was started for the afternoon and almost all the girls who visited today was gaping at how marvellous the film was, it really confused me at first, but I assume Kyoya had something to do with it.

"I bought the video of that film you made." A girl squeals to Tamaki. He reacts with confusion.

"You did?" He questions

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal." One girl with black hair stated with happiness, this caused a wave of girls to list their favourite things about the film. Some of them even mentioned me, but they didn't really pay that much attention to it. Oh well.

Tamaki looks to Kyoya for an explanation on the situation. "Kyoya?"

Coolly, Kyoya pushes up his glasses and smirks. "I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected."

"Wow, Kyoya, I'm impressed." I nod, that was pretty clever of him.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." I shiver on the spot as another chill goes down my spine. Does that mean that…?

"Good day, everyone."

"Renge?" Tamaki points out, making my thought correct. "But I thought you had gone back to France already."

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner!" She exclaims, surprising everyone in the room. "It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

"Oh dear, I can see where this is going." I chuckle as I whispered to Kyoya, and he replies with a smirk.

"Just wait, I'm sure it will get better."

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better." Renge exclaims as she walks over to grab Haruhi's arm and drag her out of the door. Haruhi doesn't know what to make of the situation, so all she does is mutter out a 'what?'

"Hey, Kyoya senpai…"

"You okay with that?" Hikaru starts and Kaoru finished, staring wide eyed at older male.

Calmly he replies, "Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

"No, it isn't." Tamaki counters

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

"Yeah Tamaki, Renge could bring out her feminine side, rather than showing her feline side like me." I hiss and scratch at the air like a cat on the last part.

"Well, yeah, I meant a female companion. Not a girlfriend!" He panics.

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go play it again." Renge voice was heard more distant away, causing Tamaki to panic and chase after the two.

"No, wait. Don't take Haruhi from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

…

"Bye Haruhi!" I wave to my friend as we part ways on our way home.

Well, Haruhi was on her way home, I on the other hand was on the way to somewhere...how would you describe it...different. Every Wednesday afternoon I go there, for months on end it has been this way, yet every time I do, I feel so nervous. I'm not nervous because of the people there, they're all really sweet and I've gotten to know them on a personal level and they're great, but maybe it's just the place?

It doesn't take too long for me to reach my location.

_Ootori Hospital…_

Well, if you're wondering why I'm here, don't worry, I'm not dying or anything, I'm just here to visit someone. The sliding doors automatically open upon detecting my presence and I enter inside. The cold rush of air from the aircon hits me right in the face, giving me another cold shiver. I still don't like this place.

I was greeted by the lady at the front desk, Sophie. A lovely British woman around her mid-twenties, with brown hair tied up in a high pony tail wrapped with a blue ribbon, beautiful deep blue eyes and freckles splattered all over her face. "Good afternoon Georgia. Here again are we?" She says leaving her British voice echoing in my ear. I love her voice.

"Yep. You should be sick of me by now." I tease and she does the same back.

"You know, you're right. We are sick of you being here." She says with an innocent smile on her face which easily reads that she's joking.

"Oh how you wound me!" I say overdramatically putting on my best British accent, or should I say me worst.

"Haha, see you later Georgie." She says as she waves me off and I wave back.

"Bye!"

It's always a relief to talk to Sophie, so much positive energy in a nervous environment. I hear the sound of my footsteps echo through the halls as I pass numerous rooms. Why is this place so god damn big? But anyway, after finding the right corner to take I find the elevator and step inside. Press floor number 3 as always, and wait 7 seconds, as always. This is the same routine continuously, over and over again, this is my weekly event.

_'Ping.'_ the elevator sounded as its metals doors opened. Room 15 C was just off to the left of it. I entered the room; it's quite boring actually, medical instruments, cabinets and a bed with a patient on it. A dead still body, with the only indication that they were still alive came from the cardiographer and the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Hey." I say knowing I won't get any response, yet I sit down and grab her hand. "You know what? I was in a movie today. Yeah the host club got a crazy new host club manager and she is kinda like Yuki in a way. The main way being she is absolutely crazy." I say and I chuckle, even though it was just me listening myself. "The twins are still annoying as ever. Hikaru especially. He was being stupid yet again, and got too close to me. He stole half a cookie right out of my mouth! I mean you should never steal _my_ cookie! That is almost suicide." I say, before sighing. "I miss you." I tell her stroking her brown hair.

"Hello, Miss Honoka." A nurse came in behind me. I smile at the nurse I've come to know well, Soorya "I'm just going to do my rounds again." She says with a smile on her Indian face. He black plat bounced as she walked around to visit her patient. Soorya has been attending to her for months upon months now and I've gotten to know her

"Hey Soorya. Is it 4:30 already?" I say looking at the clock in the room. And that's exactly what it read, 4:30.

"Yeah, you seem to be coming later than normal." She notes checking the fluid bag.

"Yeah, I must be running late with host club." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"You must be having fun with those guys. Am I right?" She says with a playful smirk. My jaw drops at her statement, and I can't help but laugh at what she implied.

"Oh my god Soorya! No, just no!" She laughs at how I act.

"Oh come on. You're a girl with hot guys! What else can I think?" She teases.

"Before this gets out of hand I better be off and lave you to your work." I say heading for the door.

"Awww, you're no fun. See ya Georgia."

"Bye Soorya." I say waving her off before my eyes lay on my sister. "Bye Azalea…"

…

**Soooooooo? Let me know your thoughts and things about this. A mystery sister? Random plot twist! So that's where she goes on a Wednesday. Please let me know what you think and if you have anything you want to see in this!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out**


	9. The Twins Start To Fight

**Hey Guys! I got this chapter up as soon as I could, because I have exams and assignments for the next few weeks. But here it is after a few thankyous! You also might see some familiar names in this chapter. Let me know who you recognise.**

**Thank you to , IntotheDarknessrose, UniqueDecimo, randomgirl21, NeonNerd6596, Bellsluv, Alice Kitten for Favouriting and Following!**

**Alice Kitten: Aww thank you! I love you!**

**yoyowezy: so far you can only wonder! Don't worry though, more things will be revealed soon.**

**Jazzy-Booey: Yeah I guess that chapter kinda was, but youre pretty right! Wow you must be psycic! You have so many good ideas you could write your own version of this! Love ya!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Im Really Sorry: Awww! Thank you for your support! I'm so grateful!**

**Until Next time!**

**Silva Out!**

_A young girl was approaching a couple of boys, both just relaxing outside their classroom after lunch. The girl was confident that these two were kind, so she didn't have to be afraid. The taller boy possessed short black hair styled upwards with stunning blue eyes which had bits of green around the iris, and he wore a red sports shirt, and matching white sports pants. The other boy was slightly shorter, wearing a causal grey t-shirt with a baggy chest pocket, with a pair of board shorts to match. He sore sneakers on his feet and on his left ankle he wore a few anklets, each covered in either animal teeth or earth gems and his blonde hair was half tied up on top whilst the rest hung around his ears and neck. _

_The girl had long brown hair, having the top half tied back; making sure it was out of her face. She fixed her white top, and short jeans just prepping herself up. She sighs before approaching the two. "Hey." She says earning the attention of the guys and the blonde just smiles before talking back._

_"Oh hey! You're the new girl right?" The blonde asks whislt the other just stared, slightly unsure. _

_"Yeah, that's me. Georgia Ryder." She holds out her hand and the Blonde shakes it. _

_"Liam Maize." He says, before turning back to the black haired boy. "And this is James Rito." The black haired boy just nods in recognition, earning an eye roll, a poke in the ribs and a smirk for Liam._

_"It's nice to meet…" Georgia couldn't finish her sentence as she was knocked over, falling on top of her new friends. The external force be that hit Georgia in the back began to laugh, it was a girls laughter. That laughter wasn't malicious like this incident was planned, just genuine, happy and somewhat awkward._

_"Whoa, sorry guys! I did not see that coming!" A childish voice says from atop the three. _

_"Ahh, guys get off. You're heavy!" James calls from under the pile. _

_"What he said." Liam backs him up, as the two people on top rolled off, allowing the two boys to sit up right. On one side, there was Georgia, and on the other, there was another girl. She looked like she was short, with Asian feature, beautiful brown eyes and black hair with white tips. Her outfit consisted of a black shoulder cut shirt and black pants. _

_"Hey, I'm Yuki Storming." She introduces herself. Georgia just smiled at the young girl before her, instantly sensing the bubbly personality within her. _

_"Georgia Ryder." The brown hair girl introduces again, a smile plastered on her face, which had turned into a frown at the sound of the bell. "Do you guys wanna meet up next lunch?" She asks hopeful, earning an eager nod from Yuki. _

_"Yas girl! We so should!" She said, happy as ever, and the two boys nodded as well. _

_"Great!"_

…

Those stupid dreams, well more like memories I guess. Why don't they leave me alone?

...

_**Insert Intro here! Hahaha sorry, I'm going now. **_

_..._

"Let's all play the 'which one is Hikaru?' game!"

This is what Haruhi and I was greeted to when coming to Host Club this arvo, arriving slightly late after discussing our assignment with our teacher. The twins were magically sliding around, switching sides and hiding which way they place their sweep their hair by using green chickened hats. Three ladies were all gathered around the twins watching their every move closely, in hopes of recognising which one is which.

"So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" They say together, making the girl seem so eager to guess.

"Well, it's hard to say." One girl says looking between the two unsurely.

Another girl then chimes in. "You're identical." The twins smirk at how they fooled the young ladies.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." Hikaru and Kaoru say mysteriously, causing Haruhi and I to roll my eyes.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi notes shaking her head, then I chime in.

"More like the most idiotic."

Haruhi and I continue to walk away, but the twins call out, causing Haruhi and I to turn around and face them. "What?" The twins complain, "Have you two got a problem with it?" They both then strike a pose placing their left hands on their hips.

"Yes! I have big problem with it! It's just…" I pause trying to think of a 'G' rated word to use. "...weird."

"Hey! It's not weird, is it Haruhi?" The argue back asking my dear friend, who unfortunately doesn't think about this the way I do.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

"Really Haruhi? That's what you question?" I complain to her.

"That's not very nice. The twins say appearing on either side of Haruhi and I, Hikaru on my right shoulder and Kaoru on Haruhi's left one. I growl at Hikaru, giving him the hint to get off my shoulder. Hikaru instead just smirks, knowing I can't do anything, curtesy of Kyoya's new rule: 'You shall not forcefully attack any member of the host club; whist visiting hours are in affect.'...how great, thankyou Kyoya dearest.

"I'm disappointed…" Hikaru starts then Kaoru finishes.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." Kaoru explains.

"Listen up," Hikaru starts "Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing." Kaoru finishes and I feel like I need to gag.

"And besides," Hikaru continues, his weight disappearing off my shoulder and he then appears next to a girl, holding her chin while Kaoru does the same. "Who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

"ME! I haven't, it is disturbing and really incredibly f-mgrh." I start to say, but as you can tell at the, something started to cover my mouth, and that thing was Haruhi's hand. This allowed the twins to sexually harass the other girls.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." The girl that Kaoru held stuttered but still she was able to speak.

"Well, um, yeah, you're right...I can't take it!" She shirked sprouting angel wings with happiness before flying off into the sky, whilst her friends blush like tomatoes over the stupid ordeal.

I then lick Haruhi's hand, in order for he to take her hand off my mouth. It worked easily enough; she removed her hand ever so quickly before wiping it on her trousers. "Ewww, that's disgusting." She complains, but I smirk at my dear friend poking my tongue at her earning myself a roll of her hazel eyes.

Pounding footsteps turned out attention to the blonde running across the room, with a lap to in his hand. I'm very surprised that he hasn't dropped that thing yet. "Hikaru! Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously!" Our host club king shouts at his subjects. The twins just roll their eyes at Tamaki's antics.

"We take our job very seriously, boss."

"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn."

Tamaki obviously did not like what he was hearing, because his rage increased as he showed us the screen on the pineapple laptop. "Is this what you worked so hard to create?"

"Oh wow, you look good Haruhi." I comment at what I see. There on the host Clubs website was Haruhi, but not just any old Haruhi. A shirtless one, which pretty good muscle tone, not as good as some of the host but pretty good for a chick I suppose. Haruhi pales at the sight of the photo, so I'm gonna say that she is utterly shocked.

"You look great, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaims.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki demands, bringing back my mind to the conversation. Tamaki looks like he is about to blow up with rage, which is something I really don't want to be around for, I'll just take a few steps back.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru state, obviously confused, and to be honest, I kinda was too.

"What are you on about Tamaki?" I ask curiously, but that seemed to set him off…boom.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?" He shouts at the twins and me.

"Wait what? I shout in utter confusion. "You're blaming me?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed how shady you and those twins are! I can't believe my own daughter would betray me like that. You bribed her didn't you?" He shouted causing my hair to fly back in its pony take.

"Tamaki you're an idiot. Why the hell would I side with these two of all people? They're devils!" I argue back before being squeezed to death in a tight hug. He was exclaiming something with so much joy it was making my head hurt. I think it was something along the lines of 'my daughter isn't a total moron'.

"You're imagining things." The twins say, rolling their eyes. "It's obvious that the photo's been altered."

Tamaki drops me to ground as the news, quite unexpectedly might I add, and let me tell you that rich people don't buy soft floors, though they are kinda comfy. The twins hold back a snicker as Tamaki's realisation continues. "It was photo shopped?"

The twins grinned, proud that they were able to fool their king into thinking that they had bribed Haruhi into posing naked. "We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru say's

"We've got some major photo shopping talent." His younger brother finishes.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame?" Tamaki scolds before his demeanour changes into one which he begs with. "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you Photoshop her into this idol photo book? Hmm, please?" He begs. I get pulled away from their conversation when someone pokes me in the side, causing me to flinch as I am REALLY ticklish.

"Gi-chan are you ok?" Honey asks his brown eyes looking down at me.

"Yeah, Honey-senpai. I'm good." I reply and he cocks his head to the side.

"Then why are you still on the floor?" He asks, innocently.

"Because the floor is actually quite comfy for a change." I say rolling on my side, shutting my eyes and sighing. Honey seems to have left as some footsteps seem to start at me and get further away. And I am not kidding, the floor is actually really comfy, I think I could go to sleep, and that's what I'm gonna do, sleep…

"GEORGIA!" I scream and jump back to my feet as someone shouted at me and poked my ribs. Or should I say somethings.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" I shouts at the twins but I get a warning glare form Kyoya who seems to be watching me like a hawk. "Don't ever do that again!" I warn but they begin laughing. You have got to be kidding me, so I walk away. I head towards Haruhi who is surrounded by a number girl who keep talking about how pretty Haruhi would look as a girl. Now wouldn't that be interesting.

"Haruhi!" I complain as I drape myself over her shoulders. "Hikaoru and Kaoru are being horrible to me." I say and she roll her eyes and begins to scold the twins.

"Now, cut it out. Leave Georgia alone and no more making weird pictures of me. You got that?" She scolds. "Just what do you guys take us for, anyway?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The twins appear around us, Hikaru on my left and Kaoru on Haruhi's right. "You're our toys."

"Oh hell no!" I say as I pull out from under Hikaru. "There is no way that we are your toys."

"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life…" Hikaru begins

"...one must find himself stimulating toys." Kaoru finishes.

"We are not your toys! Okay?" Haruhi states.

The entire room randomly gets an eerie feeling about it, and one of the corners became so much darker, and one of the doors in the room changed dramatically giving a dark aura behind it. A head seems to be poking out from behind the door, wearing a hooded cape and a...puppet? "You want a toy?" His voice starts, dark and creepy. "If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Belzenef as your free gift." He says.

"We have a magic club?" I question.

"Yes my dear, a black magic club." He answers.

"It's called dark magic you dingus." I mutter under my breath. Dark magic is like the bad magic and can't be confused with night magic. Night magic is still good, regardless of how much it looks dark and terrifying.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asks.

"Wait a second. Has that door always been there?" The twin's question and I agree.

"I second that."

Kyoya come up behind us to answer our questions. "Nekozawa senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places." He explains not bothering to look up from his black note book. Remind me to steal that later also I wonder what types of magic items Nekozawa has in there? I begin to head towards the dark door before someone tackles me to the ground. "Ahh! Tamaki! Get off!" I shout at the blonde/

"Don't t get involved with that guy, my daughters. If you do, you'll end up being cursed." He warns looking between Haruhi and I.

"How the fudge would you know?" I question as I free myself from under Tamaki.

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi questions.

The blonde's eyes light. "Yes. It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. Oooh, it's terrifying just to talk about it." He shivers, remember a horrible memory. "On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them. I was all alone in a different dimension!" He freaked while Honey cuddled Usa-chan close to his chest, exclaiming that it was scary.

"There is no way that would have happened to you." I mutter with the roll of my eyes. That's a curse? Pfft. Me being trapped here is a curse!

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asks and Kyoya sheds light or should darkness on the situation.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." He explains.

"I knew it!"

"No!" Tamaki counters, "It was a curse! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya says countering Tamaki's counter. Ok now that's a weird wat to put it.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Berzenef, the curse doll." Nekozawa says as he appears next to Kyoya and Tamaki. I roll my eyes, oh god he can't be serious. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune."

I think he's serious. Like a said before, black magic doesn't exist, it's a total sham.

"Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one." Hikaru states.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights." Kaoru says grinning evilly as him and his brother pull out flashlights. "I wonder what he'll think of this." They run at Nekozawa shining a flashlight directly at him causing him to cower away.

"You murderers!" He shouts

"How on earth could you do such a thing?" Tamaki shouts flailing his arms everywhere. "Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic."

"Tamaki, black magic doesn't exist and Devil Twins, that was mean." I say.

"But it was funny." The two say, before frowning. No god, this can't be good.

"I am so bored." Hikaru says.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru continues.

"My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored." Tamaki shouts behind us and I snicker.

"What dignity?" I whisper to Haruhi and she snickers too. However the moment was short lived when the Carrots came over.

"Hey, Haruhi, Georgia, we've got a favour to ask you."

"Whatever it is, no." I cross my arms in an X shape.

"What is it?" Haruhi asks obviously not seeing the how bad the next few words will be.

"The next time we get a day off…"

"...can we come over here to your places to hang out?"

"Ok I'm out!" I say throwing my hands in the air and try to walk away, well if it weren't for the twins holding my collar preventing my escape. I glare at the two but honestly right now I'm not bothered to hit them. I'll hit them double next time!

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asks, and I nod in agreement.

"We're curious. We want to see where you two live." They say and Haruhi then follows in my example.

"No way."

"Aw, pretty please?" Hikaru and Kaoru complain.

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me." Haruhi protests.

"I just don't want you guys in my house full stop." I add.

"No matter how much we beg you?" They whine.

"No way." Haruhi and I say simultaneously.

Unfortunately for us, this meant that Tamaki formed a crazy plan in order to get closer to us, or well should I say Haruhi. "I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's and Georgia's family." He announces.

"Good luck with that." I mutter under my breath, well meeting my family will be a little on the hard side considering my sister is in the hospital, unconscious, and everyone else is in another realm. I would find that a slight issue.

"No way in hell, senpai." Haruhi says eagerly, and the twins begin to smirk. Oh god, this can't be good.

"We can settle this with a game." They say evilly, causing me to smirk.

"Bring it on." I challenge

"If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to either of your houses later tonight."

I smirk at their stupid game. I know which one is which. "Pfft, easy." The twins bring out their caps and begin to circle.

"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?" they says feeling pretty shmuck. Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right.

"This one's Kaoru." Haruhi points to Kaoru

"And this one's Hikaru." I ass pointing out Hikaru. I'm pretty sure I saw shock racing in their eyes before they covered it up.

"Oh oh, you got it wrong." The taunt, lying obviously.

"Nope. We're right." I taunt with a smirk.

"You guys may look alike. But you're very different." Haruhi says.

"Yeah guys. Being trained in music I have the ability to tell different voices apart. Kaoru has a slightly higher voice while Hikaru has a lower one. "I say moving my weight to one side with a satisfied smirk.

"How did you do that, Haruhi? Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." One girl with black hair asks Haruhi. Whilst another follows with a similar question.

"How can you tell them apart?" The other one asks.

"Hmmm, oh, how do I put it? It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more...what's the word?" Haruhi asks and I ponder.

"Stupider? Annoying? Douchey?" I suggest but she shakes her head. A beeping sound seems to be coming from somewhere above us, which in turn caused me to look up and see a sign. Yes sign, well two, one above me and the other above Haruhi. On the sign it read: NO ILL INTENTIONS. It looks like no one else seems to notices; sometimes it's weird to have these magic powers.

"More... mischievous than Kaoru."

Well that's a good way to put it; you can even see it within his eyes. It seems that Hikaoru doesn't think his actions through as much as Kaoru does, therefore his actions come out a bit meaner.

"Ha..Haha..Hahaha..HAHAHAHA" Kaoru bent over laughing where as his brother just stood there baffled. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh."

Hikaru glares at his brother, "Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. Its sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." he remarks.

_Oh no, please don't tell me they're fighting. Anything but a fight._

Kaoru stands upright at his brother's remark. "Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"Guys…" I warn but it doesn't' seems to take effect, yet I begin to fidget with my necklace.

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru begins to shout at his brother.

"Guys, please calm down." all I seem to get was a minor glare before they continue fighting. No, please don't fight.

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi and Georgia our toys, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at Georgia." Kaoru shouts, bringing Haruhi and I into this. "Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Georgia, aren't you?" Kaoru snaps.

I don't even have some sort of snap back, but nothing. They're fighting, and they brought me into this. Hikaru in love with me? Ahh too many thinks popping into my head right now.

"Huh?" Hikaru questions glancing at me. His eyes, I can read them.

"What?" Tamaki shouts completely shocked to the bone.

Hikaoru shakes off the question and begins yelling again. "You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot." He insults.

"Yeah, there are some things in this world that must never be said." Tamaki says looking over me protectively, but still shouting like an idiot.

"Why would I fall for her? I mean, she looks like a tanuki." He shouts with disgust.

"Hey!" I manage to get in.

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog? You're gonna pay for that!" Tamaki begins to join in too.

In all this drama, out favourite otaku decided to join in the conversation. "Awesome, this is just perfect. Our beloved Georgia is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Georgia's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice." She says as she rises on a platform out of the ground.

"Oh, butt out, otaku." The twins shout at her.

"Not helping." I say and she shrugs it off.

"You guys are meanies. You shouldn't say something like that to your manager."

"I'm confused," Haruhi says, "I thought you had decided to go back home to France, Renge."

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." I heard Renge say before I turned back to our quarrelling twins. The girls seem to really into the whole thing, whilst Kyoya seems to be scheming in his black not book.

"Cut it out, already! You're the one who's always crawling into my bed. Talk about annoying." Hikaru shouts to his brother.

"I only do that cause you look like lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot." Kaoru shouts back. I grip my necklace tighter, hating this situation.

"Guys please stop fighting.'' I say but yet again go unheard.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!" Hikaru shouts.

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy."

"The way you grind your teeth is so annoying."

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed."

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru insults.

"Sicko!" Kaoru counters, and then they both finally snap.

"Your mama wears too much makeup! That's it." They shout together. "We're over."

"No…"

…

**Ooooooooooo, Dramatic. Lemme know what you think!**

**Silva Out!**


	10. The Twins Fight Part 2

**Hey Guys! I got this one done pretty quickly, but it might be later depending on when I post it. So, we get to find out a little more info now about her. So enjoy!**

**Shout out to: ****Chi no ame17, RaeOfSunshine16 and HikariTheNeko for favouring and following this story!**

**Guest: Awwww! Thank you! **

**Realisticstories: Hahahaha yeah, that part is pretty good. **

**Alice Kitten: Yeah, it will happen eventually, don't worry about that! Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**Yoyowezy: Yeah she did try to stop it. And you might be right, love is in the air…probably hahaha.**

**Jazzy-Booey: Awwww! You have brilliant ideas! Some of them actually spark other ideas that I have, or I just use what you've come up with! You're great! I love it! And that idea isn't weird or cliché, it's awesome!****  
**

**HikariTheNeko: Is that a big problem? My inspiration for this story started from a crossover I did between the two, but the only thing is that this is Winx themed, but I'm going to try not to add the original characters though. **

**Until Later****, love you all 3**

**Silva Out**

…

Fighting? I can't believe it. I mean, as much as I dislike the twins, seeing anyone fight it just really hits me hard. It's horrible! Why must I have to see this of all people, why me, why do I have to be in this, used as a bloody pawn in this petty fight? Haven't I been through enough fighting? I mean, fighting bad guys it different, seeing a family fight, it's just...wrong. I sigh sinking deeper into my seat in the class room, just staring at the small grooves in the wooden desk.

"Hey, are you ok?" Haruhi asks me as she takes her seat in front of me. I smile half-heartedly at my friend before giving my answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, deciding to rest my head in my arms on the desk. I didn't get much sleep last night, I just kept thinking about those guys. Are they growing on me? They must be, but they're twins and read heads at that. But, they aren't the twins I grew up with, so they can't be that bad.

Why does it sound like I have an angel and a devil on my shoulder?

"Is it about the twins?" She asks and I nod.

"I just don't like to see family fighting, siblings especially." I tell her. No matter who it is, seeing any siblings fight, it just really breaks my heart.

"Hey Georgia, hey Haruhi. Good morning." Hikaru's voice says. I lift my head off the desk and am met with a horrifying sight, like seriously scary.

"Hikaru, this is utterly terrifying." I say gesturing to the monstrosity on top of his head.

"What in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" Haruhi asks, just staring at Hikaru's hair. I couldn't stop either; it's just so...Pink!

"Cause pink suit me. Don't you think it's cute?" He asks the two of us.

"No, not really." I reply bluntly.

"Oh come on Georgia. Anyway, from now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I didn't wanna be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know." He says and as soon as he spoke of the devil he appeared.

"Good morning, Haruhi, Georgia." He greets, but I didn't say anything. His hair was dyed blue, like bright blue.

Hikaru notices this twins and scoffs, "So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi says stating the obvious.

Kaoru however just talks to us with a smile. "I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare." his face falls before smirking. "I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking, I woke up screaming." He said as he was about to sit down next to me, but instead he fell to the ground, courteously of Hikaru of course. And of course Kaoru had retaliated, he had pulled Hikaru's chair from underneath Hikaru which made him fall to the ground.

"Oh no…" I mutter to Haruhi and she gives me a sympathetic look. The twins stand but with horrifying faces, they were blank faces but just scary. I really don't like this. Then you know what happened next? Some idiot at the back of the classroom had their phone go off that the perfect time in with a fight 'ding' and all hell broke loose. They began to throw anything they could get their hands on, chairs, desks, flowers, books, and even Usa-Chan who Honey ran after and he also got thrown into the fight. Literally.

Haruhi and I look at one another worryingly, as a multitude of things are thrown over our heads. Haruhi and I just sigh at one another, but I do think she is handling this, a lot better than I am. Now we just gotta hold out until lunch. Can this get any worse?

…

Of course it can! Why did I say that stupid cliché line which makes things automatically worse? Me and my stupid thoughts. Haruhi had asked me to join her in the lunchroom, just so she could keep an eye on the twins. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about them but they're just gonna keep fighting. And a lot of that was due to me! Please don't put me through that again.

Haruhi walks over to an available table whilst I watched the twins in line to order lunch. And it doesn't seem like things are going too well.

"I'll have the A lunch." the two shout at the same time. They glare at one another before trying to order something different. "No, give me the B pasta and the D salad!" Another glare was shared. I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck!" And now they're getting really ticked off. "Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?" They shout at each other in perfect sync.

"Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting." Haruhi points out, appearing beside me.

"It's weird, I know. How long do you think they will keep going?" I question folding my arms, staring at the two.

"I don't know. I'm worried though." She says.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." A voice echoes over the room, it was Tamaki and the rest of the hosts coming into the lunchroom. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki says casually, whilst Kyoya keeps writing in his note book. Honey then pipes up in hopes of getting the twins to make up.

"We've had enough of this." Be begins holding up some sort of card on a stick. "You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay?" Honey says before actually noticing the cake which he holds above his head. "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though..." He notices.

"Mori? Would you mind?" I say gesturing to the twins and Honey. He glances between me and the mini group before nodding.

"... all, strawberry is my favourite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" And by this time Mori had picked up Honey and his cake and began to walk away.

"You're just making it worse. Leave them alone." Mori says in that deep voice.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki says taking my attention away from the twins. "How do I expect to run into you in the dining hall?" He says excitedly.

"I was worried about those two. So, I followed them here with Georgia. I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom." Haruhi says indicating to the checkered cloth wrapped lunch box. Hmmm, I didn't bring one today

"A boxed lunch?" Tamaki says as he probably begins to dream.

"Georgia? I've noticed you've been a bit quite lately." Kyoya asks causing me to tilt my head.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been unusually quiet today." He notes writing in his book.

"How would you know? I don't have any classes with you!" I say to him completely confused.

"There are many things that I know which you don't and I am quote observant." He says.

"Ooookaayy then…" I look at him weirdly. Does he know something? What if he knows about me? Oh come on! I haven't even been here that long and I've already lost my secret.

"You're just acting different that all." He says and I nod. Alrighty then…

"I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I will eat it!" Tamaki shouts causing me to jump with surprise.

"God, Tamaki. Please don't do that! No matter how much you love your fantasies."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent." Kyoya says basically repeating me.

Someone taps me on the shoulder, and I assumed it was Haruhi but instead it was Hikaru. "Hey, wanna sit with me and Haruhi?" He asks and I arch an eyebrow.

"Umm, sure…" I say taking a seat beside Hikaru, whist Haruhi was on the other side. I could feel the dark aura radiating off Hikaru like a bad smell, and boy was it bad. Bad enough to give me a head ache.

"So what's that?" Hikaru indicates to Haruhi's lunch box. "What'd you bring for lunch?"

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelette." She says blandly.

"Come Haruhi, stop making me hungry!" I complain, "I forgot my lunch today"

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." Hikaru scoffs and Haruhi politely obliges.

"That's fine with me."

"Oh well aren't you guys nice, switching lunches whilst the starving girl withers away to nothing over here." I complain.

"Are you really that hungry?" Haruhi asks with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, no. I'm just saying you guys gotta have some consideration for the foodless." I huff folding my arms in front of my chest.

Haruhi rolls her eyes before switching her food with Hikaru's. In all honesty, the food on Hikaru's plate looks too perfect to be edible. I am incredibly picky so I usually prefer to eat whatever I bring from home, but with the twins fight in my head, I can't focus properly. Oh god Winter is going to scold me!

My cross-dressing friend decides to finally take a bite of her newly acquired food, and its obvious form the moaning noises and the small blush on her cheeks that she really enjoys it. And lucky for us, Tamaki seemed to notice as well because he started crying at the sight, before he recomposes himself and comes over with a sparkly look in his eye and huge thumbs up. "Well played, Hikaru. As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch." he proposed.

"No way." Hikaru says blankly.

"Come on, trade with me."

"Forget about it."

"Yeah, no one give their food to the hungry girl." I mumble.

"Oh, so you're hungry Georgia?" Kaoru says sitting on my right side, and in one quick manoeuvrer he hand my chin in his grip. And you know what's totally weird? I didn't retaliate at all. No insults, no spastic attack, nothing. "How about you take some of mine?" he says as his silver spoon makes its way towards my mouth, but then…

"Om." Hikaru stole my food. He leaned over my left shoulder and placed his face right next to mine and stole my food, which I was gonna eat by the way. I may be picky but when the food comes to my mouth without my own effort, it's just heaven. "Quit butting in. Get lost, Kaoru."

"oh no…" I sigh before something goes at high velocity past my face. Part of it got on me but most of it went on...Tamaki? Hikaru used Tamaki as a Human shield causing Tamaki to the pudding to the face. A triumphant grin perched itself on Hikaru's faces as they stated to fight yet again.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go." I say as I drag her out of there.

…

"What are we going to do?" I ask the host club as we were all seated around the table for the meeting, minus the twins of course.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers." Kyoya notes writing in his black note book, and punching some numbers into the calculator. "Oh, Haruhi, Georgia, I just want you to know there's no reason for you two to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comments that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

"Gee, way to be subtle about it." I grumble.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Honey says playing with his toy bunny.

"What?" I whisper sitting up straight with concern.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi says.

Honey nods at her, "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together." Hey recaps.

They haven't fought before? That would make sense because they're so close, but it also makes things worse. This would be their first fight, how will they know how to end it?

"Yeah, that's true," Tamaki continues, "I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them."

"How can a fight be good?" I exclaim to him, but he keeps his calm.

"Well, maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." He says.

"How would they know how to work it out? If this is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?" I ask, probably a little too emotionally, balling my hand into a fist.

"I don't know Georgia." Tamaki replies hanging his head. "I just don't know."

…

This has been going on for far too long! It's driving my head in. I can't stand this fighting and neither can the other hosts. They auras are radiating darkness and hatred; it's hard not to scream at the two of them. But by the way things are going, I probably will.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki says to the puffed twins who had just finished another throwing war. Hikaru snaps at Tamaki for this.

"What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru!" He shouts, but the next words he spoke caused me to snap. "The truth is I hate your guts! You've ruined my life"

_'You know what? I hate your guts! You ruined my life!'_ Please! I don't want to go through that again! Anything but that please! Tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes. I can't take much more of this.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll. I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru says holding out the stupid curse doll.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP"I yell at them with tears. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR RUINING ANOTHER FAMILY!" I shout at them, they all just give me strange looks before I run out of the room crying. No, I don't want that to happen again, please not again. Those thoughts kept racing through my mind, thoughts of my own sister, '_I hate your guts! You ruined my life!'_ those same words over and over and over, like a never-ending hunting merry-go-round.

I ran until I was out of breath, but by the sunned brightness it seems like I had fun into the rose maze. I sat down on one of the marble stone benches and just let the final tears fall. "please stop." I whisper as I wipe the rest of my tears with my sleeve. I take a deep breath and sigh deeply thinking of those twins. Why do I care so much? I mean they're twins, which is absolutely horrible but they're family to each other, and they're fighting. Family is important to me, and when you've basically lost yours, it makes you see things a little different.

"Are you ok?" A deep voice asks from my right pulling me out of my thoughts. To my right there was a teen, crimson red hair had tied up in a ponytail, half down. His red coloured eyes and scary face would be enough to make anyone crap their pants, but behind his eyes, there was something different. Something sweet.

I smile at his concern, "Yeah, I'm fine." I say, and he looked surprised.

"But you were crying." He points out. I wipe away whatever water as left on my face and smile again.

"Yeah, I was. Not anymore." I say and he moves closer.

"May I?" He says indicating to the bench and I nod in agreement. "Why were you crying though?" he asks.

I force a small chuckle. "Oh it's just the twins and their petty little fight. It just made me miss my own family though." I say gripping onto my locket.

"Oh, I see." He says. This is when I open my green and silver locket. Inside were two pictures. One of me, with and older lady with dark brown hair and man with black hair, all of us were dressed messily but we were happy, so that didn't bother us. The other photo had another couple, the woman in this photo was much younger, she hand light brown hair, with flowers though out it and a small tiara, beside her was a man with dark blonde. I was in front of them and beside me was a younger girl with light brown hair too. Azalea.

"This is my family, or should say families." I say as I show him the locket. I trust him.

"Families?" He questions and I nod.

"Yeah, I was found as a child and raised on a farm by this couple." I say pointing to the photo on the right, of the older couple. "They took me in and raised me until a few years ago, I found my real family." I say pointing to the other family.

"That's incredible." He says.

"I guess you could say that, but a series of unfortunate events happened and now I have no idea where either of them are, or if they're ok. That little girl there is my sister Azalea. She's in the hospital, in some sort of coma and she has been for a number of months now, I'm not sure if she will wake up. We were fighting before it happened and I never had a chance to say I'm sorry. The twins fight just kinda brought back those memories." I say with tears returning.

"I'm so sorry about that." He says, obviously not sure how to handle this situation.

"This locket is the last thing I have left to remember them by. It would probably be worthless to anyone here, but to me, it's more important than gold." I say, before I begin to chuckle again. "Oh god that sounded so cheesy." I say and he chuckles too.

"Haha, I guess. He said. "I'm Ritsu Kasanoda." he introduces.

I smile again at the red-head before introducing myself. "I'm Georgia Honoka." I say.

"Well, I think you better get back to your friends. They're probably worried bout ya." He says standing up and I do the same.

"Thank you Ritsu." I tell his and he tilts his head in confusion.

"What for?"

"For listening." I say before walking off, I look back over my shoulder to see him standing there, a small smile on his face waving me goodbye. I wave back and head towards music room three.

**...**

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE FAKING?" Georgia shouts at me after I finish telling her what happened. She formed a tight grip around her locket. "I am so going to murder them slowly." She growls as she marches over to the twins.

"Georgia, wait!" I call out but she still stormed over there and then...yikes. She gave the twins each a slap to the face. With one hit, before walking back over here, with a triumphant smirk, she notices the unimpressed look I gave her before she smiles evilly.

"What? It is after Club hours after all." She says innocently, before heading off to the kitchen, and hopefully not to grab a knife, whilst I head over to the twins who are still rubbing their cheeks.

"Guy, remember what we talked about?" I asked them and the scrunched up their faces.

"Why do we have to apologise?" Hikaru asks.

"she slapped us, isn't that punishment enough." Kaoru adds.

I can't believe I have to say this but..."Do it or you will never come over to my house." I say as a threat. The twins seemed conflicted between apologising and coming to my house, but it seems like they gave in. "Fine, have it your way."

Enjoy this Georgia, it's the only time this will happen.

…

Back to Georgia's P.O.V

...

_"Enjoy this Georgia, it's the only time this will happen…" _

Ok, that was Haruhi's voice, but it was in my head again. Ok, she has magic and I'm going to make her believe in it one way or another. I finish my glass of orange juice and put the cup on the sink. I head two sets of feet walk into the kitchen, so it was obvious who this was.

"You do know there are some many pointy objects in here right?" I say calmly as I face them.

"Could you please not impale up before we talk?" Hikaru asks putting his hands up in defence.

"Depends, what have you got to say." I ask picking up a fork, because in this case, a knife may be a bit menacing. I lean against the sink casually.

"We're sorry." They say in sync. Wait what? I stand up straight at what they said.

"What?"

"We said, we're sorry." They said.

"We were faking it to have some fun. We didn't think it would hurt you that badly." Kaoru explains. I look to ground. They're apologising? But, they wouldn't do this on their…oh Haruhi you sneaky devil.

"And what we said about you. It wasn't true, we're sorry." Hikaru adds. So he doesn't like me? Oh well, but while do I feel like I wanted that. No! Bad Georgia! No falling for Hikaru or Kaoru for that matter! Bad Georgia.

"I see." I say to them. "Ok then."

"Is that it?" They question together with matching sceptical looks on their faces.

"Is what it?"

"You not going to get payback for it?" Hikaru asks.

"Oh, hahaha, don't worry I will. You just won't be expecting it." I say with an innocent smile. And it's true, I will get them when they least expect it, and I'm gonna get them good.

he twins share worried looks with one another, before Kaoru speaks. "What did you mean by 'ruining another family'?" He says.

"Oh, umm…" I try to think of the right words to use but I don't know. "It's nothing, you guys don't need to worry." I tell them. Why couldn't I? I told Ritsu pretty easily, maybe it was because of my little breakdown and I needed to tell someone, but now I'm fine so I guess I don't need to.

"Of course we worry." they say, turning to leave. This just became so dramatic, and now I felt bad. Why? I don't know. I don't really seem to know a lot of things that go on in my head huh?

As they were leaving Hikaru turns to me, "I hope you realise that."

Wow, I didn't know that they could be so deep. In all honesty, it's scary.

...

After that things pretty much went back to normal. The twins continued on their little game with their guests while Haruhi and I still worked bringing groceries to the host club.

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game!" They yell excitedly, with not sliding, no hats, no challenge, but big lies.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." Says one of their clients, she seemed so sure that she was right, but she wasn't.

"We have a winner!" They exclaim and Haruhi and I shake our heads.

"Those little sneaks." I mutter and she chuckles.

"I don't think I will ever understand those two." She says.

Another client of the twins speaks up. "So are you two gonna keep your wild hair colour even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"No it's not." Haruhi says gaining everyone's attention.

"Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You guys decided to swap for today huh?" I say and all the twins could do is stare. Hikaru seems so incredibly shocked with the situation, whereas Kaoru, well I don't know about him. I think he is finally accepting the reality that someone else in coming into their own little world. The one where only him and Kaoru exist, and Haruhi and I seem to be breaking down their gate, and they're scared, Hikaru especially.

So, what does this mean for them now?

…

_"Make me a portal to Earth now!" A voice spat, it was male from the depth of it, but not deep enough to belong to that of a man. Red eyes narrowed onto an older female who sat opposite him, whose neon green eyes narrowed back with challenge. _

_"As I have told you before, I will not allow you entry to Earth!" The older woman argued back, pulling against the chains that bound her wrists in anger. The younger male growled at the female for not obeying his orders. He ruled the lands now, and all should obey him! Every single person on this planet should obey his every wish. Or that is what he believed. _

_"You're stubborn, aren't you?" He says, before he begins to chuckle, running his hand through is coal black hair. His chuckle turns into a small laugh before he tries again, this time with a different approach. He gripped the golden brown hair of the lady forcing her to face him straight in his flaming red eyes. "For every hour you do not create that portal, I will kill all of your subjects one by one before your very eyes. And each time I do, I will remind them why they died, to the hand of the queen who refused to have everyone suffer then open one little portal." The male threatened to her face before letting her face fall so she faced the ground. _

_The lady's long brown hair which was decorated with flowers and gold chains fell in front of her face, hiding her tears. "Alright, I'll agree to your terms. Just don't harm my people." _

_"Well I'm glad you've come to your senses." The coal black haired boy stated, placing a smirk upon his face._

_"...however." The males smirk fell as he listened to what she had to say. "I am only able to open a portal to Earth three times, and not for very long. Each may only last for an hour or so at most" She warns. The boy ponders for a few seconds, before his wicked grin returns._

_"That's all the time I need. So create it!" He demands and the green eyed lady sighs at what she must do._

_"Fine, but I will need some time." _

…

**Oooooooooo. Who are those people at the end? And they're coming soon! Anyways, let me know what you think.**

**Silva Out**


	11. Grade School Brat Part 1

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter, with half an episode in it, but it's a little more action like! So please enjoy! And it's earlier than normal! I'm on holidays so I thought I'd get it up for you guys!**

**Yoyowezy: Haha, I guess it could have gone either way, but who likes a predictable story? Alost of the time, her actions and thoughts are predictable but something times that hit you in the face with an orange. Just like that, Haha. I'm glad you enjoyed it though. ****  
**

**Alice Kitten: Awww! Thank you! I do think that more people should have watched it growing up, for the soul purpose of them believing in the impossible. At least it kinda shows here. So that's a bonus!**

**Jazzy-Booey: I love hearing you wacky ideas, it makes me happy that my story can inspire someone in that way! **

**Stupid Crazy: I know, I feel bad that I didn't realise that I was spelling his name wrong, but thankfully my lovely reviewers pointed it out to me and I have change it in newer chapters! This is how a story gets better. ****  
**

**And a shout out to julietaa0126 and JokersBatman for following the story!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter!**

…

_"Ok James, give us a beat." I tell my black haired friend as he sat at the drums. He ponders for a few seconds before giving us a regular beat. Yuki, my Asian friend then turns to Liam who sits on one of the desks across from the drums. _

_"And the song Liam?" She asks him. The blonde looks down at his phone and smiles as he presses next on the music section on his phone. He looks back to me and Yuki._

_"Call me sometime." He says with a smirk. Haha, oh great, this song isn't too bad. Yuki has a big smile on her faces as she heads to the centre of the music room. As she begins to sing the song, to James' drum beat. I can't help but join her, dancing stupidly around the small room while James and Liam just laugh at our antics. We were all happy then, no drama's no threats, it was just us having fun._

_Those were the good times. _

…

I didn't want to wake up that this morning but Winter made me. So now we're waiting for our first few guests to show up. We are all just waiting inside for the first few guests who should be showing up anytime soon. I had my stereotypical maids outfit on which was a little spiced up due to the whole Arabian thing we have going on right now., as per usual and I was just waiting, but none of us were waiting for what came through the door.

"Oh, it's just a kid." Hikaru notes

"Not only that, it's just a boy." Kaoru adds.

"What's wrong, little boy? Did you come to my palace in search of something?" Tamaki says dreamily.

"Haruhi, Tamaki is being creepy." I whisper to her and she just smirks.

The boy works up his courage and speaks, "Are you the king of this place?" He asks. Oh crap! He shouldn't have done that! Dang it! The boy's words spark and interest in Tamaki. Kid better figure out that he needs to run before he is attacked by Tamaki. "Well are you?" He asks.

Tamaki beacons for the kid to come closer, in a real child-pervert way. "Come closer, lost one."

"Haruhi! It sounds like Tamaki is gonna rape him!" I whisper with worry, but instead she pinches my hand. "Ow! You know I'm right."

"Georgia, shh!"

Tamaki speaks again still sexily/weirdly draping himself across the couch. "What was it you just called me, little boy?"

"The King." He repeats. Oh god this is feed ing Tamaki's ego. Speaking of which, Tamaki dramatically stands up flailing his arms around in excitement

"Oh, the king! Yes, I am the king of the Ouran host club. Long live the host king!" He exclaims. There is a reason we don't call him that.

The boy then looks down at the ground. "I'm an elementary 5th-year, Shiro Takaoji! I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice."

"Oh no...kid you shouldn't have done that." I mutter.

…

The next afternoon at Host Club, I- as per usual- was clearing away plates and cup, making tea, delivering cakes and such, but the only thing different was we had an elementary school kid in our presence. But you probably already knew that. He sat and stared at Tamaki try to woo another of his guests.

"Of all Tamaki's bright ideas. This one takes the bait." Haruhi mutters

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure there will be so many more." I say grabbing a plate off the table she is sat at.

"Don't you think it's weird he's making the kid observe him up close like that?" Haruhi asks looking at Tamaki's table.

I agree with Haruhi, "Yeah, don't you think it's kinda creepy?"

"There is a theory that people are considered more beautiful, the closer they're viewed. Tamaki seems to live by that theory." Kyoya explains, with the glare on this glasses. I can't tell whether he is enjoying it or not. "Well let's leave them alone." He suggests

"Gladly." I say walking away, but I didn't get very far because I heard something rather interesting.

"You look more like the carp that swim in my pond at home. I'd never give false compliments like that."

"Haha what?" I exclaim with a smile on my face. The girl Tamaki had with him started to scream and cry.

"Carp!?" She screamed with tears in her eyes.

Tamaki tries to console the screaming girl. "Oh don't listen to him. He's just a kid. You know how kids are. They can't help but be honest." He says but she just screams at him again. I can't help but laugh.

"Honest!?"

"But that's just his opinion and I wouldn't say you look like a carp. And even if you did look like a carp, you'd be the most beautiful carp of them all…"

"So I am a carp!" She cries

Tamaki mentally face palms. "Oh no... That's not what I meant…" He mumbles.

His guest gets up and runs out of the room screaming, "Tamaki, you're an idiot!"

"No wait, mermaid princess!" He calls reaching out to the female running from the room.

"Man, what a cry baby." Shiro teases.

I turn to Haruhi. "Is it bad that I like this kid?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru then appear by Tamaki's side. "So how's it going, boss? That's an adorable little apprentice you got there." Hikaru asks.

Kaoru turns shy and sad before talking to his brother. "Hikaru, do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?" He asks.

Hikaru holds his brother closely, the usual "Twin-sest" act. Don't be silly. I could search the globe and I'd never find a better brother than you, Kaoru.

"Hikaru…"

"Oh god…" I mutter at their act. I mean, it's disturbing, on so many levels! However not everyone sees it like I do, well accept Haruhi.

"They're homos! And they're brothers! That makes them totally "insectuous". Make that Shiro too.

Tamaki appears behind the kid, with the 'I'm-not-amused-' look on his face. "I think what you meant to say was incestuous." He corrects, freaking out the kid further.

"Hey Shiro-chan!" Honey calls jumping on his back. "You wanna have a piece of cake with me? We've got three kinds, chocolate, strawberry, and lime." He explains with a big smile on his face.

"Hey back off!" Shiro shouts pushing Honey off himself, before continuing to shout at the senior. "What grade are you in anyway? Why are you wearing a high school uniform?" Honey begins to cry at Shiro's shouted words. This caused Mori to appear behind Shiro, protecting his little buddy.

"Something wrong, Mitsukuni?" His deep voice booms. I chuckle as Shiro got the crap scared out of him by the tall supposedly 'scary' senior. Honey climbs up Mori's back to get away from Shiro. Ok, I'm regretting liking this kid, he was awful to Honey. How could someone do that?

"That's not fair!" Shiro shouts. "A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!"

"I don't think he realises they're in the same grade." I mutter to Kyoya, who smirks. I watch as Shiro backs into Haruhi whilst trying to get away. She was holding a tea set, which she almost dropped in the process.

"Are you all right?" She asks. "I know. It's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdos around here. It took me a while to get adjusted to all the craziness. So don't freak out. I'm sure you'll get used to it." She says trying to comfort him. Shiro just stares at Haruhi, with that look in his eyes. "Something wrong?"

Oh no, he's worked it out.

"Are you a cross dresser?" Crap he said it. Tamaki and the twins begin to panic and race over to our crossdresser.

Tamaki speaks first. "'Kay, that's enough. I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us, don't you?"

Hikaru and Kaoru go to Haruhi's side. "Wow Haruhi, you're looking extra manly today." Kaoru said.

"Now do what the boss says and let Shiro take care of that tea set. It's part of his training. You're too macho for tea sets." Hikaru adds.

Haruhi begins to hand Shiro the tea set. I see an evil smirk on his face. That can't be good. "Now be careful with it. It's pretty heavy." She says.

_Smash_… He dropped it. He didn't even try! "It's not my fault I dropped it. It's your fault because you're the one who made me take it in the first place." He says, blaming Haruhi. Haruhi glares at Shiro for dropping the tea set.

"Dude! What the hell?" I snap at him walking over to him causing him to flinch.

"Haruhi, that's another 100,000 yen." Kyoya chimes in, in the background.

"Hey, you should make the cross dresser do all your stupid chores! I'm not here to carry tea sets! I'm here to learn how to make women happy!" He shouts.

Tamaki gets an angry look in his face. "You won't get anywhere with that attitude. And I am not going to let you disrespect Haruhi! So…" He says pointing to Shiro. "Put this brat in isolation!"

"You got it, boss." The twins say, saluting at their order. They run out of my sight and a random cage dropped from the ceiling...trapping me and Shiro.

"HITACHIIN'S!" I growl gripping the bars hard, causing my knuckles to turn white.

"What?" I say casually with evil smirks on their faces. "We totally didn't know that the cage was going to fall on you too." The say shrugging, but that evil look is still in their eyes.

"I swear when I get out of here, you're both gonna dress you both on lettuce and feed you to the guineapigs! It will be a slow and painful death." I shout but all the do is laugh.

"Ok that was stupid." They say in-between laughs. I swear, I'm going to murder them two one day.

"What's going on here!? Why'd you put me in a cage all of a sudden!?" Shiro shouts besides me. Haruhi however just looks around the roof.

"Yeah, where did it come from? This is supposed to be a music room, right?" She questions.

Shiro keeps shouting. "This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice! Now let me out of this cage!" He shouts.

"How do you think I feel? I work here!" I mumble to him. "I bloody work for these guys."

"Not until you've learned your lesson. I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong."

"I am serious! Totally serious! I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy." He says gripping the bars, sinking to his knees. Is he crying? I study the kid kneeling in the cage with me. He seems so sad, so determined for something, but what? "I'm gonna run out of time." He whispers.

"Time?" I repeat to myself.

"Please won't you teach me?" He begs. "You're a host because you like girls. You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. That's why you do it, right? Please won't you teach me to be like you. You're a genius at it!" He shouts, "You're the king!" At this statement, Tamaki can't help but be happy, but he quickly covered that up.

"Well, you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host, so I'll teach you." Tamaki says, sipping from a tea cup. "You know, Shiro, you and I are so much alike."

"You poor kid." Haruhi and I mutter simultaneously.

"Then, you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any women happy?" He asks.

"Of course. Making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want, Shiro, then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have."

Shiro tilts his head to the side in confusion. "What does that mean?" He asks which means someone has to answer him, unfortunately for Shiro, it was Kyoya.

"You see, here at the Ouran host club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example, there's Tamaki, who is the princely type. There's the strong silent type. The boy-Lolita type. The little-devil type. And the cool type. It's all about variety. And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the natural." He explains.

"Well what about her?" He asks pointing to me.

"Oh, she's nothing, just the club maid." He says.

I glare at him. "Gee, love you too Kyoya." I say sarcastically.

"It would seem that right now we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to be difficult to find a new type for Shiro." Kyoya ponders.

"If you go by his age, he should be the boy-lolita type." Hikaru explains.

"But Honey senpai's already got that covered." Kaoru counters.

Honey begins to cry to the rest of us. "Is he going to replace me?"

"I personally think he should be the brat type." I comment.

"Hey!" Shiro he shouts at me before smiling at my smirk, realising that I only half meant what I said. Brat or not, he's just a little kid, so I kinda pity him in this place.

"Actually, you're very close." Renge's voice echo's over the room. Honestly, with that woman it almost she has powers of her own. But she doesn't, I don't think. "But seriously boys! Is that all you got? A girls gotta do all the work." She say rising from, where ever she came from in the floor. Could she be the devils spawn? Or the devil herself? Oooo, creepy. Plus I thought this place was a music room, and I still haven't found any musical instruments! I'll have to ask Kyoya about it. "Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but what's with the lacklustre character analysis? I must say I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better." She complains.

I may not like her, be she is good at pointing out the obvious.

"All right then Miss Manager, how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters? He can't be the boy-lolita because Honey's already got that covered." Tamaki says directing his attention to the big/little boy in front of him.

Renge sighs at Tamaki's comment. "You just don't get it, do you? Now listen up! There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered Shota fans. Now Shota can be a very broad category. So it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different smaller sub-categories. For example, Shota fans with an interest in Lolita boys would favour a boy like Haninozuka senpai. But this little boy is different." She says pointing to the freaked out kid beside me. The poor thing, I'm so glad I am not a host. "If I had to pick a character for him… Yes! Georgia's comment before gave me a great idea. He'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!" She says loud and proud.

"The naughty type?" Shiro questions backing himself against the cage bars, but they then started to move, up and back into the ceiling. I hate this room, with a passion.

"Now to play up the naughty type, you have to wear shorts." Renge checks, and gives him a tick for that. "Okay. You gotta have bumps and bruises! Give him a couple of scars!" This was the twin's task. They really did make it look like he had cuts and bruises. The even put a band aid on his cheek. Nice touch.

"The poor kid," I chuckle at Haruhi, and she nods in agreement.

"Run like a spoiled child! Make it reckless." Shiro does as the devil-lady asks, and runs.

"So, all he has to do is act like Tamaki." I say loud enough for him to hear.

The spoilt child, came up to me and began to throw a tantrum. "I AM NOT A SPOILT CHILD! I AM AN EDUCATED, WELL MANERED YOUNG MAN WHO HAS RESPECT! IM NOT SPOILT."

I smirk at his reaction. "Sure could have fooled me." I state sarcastically.

"You don't think I'm a spoilt child, do you Haruhi?" He whines to the cross dresser.

"No, of course not." She says with drips of sarcasm in her voice, and Tamaki (being the idiot he is) didn't pick up on it.

"See? My lovely daughter thinks I'm not a spoilt brat!" He exclaims. I notice that Shiro had just done a massive, painful looking trip. Yikes.

"Are you okay, little boy?" She asks pretending to be somewhat caring before turning back to her normal self. "Now, give 'em your catch phrase!"

"Don't worry, it was nothin'." He says wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Renge praised the poor kid.

"Oh, that was perfect! Absolutely perfect, Shiro!" She praises.

"That was outstanding. I never knew you were such a great coach, Renge." Tamaki says. And Renge just laughs as if to say she already knows.

"I've had enough of you people!" Shiro shouts gaining everyone's attention. "This is so stupid! None of this is ever gonna help me make her happy."

"Her?" I whisper as I watched him run out the door tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Wait, Shiro. We haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet!" Tamaki calls to the kid.

There's something more going on with him, under all that battiness, there is something there. And if I didn't know better, I would say he had a crush.

"I swear younger boys are good for nothing. I went to all that trouble to coach him. And he quits." Renge says disappearing back to hell.

"Kyoya, I think there is something more going on here." I tell him and he nods in agreement.

"I agree. I will tell Tamaki later. I'm sure something interesting will come from this scenario." He says with an amused smirk.

Tamaki keeps staring at the door Shiro left through, "I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson. What a selfish little brat." I still can't keep thinking about who she is.

"There aren't many people who would enjoy that kind of lesson. But never mind that. Were you listening to what he said?" Haruhi points out. Thank god I'm not the only one who noticed. But I should have suspected that Haruhi would have picked up on it. "He said he was gonna run out of time. What do you think he means by that? I think that, maybe, it's a girl." She says.

"Yeah, I think so too." I add.

"So what are we going to do Tamaki?" Kyoya asks the blonde who pouts on a thoughtful look, before a light bulb appears over his head.

"I have an idea."

"Oh brother." Haruhi mumbles as Tamaki pulls her over to tell her the plan.

_'Georgia.'_ an echo like voice calls. It was Winter, what could it be? She wouldn't bother me at school unless it was important. _ 'The window behind you.'_ She tells me, and I spin around to see a red bird sitting in the tree outside the window. Something must be horribly wrong.

_'Winter, what's wron_g.' I ask through my mind, placing two fingers on my right temple.

'I'll explain on the way, but right now we gotta go.' She says taking off down the side of the building. Oh crap, not now.

I begin to speed walk to the door. I need to get somewhere I can use my zoomix wings, to get there. This is the time that I wish Ouran had a public phone box, you know like what superman used, but I guess I have to use the next best thing - the bathroom. How great…

I reach the door handle and begin to turn it, almost get away without questions being asked, but where's the fun in that? "Where are you going?" Two voices ask. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Out." I say opening the door towards me, but it then gets shut, curtesy of Hikaru.

"Where are you really going." Hikaru says, leaning against the door, temporarily keeping it closed.

"Yeah, we've got work to do." Kaoru adds. Come on think…

"I have a music lesson." I say, trying to open the door but it didn't work. "Damn, Hikaru, you're fat." I mumble to him.

"That wasn't nice." He says.

"It wasn't meant to be, now getting off. I've gotta go! I'm late." I say hastily pulling on the door, and surprising getting Hikaru off too and I run. Thank god I know the place now, otherwise we'd all be in serious trouble. As I run down the hell, to my left I saw Winter flying alongside me through the endless number of windows.

'I'll be out in a sec.' I tell her as I take a right towards the bathroom. I burst through the bathroom door, and notice that no-one else seemed to be in the bathroom with me. Yeah, I think the universe loves me again. Now, where's the security camera… it doesn't look like I can see one but that doesn't mean they're not there. So I head into the stall, now these stalls are huge, with magazines, a mini T.V, flowers, so much entertainment that all you would need is a fridge and you could live here, but now's not the time.

I take a deep breath and let the magic take me over. I see the birthmark on my chest glow and I'm engulfed in a brief green light before I'm in my fairy form. And now for the teleportation. Ok, Think of the sky, imagine the feeling of the wind, smell the semi-polluted air, relax...and I think I got it. I feel my wings morph .I don't smell the bathroom anymore, but instead I smell the air, polluted as it may be, and I felt the wind on my wings, skin and though my hair. Thank god it worked.

"You took your time." Winter says as she starts flying off in the general direction of the city.

"Winter, what's the situation." I say following close behind.

"Well, there's a gun, an evil dude and a young family all trapped on a roof top, which have locked out the police, so yeah, we gotta go." She says barely giving any information. She is so helpful, you know that? Shouts form the ground and on the roof top tell me I'm getting a lot closer. I see the building, I know which one it is because of the tonne of police and the general public surrounding it.

We change out angle and head upwards, towards to roof. The building must have at least thirty or more stories, so being on the roof is pretty dangerous, and as far as I can tell, there is no rail around the top. Winter and I fly straight up as top speed straight towards the top and are met with an unnerving sight. There was a woman, with blonde hair wearing a pink tank top and light blue denim long jeans, there pointing a gun at a man with short brown hair, who wore a blue shirt and black pants. Over to the left of the situation, were three kids, a boy, around my age with slightly long brown hair hugging his two younger siblings it looks like. One young girl with blonde hair and the other boy had brown, and they were both crying, whilst the boy tried to stay strong for them. He looks up and notices me and a hopeful smile appears on his face.

"You hurt this family!" The woman shouts to the man, as he backs away from them. "Why in hell would you come back! Wanting for us to forgive you! What kinda of bull S*** was going through your head?" She shouts crying and trembling as she points the gun at him.

"Kia, think about what you're doing. Please." The man pleads, hands held in a defensive position.

"Miss," I say gaining her attention, "Please, put the gun down." I ask as I gently land on the side of the building. She quickly swings the gun at me.

"You, stay back! Don't come any closer! Or I'll shoot." She says switching between the other man and I.

"Mum! Please, stop this!" The boy shouts to the mother.

"Shut up Mat!" She snaps at the son.

Ok, so we have a dragon rage mum who has a gun and seems to have locked the police out of the roof, trapping herself and her family there. Well then, this is new.

"Mum, he hasn't done anything! You're delirious." The boy, called Mat shouts. The crazy woman then turned the gun on the son.

"Mat, what did I just tell you to do?" She shouts. I notice Mat ushering the two girls to run to their Dad. I honestly don't know what to do, I can't think. "You traitors!" She shouts to the young kids as they run past her towards their dad, but she then grabs the brown haired boy arm, yanking him to her side. The younger girl just ran into her father's arms.

"No! Sam!" Mat shouts as he saw his mother point the gun at his younger brother's head.

"Let him go!" I order her pointing to the boy. "Let's just talk this out." I say as I begin to approach her. She starts to walk backwards, with the boy crying in his arms.

"Stay back! I will shoot him! I swear!" She says trembling with the gun against the 9 year olds head. My feet naturally plant themselves into the ground, stopping me from moving forward.

"Ok, ok! I'm staying right here." I say but she continues to move backwards too. "Wait, stop moving backwards." I say as I reach out my hand, but she only jerks backward at my small action.

Mat and I share the same look as we both can't move anywhere at this point. "Mum, stop. Just listen to me." Mat tries to explain, but the blonde still moved backwards. I could feel my wings twitching as I know she won't stop, she doesn't realise how close she is to the edge.

"Kia stop!" the dad shouts.

"Mummy! Sammy!" The little girl shouts also realising the situation.

"Shut up!" She shouts, "all of…" she didn't finish her sentence, it was only replaced with two ear piercing shrieks and a bang.

"NO!" I shout as I dive after them, flying as fast as I possibly could. I begin to gather the air around me, making it push me forward rather than giving resistance to me. I fly faster and I can feel the strain, I may have only been flying super-fast for a few seconds but it takes so much energy, you might as well be sprinting. I pass the falling two and kneel on the ground facing upwards. I place both hands above my head and white swirls, which represent the air, emerge from my hand and surround the two falling bodies.

My magic swirls itself around them and the air changes, slowing them down, giving as much wind resistance as possible. I breath in and out and I lower my hands, which in turn slowly lowers the ground. I instantly run over to the little boy, Sam and check him over as the police head over to the woman.

"Hey Sam, Sam can you hear me." I say as I pull him into my lap. He moans and places a hand onto his head.

"My head hurts." He says before pulling him hand back to find a small amount of blood. Ok, I think I can do this, I've been practicing, that god it's only a small cut.

"It'll be ok." I say moving back his soft brown hair finding a graze, oh thank god it wasn't deeper. Luck was on Sam's side today, otherwise he may have been shot in the head. I look at the graze and place my first two fingers on it. He squirms at the pain but begins to ease as my two fingers glow blue. "Elixal waves…" I whisper and the blood stops leaving his head and the skin begins to selfheal.

I lift the boy off the ground and take him over to the authorities. "Take him to the hospital." I say to the female officer and she nods in compliment. I notice two men with suits studying everything going on, they must be reporters or something, but that doesn't matter. I fly back up to the roof and shoot a magic ball at the locked door.

"Thank you, for saving my family. " The man says holding his daughter. "What happened to Sam and Kia?" He ask stroking his daughters head.

"I checked Sam over and I'm sure he will be fine, he's on the way to the hospital where as your wife was picked up by the police." I tell them.

"Thank you again. You saved us." Mat says with a genuine smile.

"No worries."

_"Georgia, you've gotta go now! Your friends are getting suspicious." _I hear Winter say. So that's where she was this whole time, spying on he hosts.

_"Ok I'm on my way." _I tell her.

I sigh and smile and wave to the family. "See you guys around." I say before taking off towards schools again. How great.

…

**Ok, you guys know the drill, review, follow and fave the story and if you have any tips or things you want to see don't hesitate to write it in a review or send me a message, so until next time**

**Silva Out!**


	12. Grade School Brat Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I really hope that it's interesting. There were a few things happening in this chapter and please let me know what you think, and try not to kill me either. So enjoy it!**

**DID YOU KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A STORY FOR A YEAR? ON THE 6****TH**** OF OCTOBER WAS THE DAY, BUT I GOT BUSY WITH SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO POST IT THEN. AND I MASSIVELY THANK EVERYONE WHO IS READING THE STORY, LEAVING REVIEWS, FOLLOWING AND FAVING THIS STORY, ALL THIS WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE WITH OUT YOU AND I AM SO GREATFUL FOR IT. I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS STORY AS LONG AND ENJOYABLE AS POSSIBLE. I AM TRULY GREATFUL TO YOU ALL!**

**Special thanks to: TheMidnightGamer, sango27121997, xMidnightAurorax and sayominaomi for following and Favouriting the story! Love you, you amazing people!**

**Alice Kitten: **Thank you! Sometimes I worry that I'm following the anime too much and I think that you guys deserve a little more action! Thank you for your support over this time the story has been active, I love you so much for it.

**Jazzy-Booey: **I'm glad that you were excited for this fight. I know it's a little dull, but Georgia kinda freaked out when the kid had the gun to his head. And yes, you're absolutely right, she needs to learn to make really quick decisions when it's just her. I love hearing from you and a lot of this wouldn't be possible without you.

…

Ok, keep running, you're almost there. I keep telling myself this as I head down towards the music room, well it's really the club room but you get the idea. I try to decrease my panting, so that it's not that noticeable. I recompose myself and enter the music room. I grip the cold handle and turn it when I notice music, piano music.

"Mozart Sonata in D Major," I whisper as I open the door wider and the song gets louder. The lights of the room hit me and I'm met with an interesting sight. I immediately assumed that Tamaki was playing the piano but instead it was Shiro. He seemed so into the music, but he made next to no mistakes. The only thing he seems to mix up is that he occasionally plays a G sharp rather than a G natural. Shiro came to the end of his song and Tamaki began to give feedback.

"Shiro, that's quite amazing. You're a fast learner." Tamaki comments, "However, there is still something wrong with it every now and again but I can't place my finger on it."

"Just watch when you play your G naturals, sometimes you play G sharp instead." I put in becoming known to everyone. Shiro smiles at me, genuinely. The hosts must have done something good to get him to smile. Shiro nods and turns to play again.

"How did you know what was wrong with the song?" Two voices ask off to my left.

I sigh at the thought of being interrogated by these two again. "I'm a natural at music, remember?" I say.

"How was your music lesson?" Hikaru asks. He seems kinda suspicious.

"Did it go well?" Kaoru adds.

"It went fine; it's just a music lesson." I say shrugging it off. The two share the same look, before turning away. Thank god for that. Those two just get on my nerves so often, even when they aren't doing anything! I notice that Shiro had finished his song for the final time.

"That was perfect! I think you're ready." Tamaki says and Shiro nods.

"It's time for the recital." He say heading off into the kitchen.

I turn to Kyoya who is writing things on this Pineapple computer. He briefly stops work as he notices me approaching but still continues on anyway. "I would advise you to get changed into what is laid out for you in the changing room. We are the hosts of a recital as of now." he says completely answering any questions I was about to ask. God he is so I creepy sometimes. With that being said I head towards the changing room, out of instinct I open the first curtain on my left, which is my usual changing room, but someone was in there.

"Georgia?" Hikaru smirks as he puts his shirt down which he was about to put on. "Care to join me?" He says.

"Damn, you've got abs." I say before slapping my mouth shut with my hand. I just had a total girly moment, now that's scary. I drop the curtain and I could hear Hikaru laughing behind the curtain. He opens the curtain himself, still having no shirt on. I can actually notice the tone that he has, and he makes it look good. BAD GEORGIA! Stop staring.

"See something you like?" He smirks. Hikaru seems kinda different without his brother. He's more, mischievous then normal.

"No, not really." I say regaining myself before heading off to one of the other change rooms. As soon as I shut the curtain I lean against the wall. Thank god I didn't blush; it's been like an ongoing record of mine. I haven't blushed in my entire life and I'm not about to start now just because I saw some pretty decent abs. In the room was the dress that Kyoya had told me about. Wow, what a coincidence.

There was a white coat, much like the one that Hikaru had in his hand. A red and yellow tie and a pink shirt yet again like what I saw in Hikaru's room, but the only thing different was the short black skirt, long white socks. Well at lest it matches my shoes. As I was putting the whole thing on, I notice on most of the tags, there was the word 'Hitachiin.' It would make sense that they made it. As much as I don't like the short skirt, it doesn't look too bad. Maybe I'll wear skirts more often.

Outside the dressing room, everyone else was waiting wearing clothing similar to me, except the boy version. I also notice that Hikaru and Kaoru were both staring at me, both looking a little shocked. "See something you like?" I say placing my hand on my hips and shifting my weight to the side. I smirk as I finished the sentence, specifically at Hikaru who continues to stare. I leave the two there, not checking whether.

"Ok everyone," Tamaki calls across the room gaining everyone's attention. "It's go time." He says and everyone nods.

"Um, Haruhi?" I ask, still not really knowing the plan for this arvo.

"Just, don't do anything stupid, and welcome Hina." She says. I was about to ask who Hina as but then there was a small knock at the door. I notice that Shiro was sitting at the piano ready to play. Is Shiro playing for someone? That Hina chick?

Then the door was opened by the twins, one on either door whilst the rest of us stood one next to another creating a sort of patch way. "Welcome princess. We've been waiting." Everyone said at the same time, well everyone except me of course. A young girl had walked through the door, a piece of paper held within her hands. Her hair was styled into two ponytails with small yellow bows in them. She must be Hina.

Tamaki directs Hina over to the Piano, pulling out the piano chair. "I present to you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital. If you please, princess." He says indicating to the chair. Hina looks at him with uncertainty but then begins to smile as Shiro speaks.

"Let's play together, Hina." He says. So, he can be nice, that good. A large smile appears on her face.

"Okay!" She says and she heads to the piano too. Then they begin to play, together. The two of them looked so happy, it was sweet, even I will admit that. But they're kids, so it's just cute in general.

"We did a good thing." Tamaki says to Haruhi as he watches the two kids play.

"He loves with all his heart," Haruhi notes, and she turns to Tamaki. "So I guess that's one more way Shiro takes after you, huh senpai?" She says, a small smile on her face. If there is one thing that Haruhi is good at, is figuring out someone's mind. She seems to analyse how they think, and she uses that in the right situation. It's really impressive.

"Why yes, I'd say so." He replies, and Haruhi's smile meant that she liked his answer.

So, what's going to happen to Shiro and Hina now?

…

Ok, so it turns out that Hina was moving to Germany, that's why Shiro came to the club in the first place. Shiro wanted to ask her out and 'make her happy' which he did with the help form Renge but now we have an issue.

"So you've been exchanging e-mails with Hina everyday now that she's in Germany?" Haruhi asks as we walk past. I stop to pick up any of the plates and cups left by the ten guests which are surrounding Shiro right now. Which is something that Tamaki is not very happy with right now?

"Yeah, more or less. I like her, but she can get pretty jealous for an elementary school girl. She'd be upset if she knew I was with you ladies, so let's keep this our little secret." He says and I roll my eyes. I take back everything thing I said about him, he is a brat, not doubt about that, and if it rhymes, it's gotta be true.

"Oh! Oh, isn't he the cutest? I wish I had a brother just like him." One of the girls says.

"Naughty boys are the best." Another says. I strongly disagree.

"I could kiss you." a Third says and the two girls on either side of Shiro begin to kiss him.

"Oh god…" I whisper starting to walk away.

"What's wrong baby doll? Jealous that you're not in on the action?" Shiro says to me.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I say turning around with a death glare on my face, but that didn't seem to faze the bugger one little bit.

"I said your jealous, doll face." He says with a smirk. He's trying to rouse me up.

"Yeah, because I'm so jealous of not kissing a little piece of…" Luckily for him, and everyone in the general area Tamaki exploded.

"You brat, what are you doing?! Those are my guests!" He shouts as the twins cling to him.

"Well, it looks like they've found someone they like better. It's so easy to steal your customers. I think there's a new host king in town." He says being a little smartass.

Tamaki yells in anger at the kid, obviously pissed at him , "I thought he'd make it through without exploding this time." Kaoru complains.

"We should have known he was going to blow up sooner or later." Hikaru adds.

"Shiro really does have a lot in common with Tamaki senpai." Haruhi says with a chuckle, and I can't help but laugh too.

"Yeah, he was probably a spoilt brat when he was a kid, as I had called earlier!" I say feeling a small pride within me for coming to that conclusion.

"I was not a spoiled brat! I was nothing like him when I was a kid! I was a sweet, innocent, precocious adorable child! Do you hear me!?" Tamaki shouts over all of us.

I laugh. "Whatever you say Tamaki, whatever you say."

…

"Don't these guys get the idea in their head that they won't be able to rob a bar without me stopping them?" I complain to Winter. The two of us are flying over Tokyo towards the Okama Bar down town. It must have been like 11:30 tonight when we found out and now we're on our way. Crime doesn't let a girl get any sleep does it?

"You'd think they'd get it through their think skulls by now." Winter says to me, taking a quick left which I follow too.

"How do you know where you're going?" I ask her as my hair flips around behind me whilst flying. I try to get it all to go back behind me but it doesn't really seem to be working very well.

"just because I am from a different realm, doesn't mean I'm stupid in this one. Plus, I go exploring while you're at school, what else can I do?" She says before she bomb-dives down. "There it is." She says and I follow her down. The sensation of a bell ringing entered my ears, and it was not pleasant. Winter and I had landed on the ground outside the bar waiting for the robbers to show up.

"Let's get down to business." I say as I begin to walk into the bar. Everyone was on the ground, with their hands held over their head. Someone here has a gun, but who…

"Look out!" Someone shouted from behind the bar. I may not have seen them, but as soon as I heard them, I set up a shield to protect myself from the oncoming gun fire. The green shield was like a protective dome around me, which I gradually move forward. All shots seemed to be coming from behind the bar so I place my shield along it creating a barrier between the gun-men and the hostages. Bottles were being broken behind the bar, making glass fly everywhere behind the counter causing a lot of people to scream form the noise.

"Go now!" I shout with my arms up in the air keeping the shield in place. Winter helped lead everyone to safety, so I'm stuck with these robbers. As soon as I find that everyone was out, I drop the shield. The gun fire had stopped.

"Don't move." I heard a gruff voice say, which was muffled too so they must be wearing a mask. "Or I'll shoot." The man steps into view with a hostage held by the throat and a gun to their forehead. Now, I know this isn't the best time for this but I honestly can't tell whether it was a man or a woman. I put my hands down, as a temporary surrender whilst I scanned the area. Behind the bar there were a few pot plants, I could use them to wrap around him. Which I start doing right now.

Doing magic with your mind is incredibly difficult, but I need this to work. There were plants on either side of the gunman and one plant went for the gun whilst the other one for the hand which he holds the hostage with. "Let him go." I warn.

"Did you seriously think I would do that?" He says, which is true I didn't think he would, I'm just giving myself time.

"Of course not. It's in the script." I say with a smirk as I watch the plants about to strike.

"Boss watch out!" Someone shouts at they cut the vine that was reaching for their 'leader'. The boss begins to chuckle.

"Nice, try." He says, and the rest of the gunmen appear on either side of me. Ok, I have one more thing I can try, and this won't sound good.

"Alright then, shoot both of us." I say folding my arms on my chest. "I dare you." I as my eyes narrow. I noticed the way his mask moved around his mouth, obviously forming a malicious smirk. Another thing I noticed was Winter had snuck in and perched herself above the gunman who held the hostage. She would fly down and grab the gun, which takes care of one. But if I'm fast enough I can take down the two either side, but at the same time I've gotta save the hostage. Arrgh, too much thinking, let's just to this.

In one quick move, I did a double air blast form both hands hitting the guys on either side of me sending them into the wall, I then slammed my foot into the ground sending a shock wave towards the man standing to the 'Bosses' side, before Winter flew straight for the gun.

_Bang…_

She was too late, but I wasn't. "What?" The man shouted with shock as the hostage was still unharmed. Winter flies and starts scratching at the guys mask, making him drop the hostage. I shot the guy with another air blast and he went back and was wrapped into the pot plant.

I race over to the hostage and check them over. They we shaking from the shock, but other than that, they were totally unharmed. "What...I….how?" They stutter in a man's voice.

"Shh, hey it's ok. You're totally fine. Put a shield around you, you are totally unharmed." I tell them and they seem to calm down. "What is your name?" I ask helping them to stand up. The bartender stood up and put a hand to their head.

"Renji, but you can call me Ranka." He introduces. "You're that Flora fairy, aren't you?"

"Umm, yeah. So is that what they're calling me?" I chuckle and we begin to walk outside.

"Haha, I suppose it is. I thought that was a little strange, too delicate for a superhero. Though it is very pretty." He says, with his voice turning girly. "I know! Why don't I tell everyone a different name! That way you can be called what you want!" He says excitedly. I reckon that's a good idea actually, there was one name I really liked.

"Artemis. What about that?" I ask and he eagerly nods.

"Majestic and powerful, but yet beautiful. Just like you." He praises.

"Awww, thank...Look out!" I shout as I notice one of the gunmen dragging themselves out the door with a gun pointed at us. He shot, and I was too late to react, but something red flashed in front of him, taking the gun from his hand and knocking him out cold. Whatever it was, is way too big to be Winter, so that won't be good. "I've gotta go, good bye Ranka." I say as I take off with Winter in close pursuit.

"Did you see that?" Winter asks as we follow the red blur across the city.

"Yeah, and it's fast." I say flying faster to try keep up. And it can jump too. It seemed to easily bound to tall buildings and landing on the roofs as a quick manoeuvre causing me and winter to fly straight along the building, barely missing it, but when we finally make it up to the top, they were gone. Winter and I land on the roof, dumfounded as to where they went.

"Damn it. We lost it." Winter growl, perching herself on my shoulder. No, it's still here, its energy I can feel it. I turn around and there it was, or should I say she. She had long red hair which was tied up in a ponytail which reached her lower back, with a black bow tied in it. She wore a dark red dress with a mandarin collar. The borders of the dress are covered with thick white ruffles that cover the opening of her dress and go down to the back of it. She wears white arm sleeves that go halfway up her bicep, with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath, she wears a pleated pink skirt and a black corset with white detailing. She wears tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols, and black thigh-high tights. And around her neck, there was a small ruby crystal.

Oh, and she also has a gold and red spear pointed at my throat, which is a little concerning. "I think it found us." I say.

"What the hell is with you?" She growls. "He could have been killed because you were careless. I should just slit your throat right now."

"Sorry what?" I question.

"You know what I'm wasting my time. I'm gonna put your rookie ass out of commission." she says as she attacks us with her spear. I fly into the air, not wanting to fight her. "Oi! Get down her and fight like a woman." she shouts and I chuckle.

"Since when is this a gender-bend Peter Pan." I say to the red head.

The girl growls at me before super jumping and swiping at me in the air. I dodge by flying backwards. "Hey, I don't want to fight." I tell her.

"Then you're just a coward who just hides behind a mask." She says turning to leave. "You not even worth my time." She says walking away.

"Wait!" I call out landing back onto the building. The red-head doesn't turn around, she only turned her head so she can see me in the corner of her eye. But, she does put a smirk on her face, and trust me, it was scary.

In a flash she again attacked, but I put up a shield with my left hand. We were in a dead lock, and she only did it in one move. I could see her eyes more easily now, they seemed glassed over, with almost no emotion within them. She was using her brute strength against me, and she was pushing me backwards. TO counter I sent a surge of light energy to send her backwards. She stumbled back a few steps, but then regained her stance.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she again swung her spear at me. I dodged to the left, just making I clear get away, but she works fast. In another few seconds, she had struck again, leaving me with next to no time to react, so again there was another shield in between the two of us. Again I looked into her eyes, they seemed to flash bright red only briefly and her facial features softened form a malicious smile, to an almost confused one. I take the small opportunity to push her back again and this time she stayed back. She turns on her heel and begins to walk away, obviously pissed off.

"Hey wait!" I call out.

"What?" She hisses, turning her head so that she was looking at me in the corner of her eye.

"What's your name?" I call out.

"Kyoko." That was all she said before she sped off the building in a red blur.

I fold my arms and sigh. "Winter, she had magic too." I tell her and she looks.

"But I thought there was no magic left of Earth." She states remembering what we were told back home.

"I know. We were told the magic doesn't exist on earth anymore because people stopped believing. Her magic signature...it similar to ours but it's different too. I just don't get it."

"Come on, we should get back, it's getting late." She says and we head home.

…

**Third Person**

…

"She's still very powerful." A young voice says to himself. He had just witnessed the fight, between the fairy and, well, he didn't know what the other girl was, but she was very fun to toy with. However, his main concern was that fairy. "It looks like she's been training." He mutters running his hand through his coal black hair. His own red eyes shone in the dark as he watched the bird and fairy leave.

That fairy's magic was strong, not able to match his own though, but he could take her out so easily, but where's the fun in that? He took in a deep breath, smelling the magic in the air which she left behind. That was something a person could get addicted to so easily, stealing magic. Sure, he hadn't perfected it yet, but still it felt so good and it wouldn't be long before he had hers. So many elements swirling within that pathetic excuse of a shell, that would make him able to rule over the entire magic dimension**. **But why rule Earth when there's no magic here? It's simple. It was another victory, like that extra piece of cake that you don't need but you want anyway.

The stupid fairy's magic is just what he needed, but he just has to wait for her to get stronger. After fall, where is the fun in winning a fight when she has so much extra magic that she herself hasn't unlocked.

"Oh, well. I've seen what I need." He mutters, pulling up his right hand, with a black ring on it. The ring itself had a red stone, similar to the earth's ruby, but so much more powerful. It began to glow almost as red as his eyes and a red portal appeared. "One down, two to go." He says entering the red gateway way.

…

**Hey Guys, please let me know what you think of Kyoko and Mr Mysterious over there, please don't hate me for adding her, but she is important! Reviews and feedback are always welcome and favourite and follow to show your support! So until next time!**

**Silva Out!**


	13. Jungle Pool Crisis Part 1

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter and its really long! I hope you all like it! It took me a while to write but I hope everyone likes it. Please let me know if there is anything I need to fix or some possible story lines or whatever you want! Love everyone!**

**Special thanks to:** **Himeno Kazehito, starfishbobo and SexyBananas for following the story! Much love for you guys!**

**Alice Kitten: Hell yeah she met Ranka. She gonna get a shock when she finds out who he is related to hahaha. **

**yoyowezy: YES! I'm so glad that you like it! Kyoko has alive, I hated what they did to her! But the only thing is that she has is a different backstory so there is no Kyuube but yeah, originally there was but I changed it. Don't worry! She will know soon! Just be patient young grasshopper**

**Shadowngirl20: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Georgia's style and powers are based off Flora from Winx, except Georgia is much more powerful with a wider range of powers. And no, Kyoko is based off Kyoko for Puella Magi Madoka Magica, just a little different. And the hosts will find out in time!**

**Jazzy-Booey: Hahaha Yeah. Kyoko has basically has powers but what are they? We don't know yet! Haha, and Mr. Mysterious is pretty creepy. But every story needs someone creepy huh? Hahaha. **

**SexyBananas: I'm glad you are! **

**Lucille: Yeah, she is a fairy. She looks pretty much like the one on the cover but I'll be doing some fan art if anyone's interested. **

**SORRY TO TELL YOU GUYS, BUT KYOKO ISN'T HARUHI'S MOTHER, HARUHI'S MOTHERS NAME IS KYOTO. BUT INSTEAD SHE IS THE SAME CHARATCER FROM PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA, BESIDES HER DRAMATIC BACKSTORY, SO THERE IS NO KYUBE AND NO SOULGEM. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSTION**

…

_"Please, why don't you just leave me alone?" the brown haired girl begs. She cowers in the corner, hiding from the two females standing above her, who each have flaming red hair. _

_"Because Georgia…" The one on the left starts, with a malicious smirk appearing on her face, one with no mercy within it. _

_"It's fun to mess with you…" The second one says, an equal look matching her sister's face. Georgia had tears in her eyes, her heart wanted to fight back but her mind told her otherwise. If she fought back, who knows what would happen to her family. They might get kicked off the farm land; they would have nowhere else to go._

_"It's a good stress relief really." They say simultaneously._

_"But you're ten! How can you have any stress?" Georgia says, finding a small amount of courage appearing within her, but that small slither of courage instantly drained away when they two twins above her gave her a death glare._

_"We don't like when people back chat us, do we Amber?" The one on the left says. _

_"No, Ember. In fact we hate it." The second sister says glaring at Georgia, as the two begin to advance on the girl._

_"No, please I'm sorry! No, no!"_

"NO!" I scream, sitting up awake. There are some things that the world doesn't want me to forget. This is the main reason that twins freak me out. Hikaru and Kaoru especially, they remind me to much of those two, as in Ember and Amber, their hair, and their eyes and the way they act, they're so similar. But I have to keep reminding myself that those twins can't get me here. Hikaru and Kaoru aren't bad, they're just mischievous.

But why is there a horrifying feeling in the back of my head? I still don't trust them, not fully.

I flop back down onto my bed with a big sigh. "It's Saturday." I mumble as I try to get back to sleep. The warmth of my blanket was helping the sleep take over but someone didn't want that.

"Georgia! Get up!"

"Winter, bugger off." I say.

"No, we're training today. Duplication spells." She says dragging my blanket off me. How she does that, I don't know, but bloody hell that bird is strong.

"I still don't understand how you know so much about magic. You're a bird for crying out loud." I complain.

"Just because I'm a bird, doesn't mean I don't know anything. Now, get up, dressed and out in the garden in 15 minutes." She says leaving my room. Ahhh! Why does she have to act like a mother to me? Well, I guess it's not a bad thing.

…

"Ahh! I can't do this!" I shout stamping my foot into the ground. We had been training for almost an hour and still I couldn't even make another me that would last a second.

"Just calm down and breathe." She tells me but I can't take it.

"I've already tried that, it just…" I sigh, "I need some air."

"But we're outside you dingle-bat." Winter comments and I roll my eyes; however I can't help but smile.

"I'm going for a walk them." I say, probably a little too childish but oh well.

I head around the side gate and out onto the street. There were way too many things going on in my mind right now. First off there was Haruhi and the fact that she is a fairy and I've got to get her to believe in her magic, or rather believe in magic in general, and I need to get her to believe right now. The second one is that girl Kyoko. She had magic for some reason that I can't work out. Earth has had no magic for as long as I can remember, but Earth time does move a lot slower to the magic dimension time, so it couldn't have just randomly changed. But I need to get back there. I just don't know how.

I'm so confused about her though! Ahh! Why can't this world make proper sense!

"You've just got a bucket load of things to worry about Georgia, don't you?" I mutter to myself, gripping my light blue, shoulder cut T-Shirt. That's another thing; I need to stop talking to myself. I'm gonna sound like a crazy person. Well, a crazier person, but you get the idea.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. They showed no signs of slowing down, and then whoever it was grabbed either arm, stopping me from escaping. I let out a scream in surprise and kick whoever was on my left in the gut. I heard them moan in pain before dropping to the found, however that meant that there was still another person left on my right arm.

"Hiya!" I shout as I swing my left fist around, coming into contact with the person's chest, before slamming my foot into their 'unmentionables'.

"Ouch." They said in a higher pitched voice. I step back, breathing heavily and look at my attackers and I was semi shocked.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I say with a gasp, before I glare at the two. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I shout to them.

The only thing they could mutter was, "Target, not captured."

"What?" I question as a car pulls up next to the three of us, or should I say limo. The tinted window rolls down and there is Tamaki, with sunglasses on, but I can still tell that he was a little freaked out by the situation. "If you try that again, you will be joining them." I warn with a stern glare. The blonde gulps before finding his voice.

"Err, Georgia, would you like to come to a private resort with us? Kyoya's family owns it." He says, a little nervous.

"Is that why Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber were after me? You should have asked first." I say to him, earning small glares from the twins as they slowly get up.

"I'll take that into consideration for next time." Tamaki says opening the limo door. "So are you coming?" He asks.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." I say hopping into the limo, which was then followed by the twins who seem a bit sore. Kaoru was holding his gut in agony while Hikaru was holding his...jatz crackers. I sat next to Tamaki, while the twins sat across from us, Kaoru mirroring Tamaki, and Hikaru mirroring me. Both however were still glaring at me. I huff and cross one leg over the other. "And that's what you get for trying to kidnap me." I tell the plainly.

"Well it was the boss's orders." Kaoru tells me.

I laugh at the pathetic excuse. "There was probably a reason for that. Tamaki is smarter then he looks." I look over to the blonde who has a confused look on his face but then replaces it when he looks out the window. There was a silence that hung in the car, but then a thought occurred to me. "Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes lightened up at the name, and that playful smirk comes to his face.

"My darling daughter has already gone on ahead, and she's should be there waiting for me!" He says, raising one hand into the air and the other hand he places onto his heart. Something in his inner mind theatre must be at work. I bet its Haruhi in a bikini, looking all sexy, telling Tamaki that she's been waiting, but hey, that's just a guess.

"Hahaha you keep thinking that." I tell him and his smile on his face remains.

The car ride seems pretty quiet, for the first twenty minutes or so until Kaoru broke the silence. "How did you fight like that?" He asks to me.

"Ummm," I start. How did I fight like that? I normally fight with magic, yet I went all bad ass on the twins. "I dunno. It's probably just natural instinct. I mean seriously, what would you do if someone tried to attack you?" I ask.

"You do make a good point." Kaoru says with a small smile on his face, but he's still holding his stomach.

"And umm, I'm sorry for kicking you in the stomach." I rub the back of my neck. "You too Hikaru." I say, but he still gives me a glare.

"I didn't take you for the apologising type." He glares.

"And I didn't take you to be the asshole type...oh wait yes, I did." I say giving him an evil smirk, which he yet again returns with a glare. I notice Tamaki and Kaoru share concerned looks, causing me to smirk.

"Well, aren't you a bundle of sunshine." Hikaru spits and I chuckle giving another glare. It's like glare central here in here.

"Well at least I'm not a bundle of s…" I begin to say but I'm interrupted when Tamaki and Kaoru shout.

"WE'RE HERE!" So we all begin to clamber out of the limo and what I saw amazed me. There was plants everywhere, but they were inside a dome kinda thing.

"Woah, where are we?" I say looking directly up at the sky. It's so pretty, but so artificial. At least the trees are real, I guess. You've gotta be positive.

"I would assume you already know. Tamaki must have told you about our holiday resort on the way over?" I hear Kyoya's voice ask from behind me.

I turn to him and nod. "Yeah, he did. He had the two knuckleheads try to kidnap me to bring me there." I say. That's when I happen to notice that the twins weren't anywhere to be found. I wonder where they are, and where's Haruhi too?

"Well then I guess you know everything you need." He says turning to head to one of the pool chairs under the umbrella.

"Well ok then." I tell him, that's when I notice the pool and a FRIGGING BEACH! A beach inside, what the hell. The water looked so nice, I really wanted to swim, but I had one issue. "Damn it." And no, it's not what you're thinking, if you're a girl you will understand what I mean, but that's not it. I have no togs, or swimmers or a swimsuit however you want to call it. All I've got is the light blue shoulder cut top and dark blue denim shorts.

"We see you have a problem." I hear to voices call from behind me. Oh great, just what I needed.

I turn on my heel and face them, arms folded. "And what, pray-tell, would that be?"

The two of them smile, evilly might I add, before grabbing both of my arms and dragging me over to the changing rooms. "You need a swimsuit." They say, and two identical maids pop out of the room.

"How did you…"

"We just knew, now," The two push me into the room. "Go get changed." They say as I get pulled in by the twins nurse maids who lock the door afterwards. I rip my arms out of their grip.

"Don't you dare pick out some togs for me. If you do you'll regret it." I growl at them. I hate people telling me how to dress…

…

_"You must be punctual, but delicate. So put this dress on, and don't make it dirty." _

_"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! I'LL WEAR WHAT I WANT!"_

…

The two look at me with fear, and I grimace slightly. "Listen, I'll just grab one and that's that." I tell them and they comply. Wow, I'm surprised, they backed off quickly. Anyways, we've gotta find me some swimmers.

It suddenly dawned on me how many swimmers there actually were in the room. I walked down isles and isles of them, each in different colours and styles, and some were rather...interesting. I'm specifically talking about the one that looks like a bunch of red strings tied together. But the next one down the line caught my eye though. It was a bikini that was black and a light aqua coloured with matching bottoms.

"Girls?" I call and they magically appear like how the twins do. Kinda creepy, but never mind.

"Yes Miss Honoka, how may we help?" They ask holding onto each other's hands.

"Do you have any black board shorts?" I ask and they smile happily before running off and grabbing just what I needed.

I smile grabbing onto the shorts and heading back into the changing room. "Thanks!"

It doesn't take me too long to get it on and DAMN! It looks good. I let my hair down, and take off my boots, and I'm sorry for being so narcissistic but it really looks nice, especially when I take my hair down. I brush it forwards so that sits down my on my chest. It looks nice.

"Oi Georgia! You're taking forever!" I hear the twins shout as open the door to the outside. The twins are there, in their boardies just waiting.

"God you guys are impatient." I tell them, and they look dumbfounded. "What?"

"You actually look good in that…" Kaoru starts.

"We're surprised." Hikaru says. I chuckle as I leave them to it, now where's Haruhi? I wander around for a little bit before I find her talking with Haruhi.

"...Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called." He says pointing out some of the animals around the area.

Haruhi however just seems unimpressed. "Um, where was the exit, again?"

"Try to make the most of this down time and just relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation." Tamaki say sitting down on the deck chair sipping some sort of drink.

I decide to call out to my friend. "Hey Haruhi!" I say giving her a wave. "What do you think of this place?"

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now? I should really be studying and I've got ton of laundry to do today." she complains. That just like her,

Senpai, where are we, anyway?" She asks

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group runs. It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden." Kyoya responds holding a glass of punch in his hand

"I don't understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya senpai."

Hey, that's true. So why do they own a resort? It's probably a rich person thing, so it's not really a concern to me. The only thing I want to do is jump into the water! So that is where I head, straight to the pool and cannonball in, splashing Mori and Honey in the process. The water was the perfect temperature too, the only thing that would make it better would be if I could use my fins right now! I come up giggling for no good reason, right next to Mori and his little friend.

"Haha that was a good one Gi-chan!" Honey says from on top of Mori's shoulders before jumping off and replicating what I did. I laugh and begin to splash the senior, who does it back. "Come on Takashi!" Honey calls motioning for him to join in.

"You're going down!" I say playfully, as I begin splashing Mori. I see a faint smirk on his face as he raises his arms some weird, but effective way, because the next second I was drenched with my hair fallen in front my face, making every sound I made echo. So I begin to breathe in and out heavily, "Luke, I am your father." I say in the lowest voice possible, earning a laugh from Honey**. (Has any else done this?). **Drop under the water to fix my hair, making the water splash everywhere when I come up.

"Mori-senpai, how did you do that?" I ask and he just smiles and shakes his head, silently saying it was a secret. "Aww! Mori you big bum!" I say very childlike.

"Heads up!"

I head shout from behind me, then something hits me in the head, knocking me face first into the water. Annoyed with the face that I was knocked under the water so I just let myself sink down, and sit on the bottom of the pool, arms folded in front. I also cast an underwater breathing spell, which (surprise, surprise) helps me to breath underwater for a long period of time. I bet that was something you didn't know about me!

"Um? Did we kill her?" I hear the twins ask from above. I smirk at them from under the water, but I'm then pulled up by Mori.

"Nope, it'll take a lot more than that to kill m… OH MY GOD IS THAT A WATER SLIDE!" I shout out the last part as I notice the giant red slide in the distance, which looked really long and twisty. Now I really want to go on it!

"Yeah, wanna go?" The twins ask with a mischievous which I easily match with one of my own.

"Shell yeah!" I say and the twins put on a confused look of their own.

"Shell yeah?" They question.

I begin to move out of the pool. "It's called Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles. Look it up!" I yell jumping out of the pool with the twins in pursuit.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asks.

"To go get Haruhi on the waterslide. Duh." I call out.

That's when the twins start to run ahead of me, yelling over their shoulders, "Last one there is a Pedo Tamaki!" So I start to sprint after them, there is no way they're winning this race.

"No fair!" I shout almost catching up to them. "You guys are cheaters!" I shouts getting in line with them, but the only issue was that there was something on the floor, directly in my path. And being me, I had to face plant oh so gracefully to the ground. Not the sarcasm. "Ow…"

"Wow Georgia, you're just as clumsy as Tamaki." Haruhi says from above me.

I pick myself up off the ground. "Oh don't worry Haruhi, I didn't get hurt at all. I'm totally fine thanks for asking." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, sarcasm aside do you wanna come on the water side with me?"

"Hang on," Hikaru begins eying Haruhi "What's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?"

"Oh, this thing?" Haruhi says looking down and shrugging. "Tamaki forced me to put it on."

"He did?!" I exclaim, utterly confused with what she just said. I would have expected him to make her wear a bikini, and the follow her around all day like a love sick puppy.

"So, you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asks throwing away his banana peel. See, it's people like him that cause people like me to trip and die! Well, maybe not die but you know what I mean.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Kaoru asks as well.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. Honestly I'd rather be at home.

I don't understand what's great about this place, anyway? I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool." Haruhi complains, with a sign saying 'Lazybones Heroine' appearing in front of her. God, that girl is hopeless, does she even know how to have a good time? And I've just given up

"A plastic pool? What's that?" The twins ask simultaneously.

"How do you not know what a plastic pool is?" I question.

Haruhi puts on her thinking face. "Let's see… I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it, you have to pump it full of air." She demonstrates the dimensions of the pool, using the air in front of her. "Make any sense?" She says looking to me for confirmation

"It does to me." I tell her.

"You dunce..." Hikaru says then Kaoru adds on

"...That's an inflatable boat, dummy."

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool."

"Yeah." Kaoru finishes.

I raise my eyebrows. "And you think we're dumb."

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi asks, with an unamused look on her face, which changes to a look of curiosity when Tamaki kidnaps the two, making them crouch down as he scolded them.

I place a hand on her shoulder. "They're idiots." That's all I can say to her. Because, really it's true, just listen to Tamaki's conversation.

"You idiots! They thinks it's a pool, then it's a pool. Got it? Don't go embarrassing them. They can't help it if they're an ignorant commoners." Tamaki explains. Haruhi nods in agreement.

"So, are we supposed to lie to them? Is that what you want?" The twins ask.

Haruhi sighs and mutters, "I can't help but feel like we should be offended by that comment."

"Yeah, probably." I say. Hikaru and Kaori both gain sly grins on their faces

Hikaru goes first. "Never mind that, we've got a question for you."

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru finishes, as he and his brother both move close to Tamaki's face with a thoughtful finger under their chins.

They begin to act as detectives, explaining the strange behaviour of Tamaki. "I would've thought for sure that you would be all… I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!" Hikaru says mimicking Tamaki in a mocking manner, "Not making her cover up like that."

"It was surprising." Kaoru says. When you think about it, the twins were right. I wonder where they're going with this.

The two begin to whisper at the same time. "I know what he's up to. He made Haruhi cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see her in a bathing suit. Do you really think that's it? He must be one of those jealous pervert types. That's pretty twisted." They whisper loud enough for Tamaki and the rest of us to easily hear. The accused blonde begins to blush and to ramble.

"That's not it at all. I was just trying to protect her innocence as any father or guardian would. After all even if she's wearing a swimsuit, it is not decent for a lady to walk around half naked in front of boys." Tamaki shouts waving his arms around crazily. Well, then...that's weird, I'm wearing a togs in front of boys, how is that any different?

"Haru-chan, Gi-Chan! Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?" Honey says grabbing onto the tomboys arm. Honey surprising had a bright pink bunny floaty on, with his greeny-yellow bored shorts.

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today. Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?" Haruhi asks

"Mm-mm. Just looks cuter this way, you know?" He says with a massive smile, modelling the ring.

Hang on, what did he say?

"You're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute." Haruhi smiles.

"He's so innocent." The twins say.

That's when the ground started rumbling and that cold shiver returns down my spine...she's here. "No way! You got it all wrong." She appears out of the ground wearing a black bikini with a weird blue tattoo down her stomach. She's crazier then I remember.

"No way…" I mutter

"Is that Renge? How did she do that? It's like that rig follows us." Haruhi complains.

"That outfit is pretty impressive." Hikaru says. Typical boys….

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" his brother asks.

"Oh, that? You don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, who?" Hikaru asks slightly impatient.

Then she sings. "La-La~~~~"

"La-La? Who's La-La?" Utterly confused with this situation.

"It's a manga magazine?"

Renge becomes all dreamy, probably running her own inner mind theatre . "Her petite and slender frame. Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces. Her singing voice. La. I am Quon Kisaragi." She says as she begins posing in multiple different poses, over and over again.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Haruhi mutters to me.

"Same here."

I notice that Hikaru and Kaoru have sly grins on their faces again before they approach Tamaki. "Hey, boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed…"

"...like that?" Kaoru points out.

The blonde puts a finger to his chin, and hums. "Well, yeah that's okay."

"And why is that?" The devils question further.

Tamaki thoughtfully looks to the ground. Because it's cosplay, I guess." He says. That's when the twins dragged me over to Tamaki.

"And what about Georgia? She's not cosplaying." The say as I rip myself out of their grip.

"Would you two quit doing that!" I yell, but they seem uninterested.

Tamaki begins to look me up and down. "I guess its fine. Her hair is down and she has shorts on so...it's ok." Tamaki says completely serious. The twins seem very unimproved with the answer Tamaki gave, so they left off a sigh of defeat.

"Listen up, boys!" Renge calls over everyone. I clear my throat in order to get her attention. "And girl...Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives."

What the hell is she on about? "Umm, Renge, since when does he have interior motives?" She points to the pool where Honey is just about to jump into the current pool with Mori.

"Look!" She yells. I still don't see it.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asks.

Renge puts her I know everything smile on her face. "Think about what he said to you earlier." The twins, Tamaki and I all place a finger to our chins in a thoughtful position. "He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think."

But its Honey? He is like the purest being on earth! He's so cute and cuddly, and HOLY CRAP I THINK I SEE IT! Is Renge trying to point out that Honey isn't as innocent as we think he is, was it all a ploy?

"I agree." Kyoya says looking up from his computer. "Try putting a word, "I" at the beginning of that sentence."

JUMPING BUTTER BALLS! I was right! That is so damn smart.

"He planned that!?" The four hosts shouted at the same time .

"That's Haninozuka for you. In the last episode, he felt threatened by another loli boy type, so he's taking steps to keep his rank. I should give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought." She says completely analysing Honey before disappearing into the ground.

"I thought this was a story?" I question Haruhi and she looks at me like I have a mental disorder, and I can't blame her.

"I don't get you sometimes." She mutters.

"Oi Georgia, wanna have a water gun fight? Me and Kaoru versus you and Tamaki." He says chucking me a water gun which I catch easily.

"Oh you're on!" I smirk, holding the water gun at the ready.

"Forget it!" I hear Tamaki yell. "Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

"Because it's fun." I simply say. By the look in the twin's eyes, it seems like they have a plan. The two of them run over to Haruhi and begin to say that they're going to marry Haruhi, which of course made Tamaki mad. He started pumping his water gun incredibly fast, building u[ the pressure.

"Do you really think I'd ever let Haruhi marry you guys? Daddy says no!" He says with his gun locked and loaded.

I take a step towards Tamaki and swing my gun to face the devils. "You ain't getting my girl!" I say like a cowboy, before I begin firing at them. Quickly the twins scatter and hide behind trees, trying to avoid the water I'm shooting at them. "You're going down!" I yell at them.

"Good luck with that!" Hikaru shouts jumping out from behind the tree, chasing me with the water gun spray. I run around the pool area before grabbing the top of one of the umbrellas and using it as a shield. I then begin to fire at him. There is no way in Asteria I'm going down like this.

"Ha! Take that!" I say as I drop the umbrella and begin to chase Hikaru back to where his brother was hiding. Sadly I couldn't get a face shot, but I did soak his back. These two are going down!

"I'll get you guys!" Tamaki says running at the twins. He then jumps and defies gravity (how he does it is completely beyond me, but this is Tamaki we're talking about) basically levitating across the ground as he fires. Ok, I'm impressed with him. "Sideways-leaping shot, go!" He yelled in the process.

The twins laugh blocking the shots with Tiki masks before firing at me. I run, avoiding being hit but then something slippery appears under my foot...god damn banana peel! I slid on the peel all the way into the wave pool where Honey was swimming by himself, without showing signs of struggling. Luckily, I grab onto the edge of the pool stopping me form getting swept away by the current.

I have my right arm resting on the pool edge, helping me keep my neck and shoulders out of the water but the twins quickly appear above me, guns pointed down . I too had my gun ready, but it was a two on one battle right now, and I couldn't win. If I shot one, the other would shoot me, so I'm screwed. In the background however I saw Tamaki slipping on a banana peel as well and he ran straight into a totem pole. The eyes started to glow red and the water around my became more violent.

"Tamaki! What have you done!" I yell as the water began to make me lose my grip on the edge. I heard Honey scream behind me, and he had a good reason to, there was a giant wave hurdling towards us, and when it crashed it pushed me under, knocking the air out of me. It felt so hard to breath and I could feel my self being dragged along the bottom of the pool, and that really hurt.

Ok, I need to calm down, and cast my spell again. You can do it with your mind, just calm down. I think of me and Honey at the same time and hope for the best. I started to breath I can only hope that Honey can too...

…

Sooo, What did you guys think? I know it was kinda like a filler chapter but there will be something big happing in the next one or two chapters! Let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to see happen, or just say hi! Until next time

Silva Out!


	14. Jungle Pool Crisis Part 2

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! I really hope you guy like it a lot and enjoy what I had done with it. Well, this chapter is going to be shocking, both figuratively and literally. Anyways, enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to Beckabemaia, Lyrasha, animegal1357, HeartStarryNights, Scratch1892, Andrianlia, IvyHolltFoot12345 for following, Favouriting both the story and me. Love you all!**

**BeckaBeMaia: Welcome to the story! I'm glad that you like this, and it doesn't matter if you weren't a Winx-watcher. But I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Yoyowezy: I think you might be onto something ;P. but who knows? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**Alice Kitten: Hahaha yeah. She does that a lot! **

**Caitlincat101: Haha as soon as I can!**

**...**

I break through the top of the water couching and hacking the water out of my lungs like crazy. It doesn't matter whether I got the spell done, I kinda did swallow a bit of water before. I pull out myself out of the pool, and Honey wasn't in sight.

"Honey?" I call out hoping that he was really close, but there was no answer. Oh no...Poor Honey. So I do what I can do, walk into the jungle ahead of me. He probably headed off into the forest looking for the rest of us. I will admit that the jungle looked surprisingly good for being a fake one. I'll have to give Kyoya a word of praise for the authenticity. "Honey senpai?" I call out.

The feel of the leaves below my feet was calming as I walked, but the calming feeling fleeted and was replaced by one that told me I was being followed. It wouldn't stop, no matter how far I went in. The wind picked up, but it was more like a whisper to me, carrying the voices of whoever was following me, and frankly they weren't too quiet. From what I heard they were police officers as the wind carried their conversations on the radio across.

"Halt!" They shout emerging from the surrounding bushes, and there were a lot of them. Ten, maybe fifteen in total, but I could easily take them out...only with magic. As much as I would love to use magic but I do get the feeling that Kyoya has cameras everywhere they could easily see me doing it. Nevermiind, I hate you Kyoya, you bloody demon lord. They all point their guns pointed towards the floor, but they could easily be up in a second. "You there, you're under arrest." One says

"On what charge?" I ask as the man approaches me.

"We have been told to apprehend anyone suspicious and we're taking you into custody." I say quickly getting a grip on my left forearm.

"Hey let me go!" I struggle against him, but it almost seems useless. That's then I notice the perfectly placed stick on the ground just in reach, so I use it. I whack him the stomach and he falls to the floor gripping is belly in pain.

"The subject is resisting! I repeat the subject is resisting!" Another man calls out from the group, raising his gun at me. The stick in my hand hadn't broken yet, so why not give it another go? I use it like a baseball back and his the gun out of his hand.

"Ha! Take that!" I say triumphantly, but for there was a shocking conclusion. Literally, something hit me on the back and sent volts of electricity into my system. I scream in agony as I fall to the ground on my knees, with my hands on the ground. I couldn't move, and I could feel my muscles twitching rapidly, as well as the tears in my eyes. I could feel my heart pumping in my chest, which intensifies when I am kicked to the ground. I barely catch myself on the way down. My muscles could barely work but I could feel it starting to wear off.

"Gi- chan! I'm coming!" A voice rings out over the jungle. Was that Honey? I swear it was. A yellow blur passing quickly in front of me, and attacks all the guards in the area. One after another they went down lightning fast. Whoever it was, it couldn't be Honey.

I try to push myself up but my muscles were still weak from the electric shock, so I fell back down. I wish I could control electricity; it would be so much better then lightening at this point. "Are you ok?" Honeys voice rings out.

"Honey?" I ask.

"Yep, that's me!" He says helping me up, and I could see the carnage.

"Woah, Honey, did you do all this?" I say looking at the all the unconscious men around. He nods.

"Haha yep. But we've gotta find Takashi and Haru-chan. I'm sure they're worried about us!" I say with a big smile before hitting me with his finger in the middle of my back, causing me to sit up straight and yelp in surprise. "Sorry, but it'll make you feel better." And he was right. My muscles started to feel like they were working normally again and I could actually stand. Honey steadied me as I stood up and started to drag me forwards towards the tree, which he begins to climb.

"Umm Honey?" I call out and he just smiles.

"Come on! It's the fastest wat the get to Haru-chan and Takashi!" He calls out before swinging off the vine and across the forest. Now that is my kind of transport. I scramble up the same tree and take a sturdy vine in my hand before swinging off.

I can't help but laugh at the feeling; I haven't done this in ages! I start to call out, much like Tarzan would, except I'm not Tarzan, I'm George of the jungle. "Takashi, Haru-chan, out of the way!" Honey calls in front of me, and then I see it too. Haruhi and Mori are in the same position I was earlier, except Mori was protecting Haruhi, holding her in his arms. He swings down and kicks the nearest officer in the face, sending him flying, before preforming a backflip and landing on the ground.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" one of the police says to him

I myself land in the tree briefly, to actually take in what I just saw. "Ho...ly...Crap." I mutter before I launch my out of the tree, swinging on a vine. "Woo hoo!" I shout letting go of the vine and landing on top of one of the officers. He buckled under my weight, and collapsed to the ground with a groan. But in that time, Honey had taken down everyone else in the area. Holy crap, remind me not to get on his bad side.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?" Our mini senior scolds to the men on the floor, who were twitching from getting beat up.

"Good Job Gi-Chan! You got one!" Honey says with a big thumbs up. I giggle.

"Thanks Honey." Giving the thumbs up to him as well. However, Haruhi stood there in shock with what she just saw. "I know, I was the exact same."

"Haruhi! Haruhi are you alright!?" Tamaki calls running up from behind us, with Kyoya and the twins running quickly after. Tamaki runs straight for Haruhi, engulfing her in a massive bear hug. He seemed happy, but Haruhi wasn't as much. "I was so worried."

I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah I'm fine too Tamaki, thanks for asking." I mean, nobody seemed to ask if I was ok. Way to make a girl feel loved.

"Oh, wow." Hikaru says moving over to one of the police officers.

"You okay, senpai?" Kaoru asks, mimicking his brother's actions.

Hikaru and Kaoru begin to poke them at the same time. It is honestly quite creepy. "I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive." Hikaru says.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey senpai's work. He must have really been holding back." Kaoru said.

"Wait, what do you mean still alive? And holding back?" I ask the twins.

Kaoru turns to me. "So then…"

"You don't know about senpai?" His brother continues. I shake my head, looking at him quizzically. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries."

"You're kidding right?" I say with wide eyes. It mean, it's Honey! He's a little bundle of Cakes and Bunnies!

"Honey senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo." Kyoya explains, as a sign magically appears under Honey, saying he was an expert in martial arts.

I drop my jaw. I have no words to say, like seriously, how could I have guessed that our mini senior was an expert in martial arts?!

"Mori senpai's no slouch either." Tamaki adds. "He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school." A sign appears under Mori, reading Kendo Champion.

"So, how are you able to find us, Honey senpai?" Kaoru asks.

"It wasn't hard." He explains. "It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool, so I decided to look for you guys. I couldn't see Gi-chan anywhere so I thought she had already gone. But then I heard her scream, and I found her being attacked by these guys and I had to stop them. That's when we found you guys." He says cheerfully.

The officers around us all sit up and crouch on the ground apologetically. "We humbly apologize! I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"And I'm from the Otake Dojo! We are in your debt!" The offers shout.

Honey looked at the curiously. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry, sir! We were unaware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Haninozuka. We've committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my Dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment." He says as apologetic as he could.

"Well, that just threw my mind out the window." I sat and Haruhi nods in agreement. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that HONEY IS A FRIGGING NINJA! It mean it's cool and all but I would never have seen it coming!

Honey heads towards Mori and pats him on the head. "Takashi, you did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan. I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?"

Mori looks at Haruhi. "I don't know if I'd say that." He booms.

"Everybody, I do think it's time to leave." Kyoya says and begins to head back into the forest.

The twins begin to walk in step with me. "What?" I ask not turning my head towards them.

"What did Honey mean, when he said he heard you scream?" they ask together.

I sigh. "I got tasered in the back, no big deal." I shrug.

I feel Hikaru and Kaoru grab my wrists stopping me from moving forward. Out of instinct I rip myself out of their grasp. "You got tasered?" they say with shock.

"I don't see why you would care. You didn't seem to before." I say leaving them behind. I'm so cold to them, but I don't care, neither do they.

…

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru says, as he and Kaoru walk in front of the group. I had Honey sitting on my back, he was so light! It's crazy!

"Yeah, the beach would be nice." His brother says from next to them. The two of them walked ahead of the ground with their hands behind their heads.

"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that." Tamaki scolds.

I look at him quizzically. "How would you know? I know I want to go to the beach, what about you Haruhi?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Actually, I might like to go to the beach." She says, and Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru turn towards us with curiosity. " I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty."

"I totally agree with you, minus the water park stuff, but I totally agree!" I say excitedly. I would really like going to the beach, I love the waves!

Tamaki quickly puts a finger to his chin and sparkles appear around him. "Yeah. All right. Then that's where we'll go next time." He says.

"We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan? That'll be fun, don't you think?" Honey asks Mori, and the raven haired teen smiles at his cousin. Oh yeah, apparently these two are cousins? Did you know that? I didn't! Someone decided to throw a grenade in my mind after they threw it out the window. Honestly, it was mind blowing.

"Yeah." Mori replies.

"You know Gi-Chan, when we got swept away; I thought I could breathe underwater." He whispers into my ear, and I stiffen. Does he know?

"Maybe it was just your body reacting to being underwater. You could probably hold your breath for ages in a situation like that." I try to convince him.

I could see him shake his head from the corner of my eye. "No, I don't think that's it. I have a secret to tell you." He says, and I begin to worry. What could it be? Does he actually know?

"What is it?"

He gives a dramatic pause before whispering in my ear. "I think I'm a mermaid." I let out a sigh of relief.

"That sounds really cool Honey- senpai." I tell him, before he asks to jump off.

"Georgia, would you like a lift back to your house?" Kyoya asks me. This makes me suspicious, because it's Kyoya, he doesn't do anything unless it benefits himself either with knowledge or financially.

"Sure." I say looking for any signs of his motives, yet there are none. But I can't see his eyes as he positioned his glasses to create a glare. God damn he's smart.

He smirks at me. "Lovely. Hurry along our Limo should be parked outside."

"Ok." I nod, before waving goodbye to the guys, as we were the first two to leave. Everyone waved goodbye to the two of us as we exit the building. "Wait my…" I start to turn back but Kyoya puts up his hand.

"Your belongings are already packed and ready to go." He says.

"Oh….ok then." I say cautiously. The Limo driver opens the door for Kyoya and I will say that the inside of the place was nice. Two sets of leather seats facing one another, I took one side whilst Kyoya sat on the opposite me. I notice that my clothes were already in the Limo too, sitting right next to me. I quickly take out my shirt on, for two reasons. One: It's really cold in here, and Two: I'm half naked in a car with the shadow king, and that is really creepy.

"So, Georgia, I trust that you liked the Resort?" He says striking up a conversation.

I smile at him. "Yeah, it was lovely. I really wish I had gone on the water slide though." I tell him grabbing out my shoes and begin to put them on.

"I see, well I did get some great data, but it would be nice if fi got some on the water slide too." He says writing in his not book.

"Wait, hold up. What do you mean by data?"

"Well," He begins pushing up his glasses. "That totem pole which Tamaki had run into was a power board for the wave pool that you and Honey were in."

"Why? Why would you put something like that out in the open!" I remark leaning back into the chair tiredly.

Kyoya just smirks. "Well, thanks to the ordeal, we have enough data to make the park run efficiently."

"You have got to be kidding me." I mutter.

"Oh no, I'm quite serious. But I do thank you for your cooperation." He says with that host smile of his.

He shouldn't even bother, he should know that this stuff won't work on me. He acts like me when I want something.

"However," He says catching my attention again. "I do have a proposition for you."

"And there's the catch." I smirk, which he matches with one of his own.

Kyoya clears his throat and opens his black note book. "I propose to that this deal. I wish for you to be the entertainment for the host club, as well as being a waitress." He says looking up for my reaction. "It will make your debt go down faster."

I furrow my eyebrows at him. There are way too many ways that a girl couldn't 'entertain' a bunch of boys at that club, and there is one specifically don't want to do.

"Musically of course." He says noticing my reaction.

"Ohhhhhhh." I say. You know what, that could be so much better then waitressing, and a much more enjoyable way to be able to pay back the host club. Well, I would still have to do some waitressing but at least it won't be as much. I do think this deal could actually work. "So, are you sure it'll make my debt go down faster?" I ask, just making sure that he wasn't tricking me with his play on words.

He nods. "Much faster then what it would only being the Host Clubs maid."

I think about it for a few more moments, before I reach out my hand. "Deal." Kyoya copies my motion and we shake on the deal.

"Good, we'll have you start as soon as possible. I look forward to hearing what you have to offer." He says before continuing to write in his notebook. Well, that takes a little worry off my shoulders. Now my issues include three different things.

One: My now duties of protecting the city. I have to be on constant look out for any crime, which means flying out every night and circling the city, watching out for anything and anyone acting suspicious.

Two: Convincing Haruhi that she's a fairy, or well should I say an Enchanted. The Enchanted can range from Witches to Fairies for females that is. I have a gut feeling that she is actually a fairy, but even that could be wrong. I have to show her soon, but I have to be careful as to how I go about it. If I randomly just showed her my powers, who knows what would happen, she could panic, or she could say she is dreaming. Oh my god that would be the worst if she thinks it's all a dream. I just have to go about it carefully, but as to how, well I'm stumped.

And the third: Kyoko. The redhead I haven't seen her for a while, but I can sense that she's still out there. Our magic is so similar, but it is still so different in a way I couldn't describe. It seems like it's from our world, but then again, I would know instantly what type of magic she had. I just don't get it, and neither does Winter. She seems to know so much about our world, more then what I had learned, and even she can't work it out.

"Georgia?" Kyoya's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blurt out. Did I miss something?

"We're here." He says like he's repeated himself.

I glance out the window and notice my big sign which read 'Gaia Nature'. Yep we're at my place. "Thank you for the lift Kyoya." I tell him. His eyes aren't with mine, they're scanning my house and the gardens.

"No worries. Are your parents' home?" He asks. Holy crap, I can't believe he just asked that.

"They're not here." I say quickly.

"Oh really?" He questions. "No matter, maybe some other time. Good bye." That was all he said before he's driver took off and they were out of sight.

I let off a giant sigh at the thought of Kyoya not finding out. I just hope that not having parents here is not such a big issue. The main person I'm worried about is Kyoya, he's sneaky, and can find out any piece of info that's on any sort of Data Base, anywhere in the world. But the thing is, there is nothing about them here. Heck, there's probably nothing about me here until over a year ago.

I head inside and go straight for my room, and face plant myself onto my bed, and let myself sleep. Hey, I'm tired ok!

…

"Georgia." A voice calls, and my mind instantly switches on but my mind stays closed. There is no way on Earth I am getting up now, my bed is too comfy. "Georgia…" It calls louder.

"Noooooooo." I mumble hugging my pillow tighter.

"Wake up before I poop on your head!" It shouts and it didn't need to tell me twice. I look at the evil bird.

"You wouldn't dare." I glare at my feathered friend.

She smirks at me. "try me." She says with an evil look in her eyes. I shake my head at her, god that bird is evil sometimes. We have some sort of Mexican standoff staring contest, neither of us backing down. But I easily got annoyed.

"I hate you." I mutter getting out of bed. "Why did you get me up?

"Because its 7 and we need to go on patrol." She says flying out of my room.

Oh yeah, that's right, patrol. I must have slept for ages. What time did I even get home? Better question, how long did I sleep for? I don't know but what I do know is I want more! I'm still dressed in my other cloths, with my bikini still on underneath. Well actually it's the twins but its mine now.

"Are you coming or what?" She calls from the back yard and I hesitantly head in the same direction.

"I don't really…(yawn)... have a choice." I say during a yawn. I really need to get a grip, this is my supposed job now, and it's one I can't quit. So many bad things would happen all over the city if I just stopped showing up. Although, Kyoko is there too, but who knows? "Let's just do this." I say as I place my hands over my birthmark and become engulfed in a green light and I had changed. My green and pink mini skirt and short top, long boots and sparkly wings, and my mask all appear on me.

It appears that Winter has already left me as I can see her little red figure flying off into the sky. "You're such a snail!" I hear her call. That little sneak!

"You're such a cheat!" I call with my arms outstretched almost as if I was reaching for her, but really it's just the best flying position. I fly as fast as my wings could carry me, which easily helped me reach my feathery friend. The cool night sky felt so calm against my skin, it was refreshing, minus the pollution. The Enchanted can easily feel the pollution, as we are used to a clean environment, one where we use the elements to get what we need, rather than making chemicals and other things.

But it's not like the old, medieval type towns and cities, believe it or not, we're quite modern. You'd be surprised that a lot of our culture has influenced the modern culture. However, rather than having machines with intricate insides, we have magic. Not even our great philosophers can explain how magic works, but it has the same theory as energy on Earth as it cannot be lost, only stored. However, unlike the theory, we can create our own magic or tap into an even greater source of magic within us, but still no one knows how it works.

I just hope tonight goes off without a bloody robbery or anything along those lines involving guns. I'm sick of them to be honest.

"HEY!" A voice calls from the city below causing me to halt and hover upright. I scan my eyes over every street in view. "Let go of me!" I girly voice calls, giving me an exact location. There I could see a girl getting mugged by three guys, one even had a knife at the ready. One guy was holding onto her bag, whilst the other guy was holding onto her and the third with the knife just stood there watching the whole ordeal.

Winter and I look at one another before flying down, but that's when I started to take in the appearance of the girl. Short brown hair, which shone under the street, jean pants that reached her knees and a pink tee-shirt, but I couldn't see the face. But I did as I got closer, I saw innocent, doe like brown eyes, which looked to me for help. And I know those eyes too well. She was thrashing around a lot and the guy with the knife began to advance quickly, but he was ready to swing.

No, no, NO! I can't let this happen.

"HARUHI!" I scream as I fly in-between the knife wielding guy and Haruhi. I intake a sharp breath, as I felt the cold sting of the blade cut through my skin, revealing my warmer inner flesh to the cold outside. I felt the warm blood begins to trickle down my right side from the cut below my rib cage. Yes, I could feel the pain, it was burning me inside but another emotion had begun to take over...rage.

I snarled standing upright with clenched fists before opening them and flinging my arms towards the man with the knife. White light shot out of my hand and sent him soaring through the air, but I did not relish the quick revenge. My wicked faltered as the pain throbbed at my side, almost like it was banging at my door to let it in. But I've gotta hold out for that little longer.

Both of my arms went up this time and the ground began to rumble, almost like an earthquake, before the earth opened up beneath the two, causing them to fall through. And before you accuse me of sending them to China, no I did not. The ground had closed on them, only holding them stuck in the ground until police come with a jack hammer to get them out.

I hiss through my teeth as grip my side with my left hand, applying pressure. But we aren't safe here, I can see the light on my wings beginning to dim, and I know I'm losing too much blood. With my free right hand I grab onto Haruhi's wrist and use my Zoomix powers to teleport us out of here. Where we ended up, I don't know, but I'd assume it had taken us to my place, but we did land on the grass.

I heard Haruhi gasp as she had the sudden realisation that she just got teleported somewhere completely. That pain I was keeping back burst through my door and it didn't feel like it came from just the cut, but it felt like my whole body was on fire. I collapse on my right hand and knees with my eyes focused on the ground. My left hand still gripped the fresh cut and I could see my fairy form beginning to flicker in and out, giving quick views of my normal self.

I felt her warms hands on my shoulders. "Are you ok? Can I call an ambulance or…" I cut her off.

"No..don't worry." I say with my voice becoming raspy from the constant panting I had been doing. My flickering had become so much more frequent, to the point where you would see me normally, rather than as Artemis, my fairy form.

I hold onto the grass in my hand tighter as the pain intensified. I groan in agony at the back of my throat, and I felt like I had no energy to turn back to my fairy form. Instead, I was someone more normal, with no wings and no mask. I use what little strength I have to look at my friend and in her innocent brown eyes was a mixture of shock and fear.

"Georgia?!"

**...**

**So, Haruhi has finally found out Georgia's little, or should I say big secret. What will happen now? Let me know your ideas and just how you think this story is going in general! I love any feedback I can get!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	15. The Truth

**Hey guys How has everyone been? And I've discovered a problem that I've discovered that I wrote some things wrong in earlier chapters and I do apologise. I was still in the planning stage and was making it up as I go along but now I have a definite plan and I'm gonna stick to it. So that being said, let me do this..**

**Special thanks to: sugar1997, WritingSoul and whatnameshallitake and there was one other person who's email I accidentally deleted. If you know who you are, please leave your name in the reviews so I can thank you properly!**

**Jazzy-Booey: Hahaha I'm glad that you like this! And it's good to know that you're excited about it. **

…

"Georgia?!" Haruhi says with shock written all over her face. I couldn't imagine how she felt right now, but in a narcissistic way, she wouldn't know what I'm going through. I can feel my arm about to give out, as its beginning to shake from the strain. I need to get into the house.

I let out a weak chuckle. "Hi Haruhi." I say with a weak voice. My head is starting to hurt and my vision is beginning to fade in and out with black dots dancing around the edges. I can see her mouth moving as if to speak but she can't find her voice. For a logical person like Haruhi, it would take so much convincing that this was real.

"This can't be real. This is so illogical, it must be a dream." She reasons with her hands on my shoulders. I groan harder when the pain yet again increases.

"Real or not, can you please just get me inside?" I say slightly frustrated. It seems that she took my advice because she had put herself under my arm and helped me walk towards the door, which as we were heading to it, opened for us with Winter on the other side. My little bird flew back into the house while I and Haruhi stumbled to the back door.

I feel...I feel so dizzy now…

I groan as my head begins to throb with pain, and my vision is getting so much worse. I don't know which was is up anymore, and I can feel myself swaying from side to side. Thank god Haruhi was there to steady me. "I fe...feel so dizzy." I say and I can hear my voice slurring. My vision is now an assortment of shapes and everything said just echoes in my ears, not making any sense. I think Haruhi put me down or something because I know I'm not up right. My head is spinning and I have to close my eyes.

I'm...so...tired…

…

Haruhi P.O.V

"This can't be real!" I say. "This is so illogical, it must be a dream." I try to reason. This is totally out of the ordinary, and I knew it from the very start. This whole ordeal involving magic and that Artemis fairy (as my dad called her), I knew it couldn't be real! There was something just clawing at the back of my mind, telling me it's not!

"Real or not, can you please get me inside?" She asks. Her voice is shaky and holds so much pain in it. Whether this is a dream or not, I can't leave my friend like this. I put her arm over my shoulder and help her upwards. I could tell she was weak as she relied on me so much, just to walk. This isn't the Georgia I know. She seems so strong all the time and doesn't falter. But now, this is concerning me.

I head towards the house with haste. I am going to assume that this is her place, I'm sure there is a reason she brought us here. There was an almost overwhelming scent of flowers, and I do know that she and her parents own a florist. So my best guess is that this is the back yard. As I got us closer to the door, a daunting realisation washed over me, the door is probably locked.

But it then opened. Out of the blue the door just opened with almost no explanation. Not that I'm complaining for the lucky event, but it's just a little concerning. There was a red flash at the door, and then it was gone. Was that her bird? I remember it opening the door before, so I don't see a reason why it can't do it again. Georgia begins to tilt to the side, but I catch her. At least we've made it through the door.

She's getting worse, so I've gotta move quickly. " "I fe...feel so dizzy." she mumbles tilting yet again, as her eyes begin to droop closed, before they would snap open. She's trying to fight it, but she would have lost so much blood, how on Earth is she even able to stand? There are some people in this world that won't stop fighting, and I really think she is one of them.

"Yeah, I know. But you'll be fine." I tell her whilst her head is rolling from side to side, whilst she is trying to stay conscious.

"Just put her on the couch!" A feminine voice calls from somewhere else in the house. Oh, good here mother is home, at least I'm not on my own. I place a pillow under her head making her comfortable.

Another red blur passes in front of my face, as something is dropped into my lap. It was a cream of some sorts, definitely not a brand I have seen at the super market. It was a seaweed base ointment, labelled 'Miracle Healer' along with a bunch of bandages.

Georgia's eyes began to shut, and they are opening at a slower place…she's loosing. I grab her hand and speak to her. "Georgia, hey! Listen to me; you've got to stay awake. Do you hear me?" I yell at her. Where is her mother?

"y...ya…" She could barely mumble. That red blur came back and landed on the coffee table behind me.

"We need to get that ointment on her now!" That voice says with urgency. It was coming from in the room, but there was no one there. But if the voice was helping, and I can't ignore it.

In a rush, I pull up her shirt revealing a cut only a few centimetres deep, but it did look rather painful. I hastily open the jar of ointment, and scoop up a reasonable amount on my hand. I begin to lather it around the wound, making sure I get an equal layer all over, some of it mixes with her already spilt blood, but the cream seems to stop, almost instantly. It must be hard to get through. I notice Georgia wincing in pain as I touch the wound and I can't help but grimace. I then grab the bandage, getting it ready for when I sit her up.

Her eyelids are shut tight with pain, and her hair is sticking to her forehead from the sweat she's emitting. "I'm going to sit you up now." I tell her, but there was next to no response beside a groan. I sit her up right, allowing for me to work quickly as I wrap the bandage around her waist multiple times over; making sure it was good and tight. I use the little clip before placing her back down on the couch.

I let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. This feels almost too real for a dream.

"You did well Haruhi." The female voice calls from the room.

"Thank you?" I say like a question, standing up from sitting next to the couch. I glance around the room, there was not much, just a television and DVD player, a few pot plants, a coffee table and an arm chair, but unless this person can be an invisible contortionist, I doubt there in here.

A laugher echo's through the room and I'm more confused than ever.

"Oi, down here." It calls. Slowly I turn my head to the coffee table, and find myself staring at her pet red bird. "Surprise!" It exclaims.

I go wide-eyed as she spoke. A bird….spoke. "You...talk?" I gawk at her. My brain is beginning to hurt now. There is way too much going on that I can't explain.

"Trust me Hun, this ain't the craziest thing you've seen tonight, let alone what you will see in the future." She says as she lefts herself of the table and flitters in front of my face. "Want some tea?" She offers, before flying into the kitchen.

I hesitantly follow her, keeping a long glance on Georgia as I did so. "But what about Georgia? Shouldn't we be with her?" I ask concerned. The bird doesn't really seem bothered by this at all.

"She'll be fine, she just needs rest." She says grabbing a cup in her claws and placing it on the table. She then grabbed a tea bag and placed it inside the cup.

"She just got cut deeply by a knife and you say all she needs is rest? I don't get any of this." I say collapsing into the one of the chairs at the table. This is all one big dream, and I'm going to wake up soon in my bed and everything will be back to normal. The whole fairy thing was a hoax for publicity and Georgia will be at the club tomorrow completely fine.

"Hun, this ain't a dream. Believe me, you better get used to this." She flicks on the jug for some hot water; can she even lift the jug? "And no, I can't lift the jug, do you mind giving me a hand?" She asks. I stare at her wide-eyed, I she just voiced my thoughts twice in a row! This is too complex, even for me.

I stand up and grab the boiling jug of water and pour it in my cup. "Would you like one too?" I ask, and she laughs yet again.

"No, I'm a bird. I don't drink tea." She says like it's obvious. What? Are you kidding me? The bird laughs, and that reminds me, I don't think I know her name. "My name is Winter."

I sit back down on the chair, with one hand on my head. "How do you keep doing that?" I mutter.

She lands on the table in front of me, tilting her head with confusion. I can now see where Georgia gets it from. "Do what, read your thoughts? It's quite simple Hun. You're a fairy too."

"WHAT?!" I shout before I cover my mouth, realising that it was probably a bit loud. "Ok, I take it back. This is all a dream." As sharp pinch on my arm shocked me and I didn't see it coming. It was Winter, she did it.

"It's doesn't look like you are."

You know what? I'm not going to bother. I'm just going to give up, sit here and listen. "Please, continue."

It looks like she smiles at me; I don't know how considering she's a bird but nothing else makes sense tonight. "You are important, to Earth and to Georgia. Although she does not know it yet, is fighting a battle that she cannot win alone. In fact, the two of you cannot fight it alone, but you need each other. Haruhi, your powers are so much more powerful than you think. And so is Georgia, she hasn't even scraped the surface of her power yet, but she will get better." She explains. I can't help but look at her blankly and I think she notices, "So, to sum it all up, you're a fairy and you need to help Georgia save the worlds."

I still look at her dumbfounded. How could I not be? I'm sure any logical person would be completely dumbstruck by this situation, but there are two different things which are clawing at the back of my mind regarding what she said. "How do you know all of this? How would you know I'm the one you need, how do you even know I have magic powers or whatever to begin with?"

She pauses for a moment, as if pondering how to say this. "I may be older then I look," She begins but doesn't elaborate, "And I know it's you, I can sense it and even Georgia can sense it, and it's in your destiny. Both of your destinies. I'm here to guide the two of you, but I shouldn't even be saying this much." That was really philosophical of her. Is it just me or is this beginning to feel like some sort of stupid, cliché anime?

I look at her with curiosity, eye brows furrowed. "Why not? So even she doesn't know this?" Winter shakes her head, silently saying no. "Then why tell me?"

"Look, what you have to understand is that Georgia mustn't know about her destiny. But what we are meant to do is guide and aid her in it. Will you swear on your life that you won't tell Georgia about anything we've talked about?" She looks me dead in the eye; it's almost scary if you take out the fact that she's a little bird. But her words, they make so much sense, and her eyes, they say she's telling the truth.

"I swear." I tell her, and I'm completely honest. This is beginning to seem to real to be a dream. Even if this is still a dream and I'm going to wake up in my bed, I might as well have fun with this, but still…"It doesn't make any sense though."

Winter sighs. "All you Earth folk care about is logic. It's rather annoying." She complains.

"Of course. We like realism, I like realism. Having a fairy in town started to make me think otherwise, but still there are so many things that don't make sense! For one the existence of magic." I really don't know how to take this. Should I be pleased about it? Or should I study myself, or, should I be terrified?

"Girl, you will learn more, sooner than you think." She says. It seems that her speech pattern is beginning to change. Before she was more, how do you say, proper and formal. Maybe this conversation is done for now, but I would still like to know so much more. And I do think I should be watching over Georgia, she's hurt because of me and I want to make sure she's ok.

"Would it be ok if I stay the night? I would like to watch over Georgia and help her." I ask politely, I'm sure my Dad wouldn't mind about it, in fact I'm sure he would be thrilled at the fact that I'm spending time with a girl, even though she may be unconscious.

With the nod of her head she says, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. Do you need a phone to call you father?"

I hum in response, before she flies over to the corner of the kitchen bench, where the land line lies. "Thanks." I mutter as I pick up the white, plastic phone. It was cordless so I walked into the nearby hallway for the slightest piece of privacy, but I don't really mind. The sound of the keys being presses echoed through the hall way, each one giving a different tone as I call the number of my dad's work. It began to ring, once, then twice, then three times. But just as the fourth one happened, there was a voice on the other end.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A somewhat distorted voice answers, but I recognise who it is.

"Hey Dad, it's Haruhi." I say into the phone. I hear a slightly confused hum on the other end before he becomes ecstatic.

"Haruhi my darling! I wasn't expecting a call from you! Is everything ok? Do you need your Daddy with you?" He rambles into the phone.

I chuckle into the phone. "Haha, no Dad. Actually I have something to ask you."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE HIM!" He pretty much screams into the phone, and I mentally face palm.

"Dad no. I was wondering if I could stay with my friend tonight. She needs a bit of a hand and its getting late, so she offered for me to stay here." I inform him and he 'ooohh's in realisation.

"No worries my precious daughter. I'm so happy that you're finally having a sleep over with a girl! I can't wait to hear all about it! I love you!" He rambles again. As much as I love him, he can be a real idiot some times.

But still, it makes me smile. "Ok Dad, bye, love you." I tell him before ending the call. As I walk back through the hall way, I glance at the brown haired girl. She her face showed no discomfort as it did before, but instead looked like a peaceful sleeping face one would have. I smile at the fact that my friend is more comfortable now.

Heading back to the kitchen, I find Winter eating from a silver seed dish in the corner of the room. "I have another question." I say breaking the silence in the kitchen.

"Not surprised." She mutters flying back so she can sit on the dining table. "Fire away."

I nod. "I recall you mentioning that we will 'save the worlds', as in plural. Are you saying there is more than one world?" I question. I mean I've heard of the multiple realities theory, but nothing about there being an entire other world out there.

"Ahh, yeah. I was waiting for this question. Well Hun, here's a few more shockers for ya. Besides Earth, there is another realm where people do exist. Well, we aren't human but we can easily resemble it and even be mistaken for it."

Then it clicked in my head. "So Georgia isn't human?"

"Hun, you should've realised that when you saw her wings." She retorts.

I sigh at her. "To be fair, I thought this was all some stupid dream, and I still think it kinda is." Winter rolls her eyes.

"She is gonna kill you for saying that." She mutters shaking her head.

"She's right," A very familiar voice calls from the entrance of the kitchen. There was Georgia, looking healthy as always, just leaning with her arms folded against the door frame. She has a smirk planted on her face. "I will."

…

Georgia P.O.V

…

"She's right," I smirk at Haruhi, "I will." My dark haired friend stands from her chair, mouth hanging on the floor. I think it's safe to say that she's a little shocked.

"Georgia?" She gaps. "You're ok? That injury should have kept you down for at least a weak." She fusses, looking me over and I remove the clip from the bandage because its digging into my side.

"It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down." I say unravelling the white bandage, which had the patterns of blood and Miracle cream remaining on the cloth. Honestly, I feel fine, it's a litter tender but nothing I can't handle. Haruhi stares at me wide eyed, in awe of what remains.

"But...what? There's nothing there!" She says completely astonished.

I laugh at her. "You should seriously see your face right now! You're eyes are gonna pop out of your head." I'm serious, that's how she looks! Haruhi approaches me slowly, almost as if uncertain of a lot of things, but that all disappears in an instant when she tackles me in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she says, almost as if she was about to cry. It's sweet to know that she cares. She then pulls out and hits me in the arm, I let out an 'ouch' before she says "And that's for scaring me!"

Hey, I'm pretty sure if I was in her position I would wanna knock the lights out of whoever scared the crap out of me, but I do admire her bravery. As far as I know, she hasn't broken down in tears, cause her face is still dry. She's really something you know. "Ok, I deserved that. But you better sit down, there is a lot to tell you about." I say before going to the fridge and grabbing out the jug of readymade, red cordial. My favourite. "And, for your information this is not a dream. And if you say this is a dream one more time I will have the pleasure of feeding you to the rabbits wrapped in lettuce." I warn her, and I am not kidding, it is annoying as hell and I don't like it.

She looks at me concernedly, but slowly nods her head. "You know that sounds as menacing as a three year old."

"Three year olds are evil!" I exclaim.

"I though you liked kids?" She says, eyebrows raised.

"Only if they're over eight years old!" I counter. I'm not kidding, little kids are creepy. She rolls her eyes. "But that's beside the point. You're a fairy, or witch. I still haven't worked it out yet, but I will eventually. We'll have to wait until you transform, and then we can work out your powers!" the last part I say with a thoughtful tone. Is she a fairy or witch? I don't know, and what powers does she have? "Have you ever done anything magical?" I say pointing hand towards a cup on the bench, and make it fly to me so I can have my cordial.

She looks at me unamused. "If I had, this would be an entirely different story."

"Very true." Why hasn't she had her power unlocked yet? We discover our powers when we're ten or eleven, and from then on we can use them. But why hasn't she? Is it because she doesn't believe? That's probably it. "Anyway back to the topic. Rather than me explaining everything to you, how about you ask questions and I'll answer them, because I will probably explain a lot of stuff that's unimportant and stuff." That and I'm incredibly lazy to explain the entire story because there is one hell of a lot.

She puts a hand under her chin, and her eyes glanced upwards, deep in thought. "Let's start with where are you really from?" She asks, but I can easily tell there are so many more questions circling in the back of her mind.

"Well," how do I start this? Let's go way back in time, "My home realm, where I was born and raised is called Asteria, the name was derived from our creator Astraea, the star goddess. Asteria is split into five different borders, one for each of the main four elements, fire, water, earth and air and the final one is a combined area, which isn't specific to one element. However, there are more than four elements, there actually seven. Water, fire, earth, air, light, darkness and ice. These are the main powers on Asteria, and every witch, fairy or wizard possesses one element. But there are the rarities of magic, which involve music, love and logic. These three are rare and are considered incredible powerful, and in the cliché movie way, love is the strongest and everyone has it you've just gotta unlock it, blah ,blah, blah, mushy lovey stuff."

Haruhi laughs at my little part at the end. "Does that make you a music fairy or something?" She asks, and I shake my head. Here comes the big one.

"No, but it is pretty close. I don't have any of those powers I mentioned. I'm a...special case." I

She looks at me with curiosity. "Special case?"

I let out a sigh, and rub the back of my neck. "Royals get a different kind of power…" I trial off waiting for the news to sink into her brain. I knew it did when her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"WHAT?!" She practically screams. "You're a Royal? As in a Queen?" She says, pure shock written all over her face. I nod at her with my lips pursed.

"More like a Princess...and we, as Royals, become the witch, fairy or wizard of all the natural elements." I tell her, she still has her dumbfounded look on her face.

She blinks a few times before talking again. "So, does that mean that you control all the elements? Like fire, ice, etcetera…"

I nod my head in approval. "Now you're getting it. But my powers don't stop there actually. It eventually becomes a play on words. For example, like how you thought I was a music fairy, in fact it was my magic that makes me good at music.

"So in other words, you cheat?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." I say

"Yes she does!" Winter calls, not helping my situation.

"Oi, shhh!" I tell her, earning a small giggle from Haruhi.

Anything I enjoy, or even attempt, I can become _naturally_ good at it. So when I was younger, I played a lot of music and could play almost all instruments, it was my natural talent. The same sort of thing happened with school, I became naturally good at a lot of my subjects without trying...well besides quadratics, I couldn't do that." Haruhi nods in agreement so I'm guessing she found it hard too.

"So, with keeping with the theme of playing with words, I can change the natural look of someone or something to however I please. Watch." I tell Haruhi.

My gaze goes to the bird in the corner eating her seed. She won't know a thing. I out stretch my arm towards her and think of bright pink with green polka dots, then I click. Haruhi gasps at what she saw. Winter was still eating her seeds but her feathers were bright pink, with bright green polka dots on them. I couldn't hold back my laugh, and it spilled out and so did Haruhi. I bang my fist on the table when Winter looked at us strangely.

"What?" She asks, jumping closer to us on her little feet. Haruhi and I laugh harder if that was even possible. I mean we were laughing so hard all ready, and Winter knew something was up. "What did you do Georgia!?" She shouts flying into the air and begins swooping at me. I shout with surprise and duck just in time every time she came back at me.

"Ok, OK!" I shout as I snap my fingers and she was back to normal. Although, she still didn't know what happened.

"And don't do whatever you just did again! I know where you sleep!" She shouts slightly annoyed at the situation. She then flies out of the room, probably to go for a fly or something.

I smile at Haruhi. "See? It's a big play on words. I can even do it to you if you want." I say wiggling my eyebrows, making her laugh before she tell me not to.

"How come you don't act like Royalty?" Haruhi asks. I might as well just show her. I unhook the necklace around my neck and place it in front of Haruhi. "You're locket?"

I nod as she picks it up and examines it. Her brown eyes darted all over the silver locket, taking in every detail before she opened it. "Is that you?" She asks spinning it so I could see what photo she was looking at. It was the picture of me with my Royal family...my real family.

"Yeah, that was me a last year. That is my Royal Family. My mother, Lillyana is the Queen, whereas my father - Aiden, was a Lord form the fire nation. They married and had to children. Roselle, and Azalea-May."

Haruhi tilts her head to the side. "You have two sisters? Where are they?"

I chuckle at her. "Haha, no. My sister is Azalea-May."

"Then who's Roselle?"

I chuckle awkwardly as I know she is going to rapid fire questions at me. "I am…"

She stares at me blankly, and I can see the gears burning in her head turning before she gave up and sat back in her chair. "I've got nothing. Care for an explanation? And I'm also guessing that here comes your dramatic back story?"

"yep. You know me! Drama left right and centre." We both laugh before I turn serious. "For the first 10 years of my life, I grew up on a farm, being child of the couple on the other side of the locket." Haruhi looks at the locket while I talk, she seems to be studying them. "For those years I didn't really think about the fact that I didn't look like my parents but then on Legacy Day, which is where we discover our powers and destiny things took a rather strange turn."

Haruhi furrows her eyebrows. "Not in a good way I'm guessing." I shrug my shoulders, in reality, it was both. On that day, my life changed, sometimes for better and sometimes for worse.

"That day I found out I was a Princess. I thought it all was a joke, because seriously, it was way too cliché for me to even comprehend. That was the day they took me to the Castle of Asteria, and they put me through tests and things along those lines. And poof, I'm a princess." I tell her, creating a mini explosion gesture in my hands on the words poof.

"You're not wrong there, that seems like an amazing life." Haruhi says.

"It really was, and that's why I came to Ouran. It reminded me of life in the Castle." And it's true. I also opened the flower shop just to get part of my farming life too.

"Then why did you run away if you loved it?" She ponders thoughtfully.

My smile falls and I cast my gaze downwards. "I didn't run away because of the life style. I was forced to run. My sister and I we fled to Earth when the people of the Fireon or the Fire nation attacked, led by their leaders rebellious child Blayze. He and the people of his nation attacked the Castle on the day we celebrated their element. We should have seen it coming but when we did, it was too late. The last I saw of the place was beginning to burn, along with my real mother and my friends…" I can still see the fire, feel the heat, smell the smoke, hear the screams of agony. I felt a cool wetness roll down my cheek and I realised that I was crying.

I look at my friend and her gaze in down cast. "I'm so sorry about that…" She says almost like a whisper. I place a hand on her own, and she looks at my smiling face.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Think of it like this, if I never came here, I wouldn't have met you or the hosts. And life would be a little dull without you two around. But I am working on a way to get myself back and help my friends." I tell her with a hopeful look in my eyes, and I really do think that.

She looks at me with a smile. "And how's that going?"

I frown, "Not that great. But I'll keep working on it." I say turning my frown upside down.

"Georgia, you've been through so much, and you manage to keep a smile on your face. I'm here for you, and I'll help you get back," She places her other hand on mine. "I promise."

I pull her in for a hug. "Thank you Haruhi...truly."

…

**I hoped that this clears a few things up but still leaves a little mystery. Love you all, please fave, follow and review! **

**Silva Out!**


	16. Powerful Elements Testing

**Helloo guys! Here's the next chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I HOPE THAT EVERY ONE IS HAVING/HAS HAD A GOOD ONE! I hope I didn't overwhelm you last chapter. If something didn't make sense to you or if there is something you want to ask me, please feel welcome to. **

**Special thanks to: Childatheart28, PegasusRose1987, YukeyLarge and RedKingK for faving and following**

**AliceKitten: Hahaha I know! It took her a while, and it did need to happen, but the real question is what will happen in the future. And thank you! It's the people like you who keep me getting better!**

**And if you guys want to check out some art I've done for this story, go check out my Deviantart page. My username is still the same, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Please let me know what you think!**

**Laters**

**Silva Out **

…

I slept well last night, knowing that I saved Haruhi and that I don't have to keep it a major secret anymore. She still fussed over how I got cut and how it miraculously healed up in only like ten minutes or so. I wish I could be as brave as she is, she found out she had magic, she saw one of her best friends get cut, and bleed all over her. She didn't run away because she was scared, she stayed to help, and that's what I should have done. I should have stayed and helped my mum, Liam, James, Yuki… All of them are still trapped there and I don't know how I'm getting back.

I glance to at the clock, the times reads 6:29 am. It's too early to be contemplating life...but I'm hungry. That little voice popped into my head and it made me realise that I should be a great host of sorts to Haruhi, and make her some breakfast. Pancakes sound nice right now, with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup. My mouth is watering just thinking about it.

I let Haruhi have my bed, I figured she might need something nice to sleep on because of what she went through. I don't think anyone could have handled it better then what she had.

I head straight to the kitchen and pull out the power mix for pancakes. Don't judge me! It is 6:30 in the morning, and I am not making the mixture from scratch. I add in the water to the bottle and shake it for about a minute, and the whole time the song 'Shake Your Booty' was on replay in my head. I then cook up as many pancakes as I possible could, which made a good stack on a plate. I even made some mini ones for Winter.

"Making Pancakes, making bacon pancakes. Takes come bacon and I'll put it in a pancake-" I'm singing but someone interrupts me.

"Georgia?" A groggy voice calls from the door way. It was Haruhi who had probably just woken up. "What are you doing?"

I hold up the giant plate in front of her. "Making Pancakes."

"I hope there's no bacon in them…" She says blinking at them a few times. I laugh, because for some reason the world decided to give me a crap load of energy, it's either that or the tonne of chocolate chips is ate while making these pancakes.

"Nope. Just a tonne of chocolate! Let's eat because I'm starving!" I say putting the place of pancakes on the table and grabbing one off the top. This was one of my failed micky mouse ones, but it still looked good enough to eat. By the time I was finished with the chocolate sauce, well, let's say the pancake was barely visible. Between the two of us, it didn't take long to chow them all down.

"These were delicious," Haruhi hays with a smile on her face, before it quickly turns into a smirk, "But I make them better."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, you can be funny. Who knew?" I say and she laughs too. "I think we should work on your magic today." I say as it pops into my head.

She seems a little un prepared for the statement. "But how will that work? We don't even know what my powers are. And what if we think it's the wrong one?" She ask.

"Trust me, we won't be able to find the wrong power, you can only control your own element. Everyone has a unique energy that will only work with that sort of element. So if you have a fire power for example, you won't be able to control water." I tell her and she nods in understanding.

"I see."

I stand from the table, "Come on, lets go practice in the forest, no one can see us there." I head towards the back door but Haruhi stops me.

"But you're still in your Pyjamas." She points out and I look down. I still was in my light pink, white and grey pyjama bottoms and a light aqua coloured singlet.

"Is that really an issue? They're so comfy!" I complain and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes, now go change!" She orders and I give a small glare.

"Yes mum…"

…

Ok, so after I had gotten changed Haruhi and I headed into the forest which surrounded my place. I was lucky to get this place, I had to trace a lot of emeralds for the money but I got it. The forest was lovely, luscious and green. It was quite, so it's a good place to focus and get you mind in the right place. We wanders about a hundred metres in and we stopped. I had a back pack filled with a few different things that I want to test Haruhi with.

"Here will do." I say putting the bag down onto the forest floor.

Haruhi gapes in awe at the sight we settled at. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah, it is but we've gotta get started." I say to her. "Catch!" I throw a small clump of dirt at her but she screams and hides behind her hands. I should have seen that coming. The piece of dirt had shattered on the ground behind her. "Well, you were meant to catch it, but this will do too."

Haruhi looks at me funny, and then she looks at the shattered clump of dirt the same way. "Um, how?"

Luckily, I was prepared, and had brought a second clump, to use as an example. "This is originally wanted you to do." I looked at the palm of my hand and it began to glow, which then engulfed in a green light before crumbling in my hand. Haruhi stares in awe at what I had just done. By moving my fingers I was able to let it all fall to the ground.

"Wow…" She mutters.

"Now, put your dirt back together." I command pointing to the pile of dirt behind her, she looks at me sceptically.

"But I don't…" I cut her off. It was pretty obvious what she was going to say.

"It'll come naturally, don't worry." I tell her waving off her concern.

I can hear her mutter under her breath. "That's easy for you to say…" I roll my eyes at that girl. She has some serious doubt, and she probably still doubts that likes Tamaki, or well hasn't even acknowledged it yet.

She stands over the sprawl of small clumps of dirt before taking a small breath and holds her hands over the dirt. She squeezes her eyes shut and sticks her tongue out a little as she concentrates, but nothing happened. But that doesn't mean it wasn't entertaining.

She opens her eyes and looks at me for an explanation. I shrug and show her how I do it. I place my hand back into the air and let my left hand hang over the top. My left begins to glow and the small pieces of dirt rise from the ground, almost as if in rewind before the dirt reformed on my hand as if nothing had happened. But I then throw it over my shoulder letting it hit one of the trees behind me yet again shattering the object. "I guess Earth isn't your power."

Haruhi looks at me blankly. "How can you be sure?" She asks as I move to a random pile of leaves and grab a bunch of them into my hand.

"Because, it didn't work. Trust me, it comes seriously easy." I say positioning myself in front of her. She looks questioningly at the leaves in my hand, and I answer her silent question "Air test." I hold both hands up in front of her, with the leaves in my hand.

"Let me guess. You want me to blow them out of your hand." She asks and I smile.

"Now youre getting it. Now blow!" I demand and she looks at me with a smirk, and I just realised what she was thinking. "I thought you were meant to be the mature on there!" I say sarcastically.

She shakes her head and laughs, before walking up to my hand and blowing them off my hand...with air form her mouth. I stare at her blankly, with a look that said 'seriously?'

"Sorry, it seemed like the logical thing to do." She says, reposition herself with her hand raised. She tried again, and still It didn't work. The leaves in my hand did not move an inch when she tried, she even stuck out her tongue again. Haruhi sighed in frustration. "This is impossible." She mutters looking down at the ground sadly.

"Hey, chin up. We've still got five more to try out." I say sitting down in the clearing with my legs crossed.

"Are you meditating?" She questions mimicking my actions.

I nod. "In a sense, yes. Now hold out your hands." I hold my out as if I was holding something in them. Haruhi does that same. "I want you to create light, I want you to pretend you're in darkness and all you need is a guiding light." I tell her with my eyes closed. The wind began to pick up around us, but it was calming. I could hear the rustling of the trees around me and it calmed me, and I though about the darkness, and how much I needed light to see. Haruhi's small gasp told me that I had done it. In my hands was a orb of light, it almost looked like a mini sun, minus the fact that it could burn my hand. It was perfectly harmless. "Now you try."

She takes in a deep breath and tries. It was easy to see that she was trying but there was no sign of it working. Haruhi opened her eyes expectedly but was easily disappointed. I tried to place my orb into hands, and it disappeared on contact. "Maybe not…" She mutters.

We stayed on the ground and tried the same practice except with the power of darkness. Yet again it didn't work. The next one we tried was fire. This is a very dangerous power to have, as fire can be incredibly easy to manipulate. A person with fire powers is the exact same, and I pray that Haruhi doesn't have it. I lit then end of a stick on fire, and held it like I would with a torch.

"Now light it up." The song keeps playing over and over in my hand. Haruhi raises her hand, and the flame begins to flicker.

_No, please no. Not fire. _

But then, she rose her hand, as if commanding the flame to rise, but it did not move. She doesn't have that power. Upon realising this, I sigh in relief. "This isn't it either." she says and I sadness. I know it's a dick move, but I would be so worried about her if she did. "Onto the next one hey?" She brings me out of my thoughts. Now, this one is the ice test. I had brought a bucket and some water with us.

I pour the water into the small bucket until it was almost full. "I want you to try freeze it." I tell her. She looks at the bucket and ducks down beside it.

She looks at the water, contemplating on how to go around it. "Freeze!" She demands, poking the water with her finger. It did not freeze, and all she got from it was a wet finger.

I hum, as another thought occurred to me. What if the only way that she can access her powers, is if she was put in a drastic situation. I wonder if it works like that? I look between the buck and my magical little friend and an idea forms in my mind. "Let's try something a little different..." I say picking up the small bucket in my hands. She looks at me cautiously and I put an evil smirk on my face, one that would be much worse then what you would see on the twins, and Haruhi knew it. "Catch!" I shout chucking the contents of the bucket on her.

My friend screams as she raises her arms up to protect herself. For that one moment, I was hopeful. Hopeful that she had a water power, but then the reality came crashing down...literally. The water fell right on top of Haruhi, leaving her drenched from head to toe. "GEORGIA!" She shouts at me with pure frustration in her voice. "What the hell was that?" She continues to shout. I on the other hand couldn't stop laughing. Oh man that was funny. Her short hair falls in front of her face hiding how angry her eyes really are. Her hands turn into fists as she shouts again. "Don't ever do that again, ok?"

"O...ok!" I say clutching my stomach whilst I laugh. Haruhi mumbles something incoherent under her breath, but it's easy to say that she wasn't very happy. I finally decided that she'd had enough and an snapped my fingers causing two swirls, one of white and one of orange, to circle around her starting at her feet and making their way to the top. She marvelled at it but then realised she was completely dry.

"So I guess that I don't have powers?" She finally concludes. No, that can't be, she isn't a non-enchanted. I can hear her thoughts, maybe not all the time but there has been that occasion that I can.

"Haruhi? What are your parents like?" I say with a hand on my chin thoughtfully. Maybe her parents were from Asteria, of maybe an even more distant relative like a grandmother or grandfather who passed down their powers. But then again, they would have passed away pretty quickly as people from our realm don't last long here.

"They were both human if that is what you're asking. My mum was a lawyer and my dad is a bar keeper." She explains. Well, there goes that theory. I don't know what she could be. This is the time I really wish this was a game and you hit the hint button and things could move much quicker.

"I don't know where to go from here…" I mutter. Haruhi shares my concerned look, she is thinking things over to.

"Isn't there like a spell you could use or something?" She asks, and I shake my head.

"No, but even if there was it would be in a spell book in the library, and that's back on Asteria." I tell her. That library would be so useful right now, especially the restricted section. My teacher and I would spend hours there at a time studying about our history and the types of spells. Those old books definitely would have something useful in there. "I'm sorry Haruhi, but I can't work it out. Maybe we'll figure things out over time?" I say, but instead of her frowning like I thought she would, she smiles, just like she would as a host, but in this case, she was being a friend.

"We'll work it out, don't worry." She says placing a hand on my shoulder. This is what I admire about her, she puts on a smile, even though things aren't going great. "Maybe something will happen on the way to school tomorrow."

I furrow my eyebrows. "You're leaving?" I exclaim and she smiles.

"Yeah, I've got a tonne of homework to do. And so do you." She reminds me.

I groan with frustration. "Don't remind me about that." I grumble and she begins to walk away whislt I pack up the stuff. I didn't notice however that Haruhi didn't wait for me, and she completely disappeared from my view. "She is so going to get lost…" I mumble to myself, but I do smirk when a voice calls out from further in the forest.

"I'm looooosssstttt!"

…

Haruhi and I met on the way to school the next morning, and in that time I didn't have the slightest idea of what her powers could be, but she said something that caught my attention.

"What happened to your sister?" It caught me by surprise. "You said she came to Earth with you?"

I sigh and look at the ground. "Yeah, she did." I saw Haruhi about to ask another question but I was pretty sure that I already knew the answer. "When we came through the portal to Earth, Blayze had almost caught us, and just before we went through, Azalea got hit by some sort of dark fire spell. So once we came through, I found her unconscious, and brought her to the hospital, and she hasn't woken up since." Haruhi looks at me with a concerned look on her face, and I put on a smile, "Don't worry though, as long as she's safe, I'm happy."

"Well, that's good, cause we're at Ouran now."

"Great…"

…

After an annoying day of school, the hosts had gathered after school, even though there were no guests today, which I was more than happy about. Although, there has been something bugging me at the back of my mind. Do you remember Miwako chick back from in the first few chapters? You know the one who gave me a good slap to the face? I haven't seen he at all for the past few weeks, she's completely disappeared, I mean I happy about it but if someone randomly disappears, that means that they're going to make some sort of miraculous return and destroy the happiness of everyone and everything that lives...ok, maybe that was a little dramatic, but you get the idea.

She rarely showed up to Host club after the Host Club dance, and well I kinda forgot about her. It reminds me a lot of what's going on at home, and how I miss all my friends and families. They're all still trapped there and I don't know how they're doing, or if they're even still alive. My friends I am worrying about though, they protected me and helped my sister and I get through he portal. James, Liam, Yuki… I hope you're all alright.

"Oi Georgia, Haruhi, What do you guys think about going to the beach tomorrow?" The twins call out, distracting me from my thoughts, and for once I'm glad they did. Haruhi and I are both trying to work on our maths assignments at the table by the window, which is scattered is my assignment and a vase of roses. Haruhi on the other hand, keeps everything in a neat little pile.

"The beach?" Haruhi and I Question. We literally just went to the beach/resort thingy the other day, and now they want to go back?

"Of course, the beach." They say.

I roll my eyes, "Gee, thanks for explaining that." I reply sarcastically.

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru starts, that means Kaoru finishes.

"You two said you'd like to go to a real beach."

I look to Haruhi confused. "Did we say that?" She asks trying to recall the conversation, I don't even bother because I can barely remember a lot of what happened that day because the events of that afternoon were kind of a whack in the face.

"Yes. Here's the fun part…" They say with a sly smile on their face...oh god…

"We brought some swimsuits for you both to choose from." Kaoru explain as the back of the room lights up, revealing a room full of mannequins. Oh...my...god...they are so creepy, just like clowns, and twins. But I am getting over that, but very, very, verrrrrryyy slowly. Those two still freak me out...a lot. But I do have to keep reminding myself that they aren't bad. The twins bring forward a mannequin which is modelling a light pink and red frilly two piece bikini.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" Hikaru asks addressing Haruhi more then me. I'm guessing this one is meant for her.

Honey however seems to disagree. "Not that one. I think that this swimsuit would look much cuter on Haru-chan." He says holding up a once piece which was blue with a frilly little skirt and a school-shirt like collar. That doesn't look too bad, but then Honey Senpai pocks another one off to his left for me. "And this on for Gi-chan!" He then indicates to another one piece- a light blue one, however it looks like someone let a kid with scissors loose on it and it was missing any fabric around my sides, leaving one strip reaching from the frilly skirt bottom to the boob-tube of the top.

The twins shake their head at Honey's attempt. "I don't think you get it, Honey senpai." they say together.

The twins drag Haruhi away form her assignment and hold her on display. "Just look. This uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi is as flat as a cutting board." They say and I can't help but laugh.

"A one-piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique." Kaoru comments.

"That's why we carefully selected this two piece suit, see? The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat-chested." The twins say together, and I can't help but topple over laughing. They turn to me with an evil smirk plastered on their faces. "What are you laughing about? You're in the same boat as Haruhi." They says, but still I laugh.

"True, but it's still funny." I laugh, before Tamaki comes and hits them with a baseball bat. In a flash, the entire scene changed to a baseball stadium and it showed Tamaki using the twins as a baseball.

You punks had better quit sexually harassing my little girl! I've had enough of you!" He shouts and the scene goes back to the club room. Why the hell was that? Why did the scene change so quickly! And where did it go? I sigh at the twenty million questions running through my head.

Hikaru and Kaoru hide behind the table Haruhi and I were working at. "That means we're not going to the beach?" They whine with sad faces. Tamaki has a blank expression on his face as he swings the base ball bat onto his shoulder.

"Who said that we're not going?" He says calmly.

The twins eyes light up with excitement, happy at the fact that their Lord has decided to go to the beach. "Really? So you wanna go after all?" They ask excitedly.

I smile. "I can't wait, I haven't been to the beach in ages." my grin increases in size when the hosts begin to say they want to go too.

"Can Use-chan come, too?" Honey says indicating to his pink little rabbit. I crouch down beside him and tap his little bunny on the nose with a sweet smile.

"Of course Usa-Chan can come! We can't leave him behind now can we?" I say. Honeys eyes widen with happiness and he jump at me for a hug.

"Thank you Gi-Chan!" He shouts happily. I love this kid so much, I feel like his big sister...even though he is so much older then what I am, and he is a kick-ass karate machine. But he's so little, he might as well be my little brother.

Kyoya comments next. "I have no problem with that." He calls from the sea of mannequins. Those things are still creepy by the way. But I did notice something however, Kyoya had a small smirk whislt he wrote in his little black book. His eyes glance sideways and that gleam in his eyes means he's planning something. But it's Kyoya, it could just be him being the Shadow King. He would work so well in Asteria.

"Huh?" Haruhi says during the conversation. "We're really gonna go?"

"Why not?" Tamaki gets a look of determination on his face and then points out the wind. "Let's go to the beach."

Haruhi leans over to me and whispers, "Why did he just do that?"

I just shrug my shoulders and just assume it's just Tamaki being Tamaki, "Who knows?"


	17. Sun, Sea and the Hosts Part 1

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter that I hope you will enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! I'll probably post this before I go away on holiday so yeah! Enjoy it! **

**And still no one has guessed Haruhi's powers. I'm excited to know who can work it out ;P. There are hints in the story, so have fun finding them if you want. **

**As always special thanks to anything goes my way, StorytellerD132, Pandi04 and SuperDicatorOfNarnia011, mercygaves7 and Ihaveham for faving this story and following! Welcome to you all, enjoy your stay!**

**Alice Kitten: YOU MY DEAR FRIEND GAVE THE 50****TH**** REVIEW! I love you so much for sticking with this! I can't wait until I hear from you again. It fills me with such joy! I'm sure you'll guess it before it is actually revealed, and if you don't, oh well. It might be better as a surprise! Now go get some food!**

…

The next day, we were able to get the day off school to visit the beach. The limo ride was long, and all eight of us were crammed into the space. You'd think it would be uncomfortable, but I had actually slept on the way there. Which makes sense because I don't remember half the car trip, but the bad thing is…I fell asleep on someone. I was the one next to the window, with Hikaru on my right side, followed by Kaoru and then Kyoya who was at the other side of the seat. I sat opposite from Mori and Honey, who sat next to Tamaki and Haruhi.

According to Honey, I had fallen asleep for about half an hour...on Hikaru's shoulder. Of all people, why did I have to sleep on him! Why was I even stuck next to him in the first place? Knowing me I would have complained until someone gave me what I wanted, but I didn't even put up a fight. What the hell? "Why didn't you push me off? I would have done the same to you!" I complain getting out of the car.

Hikaru followed after stretching his shoulder which I had been sleeping on. "Because, Haruhi wouldn't let me, and I kept getting scary looks from her every time I tried to." He says pointing behind him to our friend. She was dressed in a black shirt with greenish coloured shorts. Very much like what a boy would wear. Oh well, I can't complain. I've got a white lacy shirt on with black board shorts.

I get a playful smirk on my face, "Or, you didn't shove me off because you liked it. Come on, admit it."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at me. "Of course I didn't like it. You big head literally crushed my shoulder." He complains rolling his right shoulder.

"You keep telling yourself that." I smirk. Whatever brought on this playful mood, I like it. Maybe it was the half an hour sleep I got, and that gave me a load of energy. Who knows?

Hikaru grumbles, "You better not have duelled on me."

"I hope I did." I huff back at him.

"Gi-Chan! You look so cute when you sleep!" Honey says bouncing up to me. Mori, next to him, nods in agreement, making a small grunting noise.

I laugh at Honey's comment. "Well, that was only half an hour. You should see me when I wake up in the morning. And that isn't a pretty sight." Honey chuckles at my little comment, I earned a small smirk from Hikaru too. I think he imagines me like how Anna looked when she woke up in frozen. Heck, even I can imagine myself looking like that.

We all begin to walk down the steps towards the beach. As we walked, I noticed a number of lion looking things staring down at us. "Creepy…" I mutter.

"So, why'd we come to Okinawa?" The twins ask simultaneously, taking note of what's around us. So this is Okinawa? It's a pretty nice place, minus the creepy statues.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki explains.

I gape at Kyoya, "You own this?" and he nods at me, pushing his glasses up with a smirk.

"Don't be surprised at what we hosts own, or a families own. There is so much more you will find out." Kyoya says. Wow, god Kyoya, that is so creepy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Honey asks and I hum in agreement.

It really was, the sand was so fine and almost white. But still the twins didn't see it this way. "But why couldn't we have gone…" they start.

"...to the Caribbean?"

"Or even Fiji?"

Kyoya sighs as if the twins were acting absolutely dumb. "Do you think commoners like Georgia and Haruhi possess a passport?" He asks and I roll my eyes. I literally don't need a passport to travel wherever I want, I have teleportation. It's so much better.

"Ahh." The twins say in realisation.

Haruhi groans with annoyance. "You do realize that we can hear what you're saying, right?" She grumbles.

"Meh, it doesn't matter." I brush it off, kinda getting used to the fact that the hosts think that we can't hear them when we whisper.

A shout from on the beach got everyone attentions. "Hello Hosts!" A group of girls shout from further down the beach, and began running this way. I heard everyone in the club sigh with slight frustration.

"I'm guessing this is your doing Kyoya?" I ask facing the tall teen. A triumphant smirk was plastered on his face when he notices that everyone worked it out.

"Yes, I do believe I did this. I though it would be a financial benefit to the club." He smirks, and he's right. The more skin these hosts show, the much more enticed these girls are.

"Come on," Tamaki says turning his host club charm on and begins taking off his shirt, "Lets do this." As soon as he take his shirt off he runs a hand through his hair and the girls around us scream.

My god he is over dramatic. I can't believe him sometimes. The other hosts followed in his example, slowly taking off their shirts and head to some activities with the girls. I had just sat on the beach under the umbrella with Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru had taken a couple of girls to play volleyball, Tamaki was having alone time with a girl on a rock in the ocean whislt Kyoya kept the ladies in line and ready for their turn. Mori and Honey however...actually I don't know what they were doing, I think it's a type of yoga or something.

"Hey, take it easy, Hikaru." I heard Kaoru call from the volleyball courts.

"I'm sorry," His brother calls and begins running off in the same direction that the ball was rolling away, "I'll get it." Hikaru shouts "Wait for me, Kaoru."

"It's not my fault. The ball is rolling away." Honestly, I don't get these girls. They scream with love when they see the two running after one another. And take the girls waiting for Tamaki, they were all lining up waiting for their turn. I mean, can they not see that he is treating all of the girls the exact same way? Rich girls are annoying.

"This sucks." Haruhi complains in a whisper next to me. I lie down on the beach town, getting comfy on the sand, "I thought going to the beach meant a day off." she complained.

I chuckle, "as long as I'm not serving drinks and fancy little cakes, I'm all good." But just as I get comfortable, some girls decided to show up and talk to Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi, aren't you going to go swimming with us?" They ask. Haruhi puts on her natural host club smile.

"No, uh, I like looking at the sea from a safe distance." She says and the other girls frown.

"Well, if you're not going to swim, would you mind if we sat here and talked with you?"

Random sparkles appear around Haruhi, along with floating roses. "But why? You girls should go swim. You've got cute swimsuits on. Why not show them off?" This causes the girls to scream and run off into the water.

I turn to Haruhi with the roll of my eyes. "Haruhi, did you see those magic sparkles appear around you just now? Because you completely ignored them!" I blankly say using my finger to indicate to her entire face. She looks at me like a I was a mad man, or woman should I say.

"Umm, no." she hums before turning to ask another question. "Perks of magic?"

I nod my head, "Well, I don't know whether you would call a perk, but yeah. It's a part of it."

Haruhi tilts her head to the side. "Then how come I can't see it?" I rub my hands over my face in frustration.

"I don't know Haruhi, I just don't know. You're a special case remember? Just give me a little time." I tell her, and she smiles understandingly.

"Take your time, there's no rush." She says.

That's when I see it. The one thing I want to do this afternoon. "I am so climbing that!" I say pointing to a rock far off in the distance which is on the border of the waterline. It looks so tall! I want to climb it, but it's so far away and I'm so lazy!

"Go, knock yourself out. "

"I can't believe he fooled us." Hikaru says approaching the two of us.

"Who'd have thought he'd bring the ladies with us?" Kaoru adds and I nod. I didn't see it coming.

"We certainly didn't expect it." Hikaru says.

Kyoya speaks up with us noticing our conversation from where he was sitting. "You were invited on this all-expenses-paid vacation for a reason and that is to keep our clients entertained." He says causally. "And that includes too Georgia. If the guests ask for something, your are in order to comply with their request.

I groan with frustration. "Are you serious?" and he nods, totally ignoring the fact that I'm complaining.

"We know. But with the ladies here…"

"Haruhi can't change to her swimsuit." The twins say one after another.

"Don't worry. I got it all under control." Tamaki says lounging on the beach chair with his hands behind his head. "My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in her swimsuit, at least not in front of two perverts like you."

"I though I was your daughter too. You seem to forget that fact." I say folding my arms in front of my chest.

He doesn't open his eyes, he just smiles, "Yes you are my daughter, I haven't forgotten that." I don't know why I love this family thing so much now. I guess it gives me a feeling of belonging, in a land in which I don't belong. Well, that just got deep.

"And you do realise that I am one shirt away from walking around in my togs right?" I say, and he just chuckles.

"Yes, but you are my more mature daughter. I know you can handle yourself." He says, and I can't help but laugh.

"You call me mature compared to Haruhi! Oh wow you're delusional." Haruhi is literally the definition of maturity.

"But you know," Tamaki says grabbing our attention, "And then, once the sun has begun to set, Haruhi and I will take a romantic stroll along the shore together." He says and a bubble starts to appear above his head, it shows him and Haruhi walking along a beach together and all the mushy romantic stuff happening.

"Ew." I mutter taking a seat behind Tamaki under the umbrella. I grab whoever's drink was on the table and take a gulp.

An annoyed voice calls from beside me, "Hey! That was my drink!" On my left was Hikaru. Of course, but oh well. It's good orange juice.

I shrug with a smirk on my face, "Well, it's mine now." I say taking another sip.

"But that means you had an indirect kiss with Hika-chan right Takaishi?" Honey points out and I can feel the juice not wanting to travel down my throat giving me beaver cheeks. Reluctantly I swallow and place the glass down.

"No, it wasn't. If I don't know about it, it doesn't exist." I say, really trying to surpass my urge to punch Hikaru for leaving his drink in my view. "Plus it's your fault for leaving your drink where I could get to it." I say huffing at him and he rolls his eyes.

"God, you're weird." The twins say at the same time.

Yet again I shrug my shoulders, "meh, nothing new there."

That's when we all notice Tamaki beginning to wiggle around on his deck chair like a worm, shouting about who knows what.

"What's the matter with Tamaki?" A girl asks behind the twins and I, "Is he having a seizure?"

"Just ignore him." I say waving it off with my hand

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hikaru comments

"He gets like this occasionally." Kaoru says too.

There were a lot of girls crowded around me, well, really it was the hosts but it was getting too squishy for my liking. I got out of there pretty quickly and headed back to Haruhi, who looked like she was talking to Honey. He had his green and blue boardies on, and was holding a shovel. "Haru-chan! Gi-Chan!" He calls out excitedly. "Wanna go 'hellfish shunting'?" He asks cutely, disregarding the fact that he got the words wrong. But where would you find shellfish on this beach? It seems to well kept for there to be creatures running around on it.

"I think you're trying to say "shellfish hunting"." Haruhi corrects. Of course she did, correcting people is something she seems to like doing. "But this doesn't seem to be that kind of beach, Honey senpai."

I not in agreement. "That's what I though too. But, then what the bucket of seafood doing, sitting right next to him?" I ask staring wild-eyed at the pink bunny bucket.

"You're not gonna find many shell...fish…" She starts to contradict me but then stops as she too notices the bucket. "What the hell? No way!" She shouts as he mind tries to get around the fact that he's finding marine creatures. I look to Mori for an answer, and he looks over a set of rocks at something. I follow in his example climbing up on the rocks to see Kyoya's police force emptying buckets and buckets of shellfish onto the beach.

"Mori senpai, Georgia. My family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make up to Honey senpai for attacking you and Honey senpai at the water park. So they brought shellfish." He explains. And I notice that the beach is now covered in urchins and crabs, and they smell really bad. I hate seafood. Mori and I look at Kyoya and nod before I jump back onto the sand, avoiding any crabs and things running around. Haruhi and Honey seem to be collecting those things really quickly.

"Amazing! Look how many we got!" Honey exclaims pointing to the hundred buckets filled to the brim with shellfish.

"We're gonna have some fancy side dishes tonight. It's gonna be delicious." Haruhi shouts with excitement before turning to shout to Tamaki, "Senpai, dinner is gonna be awesome.

It's a major haul!" She shouts with glee.

"Oh I'm just so proud. Look at my little girl!" I hear Tamaki shout over Haruhi's constant yelling. God, she's louder then me right now. I can't believe that it's possible. I'm pretty sure people hear her shout from further down the beach as everyone started heading this way. "Dinner is gonna be awesome. It'll be a real treat!" She shouts again.

"Can you be any louder?" I ask and she just laughs at me.

"Tell me, Haruhi. Isn't this crab crab-tivating?" Tamaki jokes making a horrible pun. That's his first strike, horrible puns are absolutely awful, though there are times when they are kinda funny.

"Oh yeah." Haruhi shouts holding up another crab for Tamaki to see, who rambles on about how cute she's being.

On that crab however, there was a centipede. Brown body with a hundred little yellow legs, and I could swear he was looking right at me. So, being the girl I am…I hold out my finger for him to climb on, and he does. "Aww, you're so cute!" I say giving him a small scratch. He seems to be enjoying it, or is it a she? I don't know.

"What have you got Ge…" One girl pales at the sight of the thing. "Cen…"

"Te…" More girls shouts

"Pede!" They all scream.

I furrow my eyebrows at them, how can they think this thing is scary? It's adorable. Haruhi walks over to me and grabs the centipede off my finger before walking over to the garden and throwing him away. "Jim!" I shout as she does so. And I could swear that I heard a faint little scream as she threw him.

"Jim?" Haruhi asks raising one of her eyebrows.

"I just decided to name him! And you threw him away! How could you!" I shout like a little kid.

"You don't need a pet, you've already have Winter." She notes.

I sigh, "I know, but would you really call her a pet? I mean, if anything I'm her pet." I say and she shrugs disregarding the conversation.

"Hey, Haruhi." The twins call out simultaneously.

"Now I know most girls aren't really the bug-loving type and I certainly didn't think you were, but…"

"Don't you think you could've been easy on that little guy?" The two ask.

I nod and huff. "Yeah, did you not hear the horrific scream that he let out when you threw him?" I huff at her acting like a spoilt child who just got their toy taken away.

"Oh come on. It's not dead. It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug." Haruhi counters rolling her eyes at my antics.

Haruhi then gets tonnes of compliments from the surrounding girls, like 'Haruhi is so brave and manly', 'It's still so sweet' and finally 'He's the best'. I don't hear my praises for not being scared from the bug, I was brave to have it on my finger, it was sweet when I gave him a little scratch. So where's my praise? Oh dear god someone help me. I sound like a crazy woman.

"Well, isn't that just great?" I heard Hikaru say

"Haruhi and Georgia aren't normal." I then hear his brother say. Well, at least they don't think I'm normal, I will take this as a compliment. "I thought girls were afraid of bugs."

"I'm sure they're afraid of something…" Tamaki says with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey boss, listen up. We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say?" The twins say to Tamaki. "It's called the "Who can find Haruhi's and Georgia's weakness" game. So think you're up to it?" Oh god, are they really going to do this? What even is my weakness? The twins? I don't know honesty, maybe cats?

"Haruhi," I whisper. "What are you scared of?" I ask making sure they can't hear us.

She ponders for a few seconds before coming up with an answer. "I don't do well in thunderstorms." She says.

"Wow, really? I love them. I just find them fascinating." I tell her, but she has a staring contest with the ground. I guess she's scared of them. "But they can be pretty scary too." I say trying to make it seem like she isn't alone. The poor thing. From what she's told me, he dad worked a lot so she would have been on her own through storms after her mother passed away.

I look back over at the hosts and Kyoya is holding something out of Tamaki's view, moving his arm around so that he can't see it. "And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner."

"We wanna play, too!" Honey calls walking over to the guys.

"I guess that means we're all competing." Kyoya notes before he causally, and sneakily glances over his shoulder, catching my eye. The almost hidden smirk on his face told me that he knew I could hear him. But silently, I could hear him asking for me to move Haruhi away, that way the game will be so much more fun.

"Where did you get those pictures of Haruhi?" I can hear Tamaki shout as I drag Haruhi away.

"Well, how's life?" I say trying to make sure she can't hear them.

She looks at me suspiciously, "I'm doing fine besides the fact that I may be a magic creature which is meant to run around the woods with pointed ears." she mumbles, but with a smile. I think she secretly like knowing that she's a fairy. Knowing that there's another world full of new possibilities and new rules she could study.

"Shh!" I say with a slight chuckle. "Someone might be listening. Who knows what or who might be out there listening." I say, as I pretend like James bond or a super spy of any sort. I then begin to hum the 'Mission Impossible' theme song. "Get down! They're coming!" I shout diving into the sand as the twins come over. The look at me weirdly before speaking.

"Umm, ok…" They say dragging out the words. "Do you two wanna come with us to one of the old haunted caves?" They say indicating to the two guests coming too.

"Oh, I've gotta see this."

…

The twins took us for a walk probably about ten minutes down the beach, armed with torches so that we could see. "This is the place." Hikaru say shining the torch into the cave. We couldn't see the end, of it. I walk ahead of Hikaru and enter the cave. "It's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa. The locals don't even come out here." He explains.

"Kooo-eeey!" Is shout into the cave listening for the echo. And I then heard my voice come back at me at least five times over.

"Shh!" Hikaru scolds, "you're going to upset the ghosts." Oh god, he's being ridiculous.

"They'll be fine." I say waving him off.

Kaoru then tries to spook us. "They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide. Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside." He says as a ghostly figure appears on the wall. Was I surprised? Yes. But was I scared? No way. It's not like I noticed Hikaru run off behind the bunch of rocks close by where Haruhi was standing.

"Girls look!" I say pointing them to where Haruhi was. Out form the darkness, a bony hand emerges and grabs Haruhi's shoulder. The two girls scream at it, where as Haruhi was completely unfazed by the action.

"What's going on?" She says taking the fake skeleton hand off her shoulder. "Are you trying to freak me out?" She asks unamused.

I laugh at their pathetic attempt. "Tried and Failed." I say and the look at me annoyed.

What's wrong with you two? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts." They say defeated.

"But I've never seen a real one." Haruhi says, before they look at me.

"Trust me, I've seen scarier things." I say as we begins to walk out of the cave. With Haruhi and Hikaru in the front, then the two guests, and then Kaoru in the back walking next to me on my right side.

I tense my hand, creating a small bit of wind which flies past the girls without touching them and then touches Hikaru's shoulder. "Kaoru, cut it out." He complains.

Kaoru looks shocked. "But I didn't do anything Hikaru." His brother counters and the girls agree with him.

"Yeah, we didn't see anything." They say, with obvious concern in their voices. I then use my powers to make the wind swirl around fast in the cave, creating an eerie noise. Everyone turns behind to look back at the cave which we've almost walked out of. With the tighten of my hand there was a slight rumble in the cave. Don't worry, I didn't do anything tooexteme, just a little shake which was here and gone.

"Lets get out of here!" Haruhi shouts and we all run. I made sure to stop the rumbling as soon as we left the cave.

"I don't think those ghosts wanted us in there." Kaoru says.

"Lets head back to the others. This place is beginning to freak me out." Hikaru says and we all head back.

While we do however, Haruhi falls inline with me, and she does surprise me.

_"That was you wasn't it?" _She asks telepathically. I grin widely at the fact that she's using her powers.

_"Yep, it was all me. Glad to see that you're using your powers." _I tell her.

_"We don't even know what my powers are yet."_ she says with a shrug.

_"Don't worry, we will." _

…

**Sooooo? Can anyone guess Haruhi's powers? And wasn't it fun when Georgia flipped the scripts on the twins. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope to see you guys again soon! **

**Silva Out!**


	18. Sun, Sea and the Hosts Part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy with the response I got with the last chapter! You guys are so amazing, I love everyone! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and people are getting close on guessing what Haruhi's powers are. **

**And special thanks to Oboe-Wan-Kenobi for following! May the Force be with you! And to LunaCorona and Lyisle Lualdi for favouring this as well! Lots of love!**

**Jazzy-Booey: Hey! It's been forever since I've heard from you! I'm glad that it made you feel good about reading this! I'll update ASAP, because I'm on holidays away from home when I'm writing this up. And yeah, Haruhi's power seems to be a mystery for everyone. And her fear, well you're on the right track, you're pretty good at thinking of that sort of stuff. **

**Whatnameshallitake: Yeah you're on the right track with her power. It has a lot to do with telepathy and the mind; p. And thank you!**

**Purple Knight Princess: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!**

**Alice Kitten: I'm glad you loved it! And no, sorry. Neither of those two are her powers. And Imma make you a double layered chocolate cake!**

**Pandi04: Yeah, sorry if it's too cheesy, but bringing the supernatural and OHSHC together is something that people don't do, I thought that it would be nice if I tried it. I love Marvel and DC too, I'm glad that you're willing to read it though! It's something different. 3 And of course I mentioned you! I love to thank everyone who tells me that they like this story. Don't be afraid to PM me if you have questions or just want a chat. It means a lot that people like you read my stories. I love Jim too, maybe he'll make a comeback. I reckon he should. **

..

"Gi-Chan! Haru-Chan! Would you come over here?" Honey calls out waving his arms frantically. Haruhi and I look at one another with a shrug and head over.

Honey had parked himself next to a big police force truck, surrounded by soldiers from Kyoya's private police force. "We aren't getting arrested are we?" I ask and he playfully shakes his head.

"No Silly!"

"Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?" Haruhi asks him, as he climbs into the back of the truck dragging Haruhi and I with him.

"Well, we're ready whenever you are, private police people, please lower the door." Honey calls out. What the hell is her doing? Is this a kidnapping? What's going on?

"Haruhi?" I say silently asking for an answer to this whole situation. She just looks at me and shrugs, so it seems like she doesn't know either.

"Yes, sir." The private police people salute our senior as they begin to close the door. And then it hit me, this was Honey's version of the fear test, fear of the dark and claustrophobia. Well, it's a good thing what with Night magic, I'm and easily able to see in the dark, but in here, I don't really need it because there's no danger in here...I hope.

As soon as the last ray of light disappears, Honey begins to panic, "It's dark and scary in here! I feel like I can't breathe!" He says flailing his arms around everywhere, hitting me a few times in the process.

"Honey senpai, what's wrong?" Haruhi asks from off to my right somewhere. That when I feel something latch itself onto my torso and squeeze tight.

"Somebody, let me out! I can't take it anymore!" Honey shouts, so it's him warped around me...really tight...making it hard to breathe.

"Choking...not breathing…" I'm able to mutter out as the door finally opens, and standing on the other side was Mori. Upon seeing his cousin there, Honey detaches himself off me and onto Mori.

I take in a big breath of air. "Oh my god he's strong." I say breathing in and out regaining my breath.

"What did you expect from a Karate Champion?" Haruhi smiles as she jumps out of the truck and I follow in her example. However, a few moments later we were met with a...sharp surprise.

"Mori, ah, you're my senpai, not a sentai." Haruhi says, looking at the harpoon which Mori holds.

"Umm...Mori?" I ask, but he just shrugs and walks off. Well, that was pretty weird. Wouldn't anyone be concerned if they had something pointy shoved in their face?

Haruhi looks confused too. "Come on, let's go help Honey collect more shell fish?" She says dragging me by the wrist to where the buckets were. I wasn't really enthused by the task, because I don't' really like sea food, Like any of it. Especially the smell of cooked sea food. I'm absolutely fine if it's alive and I can smell it, but I just can't stand cooked sea food.

"How about we look over there." I say pointing to the shallow rocks, just below the massive look out point which I still desperately wish to climb.

Haruhi nods in agreement, "Great idea!" She says. Is it more, or is she a little happier that we're around food? The water there was probably ankle deep, and was littered with crabs and shell fish. "Look, there's another one." Haruhi says grabbing a black shelled shellfish out of the water and placing it into her pink bunny bucket. "Another side dish." She says satisfied with her find.

"Yay…" I mumble. I'm a picky eater ok? So having food I don't like, means an unhappy, grumpy Georgia.

"Look up here, Haruhi." One of our guests shouts from the rock above. I think that was Anna, one of our guests. I look up and there she was, with her brown hair flowing in the wind above us, along with the ribbons on her white bikini. From what I've seen around club, Anna is a sweet girl, but can stand up for herself if need be, but knows when there is too much danger and she has to back down. Which almost the complete opposite of me as I fight until I give my last breath, or get seriously injured.

"Come up! The breeze up here feels great!" One of the other girls shouts. This was Sakura, a girl with shorter brown hair and an orange swimsuit on.

I look at Haruhi eagerly, with my best puppy dog face, although Tamaki can do it way better then what I can, but it worked. She gives in and rolls her eyes. "Go on, go climb it." She says and I throw my hands up in the air in celebration, before I begin to climb. "It's dangerous. Be careful." Haruhi calls from below, and I laugh with excitement.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" I call down to her and she goes on her way collecting more and more sea creatures. I'm pretty sure she picked up a sea urchin? Can you even eat those? Seriously, I don't know. Can anyone help me out?

"This feels so good." I hear Anna say when I'm about to reach the top. She then notices me climbing up. "Oh! Georgia! How are you doing that?" She says as I begin to pull myself up onto the rock. She and Sakura pull me up a little, giving me a hand.

"Thanks for that." I say standing up and dusting myself off. "I just climbed up."

The three of them look at me with amazement. It's a much nice look then some of the guests give me. Most are scared that I'm going to steal their hosts, but honestly, why would I? "That's amazing, can all commoners do that?" the third girls says.

"Sorry, I don't think we've properly met yet. I'm Georgia." I say with my hand outstretched. She places her hand daintily in mine before retracting it.

"Ayumi. It's nice to meet you." She says with a big smile. I like her, people with smiles, go the miles. The other two girls nod in agreement.

I turn around to face the sunset, "Wow, it really is beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Hey there're chicks up there, man." A grouchy male voice calls from behind us. When I turned around, I saw that there were two guys heading our way. One had just thrown an empty can of beer onto the beach.

"Aren't we lucky?" His friend says as he makes his way over to us. I stand in front of Ayumi, Anna and Sakura protectively, with one arm slightly pushing them back. "You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" He says getting close. This guy reeks of alcohol. He has messy brown hair, which is tied back in a loose ponytail, and a red shirt. These two had obviously just come from the local pub.

"No thanks. Please just leave us alone." Anna calls from behind me. Douchebag number one reaches for Anna, but I push him back.

"Back off." I threaten.

The man just rolled his eyes, but smirked at me. "Oh come on Feisty. We just wanna show you girls how to have a good time." He says grabbing Anna swiftly from behind me and pulling her towards him. How did I just miss that?

"This is a private beach. You guys are not allowed to be here." She says struggling against him. I kicked that guy in the hip to get him off Anna, and I pull her behind me.

"I did warn you." I growl with my serious face on. I was so focused on this guy, that I didn't notice the other go behind and hold the two other girls in his arms, close to his chest.

"Private? Does that mean we're alone?" That guy taunts. This guy had a white hoddie on, and I could even smell the beer on him.

The one in front of my just smirks yet again, obviously not understanding that you do not poke the cranky tiger. "I'm going to enjoy this." He says advancing on be before he lets out a scream of pain. I was shocked by the random motion, but I could see Haruhi standing at the other end of the rock with her bucket empty from throwing her collectable at his guy.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone." She shouts with her game face on.

"Haruhi!" Anna exclaims happy to see her...or him should I say.

I take this moment to punch the guy who is holding Sakura and Ayumi square in the jaw. He howls in pain, letting go of the two girls. "You bitch!" He shouts.

"Girls run!" I shout pointing to the end of the rock, and they obey, running as fast as they could off to get help hopefully.

"You little runt." The man growls at Haruhi for throwing those things into his back. He then grabs Haruhi by the collar, and begins her around. "What are you gonna do now, loser?" He says dragging her to the edge of the rock.

"Let him go!" I shout running after Haruhi, and yes, I did just call Haruhi a boy. Even though this is a really bad situation, if I blabbed Haruhi's secret right now, the two of us would be dead, courtesy of Kyoya. I immediately duck then there is a knife slashed at me.

I could help but scream when it came close. The guy just laughed through, before striking again. I dodge yet again, but still only narrowly. "Georgia!" Haruhi shouts noticing my predicament.

"Now don't you try and act all tough, you little sissy boy." He threatens Haruhi, I got an idea, kid." I'm able to distract my guy by magically making the seaweed float up from the rock and into his face while I run for Haruhi. "How would you like to take a dip? I hope you can swim." He says with a menacing tone in his voice. I am so going to get him for that, just wait for it.

"Haruhi!" I shout as I was jerked backwards by the wrist by douchebag number two. Another voice mimicked my own, it was Tamaki. He saw Haruhi go over the edge, but he seems conflicted to help me too. "Go get Haruhi!" I shout at him and he speed runs past me and dives in after her.

I knee the guy in his gut, which causes him to double over in pain, giving me a good shot at his face with my elbow. He still conscious, but he's down for now. Yet again, I get yanked backwards, but this time by my hair. I let off a scream as I'm thrown across rocks towards the edge which Haruhi just went over, I barely have time to recover from the hit, before he knocks my legs out from under me with one swift move, knocking me onto my back.

"Nice try feisty. But you're going down too." He says approaching me, and I get up onto my elbows.

"Go to hell." I growl as he pushed his foot into my stomach, digging my back into the sharp rocks, probable causing a good few cuts along my back as he pushes me closer to the edge.

"Catch you there." He says with a wink before he gives a giant kick knocking me off the edge.

I scream in pain due to my back, mixed with the scream of me falling off the side of a mini cliff into the icy waters below. I narrowly missed the shallow rocks that Haruhi and I were standing on only moments ago. When I hit the water, I got the wind knocked out of me, and I didn't have enough breath to cast the underwater breath spell, so I had to do a mad dash with an incredibly sore back due to the salty water entering the small scratches on my back.

I broke the surface, couching and hacking up the small bit of water I had swallowed on the way down. I must have been swimming pretty fast because I reached a shallower section of water, because I could reach the bottom of the ocean, but still have my head above water.

"There she is!" A high pitched voice calls out as I begin to swim towards shore. I see Tamaki placing Haruhi on the ground, and she looks ok. Thank god for that, at least she didn't drown.

Hikaru and Kaoru then rush into the water and help me out, letting me lean on them to get me out of the water. One of them placed their hand across my back to support me and I winced in pain, but not enough to let the guys see. I need to be strong.

"...We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now." Kyoya explains.

"So the girls are ok?" I ask Kyoya and he nods in confirmation. "That's good…" I say stumbling a little as my head spins a little, I shake it off, get myself off the twins and stand on my own. They both look at me with concern but don't protest.

"Thank you." Tamaki tells Kyoya.

"I'm fine, you guys. I don't need a doctor." Haruhi says with a towel around her shoulders. I'm pretty sure it's Tamaki's or something.

I pipe up too, "Yeah, neither do I. We're fine."

"What were you two thinking?" Tamaki then snaps at us. I furrow my eyes brows at him. "You know, you two are not like Honey senpai. You're not a martial arts masters. Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?" He shouts at the two of us, but I think it was more directed at Haruhi.

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and we're girls." Haruhi defends and I step to help.

"We was there. We had to do something." I shout back at him.

"There wasn't any time to think…" Haruhi begins before Tamaki cuts her off.

"That's no excuse, you idiot. Don't forget, you both are girls." He shouts, and I glare at him.

I growl and ball my hands into a fist. He thinks we can't do anything because we're girls? Are you kidding me?! "Are you serious Tamaki? It doesn't matter if we went up against a group of men. If someone's in trouble I'm going to help them. I'm not just going to stand by and wait for some knight in shining armour to come and save the bloody day." I shout at him. "I'm capable of looking after myself. We both are. You don't know me, and what skills I have, so if you think that being a girl is a limitation and should stop me from protecting people, I regret ever speaking to you."

Everyone looks at me, each with different expressions. Tamaki was frustrated, the twins were annoyed, Mori and honey were both concerned, and Kyoya...well as usual, he was unreadable. There's this boiling feeling in my gut, I can tell that my anger is boiling and so is my magic. I can feel it trying to reach the surface, to let loose and run wild.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong." Haruhi shouts on my side of the argument. That god that Haruhi sees this my way. We didn't do anything wrong, we couldn't just sit around and wait for them to return, as knights in shining armour.

Tamaki Straightens up and I can see slight anger burning in his eyes as he glared a Haruhi and I. "You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you. Can admit that you were wrong!" He says before storming off.

I ball my hands into fists so tight I can feel my nails digging into my flesh. "I can't believe him." I growl before storming off through the crowd of hosts, bumping a few with my shoulder, but someone latched onto my wrist.

I look back at a wide-eyed Honey, but right now, those baby brown eyes could snap me out of my anger. I quickly pull out of his grasp and leave them all there, staring at me walking off.

…

I headed back to my room as it was getting late, and yes, I was still in my little anger mood swing, but I had calmed down a bit. Kyoya told me that that dinner was ready so I had better get changed, so that I did. I put on a light blue shirt with the word hope written on him, with my black cardigan and my light blue jean shorts. It's not that cold here so I don't need a heavy jumper, and the cardigan is to make sure that no blood shows through the self-wrapped bandage around my back, though to seep through the bandage, my bra and the singlet there would need to be a lot of blood, but a cardigan is just the extra precaution. Thank god that there was a medical kit in my room, because might have had to use the bedsheets to wrap it, it was a pretty long graze.

Yes, I am still pissed about what Tamaki said, and how he reacted, and it still boils both my blood and my magic, but I need to stay calm. Winter told me that anger can be almost as powerful as love when it comes to magic. Anger filled magic is strong, but not strong enough, although, I if applied to dark magic, I swear it could kill everyone in a split second.

Honey told me that dinner would be ready soon so I head down the hallway, doing the opposite of what I did to get to my room. When I reach the dining room the smell of cooked crab hit me and it made me feel sick. But, so be nice I put on a brave face and open the door, and inside, I already saw Kyoya and Honey talking.

"Ta-da. Here you go. Don't they look yummy?" Honey exclaims to Mori as Kyoya approaches.

"I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook senpai." He says as I approach. "My, don't you look lovely tonight?"

"Don't I always?" I smirk at him.

"It's no big deal. We appreciate you letting us stay here. Hey Takashi, will you go get Haru-Chan?" Our little senior asks his cousin, who nods in agreement before leaving the room. Honey and I both turn to the window, which shows a gloomy sight. Dark clouds surrounding the area, and I can only imagine the storm that's coming with it. "It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it's gonna rain."

I look at my hand, "Well, they do say that anger fuels the storm." I whisper, but I don't think anyone took any notice.

"It's not just gloomy outside." Hikaru says slouching on his chair. He wore an orange vest with a black shirt underneath, which was pretty similar to that of Kaoru who wore a white vest with a black singlet underneath.

"It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well. Just take a look at senpai." His brother says mimicking his position.

Oh great, he's in the room too. Well, at least there are people in his room, that way I have a reason not to murder him as there will be witnesses. I huff and sit down at the table, still trying to tolerate the smell of those crabs. I'm sorry but I hate it, is there anyone else with me out there? I really don't like the stuff.

"Quit moping, boss."

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with them in the first place." The two say one after another.

I sit back and roll my eyes. He's sulking because we're pissed at him. Will, I'm pissed, Haruhi is more like annoyed, but it doesn't change much. Tamaki doesn't move from his crouched position on at the window when the doors opened, and in walked Haruhi and Mori. Did I mention that Haruhi was WEARING A DRESS? What is this? An alternate universe?

"Whoa!" Honey exclaims.

"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" The twins ask astounded.

"From my dad. He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff." She says rather annoyed that her dad did that, but I think she just gave up and wore it. I haven't met her Dad yet, but I can't wait to, I think he's be an interesting person.

"That's awesome! Way to go, dad!"

I pipe up next, "My, you really do look great. Who knew you could be a girl?" I taunt, a playful smirk present on my face.

She huffs, "I'd like to see you wear a dress." She complains as we all walk to our seats.

"I did." I tell her plainly, "Like back in chapter three." Haruhi gives me the crazy look, and I totally agree with her, I sound crazy.

We all took our respective seats, I sat to the right of Haruhi and Tamaki sat to her left. I sat opposite the twins who gave me looks of annoyance and frustration and just anger in general. What the hell did I do to them? I'm always the one pissed at them, giving them glares and annoyed looks, it's just a little confusing.

"Let's dig in, Haru-chan. These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious." Honey says trying to sweeten the sour situation. I look at the crabs in front of me before away, I can't stand it. Haruhi on the other hand picked up a crab leg and snapped it open. I shudder at the sound of the snap, then I shudder more when she put the crab meat in her mouth. Everyone is looking at her a little concerned, me especially, I mean how can she keep eating that?

"These crabs... taste in-crab-ible. Get it?" She says snapping another one giving a sneaky sideways glance at Tamaki. She kept snapping leg after leg, creating a giant pile, making Tamaki finch after every one.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest." Tamaki says.

"Excuse me, I thought you weren't speaking to me." She snaps back, literally.

Tamaki can't help but keep looking at Haruhi, "You... trying to be cute?" He earns another sideways glance from Haruhi, which causes him to snap. "Okay fine, I get it. It seems you two refuse to admit that you're were wrong. See if I care, then."

I stand up and snap at him. "You think that we were wrong! That just because we fought against someone that was bigger than us?" Tamaki didn't listen, instead he asked Kyoya to show him to his room and they left. I growl like an animal, gripping the head of my chair.

"You're both girls. There's nothing more to it." Hikaru says annoyed with this conversation. Did he really just say that?

I bang my fist on the table with frustration. "Is that what you think?" I growl before standing upright to leave the room, "Then we have nothing more to say to each other." And with that I left the room, and headed back to my own.

Is that what they think? That we need to wait for our knights in shining armour to save us? No, I'm not some Sleeping Beauty who needs to be rescued by her Prince who slays a dragon to get to her, all the while I'm just sleeping away waiting for a FRIGGING KISS! No! This isn't the 18th century when women had no rights to do anything except stay home and cook.

The door made a loud bang as I slammed it shut in frustration and leant back against it. "AHHHH!" I scream in frustration before sliding down the door, which probably wasn't a very good idea. I got a searing pain in my back, and I could feel the scabs being ripped at. "Jesus!" I whisper/shout taking off my cardigan and then my blue signet so I can look at the bandage. There were small flickers of blood seeping through the cloth so I unwrap it. "Well, that's definitely bad." I'm going to need to make some seaweed cream, there's probably some on the beach.

"No kidding." A voice mutters as it closes the door. My first instinct was to look at who the hell was in my room, but the second, was to cover myself.

"Hikaru!" I shout staring at him with shock. "What the hell are you doing?" I run to my shirt and quickly throw it on.

"You're hurt." He says pointing out the obvious.

I glare at him. "Thank you captain obvious!" I growl grabbing my cardigan and heading to the door, but one though occurred to me. "Why are you even here?" I demand.

Hikaru rolls his eyes, "Kaoru forced me to apologise for what I said."

Gee, can this guy be any ruder? "I knew you didn't care." I snap trying to leave the room, but he grabs my hand stopping me.

"Of course we care! That's why we're pissed that you didn't call for us. You could have been hurt, you _were_ hurt! That is why we care!" His words...I don't know what to say, but it still doesn't mean that it makes up for everything.

I glare at him hard before ripping out my hand out of his. "Like I said, we have nothing more to say to each other." And with that I leave him.

…

On the beach, the wind was making my hair go wild, which I picked up bits of seaweed. I raise my hand and it glows white causing the storm to die down. Poor Haruhi, I'm sure she was getting worried with that storm, and I feel so sorry about that.

"So, you're still use magic. I thought you were trying to hide from me?" That voice, that cruel, malicious, twisted voice. He can't be here, how the hell is he here?

Turning around I came face to face with that black haired, red eyed monster, so terrible all I can do is growl his name. "Blayze…"

…

**Ooooo, cliff hanger. So what did you guys think? I'm super glad that everyone is enjoying this, let me know if there is something you want to see or something to happen, and I will do my best to try to get that to go. And Haruhi's powers are still a mystery. **

**Anyways Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	19. Sun, Sea and the Hosts Part 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! And still no one has guessed Haruhi's power. Anyways!**

**Special thanks to YourfriendBob, Mary Phantom, Rsur Thorai and redrosebird for faving and following this story! I hope I get to hear from you guys!**

**whatnameshallitake: you re-read the entire thing! Holy crap I absolutely love you right now! That honestly blows my mind! Thank you!**

**Jazzy-Booey: HOLY CRAP! You're gonna have to find out in this chapter! Yeah, I get mad it them too! That's why Georgia got so pissed off XD. **

**Impatient person (guest): Well, you might wanna keep holding on! There's plenty more coming!**

**Alice Kitten: Thank you! You'll have to read to find out!**

…

He laughed at my disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here? Actually no, how the hell are you here?" I shout at him. Those cold red eyes poured into my own brown ones and they were even more twisted then before. The night we ran, they were becoming dark and malicious, but now, they were awful. It was like staring into the eyes of a demon. Actually, I was staring into the eyes of a demon.

"It's nice to see you too." He says waking up to me on the beach. I take a few steps backwards holding my hand at the ready to use my magic.

"Don't you dare!" I shout as my hand begins to glow blue, "Stay back! Tell me how the hell you got here!" I demand

"That's on a need to know basis, and you...well, you don't need to know." He taunts as I hear the thunder rumble and the lightning strike, making his black clothes illuminate. The black leather jacket, black pants black boots, but he also wore a dark red cape which flowed in the wind of the storm, I know that cape.

"That's my fathers! What have you done to him! What the hell did you do?!" I shout as both of his hands grow red and he begins to hover in the air. I shoot at him from the ground, with the small amount of attack magic I have in this form. What the hell did he do the Kin...my father? No! No, I refuse to believe that he's hurt, everyone's ok back there...I hope.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you." He says as a fire ball comes straight at me, to which I responded with a water shield spell. A growl escapes me as I transform to fight. "Ah, there's my pretty girl!" He exclaims with a malicious yet playful smirk.

Yet again I growl, "I'm not your girl!" I shout as I fire a water spell at him. "Take that!" I shout, before adding an air attack with it. He laughed as he got knocked around but it barely phased him. "What the?" I mutter. He was supposed to get knocked out of the sky! Heck, that air strike would pick up a car and throw it across Tokyo!

He just laughed again at my attempt. "You think you're strong?" He taunts as his entire arms set alight. "Well, I'm stronger." He says as a line of fire comes straight towards me, so I counter it.

I thrust my arms forward and blue light intercepts the fire, but it wasn't enough. The fire seemed to overtake my magic, and it was strong. I haven't seen this kind of magic before. Fire magic I've dealt with before, simple to overcome with water magic, but this is different. It's darker and more fierce, obviously, the dark fire. But where would he have gotten that? Heck, how the hell is he here in the first place? The portal was destroyed on the other end, and I can't create one here.

"Give up," He says with a smirk knowing he's powerful. Powerful enough in fact to knock me out of the sky. He flies over me, looking down at me with pity. "I know you want to. It's what you always do, you run, you hide, you give up. Just like always." His taunting voice calls. In my rage I make to storm worse, creating rain along with thunder and lightning trying to hit him with each strike.

Each time barely phased his though. Each lightning strike just pushed him back in the sky a few feet each time. And the rain I created was barely enough to weaken him, I think I'm going to need a lot more water.

I get back on my feet, with balled fists. "I don't run. I don't hide, and I especially don't give up...not anymore." I shout to him as a smirk appears on my face. "And especially not from you!" I feel my magic boiling as I raise my hands thrust them towards Blayze. But nothing happened.

Blayze looks and me with amusement. "Oh my god, you're pa…" He was cut off when a tsunami of water hit him, knocking him out of the sky and into a nearby palm tree. He grunted in pain as he slid down the tree and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I say with a cocky smirk is I fly above him, my fists glowing dark blue. He scrambles to his feet and tries to re=set his arms on fire. "I think that's gonna be a little hard when you're a little wet." I taunt.

But still, he smirks at me, "Well it was lovely seeing you, but I do bid you adieu," He says before balling up his hand into a fist, "Princess… And maybe next time it'll take a little more than some water to stop me." And with that he diagonally swipes his hand into the air and he gets engulfed into a black light and he disappeared!

"No!" I say dropping from the sky onto the very ground he was before. "Damn it!"

He's gone! He just disappeared like that! Actually, scratch that, Blayze got here, on Earth! How the hell did he do that, and it is so hard not to say the "f" word right now. Winter said that the portal on Asteria lost its connection with Earth so how the hell did he get here? And his magic! Oh my god, he's reactivated the dark fire. He's using dark magic! Dark magic was meant to be sealed away, locked for eternity!

I just don't get it. How? Why? How can he be here! I bloody hope that Winter has the answer.

…

It's easy to say that I stormed into the resort furious, confused, and even though I hate to admit it, I was scared. Scared beyond belief because this world isn't safe anymore, these people aren't safe. Blayze wanted me, he wanted my power, and he pretty much burnt down the castle to get me, and that was against The Royal Guards, James, Liam, Yuki and my mother, all of whom have a form of magic but he got them out of the way like it was nothing. So, imagine what he could do to the people who don't have magic?

I've put Earth in danger...Oh my god, it's all my fault. Earth is in danger and I'm the only one who can protect it, maybe with the help of Haruhi too, but that's putting her in the line of fire, and she is not cannon fodder. Why did I randomly start using war references? Pull yourself together woman!

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" I hear Hikaru say from down the hallway. What's a good idea? Did I really miss something?

"To leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru finished. I think I did miss something, wait…I can only see 5 hosts...OH HELL NO!

"Where the hell is Haruhi? And what is going on?" I shout down the hallway and Kyoya look as me with a mischievous smirk as he was about to enter his own room... He knows something big…

"She's with our prince, Tamaki." He says with that evil glint in his eyes. "What could possibly go wrong?" And with that he turned the door handle. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many things could go wrong if a girl and a boy are left alone in a room together which has a bed. I bet you all know what I'm thinking. I swear, if he's done something to Haruhi, I am going to murder his ass.

"Hey, boss?" The twins shout to the other side of the door, "We're coming in." and with that we open the door.

There, on the floor was both Haruhi and Tamaki, thankfully not naked, but he had put a blindfold on and earmuffs on her. "With the blindfold on, you can't see anything, and the earplugs help muffle any sound." Tamaki explains to Haruhi holding her shoulders.

"Wow! Yeah, you're right." She says with the completely wrong tone.

"Oh...my...god…" I mutter as my eyes go wide in realisation. "TAMAKI YOU SICK BASTARD! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND FORCE YOU TO WEAR IT AS A HAT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I shout in on giant breath as I being to storm towards Tamaki with a murderous look on my face, but something holds me back, well actually somethings...the plural. I bet you already know who it is.

"You nasty pervert." Hikaru says from behind me on the right,

"What kind of foreplay is that?" His brother says on my other side as I still struggle forward to kick Tamaki's ass.

Tamaki begins to panic upon realising what we were all talking about. "It's not like that! It's not what you think!" He screams with panic.

"I am so going to rip you a new as…" I begin to say but Hikaru or Kaoru clamps their hand over my mouth and drags me out of the room, and throws me over their shoulder, so at least now I could talk. "Hikaru or Kaoru put me right now so I can go and murder that S.O.B" But I got no reply, god damn they're learning. They're begging to understand that I know that recognise them through their voices… but I still have eyes. "Kaoru…" I mutter gripping onto white vest. A small chuckle escaped him as I felt his shoulder slightly move up and down, hitting me in the gut each time.

At this time, I stopped struggling to get back to rip Tamaki's face off and began to wonder why Kaoru was carrying me away from the action, because I'm so sure

"Kaoru..." I mutter gripping his white vest. I'm met with a small chuckle, which hit me in the stomach with his shoulder.

So at this point in time, I stopped wondering about my murderous plans to rip Tamaki's face off, and instead focused on the fact that Kaoru is taking me down a deserted hallway, and I'm pretty sure he's heading to my room. Also

"Where are you taking me?" I demand poking his back repeatedly, but still I got no response. After a sharp turn, I came to realise that we had reached a destination...my room. Kaoru enters the door and begins to put me down. "Kaoru is swear to god if you rape me I'll...HIKARU!" What the hell? Why was he wearing his brother's clothes? And why kidnap me? Ok, well maybe it wasn't a kidnapping but it still raises a lot of questions. "What the hell are you doing?" I shout for the second time tonight at this guy. Actually I swear it was only like half an hour go or something I didn't I?

"So you can tell us apart..." He mutters with a downwards cast gaze. "How?" He asks as I notice his hand ball into fists, but why would he..."HOW!" He shouts as I very narrowly avoid a flying fist to the face. Hikaru's fist collided with the white wall behind me, and I just froze.

He just tried to punch me...I know Hikaru's a dick and all but, is he really that violent? I could see that he was panting, but not from a loss of breath, but from anger and frustration. "You said that you could tell us apart by our voices, yet I didn't speak a word the entire time. So how? How the hell could you tell us apart?" He says and I could feel his fist pounding into the wall behind me with impatience.

"Hikaru...I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but whatever it is, let it go. Just because someone could easily tell you two apart, doesn't mean that it's the end of the world." I shout back, even though I pressed myself up against the wall to put as much distance in between us as possible whilst clutching my necklace for comfort.

And just like that, the mischievous glint in his eyes returned, rather than that dark one he just had, "Sorry..." He muttered retracting from the wall, and I let off a sigh of relief. "Your necklace..." He begins to say.

"What about it?" I ask letting go of it, but having it sit on my flat palm.

"It's nice. Was it expensive?" He asks, and I am totally confused about this bloody conversation. He goes from punching the wall to complimenting my necklace.

I turn the locket over in my hand. "I don't know. It's probably worthless." I mutter looking at it curiously. I really wonder how much it is worth? Does it even have any value on Earth? I'm pretty sure it's made of silver, well the colour looks silver, and there are emeralds on both Earth and Asteria but who knows if they're different structures or types of emeralds.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me" He mumbles reaching for the door, as he is about to leave but something inside me decides to do something crazy.

"For what it's worth..." That's what I brought myself to say? I don't even know what my train of thought was when it came to me saying it. "Forget it…"

Our eyes locked for a few seconds, but it was the longest few seconds of my life. I can't be feeling something for Hikaru...No, I don't feel anything for Hikaru. I'm just still in shock from almost getting punched in the face by an overdramatic teenage douchebag. The feeling disappeared as I felt relief when he left the room. "Thank god... "I mutter looking behind me at the place that Hikaru hit, "Oh god…" I say tracing my finger over the small dint in the all of my room.

It better not come out of my pay check.

And with that I went to bed, there wasn't much else that I could do.

…

_"Yuki! You're late!" I shout into the Liam's phone, gaining the attention of everyone in at the movie theatre, as well as glares from passers-by. _

_"I know, I'll be there soon bae, love you." She says through the phone and I can hear a door closing on the other side of the phone, before the line went dead. God, I hate it when she does that. _

_I hand the phone back to Liam, "Thanks bro." I say and he smiles. _

_"You should really should remember where you lose your phone." He says chucking his phone it his pocket, as James approaches with his bucket of popcorn and frozen coke in hand. _

_I pull a face with pursed lips and he seems to get the idea. "Is she late again?" He asks and I nod. _

_"Yep, and dude, where's mine?" I say indicating to his giant bucket of popcorn. _

_He gives me the 'not gonna happen' look before saying, "Go get your own." Then, I begin to act like a little kid, well littler then what I already am, even though, we're only 10. _

_"But I don't wanna." I stamp my foot onto the ground. _

_He laughs at my antics before muttering something to Liam, but I know him well enough to that he said 'Rekt'. I give him a playful glare because I know all too well that he would never get me any food, maybe if I threatened with a brilliant plan of tickle torture. Or I could pop all of his soccer balls. "I hate you…" I mutter but with a smile. _

…

When I really think about it, I've changed since the times when it was us four verses the world. When I was younger, and being a princess or a protector of Earth wasn't an issue on my mind, but rather, things of our imagination. The four of us wanted to be superheros, like the ones in costumes with secret identities, but now it was just me. I was the only one whose fantasy came true. Like, James wanted was an energy manipulation type power, one that can cause mass destruction, but he was planning to use it for good. Liam wanted super strength, like being able to lift building right off the ground, and Yuki wanted invisibility just so that she could sneak around like a spy, and I kept tossing up between psychic power and super speed. That's what life was like years ago, and that was the dream, and it turns out just one of us was to live that dream.

But those days are gone, though I like to think of them now and then, well more like dream of them. Night after night I remember them, my best friends and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here with these guys and girl. I wouldn't be saving people here on Earth and part of me regrets it, but the other part doesn't. I want to know if they're ok, and if they're even alive for that matter, but I don't think I'll find out. Maybe that's my fear, the fear of not knowing if my friends are ok, if they're alive. Or maybe it could be leaving this place. The fear of having to choose.

"You better watch your back, Haruhi." Hikaru calls leaning over the side of the car.

"I never would've pegged the boss as an S&amp;M pervert." Kaoru taunts.

I still can't believe that he did that, actually you know what, I did. I knew it all along. "I did." I call jumping into the limo straight after Haruhi got in too. She shifted over to the window seat and I sat next to her.

Though we could see the others because the window was down, "I told you, it wasn't like that at all!" He shouts trying to justify his answer.

"Well that biggest bull crap I've ever smelt." I mutter Haruhi.

'

"He's right though…" She says with a small smirk. I go wide-eyed at her and try to say something but she beats me to it, speaking loudly and unimpressed out the window. "I see.

Well now I know what S&amp;M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." Haruhi winds up the window whilst everyone piles in, leaving a stunned Tamaki outside.

"I wasn't doing anything freaky. I was trying to help you." He shouts as he heads towards the car, and being me, I couldn't help but have a bit of fun.

"Drive go! Drive, drive, DRIVE!" I shout and the Limo driver acknowledges my request and leaves the mansion in haste. I can't help but smirk and turn back as I watch the idiot blonde run after our limo.

"Hey! Don't leave without me! Wait, you guys!" He shouts, and well, Kyoya told the driver to stop because we had just travelled a hundred metres in the short time and we all know that Tamaki isn't any sort of sprinter and will more than likely collapse. So that fun was short lived.

"Nice one." Hikaru and Kaoru both say who sit next to me, Kaoru on my right, and Hikaru on his right, and in my proud moment I can't help but smile at the two.

"Thanks." I say with a beaming smile.

Haruhi pokes me in the leg gaining my attention. I look at her with curious eyes. _"Do you remember that storms last night?" _She asks through our connected minds. I slowly nod, trying not to gain suspicion from the rest of the hosts. _"Well, I was so scared from all the thunder and lightning and Tamaki helped me through it." _

Ohhhhhhhh, I get it now, he was blocking out the sound and sight of the storm not the…you know what, never mind. _"I see. Sorry about that, I kinda caused that storm." _I say and an innocent smile on my face, _"Do you remember me telling you about Blayze?"_

_"Yeah…" _

_"He was here, last night. And I kinda created the storm to beat him." _ I say biting my lip.

_"You did what? You know what, never mind. What does this mean now? You said no one can get here because the portal was lost or something." _Haruhi tries to reason and I do another nod of my head.

_"I know...That what I though, that's what Winter thought too." _

_"So what does this mean for us now?"_ She asks and I shrug.

_"We have an issue, that what." _

…

Well that was quite an eventful day off school, and with that being said, I was sent an extra amount of homework just because I'm here on a scholarship which means I don't have a rich Mummy or Daddy who are able to intimidate the school board. I think I have about six new emails each saying I have five pages of homework all due by tomorrow, and I have no doubt that Haruhi is in the same boat as me.

Currently I'm walking quickly down the hallways because I'm kinda late to host club. Dance ran a little late, therefore I got changed late and well it's just late, late, late! Gosh I sound like the white rabbit from Wonderland.

"Georgia!" A voice echo's down the hallway, grabbing my attention. I have to walk a few steps backwards as I had just rounded a corner, and I'm met with rather strange sight. Actually, I'm kinda getting used to the sight of Hikaru approaching on his own, but still it does raise a hell of a lot of question. From my experience the word twin means two, and normally where one goes the other follows.

"Umm, hey." I say with slight suspicion in my voice, though he doesn't really seem to notice. "What's up?" I ask.

He pauses for a second, and I can hear a slight pant in his voice. Did he run down the hall to meet me? I mean that's pretty strange. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" He says and his usual mischievous glint returns to his eye.

"What…" I tried to ask him what he was on about by in a flash his hands were hooked around the back of my neck, and then he pushes me against the wall, leaving me with no escape. "Hikaru, what are you doing?" I demand with a shaky voice. What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? And that look in his eye, I didn't even know what to distinguish it as, but whatever the hell it was...it scared me.

"I'm telling you that I...I...There's something about you, something that I can't get out of my mind. You're such an interesting toy, to keep us entertained." He says moving his head closer to my own, and out of instinct I move backwards, and I kinda wish that I could disappear into wall. If only my magic was that good. "To keep me entertained…" and with that said he moves closer.

You know how in the movies where the girl lets her natural instincts take over and the two kiss? Well, that doesn't seem to be my instinct, I press myself as far back as I can, leaving his lips to only faintly brush against mine, and I swear that my instincts hit me in the gut for not punching him in his own gut. But why does this feel completely wrong, both my reaction and his.

A smirk appears on his face as he pulls backwards and releases me from his hold, and his hands go casually into his pockets, but I didn't move. Heck, I barely even breathed when he pulled away, and I felt like something bad would happen if I did. But nothing, he just stood there and walked away, down the hall towards the club room. Normally if I was late to host club, I'd be running fast to make it, but now my legs are weak.

Weak enough to help I slide down the wall without my say so. And I stayed like that for a while, sitting there, thinking, and you know, I was fearful as well. Hikaru is honestly scaring me, and who knows what he is going to do next.

…

**Soooooo, that happened. Lemme know what you guys think about this, and if you have any suggestions lemme know either by PM or review. And I have a question for you all:**

**If Georgia was a host, what kind would she be?**

**Anyways, Until next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	20. The Lobelia Girls Attack! Part 1

Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! There is so much drama going on here and I love it! Especially everyone who follows, faves and reviews! Soooooo

Special thanks to: sadie03, Princesslostsoul, lamprobablynotahamster, YourFriendBob, Jorden Ivey, DaYaNa1997, Pandi04, TKOOIS,

Whatnameshallitake: Hahaha omg, you're so right! I don't know whether her stubbornness is a blessing or a curse.

Alice Kitten: I'm so glad! And I'm pretty sure that Goergia wouldn't care if you took Hikaru and Kaoru away right now. They aren't exactly in her good books. Thank you! Lots of love!

Jorden Ivey: O…m….g… Dude you're scaring me. But I like you, you're a smartie! And did it really take you that long to read? Holy…Thank you!

Pandi04: Holy Crap! I didn't even think of that hahaha. Her being the Supernatural Type would be amazing! And it's a really good idea, and I kinda wish I thought of it, but no, he isn't. However, Blayze has been controlling another character, you just need to look closely…it's all in the eyes ;p

Mary Phantom: Yassssssss! Frairy type would be the best! But, she does need to keep that side of her a secret!

It's easy to say that I avoided Hikaru for the day, and the next morning...Heck, I avoided them both in classes and in host club. I'd ask Haruhi to cover the twins tables whenever they needed a refill on their tea or they needed extra food. She did give me strange looks each time I did, but I would give her a pleading look and she didn't ask why, she just did what I asked. Though, I'm sure that she'll want an explanation later on.

I am seriously confused and scared as to what happened, I mean would you be too if that happened to you? I just don't know guys, I just don't know. I knew that they couldn't be trusted, I knew that I should never have gotten close to them and I chose to be hopeful, that they weren't like Amber and Ember but it was wrong and I'm kicking myself for not trusting my gut.

May this be a lesson to everyone, trust your gut! And if you listen to it enough, you may become Santa Clause. Just saying, it could happen. I actually watched that movie last night to distract me, and it really did work. Though, there was one thing that bothered me, what about Mother Nature? I mean she's a pretty important spirit, heck, we even had a version of mother nature on Asteria, though, I was hard to tell whether she was a legend or real.

"...Georgia!" Haruhi's voice calls though my thoughts. She was standing next to me whilst I was probably staring off into space and she tried to talk to me and I was probably dead to the world. I hum at her in response.

"Have all the afternoon classes have been cancelled?" She asks curiously and I tilt my head to the side before shaking my head.

"Nope, I didn't know." I respond.

Two of the other girls in our class approach us. "You mean no one told you?"

"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days. Ouran is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs." The second one with short black hair explains. Drama and choral clubs from a bunch of other schools have been invited. It's a big event this school hosts annually."

I look at Haruhi with my eyebrows raised. "Is that so?" Haruhi says.

"Sounds interesting." I mutter. I wonder which other schools will come?

"What? You've never tried it?" Two annoyingly loud voice shout from the back of the room. Looking back I see the twins cornering a now sweating Renge at the back of the room. Like, she has legit droplets of sweat floating around her head like someone with water powers! God these people are weird...well, I shouldn't be complaining too much, I'm pretty weird too.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's the preferred drink of the host club?" Hikaru says

"And you are our manager, so you should drink it too." Kaoru continues. The poor girl...As much as I don't like Renge, I don't like the twins even more, so at this moment, Queen of the Chills has my sympathy.

Nervously, she pats down the side of her face with her own white handkerchief, "Um well, I-I think I've heard of instant coffee before. Oh, that's right." She exclaims thinking that she knows that answer. "Isn't that one coffee beans that have already been ground for you?"

Hikaru and Kaoru reject her answer crossing their arms and make a buzzing noise to show how wrong she is. "That's just ground coffee. Instant is something completely different.

I don't even think there're any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just mix this powder with hot water and drink it. You don't have to brew it. It's pretty awesome." Hikaru explains to her. I swear I have this natural glare that appears on my face when ever I look at the twins. Hikaru especially, he's such a bit...pardon my language, he's a female dog.

"So, it's basically just like coffee, but not as robust." Kaoru continues to explain.

"And yet it's strangely satisfying." His brother adds on.

Kaoru gets a thoughtful look on his face and tilts his head backwards. "Now that you mention it, we just ran out of it, didn't we?"

His brother nods in agreement before walking over and placing a hand on each of Haruhi's shoulders. "Go buy us some more, Haruhi." They demand earning an unimpressed look from her.

"Why do I have to go get it?" She complains, "Make Georgia."

My glare changes from the twins direction to the brunette standing beside me. "Don't you dare." I warn.

The twins just shrug but turn their attention to Haruhi. "Because you're the only commoners here. No one else knows where to buy it." Hikaru says whist him and his brother ruffle Haruhi's hair and clean out her ears.

"We've even been serving it to our guests lately. And besides, it's part of your jobs". Kaoru adds in, completely pulling out a random hair dresser chair, with Kaoru working on shampooing Haruhi hair, and Hikaru cleaning her shoes. I'm pretty sure my mouth just hit the floor. Where the hell did that thing come from? I swear that it wasn't in the room twenty seconds ago!

"But the cultural club exposition starts soon." She complains as the twins now make the chair completely disappear and instead brush Haruhi down with little brushes, like they were dusting her. Man what the hell?

"Yeah, but it's not mandatory. So if you're not interested, you don't have to go." Hikaru explains as the two hall her over their heads and carry her towards the door, with everyone in the room staring at them. Not wanting to stay in this room with the twins without Haruhi, I follow out after her.

"And with that being said…"

"Be careful out there." They shout together waving her off before entering back into the class room, leaving Haruhi to stumble her way back into the side of the door to keep her balance. Aww, the poor thing, I know the twins can be a big pain in the ass.

"Damn them. I really hate rich people." She mutters knowing that I'm in close enough range to hear her.

I smirk and lean against the wall, "You said it." That when two girls approach us from the room, they seem to have followed us out. I look at them curiously.

"Thanks for helping them out, Haruhi." One says sweetly, who has shot hair ad dark eyes. I remember her, her name is Kayla, the daughter of a major gaming company. I think it was ubisoft or something, I don't know. I kinda zones out when the twins were telling me everyone's life stories

Haruhi looks at the with slight surprise before sighing, "No problem. I just wish they'd buy their own instant coffee."

"It's not really that hard to do." I say in total honesty.

The girls just chuckle at our comments. "Well, I don't know if that'll ever happen but I'm glad they seem to be having a good time." The other girl with long brown hair and purple bows says. I'm pretty sure that is Teira, the daughter of a major sports company in Japan. "And it's all thanks to you two."

I stand up from the wall in surprise. "Thanks to us?" And it seems that Haruhi is just as surprised as I am.

The Teira just nods at us, "We've been in the same class with the twins ever since middle school. They didn't used to be this cheerful and friendly. They were always quiet and withdrawn. They didn't have many friends. It's like they didn't want anyone to get too close. I don't think they liked school very much. They seemed so bored by it. I guess things started to change when the host club was created. Since then, they've come out of their shells little by little." She says with a thankful smile.

Is that really what happened? Were the twins in their own world for that long? Didn't the host club only start up last year. As much as I don't like those two, it would suck being alone in your own world, having no other friends but your brother, I mean, it would get so lonely.

"Really?" Haruhi asks.

"But they really opened up since you've both joined host club. Now they talk and joke with everyone in class. That's why we wanted to make sure you knew how grateful we are to you two. Because of you, the twins are having fun and enjoying each day to the fullest." I look back at the twins and they're smiling and laughing with some of the other students in the class, having a good time. Why do I suddenly feel happy for those two dickheads? Am I being to harsh on them? Bull crap I am, did you not see what Hikaru did yesterday? I don't know...Maybe I'll over look it this time, because I can forgive, but I can never forget."

"Thank you." I tell them before grabbing Haruhi's sleeve and pulling her down the hallway to get some instant coffee.

…

"Well, if you want my opinion, I say forgive them. Everyone deserves a second chance." Haruhi says giving her advice on the subject of the twins. I keep staring at my feet the whole time I walked.

"If you say so, thanks Haru-chan!" I say looking back over to her with a smile. She can really give good advice for someone her age. Though, as I looked down I noticed something yellow in Haruhi's path, and a screaming monkey near by. "Look ou-" I begin to say but it was too late, she slipped on the banana peel.

But you know what happened? Some crazy lady come spinning onto the scene and caught her before she hit the ground, I recognise the uniform though, it was one of the other schools I applied for. I was accepted into both but I liked this one better, they seemed kinda crazy. "It would be a shame if any harm would come to that cute face of yours, young lady." She says with the flick of her hair.

Oh dear god, don't tell me this is a female Tamaki? Now that would be absolutely horrid! But I don't trust this chick, "Come on Haruhi, we better get going…" I say pulling her up and begin to drag her towards the school, but the crazy lady followed us.

"Allow me to escort you two lovely maidens. We wouldn't want any harm to come to either of you." She says with a wink and random sparkles appear. Oh god she is a female Tamaki! I am not butting up with two of them.

"Sure I guess…" Haruhi says looking back but she then look at me curiously, "Georgia?" She asks.

"Me?" I say back

"Where's your necklace?" She asks pointing to my chest.

I give her a small smile, "Oh, it's probably hiding under my…" I trailed off when I searched my top for it, but there was nothing, I couldn't feel any trace of it being there. "Haruhi! It's not here!" I begins to panic, looking around our path everywhere.

"Hey, it's ok. Just calm down, where did you take it off last?" She asks me and I can see the crazy lady in the background smirking. This is no time to be smirking you idiot.

I shake my head at her, "I never take it off, that's the thing…" She opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off knowing what it was, "And the chain was designed to be indestructible, so it shouldn't have broken off." I panic holding onto my hair and pulling it down in frustration.

"Don't worry, it's probably in the club room somewhere. " She reasons and I uneasily nod.

It better be, that was the last remaining memento form Asteria...I can't loose it! It was my mothers, my real mother's and if it went missing, I don't know what I'd do. I hope that you're right Haruhi, I surely hope you are.

It didn't take us much longer to reach the club room, and we found that the doors were open and inside were two more girls from the Lobelia Academy. One with long brown hair and the other with shorter darker brown hair.

"Come on. Give him a break, sister Suzuran. Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By protecting us he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself." The girl with the shorted hair says with our any remorse. The girl wth the long hair speaks again, her name is apparently Suzuran.

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku." She praises the little one, who's name is now Hinagiku.

Tamaki stands from his crouching position in a suit of armour and taps his sword on his shoulders, "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Fine then. What do women like you want to hear?" He asks and the crazy lady from behind us sweeps Haruhi into her arms making a tonne of sparkles appear around her, yet again a similar action that Tamaki would preform.

"Maybe, something like 'I would never leave my lover alone.'" She says spinning Haruhi so that she is being held by one arm, "If we fight, it'll be together." She spins Haruhi again and places her on the left side. I on the other hand run into the Music Room Three to keep myself out of harms way. "If we fail, we fail together." She crouches down to the floor, holding Haruhi's hand in her own as if she were about to prepose to her, "Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love." And then she kisses Haruhi's hand.

My eyes widen and Tamaki goes into shock, not being bale to properly pronounce the word 'what?'

The girl with short hair, Hinagiku moves out of the room trying to drag me with her, but I rip my hand from her grip, but she just gives an innocent smile, "Benibara, we thought you'd never show." She says to the crazy lady. Ok, so the Crazy Lady's name is Benibara? That good to know, but I still think that Crazy Lady suits her better, heck she could even be the Crazy Man if she put on a moustache.

"What are we going to do with you? So tell us where you found these lovely young ladies." Suzuran says looking at Haruhi as Benibara arises from the floor.

"I just met her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth. She has such pretty maidenly eyes, as does the other, along with the hair of gold." She says giving me a wink before dipping Haruhi to the floor and caressing Haruhi's cheek with her thumb.

Haruhi doesn't seem to have a great reaction here, as she just lays there staring, "Uh thanks, I guess." She mutters as the other tow grab an arm and a leg and begin to feel her skin. I look back to the host club who are all looking in shock. I meet Kyoya's eyes and I just shrug, telling him I have absolutely no idea what is going on.

"Wow, her skin is incredibly soft." Hinagiku says holding onto Haruhi's arm, stroking it like a pet.

"Isn't it, though? I think this one's going to be a little diamond in the rock." Suzuran says with her facing being wiped against Haruhi's skin. Oh my god she's crazy...they're all crazy...and I think ones got me! I can feel my hair being pulled, by someone.

"Oh my, it smells like vanilla!" I hear a high pitched voice call from behind me making me jump away. It was Hinagiku, oh my god these people are crazy! Thank god I didn't go to their school. Though, they're preforming arts program is actually almost as good, and if not better then that of Ourans'.

These little actions against both Haruhi and I got Tamaki riled up, and he charged shouting, "Don't go touching my daughters without asking my permission." He says getting closer aiming for Haruhi. He is so going to crash.

"Leave her alone." Benibara shouts punching Tamaki square in the jaw sending him flying backwards into the club room screaming.

"She punched me. She's so violent." He shouts pointing to Benibara whilst the hosts hold out an array of things to cheer him up like a teddy bear, Japanese flag, balloons and ice cream.

"Get a hold of yourself." Honey tells him trying to make him a lot feel better, but I think he had the wrong set of words.

The three girls all stand in a line, separating Haruhi and I from the host club, "Guess the rumours we heard are true. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you." Benibara says to the Hosts.

I growl, "Don't talk to them like that." I say trying to be polite but obviously my annyance came through. Benibara flashed a smirk my way before tunring back to the hosts. And to think I almost went to that school.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses, "Those uniforms. I assume you ladies are from Lobelia girls' academy." He asks and Benibara smiles at him.

"That's correct." She says before all three of them turn even more crazy and chuck their uniforms in the air, as the room goes dark. I hang onto Haruhi's arm, so they don't try to take her whilst we can't see. It's not scary that those three girls are hiding in the dark somewhere...naked.

"Lobelia!" A voice sings through the darkness, and is surprisingly deep, for a girls. A random spotlight turned on illuminating the figure of Benibara, who had changed into a type of performing tuxedo.

"Lobelia!" The next spot light turns on revealing Suzuran in a long, medieval style dress.

"Lobelia!" The final spot light comes on showing the features of the highest pitched singing voice I've ever heard. Hinagiku was wearing a short pinkish kinda dress.

Ok, I can change fast, but that was crazy, no surprise there. "St. Lobelia academy, high school 2nd-year, Benio Amakusa." Benibara introduces, as a sign saying 'Lady of the Rose' appears. They all sing their school's name again.

"2nd-year student, Chizuru Maihara." Suzuran says. Why are their names so different? It's totally confusing me! A sign reading 'Lady of the Lilly' appears next to her.

Yet again they all their school's name, "1st-year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki." Hinagiku introduces and the sign next to her says 'Lady of the Daisy'.

I really wish they would stop singing their name… it's rather annoying to be honest. "We are the members of St. Lobelia academy's white lily league, also known as…" Benibara says as she throws her hat like a frisby and a glowing sign appears behind everyone reading…

"The Zuka club!" All three had changed yet again, now they had frigging peacock feathers coming out of their ass.

I kept looking between the two clubs, and it seems that Tamaki's going into a culture shock, "The Z-Zuka club?" He stutters before turning completely white and collapsing to the ground. I think they broke him.

Hikaru and Kaoru however toppeled over in laughter in their musketeer costumes. "Oh man, what a stupid name. The Zuka club. My stomach hurts." Hikaru laughs.

"The Zuka club. That's priceless. And they had those get-ups on under their uniforms." Kaoru laughs too.

"At least it wasn't their underwear," I mutter to Haruhi who rolls her eyes at me. "Just saying." I shrug. A random chill went down my spine as I suddenly knew what was coming next. Renge…"

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club." And as if on cue, Renge arose form the ground like the Satan she is, causing the twins to stop laughing. She rais under an umbrella wearing a strange sort of kimono. "I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girls' schools." She says taking a sip of instant coffee, but she gracefully spits ot out when a picutre of the coffee bran comes into view. She wipes her mouth and pretends not to care. "St. Lobelia academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its 30 year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. Th`e Zuka club activities include maidens' tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly, musical reviews performed by the society's top members." She explains with a dreamy expression.

By the end of her little rant, the host members had finished getting changed from their armour costumes and got changed into their regular uniform. "You sure have a vast world of knowledge, Renge." Kyoya praises.

"Well, I've always admired St, Lobelias. I just couldn't go to school there, though. What would I do without any boys?" She says before disappearing back into the hell from whence she came. Good riddance.

"A maiden's beauty. It means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to power or to lust…" Suzuran explains but honestly I think we've heard enough don't you?

I drag Haruhi into the kitchen so she can help me make some instant coffee for them, maybe that'll shut them up. "Good idea." Haruhi says grabbing out the tea pot and making some. I don't really like instant coffee, actually I don't like coffee in general, or tea. I'm very picky with my foods.

"I don't like those girls." I mutter.

"They're not that bad. Their way of thinking is very interesting, but it sounds too...what the word?" She says and I ponder.

"Girly?" I suggest and she nods.

"Yeah, lets stick with that." She says grabbing the finished coffee and we begin to take the tea outside with the other girls.

As we head outside we see Benibara and her followers are all huddling together, and Benibara is wearing a moustache! Now she looks like more of a guy! She might as well be a guy. "….meaningful relationships based on equality. Because with the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love." I stopped in my tracks and blinked repeatedly. We seriously came in at the wrong time of that conversation.

The hosts on the other hand were all sitting on the couch totally uninterested with the conversation. Hikaru was playing on his DS with Honey looking over his shoulder, his brother was looking through the paper bag which held the coffee Haruhi and I bought. Kyoya was reading some sort of book and Mori was practicing his sword skills behind the couch and Tamaki…well, he's sleeping in the corner.

"Yeah, you tell them, Benio." Suzuran say stroking Benibara's cheek.

"You're awesome, Benibara." Hinagiku exclaims but the hosts don't really seem to care. Actually, some of them seem kinda annoyed at those girls. I go and sit down on the couch in between the twins, because that was the only space actually available at the time.

"Whatever. We're so over it." Kaoru complains.

"Why don't you gals just scram?" Hikaru complains too.

I smirk before folding my arms and leaning back into my chair. "Tell me about it, I almost went to that crazy school." I mutter.

Hinagiku just giggles and continues on talking, "I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love."

Hikaru doesn't even look up form his game, "What the hell is she talking about?" he complains.

"Hey, I haven't seen this one before." Kaoru says pulling out a tin of instant coffee and checking it over, "I guess it's a new one."

"Yep," I say to Kaoru pointing to the label, "It's a new brand, so it was on sale." He look at me with a smile, muttering 'nice' before putting it back into the bag.

I turn my attention back to the three girls when I hear Suzuran chuckle, "You should feel sorry for them, Hinagiku. Their patented host skills don't work on us. Now they're all flustered and they don't know what to do with themselves." She says pulling of Benibara's moustache.

"True. I must say I'm glad we decided to perform here. It was fun to sneak a peek at the notorious Ouran host club." Benibara says.

Since when are we notorious? I know that we're well known, but not for anything bad right? "Hey guys, are we really notorious?" Honey asks voicing my thoughts. Mori replies to him by just saying 'who knows'. Are we even famous in other schools? That's what I want to know.

"And to think they're dragging this sweet young girl down with them," Benibara says cornering Haruhi in the door but placing her hand next to her head, "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer." She shouts turning her attention back to us on the couch. I sit up straight, in preparation for a fight. These guys my not be able to hit a girl, but a girl can hit a girl, I have no problem with it. "But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance. Attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning. Your so-called club activities are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies." She says and yet again, they changed clothes. This time into something that slightly resembles a Nazi costume. "I promise you. We will bring you guys down." Benibara says as a flag in the back ground appears with the kanji for the word women appears on it. "The Ouran host club will be abolished."


	21. The Lobelia Girls Attack! Part 2

**Hey guys! Guess what! I turned 17 last week! I know it's weird but I thought I'd let you know! Anyway, I've just been on school camp and it was amazing! Best Camp ever! And my first one too! But you guys don't wanna hear about this. **

**So anyway, special thanks to: mio akiyamacool, Kerva, howlingblackwolf, Qeani, Jellytaco, Mary Kitten, M.v.j.M. I welcome you all to the family!**

**Mio akiyamacool: Wow, thank you for all your reviews! I'm gonna answer everything all in one go, so here we go! Haha, that's the plan, but which one is better? Hell yeah supernatural type! Haha you will eventually. Yeah ok, I get that it's unrealistic, but a lot of superheros these days are just supernatural, so it's kinda nice to see something a little different – sorry if you're a little disappointed. I love that ship, what would their name be though? Yes! Me too! I'm glad you really like it, and I seriously love that idea – super cool! You'll get more of those two eventually. I'm really glad that you love this, you're more than welcome to send me a PM about your ideas, and I love getting feedback from you guys! And you're right sort of, she's very weary around fire and doesn't like it, but I wouldn't go so far as to say that she's scared of it, (cats, clowns and getting home is her main ones).**

**Jazzy-Booey: It's all so mysterious! I wonder what's going to happen next? Hahaha believe me, she is dying on the inside. Even if she doesn't show it. And I love how you get that. She only told Haruhi about the problem because she knows Haruhi is from Asteria and can actually help. Thank you so much!**

**Jorden Ivey: I'm glad you think so. And wow really? That's amazing. I have a very poor reading level, that's why there are so many mistakes here. Thank you!**

**Jellytaco: Ahhh I finally find out who you are. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for your advice back in the earlier chapters, I didn't realise that I was wrong. But you helped me out a bunch and I'm very thankful for that! Thank you so much! I'm glad you think that! Haha it's no worries. Normally I was just someone who read the story and didn't review or anything. I'm glad you think that's she's developed. You know, originally, Georgia was meant to be a super angry character, grumpy with everyone, even honey, but I couldn't write like that for long periods of time. That's why you can see mood swings in her thought and actions. She might be pissed off in her mind, but she's be showing different actions- if that makes sense. I'm glad you came back! It's nice to hear from you again! And I'll try to keep it up! 3**

**Purple Knight Princess: You're about to find out soon enough! And hopefully be surprised. (Hopefully) **

**M.v.j.M: Well here it is! You're gonna have to find out!**

**So anyway guys, that was pretty long A/N but here's the story, so enjoy! **

…

"All hail Zuka club." Those three mentally insane Lobelia girls shout exactly like the Hitler and the Nazi's would do. Ok, for those who need a recap, we have these three crazy chick invade the host club from Lobelia just because they found out Haruhi and I were working for the host club.

"I see," Kyoya says going into battle mode, "I understand your concern. But do you think maybe we could finish this later?" Kyoya challenges Benibara to which she replies with a smirk.

"Are you saying that you're not going to face us?" She says with a deep, triumphant voice.

"Not at all." Kyoya counters pushing up his glasses, "It's just that our president is still bed-ridden from the initial culture shock." He indicates to Tamaki asleep in the bed surrounded by everyone.

I lean over to whisper to Haruhi, "I think we may need that coffee now." I tell her and she nods and walks off to go get it.

"You see, Tama-Chan is having his nappy time right now." Honey explains to her but this infuriates Benibara.

"Wake him up!" She shouts with sharp teeth. Holy crap where did that come from. She is a bloody scary lady.

"Excuse me, I made some coffee." Haruhi says as she approaches them with me at her side. I'm not going to let her go near them without any back up. These girls can snap in an instant, and if I need to defend Haruhi, I will. "Would you ladies like to have some?"

"Why yes. Aren't you the sweetest thing?" Benibara exclaims

"You're a real pearl among swine." Suzuran compliments, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma." Benibara says.

"But this stuff is just instant." Haruhi says as a matter of fact. And it's true. They're trying to over compliment everything, and I wonder what their motive is? Well, whatever it is, it won't work on us, I can assure you.

"How about the five of us have a little tea party?" Hinagiku exclaims liking arms with me.

But I shake my head, "Could we not?" I mutter trying to loosen my arm out of my Hinagiku, but she held on tightly. Who knew that she strong for a little girl? I must be at least a fifteen centimetres taller than her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tamaki rage jump out of this bed and race towards us, full steam ahead. Wow, that rhyme was pretty cool, I am so impressed with myself. High five me! But anyway, getting back to the Tamaki train, I take a step to the side, knowing full well that I'm in his path.

"You, girls have it all wrong! Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women? If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?" He shouts before slipping on a banana peel which a monkey threw in his path, and his finger landed right into the cup of hot coffee. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot…" He shouts wailing around like a bird trying to take flight, but obviously that won't happen. Honey tries to help by blowing on Tamaki's throbbing red finger, but that seems to do no good.

So now, it's Haruhi to the rescue. "You gotta be more careful, Senpai." She scolds wrapping his finger in a white bandage, which we got as an extra from the shop.

"Thanks, Haruhi," He says with a slight blush on his face. "Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

Haruhi smiles and shakes her head, "Nah, the supermarket was giving them out with the purchase of instant coffee. You always get free stuff at the supermarket." She explains.

"Free stuff?" He questions as Benibara approaches Haruhi from behind her.

"This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere," Benibara huffs getting annoyed, before she pulls Haruhi to her feet, holding her close. I try to move forward by Suzuran and Hinagiku hold me back, "Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maiden to stay here. We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transfer to Lobelia at once and welcome them into the Zuka club!" Benibara exclaims, and I break free of Suzuran and Hinagiku. Everyone in the room was in shock.

"Hey just wait a second, will you? There seems to have been some misunderstandings here." Haruhi shouts backing away from Benibara.

"Shouldn't we get a say in this? And I say no!" I tell them, and they look at me with a smirk. What is it with them?

"I mean, first of all, you called senpai a halfer." She says and Honey comes up behind her.

"Cause he is a halfer. He's half French and half Japanese." Honey says holding onto his bunny tightly.

I roll my eyes and help her out, "Well, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the host club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do." I counter but the twins decide not to help the club in the situation.

"We barely have any history. We were just founded two years ago." Hikaru says.

"Yeah, the boss created it when he started high school here." His brother says.

I turn and glare at them, "You guys aren't helping!" I snap and they just shrug.

Haruhi give it one more try, "Be that as it may, saying their club activity is only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the host club's charging their guests or anything." She tries to explain but her efforts were stopped again by Kyoya on his computer.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a charge. We do have a point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website." He says, "Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you." He says almost in innocence, but its Kyoya...Innocence isn't something he's accustom to.

"What!" Haruhi shouts in anger, whilst I just leave my gape my mouth open. "But I thought I'd lost that pencil. Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya senpai? I had no idea you were collecting money."

"So, you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much because of the expensive organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions." Haruhi practically melted as he spoke with annoyance. "Your sales aren't doing too badly as well Georgia." Kyoya says and I freeze.

"Kyoya…." I say dangerously, "What did you sell?"

Haruhi seems to talk over me though, "You can't sell other people's thing without asking permission. That's stealing!" She shouts before she gasps. "Oh no."

"Haruhi what wrong?" I ask moving towards her, but she hides in front of the computer screen, waving her arms wildly.

"Oh nothing! Nothing to see here! Just go look somewhere else, anywhere but here!" She says trying to block my view, but I picked her up and placed her to the side – you know she's really light, "No!"

I now see why she was blocking my way. And honestly, I am so glad that she was, but being me I would have found out one way or another. It great to know that I have at least one real friend here, and I don't think that she'll be leaving me anytime soon. The boys on the other hand, they'll be lucky if I don't turn them into ash. I take in a deep breath to cool down, quite literally, my body temperature is rising, and my fire powers inside are dying to set the room on fire.

"It wasn't stealing. You dropped that pencil on the floor." The twins say with a sign on their head saying 'Main Suspects'.

It's easy to say that I got so angry, I blocked out all noise in my rage. My hands balled into fists so tight that there were small incisions on my palm from my nails, from which small bits of blood emerged. Haruhi gave me a concerned look during her conversation with Tamaki about a bear pacer or something. Though, I did calm down a lot when Honey came into my view with a concerned, and almost scared look on his face. Ok, maybe I'll char everyone besides him.

"Oh, you poor dear. I can't believe they've been deceiving you." Suzutan's voice seeps into my ears and I growl. Honestly, I can't deal with her right now, actually, the only person I'm going to actually deal with right now... Hikaru Hitachiin.

I march with heavy steps to where the twins were standing and give him a good shove in the chest. "What was that for?" He questions catching himself on the pillar behind him.

"You know bloody well what you did." I push him back again into the pillar, my hands with a death grip on his collar, I could see the fear in his eyes. He knows what happens next isn't going to be good for him. "You stole my necklace and you fucking sold it!" This time I gave him a punch in the stomach, then a quick second, and he hunches over in pain. Tears well up in my eyes, as I think of some dumb, blond slut walking around with my necklace on, probably treating it horribly, as they think that it's worth nothing.

"Yeah so?" Hikaru wheezes, "You said it was worthless." He tries to reason, and I gave him a punch square in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Worthless to you!" I shouts before quietly whispering the next part, "But not to me." Rage filled me once again as I realised how much I need that necklace. It was my one lot of hope left in the world, the one thing that I held onto in terms of family. I wind up for another kick but someone pulls me away making me kick the air instead.

"Stop." Mori says quickly recoiling his hand away from me.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru shouts tending to his brother. He glanced at me with anger and fear. Hikaru had a trail of blood running from his nose and down his chin, and dripping onto the floor.

Everyone is looking at me horrified, well, all except the Lobelia girls. "Hey, why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinagiku asks sweetly standing around Haruhi, almost ignoring what I had just done.

"Hold on, Hinagiku. These young maidens have had quite a day. We'll give you both some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answers tomorrow." Benibara says placing a hand on my shoulder, "Well then, adieu." She says before leaving the room.

I glare at the ground before glaring at Hikaru, "You know what, that offer doesn't sound too bad." I swear I burnt Hikaru's soul by staring into his amber eyes before storming out of the room, with Haruhi in close pursuit.

I broke down in tears after taking a few steps out of the classroom, I couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears streamed down my face and I could hear them hit the ground. I've lost it...well technically Hikaru sold it, but it's still gone forever. I can't believe it, that was my last cling to my family, but there's something I haven't told you guys about it. It's not only a way for me to look at my family and to give me something to fight for. It's also a vessel.

"Georgia! Wait Up!" Haruhi says, but I keep walking. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, not even Haruhi. "Georgia!" She says grabbing onto my wrist, but she quickly lets go.

"Don't you get that if I don't answer you it means that I don't want to talk?" I say running off into the halls.

…

Haruhi P.O.V

"Don't you get that if I don't answer you it means that I don't want to talk?" Georgia shouts running off into the hall way, and I follow after her as best as I can, whilst being mindful of my burnt hand. When I grabbed her wrist before, her skin was so hot that it slightly burned me. If that's what she's like now, with only me around, can you imagine how she will react when there's no one? Heat rises, and I really don't think she'll stop at just body temperature. From what I've read about magical beings, their magic is also heavily controlled by their emotion. And right now, she is mad beyond belief. I just hope that she doesn't do anything rash.

I honestly can't believe that the twins did that, selling a mechanical pencil which I thought I lost and they found on the ground is one thing, but stealing a necklace from around Georgia's neck is another big deal. That's theft, and Hikaru and Kaoru could get arrested for it, though I think it would be pretty easy to get them out of that one, considering they're incredibly wealthy.

And unfortunately for me, Georgia was fast, and I do not exactly have the most athletic build, so I'm slowly losing her, but I have a general idea of where she was heading - her home.

After a few blocks of running I made it to her place, and I banged on the door. "Georgia! Open up!" I shout and Winter opened the door.

"Haruhi? What the matter?" She looks at my burnt hand and her tiny eyes widen, "Oh no." She whisper and flies through the house and I follow her path to the back garden.

That's when we see her, she's just flying straight up above the canopy line completely covered in fire. That's right, she was on fire, and she left a tail of flames when she flew, lighting some of the trees on fire as she went by.

"Georgia!" I shout about to run into the forest but Winter warns me against it.

"I wouldn't recommend that. Grab the hose and stay here, things could get ugly."

…

Third Person/Georgia

She was filled with burning rage, quite literally. At first, her body temperature rose, making her skin burn hot, and next it started to spark, like the small sparks from someone cutting a piece of metal with a saw. Following that, her heels began to be engulfed in flames before she transformed and took to the sky with her entire body engulfing in flames. She was literally a fire ball, racing through the sky.

Though, the fire isn't burning her right now, there is a high possibility that it will. Fire is unpredictable, and she knew that, but she couldn't control it, so she needed to let it out completely. Her rage, her anger, her sadness, her loss, she wanted it all gone. Her magic boiled inside her, bubbling her emotions over the edge, until she couldn't take it anymore.

She flew above the tree line, setting the dry leaves alight as she went past. She heard voices, but she ignored them. She didn't care if they were voices of reason, she just knew she had to get this out.

And that's what she did, she screamed in anger, spreading her body like a star and fire went everywhere, though luckily, it just missed the top of the tree line because she was so high up.

…

Haruhi P.O.V

Fire spread across the sky, coming from the central point, Georgia. I could make out her faint figure in the centre of white, which then spread to yellow, then to that of orange, then to red. It was almost like someone had painted across the sky, but this was just too real. And then, it just vanished. No fire, no bright colours just the pure blue sky as it was before, as well as a lone figure just hovering there.

I take the back, she isn't hovering anymore she was falling. There was no sign of her waking up or so it looked like from here. "Winter she's-" I try to tell her but she doesn't look that concerned.

"Just watch." She says plainly landing on my shoulder. I watched with nerves as she fell, with her long brown hair flowing behind her rapidly. She was getting closer and closer to the tree line, and she still showed no signs of consciousness. I hold onto the hose tightly with anticipation. Georgia, please wake up and stop falling.

And when she almost hit the tree line, she flipped around and sped along the tree tops, moving faster than I've ever seen her before towards the house and she lands in front of me, gracefully. Out of instinct, I pull out the hose and spray her, because I seriously don't want her reigniting.

She stood there dripping wet with her mouth open from shock. She shook some of the lose droplets from her arms and wringing out her hair. "Was that really necessary?" She asks with a small smile creeping up on her lips. And then I give her another spray with the hose, just as pay back from her splashing me with water a few days ago. "And was that revenge?" She asks with another smile creeping up on her face.

"Yes it was." I say turning off the hose and placing it back onto the hook.

"Well then," She says with a snap of her fingers and an orange sparkle spirals from her feet to her head, making her dry and into her usual attire she wore before turning into her fairy form, "I guess that was fair." She comments.

I smile at her, "So are you feeling better?" I ask and she just shrugs.

"I'm still pissed if that's what you're talking about." She shrugs going into her house. "It's just on the inside, and will soon be in the form of their heads on a dart board."

I blink at her answer, "Can you even throw darts?"

She shrugs yet again, "You have to practice somehow." the room goes silent, and I don't know what to say, mainly because there are too many things to talk about. The main one being the invitation from Lobelia. "And I'm taking their offer." She says as a dart board appears on the wall nearby with a picture of the hosts on it, minus myself.

I look at her curiously, "Are you serious?" I ask her as she takes her first shot, it was a direct hit on Kaoru's head.

"Very," She says taking another shot and this time, it hits Tamaki right between the eyes. It wince at how painful that would be in real life, but I got another sense coming from her. Something, I don't know how to explain, but I know that it was right.

"You don't want to accept." I tell her plainly and she furrows her eyebrows and takes her next shot, hitting Kyoya in the crotch.

"Oh really, and why is that?" She says with slight annoyance, she takes another shot, this time harder and it hit Kyoya in the forehead.

I take in a deep breath, "Because you don't want to. Despite everything, you're happy there with everyone, even Hikaru and Kaoru." I reason, and at the mention of the name, the pegs the dart directly into Hikaru's heart. "You're happy to be there every day, because there are people who care about you. Although they have a funny way of showing it, they really do."

She takes a deep breath and throw another two darts, one after the other, hitting Hikaru in the forehead and his crotch. "I really don't think so." She says lining up her next shot.

"You don't believe that. You may not want to admit it, but it's deep inside. I don't know whether it's me or my powers manifesting but I know that's not true. And you don't think so too." I say, and I feel like I'm tapping into her emotions. There is a part of her which agrees with me, but there is an inner battle deep inside which she is trying to stop.

She sighs, lowering her left arm. "They stole my necklace, from around my neck. Like hell they care." She says looking at me over her shoulder.

"Hikaru is just reckless on his own. He doesn't know how to act. Remember, they barely know the meaning of sentimental value as all they need is each other. They don't understand other people's emotions and how much their actions affect us. We were raise differently from them, taught different lessons. Ones which we can teach to make sure that they never happen again. And I think, deep down, they don't want you to go either." I tell her and I can feel her inner battle being fought harder, and her side connected with staying is winning.

"Are you going to take the offer?" She asks

I shake my head. "I was never planning on it. Studying at Ouran is something I've been driving towards for a while. Although Lobelia is interesting, I much prefer Ouran." I tell her with a genuine smile.

"You do?"

"Yeah, though it may be a little time consuming and hectic, I do find the club fun." I tell her.

"Maybe you're right. What was I thinking?" She mutters to herself as she throws her last dart and the dart board vanishes and she turn to me with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

I give her a smile of my own, "What are friends for?" And with that we hug.

"But you know, that locket was really important, and I have to get it back." She tells me as we pull out of the hug. I place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know. It was a memorabilia from your realm." I say, though it really does sound strange.

She sighs and slightly shakes her head, "It's not just that, it's so much more than a photograph." She tells me. I was about to ask what she meant but she knew that I was going to say, "Do you remember the emerald on the front?" I nod in remembrance that emerald glowed ridiculously bright. "Well, I used that as a kind of vessel." She tries to explain screwing up her face at her choice of words.

"A vessel for what?" I question and she linked her hands together, and sighed.

"My sister's powers."

I narrow my eyes at her, "What?"

"Well, they were kind of my powers but I gave them to her and when we came here I had to take her to this hospital, so I took them in case the doctors noticed something was off about her, you know considering we aren't even from earth, and I really didn't want them experimenting on her because she's only twelve." She says really, really fast.

"Did you even breathe?" I ask concerned.

She takes another deep breathe, "No, I don't think so." I says taking multiple breathes.


	22. The Lobelia Girls Attack! Part 3

**Hey guys! I'm on. Holidays right now and I thought that I should put this one up for you. The last chapter got such a great response, and I'm so thankful to you guys!**

**In other exciting news, Mioakiyamacool has been talking to me and she suggested that the ship name should be 'HikaGia' for Hikaru and 'GiKaoru' for Kaoru. What do you guys think? I quite like them so big thumbs up to her!**

**Also a massive hug to IvyHolly12345, DiCuoreAllison and Moon dancer6134 for following and fav'ing this story. Kisses and cookies to you all!**

**The-girl-at-your-window: Hahaha really? Me too… though I'm not very good. Haha**

**Whatnameshallitake: I know right! It's pretty stupid on their part, and if Blayze gets it…well like you said, game over. But you still gotta love those twins! Hahaha glad I could make you feel that way…I guess XD**

**Jazzy-Booey: OMG YOU DID? Wow…yeah she's more angry then pissed, but I guess that fire evaporated those tears, am I right? That just means you're a good person and a good heart! Be proud of that! She really does need to control those emotions though…she can't. And don't be fooled by the power of an angry, teenage girl. She can punch like Superman…ok, maybe not superman but you get the idea. She was pissed. I seriously love your ideas that was a really good one, wish I kinda thought of it. **

**M.v.j.M: Wow, I didn't expect you to cry…laughing is good though. The rest of them are really just shocked…they've never seen someone so angry **

**Mioakiyamacool: Haha no worries. I think we all are. Omg…that could happen. I would die if that happened to me. Glad you love this!...And that idea is pretty good too. It may have already been similar planned though**

**Kerva: We're a big loving family here! And thank you! Lots of love!**

**Jorden Ivey: Haha Very interesting…let's hope she does too…with everything intact. **

…

_There was so much fire, it licked at our feet as my mother, my sister and I ran down the halls and shut ourselves into one of the chamber rooms, though, we didn't have much time. We all should have seen this coming, I mean, the Fireon's attacking at the Festival of Fire? It's the one few time a year where our gates are open to the largest amount of citizens, and a majority of them belong to the fire nation, you know, because it is the Festival of Fire, which falls on the night of the Blood Moon. _

_"Hurry girls!" She exclaims as she grabs the emergency back pack, and using her magic, she places a few more items in, such as emeralds, my tiara, some types of seeds, and a photograph of the Royal Family. She then shoves the bag into my hands and I hold onto it for dear life. I hold it close to my chest, on which I wore a yellow and red dress – fit for the fire festival, which had a black jumper on top, and that is a decision which I am seriously regretting. _

_There were tears in my eyes, though I refused to let them fall. Although, by the temperature of this place, I wouldn't be surprised that if they were to fall, they would evaporate before they even hit the floor. Azalea held onto my jumper with a tight fist, I could tell she was scared too. Heck, so was I. My three best friends are fighting for me out there and there is nothing I can do because everyone is forcing me to run. They want me safe, they want to protect me. But who will protect them? James, Yuki, Liam. Please be alright. _

_My Mother stands in the corner of the room, with her arms facing upwards, making her body face in a 'Y' shape. "Portal, hear my cry. Open and let these children fly! Emases Nepo." She shouts with glowing blue eyes and a swirling of greens, blues, whites and purples start at the centre, starting as a small circle, which then slowly became larger and larger. "Get ready my daughter, he will be here any- Ahh!" The queen screamed as the door got knocked off its hinges and travelled across the room, ramming into the opposing wall. _

_I protectively hide my sister from the flying debris, when he walks smugly into the room, with a sense of greed in his eyes. "Sorry to barge in, but I think that you have something that belongs to me." He says glancing towards me. And before you think it, it isn't me exactly that he wants, it's my powers, due to how much power I actually hold, and the magic potential I have. He wants that, or so I was told, well, the villain does like to reveal his master plan before the heroes make their great escape. _

_"Then leave!" I shout placing the bag on my back, and Azalea and I slowly back towards the portal. _

_Blayze looks at me with an amused expression, "Did you seriously think that would work?" He smirks but I fire a water spell at him, which he counters with his own fire one. I hate it when they use the oposite. He was about to create another fire ball, but Queen Lillyana created a water wall to protect the two of us. _

_"Hurry my daughters, the portal is ready!" She shouts facing him, but that could almost be suicidal considering her condition. In the royal family, there is this sort of curse. The eldest child with take the royal blooded parents' power, slowly draining it. And since I'm gaining my new powers at a faster rate, the Queen may not last too long._

_"Princesses, we've gotta go!" My red bird Winter calls as she flies through the portal, leading the way for us._

_"Az, we have to move now!" I shout dragging her towards the portal but she tugs against me. _

_"NO! We have to help Mother!" She shouts, watching as our Queen is thrown across the room, unfortunately breaking her barrier spell, so I almost broke Azalea's arm trying to get her there, making her fall slightly behind. _

_"BLOOD FIRE!" I hear Blayze shout, and I ran through the portal much faster, dragging my sister along with me. A splash of swirling colours hit my face and the wind pushed my hair backwards, before we fell onto a patch of grass, as the portal closed behind us. _

_I sat on my knees breathing heavily, but a small smile was on my lips as I know we escaped. Azalea was laying on her side, she must be exhausted after what she just went through, and I don't blame her. I'm exhausted too, I feel like I need a nap. "Az, are you ok?" I ask expecting her to groggily answer me, but I didn't get any response, "Azalea?" I ask grabbing onto her shoulder and pulling her so her chest faced the sky. Her usual green eyes were closed, and she was breathing peacefully, but there was nothing peaceful about it. _

_On her wrist, there was a small burn mark, only a few centimetres in diameter, but the skin burned blood red, but not from that, but from the Blood Fire. Blayze hit her with a Blood Fire curse, a curse that is designed to kill anyone it comes in contact with. No one has ever survived an attack with it, well, all besides Azalea. Tears well in my eyes as I hold her hand close, and try my healing spell. It did work, but only concealing the tiny burn. I have to get her to the nearest hospital. _

_But what about her powers? What if the doctors notice that she's different and want to experiment on her? I need to take her powers, or really my powers back. So, I place my hand over her heart, and my hands glow light green, causing a glowing sphere of light to emerge, which I kept in my locket's emerald for safe keeping. _

…

"Normally, victims die seconds after being hit. It was an absolute miracle that she survived. And now you see why I have to desperately have to desperately get it back." I tell Haruhi as she sips her tea.

"I know," She nods, "And I will do everything in my power to help you retrieve it."

I smile, "We don't even know what your powers are yet."

She gets a thoughtful expression on her face, "Speaking of which, what were her powers?" She asks.

It's a simple question really. "Animals. Azalea had the ability to control and talk to animals. That why with it, I could understand any animal I meet, though I couldn't actually control them, since the power literally wasn't in me, but it was with me."

"But wasn't she born with her own powers? Like you said, you both were royal."

Haruhi does bring up an interesting point. Sit back kiddies as you begin to take into the weird and whacky traditions of the realm Asteria. I'm sure everyone will be experts by the time this story is finished and will be able to recite everything back to me. "Well, according to a stupid, magical tradition, the eldest son or daughter of the Royal Family will gain the powers of their Royal Blood Parent, and will pass them down from generation to generation. Usually, the Royal Family only births one child, but in this case, they had two, therefore, Roselle, aka me, was born with powers, and Azalea-May was born as a non-enchanted." I explain waiting for it all to sink in.

"I see…" She says, before something magically clicks in her brain, "Is that why you two were fighting?"

I sadly nod, "Yeah, she blamed me for ruining her life by coming back to the Royal Family, because she missed out on the amazing powers that the eldest daughter gets. But, since she was born a non-enchanted was able to give part of my powers to her. The same thing can happen with any non-enchanted soul. They can be used to store powers, and use them at their own will, but since most people control one element, they can't give up that powers to the non-enchanted, simply because most of them are selfish. But anyway. That is the story of how my sister and I fell out, and I never got a chance to say I'm sorry for all the horrid things I yelled to her."

The feeling of sadness dwelled in my chest as I remember the words thrown at each other that day, "I'd like to meet her." Haruhi says with a smile.

"I think that you'd enjoy her. She's a book worm...like you." I say.

"Hey, that's mean." She smiles before yet another idea pops into her head. "Hey, why don't you spend the night at my place?" She asks and I eagerly nod.

"This'll be good!"

…

**Sorry, I know there is a lot of jumps everywhere but please forgive me!**

…

"Ok, so my Dad shouldn't be home until after 11 at night, so we basically have the apartment to ourselves." She says walking into her room, and I place my bag of clothes there. Currently, it's almost 10, because I kinda fell asleep whilst trying to pack. Winter says it's because I used so much magic in one go, so I'm going to take that as a warning not to use that much power for a while.

I smile and nod, "Ok cool." The room becomes awkwardly silent, so I break it, "So…what do we want to do now?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I wasn't too big on the idea back in middle school, so I don't really know."

I hum, "Well, what I always did at a sleepover with Liam, James and Yuki was play COD, TF2 and DOTA." I tell her, and chuckle when she looked at me blankly, "They're all videogames." I say. Fun fact, did you know that nearly all videogames were created by the Logic Enchanted People of Asteria, who then brought them over here and sold them to companies that weren't doing so well financially, but they then grew to prosper.

"Well, I don't have any gaming systems here, so I don't think we can do…"

"GEORGIA!" Winters voice calls through as she flies through the open window. "Robbery, at the convenience store two blocks down the road. We've gotta go now!" She says perching on Haruhi's dresser. I turn to said friend.

"Wanna help me stop a robbery?" I ask and she nods.

"Let's see what you can do!" She says and we run out of the apartment.

It was a really short run, but I tell Haruhi my plan. "Ok, I'm gonna need you on the outside, telling me if anything is coming in or out. Got it?" I tell her and she nods, going off to hide in a nearby bush, whilst I transform into Artemis, wings and all. I then fly up and land outside the door, with my fists glowing green, ready for a fight. Ok, I need to make quick and good decisions this time around.

I slowly walk in, watching through the shelves for any slight movement, and was happy when I found a moving piece of black clothing in the back corner of the store, so I slowly walk towards it, and I see a man there, standing guard over an older looking man, who is most likely the shop keeper.

"Are you kidding me?" The guy mutters, "The little fairy's here to muck up our plans."

I growl and let my magic shine brighter in my hands, "The Name's Artemis."

"Whatever," He huffs with a smirk on his stubbly face. "Not like you'll be around much longer anyway." He say raising his gun towards me, firing round after round. I try a new trick, one that allows me to give so much air resistance that whatever was moving fast will stop in its tracks, and that what they did. The bullets just stopped there, in mid-air. With the flick of my wrist, they all just clattered to the ground, probably seven in total.

A smirk grew on the guys face as the shop keeper began to panic in this restraints, trying to loosen the gag in his mouth. And I only just understood why. A spark pain hit me in the back of my head, which made me disorientated briefly, but not out of it. The guy behind me who gave me the knock was chuckling, but not for long as I kicked straight upwards, hitting every boys weakness.

I then throw him across the room with my magic, which the other guy narrowly avoids. "We've gotta move!" He shouts upstairs as another guy comes down the stairs with someone over his shoulders. "Have fun with the bomb." He winks at me before running out of the store.

My first move was untying the man, and pulling down his gag, "Please, hurry out save my daughter." He begs but I shake my head.

"No, I've gotta get you out of here first." I tell him, but he sadly looks next to him.

"There isn't any time left…"

…

Haruhi P.O.V

I sat here waiting for Georgia, when something crossed my mind. Why could Winter still speak? If Georgia doesn't have her animal powers, then wouldn't she not be able to hear Winter right?

"Where the hell did you park the car?" A voice got my attention. There were two men actually, both were dressed in black but one was carrying something...someone on their shoulder.

"I don't remember! It was somewhere!" The guy with the person on his shoulders says annoyed.

_"Georgia, two guys just exited the building, one with a hostage." _I tell her telepathically, but I didn't get a response.

"Well, we've gotta move, this place is about to…" There sentence was cut off by a wave of heat, a large bang and a lot of fire. The two storey building sprayed bits of debris everywhere, and I had to shield myself from it.

A hand goes to my mouth, to stop me from screaming out for Georgia. She was in that building! And now oh my god...what if she's dead? She'd want me to carry on for her, even though, I don't know what I could do. I wish she was here with me, she could help me so much. Well that's just dramatic

I picked up a small piece of concrete nearby, which is probably the size of a small stone. Ok Haruhi, you know the four points of the head that could knock a person unconscious, with the best one being the Temporal Area. Just like Georgia showed me before, I closed my eyes and imagined it hitting the guy without the girl over his shoulder in the left Temple.

Then there was no weight in my hand anymore, and I was able to open my eyes quick enough to see it fly across the night and hit him right where I wanted it to. Oh my...I just did magic! I, Haruhi Fujioka preformed magic. This is amazing! It's illogical but absolutely amazing!

"Boss?" The guy with the girl over his shoulder asks looking at his fallen leader. "Oh Sh*t." He mumbles as he is about to run off, but something red stops him. And I'm not talking about Winter, this was something else, actually more like someone.

"Put the girl down, and I promise I won't kick ya ass...too hard." She smirks. Who on earth is this? She came out of nowhere, like she had super human speed.

"And what do you…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as in a red flash, he was on the ground and the girl was in the Red Heads arm.

"Too slow." She says, before her head snaps my way. "I know you're there." She says and I slowly emerge as she walks my way, placing the girl at my feet, "Get her to the hospital, stat. See ya round." She says before speeding off into the night. I look at the blonde girl before me, she's peacefully sleeping, with no signs of serious injury, so I run into the burning Debris of the building, searching for Georgia, or should I say Artemis.

"Artemis!" I shout avoiding bits of hot building. Another minor explosion occurred, but this one was different. This the light that came off it was blue, and revealed a much larger blue orb, and inside was Georgia, and two other men. And as soon as that orb disappears, Georgia falls to her knees panting. "Are you ok?" I ask her helping her to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mutters.

"Papa!" Another voice cries out and another person ran onto the scene. It was the girl we saved, or Lady Red really. She tackles the man, who I think I recognise as Mr Hamato Y, into a tight embrace.

"Miwa! My child. You're ok!" He says holding his daughter firmly.

We can hear the wail of sirens in the back ground and we know we had to leave. "I apologise about your shop." Georgia says to the man, but he smiles.

"There is no harm done. My daughter is safe and that is all that matters." He says kissing her forehead, and I smile.

"Crap, we have to go." Georgia says pulling at my hand before she takes off into the air, bringing me with her. I hug her arm for dear life and I think that she's enjoying this.

…

_"Georgia! A Car just pulled into Haruhi's apartment sparking space. I think her Dad's home." _I hear Winter call telepathically.

I don't think that mean that we will be able to run it, "Crap, we've gotta go." I tell them before taking Haruhi's hand and lifting her into the sky. Of course it wouldn't have been possible without me changing the air around Haruhi, making her lighter and easy to fly with. She has her death grip on my arm, and I could tell that she was a little freaked out….ok _really_ freaked out. "Hold on tight!" I shouts as we barrel through Haruhi's open window and land on her bed.

I quickly re-transform, and look at Haruhi, "You might wanna take that mask off." I point out waiting for her reaction, she looks at me then to the mirror, and her eyes widen.

"When?" Is all she could ask before we hear the key go into the door, and we race into the kitchen.

"Haruhi...I'm home!" A somewhat feminine voice calls though as the door opens, and in walks a very familiar lady. Could it really be? "Oh my, and who is this?" She asks, and Haruhi introduces us.

"Dad, this is Georgia." She says and he/she moves to shake my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Ryoji, but you can call me…"

"Ranka?" I cut him off in astonishment. I blink a few times and shake my head.

"Oh my! You guessed it right! How did you know?" Haruhi looks at me shocked but Ranka seemed ecstatic, but I quickly try to cover it up.

"You just look like someone who would be called Ranka. So it was a lucky guess." I quickly say rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Ranka just smiles, "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Georgie, but I better go and get cleaned up. Chao!" He says as he moves towards his room. Haruhi grabs me by the hand and drags me into her bedroom.

"How did you know my Dads name? Have you been to the bar?" She whisper shouts and I put my hands up in surrender.

"No...Well, kinda." I say thoughtfully.

"How did you even get in? You're under age!" She tries to think but just sighs.

So, Ranka mustn't have told her about that. Should I? I think she deserves to know. "I saved you Dad a couple of weeks back, and I met him there."

She looks at me with big eyes, "You saved him?" And with that she hugs me. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. As long as he's safe, I'm happy."

Our moment was slightly interrupted when Ranka yelled at us from the kitchen. "Girl's I'm making Caramelised Banana's for dessert!"

...

The next Day

…

As Haruhi and I walked down the empty halls of Ouran, we talked about last night, and what our plans were for today. We both decided to turn down the Lobelia girls offer, and stay at Ouran. That's the reason we enrolled here, rather than there, so why would we change? Even though those twins are complete assholes. Hold up...so far it's only been Hikaru that has been an absolute asshat. He almost punched me, he stole my necklace...so it isn't the twins, and it's just Hikaru.

So, Kaoru is in the clear. He's forgiven, kinda, slightly, maybe. I don't think I could forgive Hikaru for that though. And it's like Haruhi said, they were raised differently, though, I still don't think I could do that though. I doubt that I would be able to forgive Hikaru.

"You will, eventually." Haruhi says not even looking my way. Oh yeah, I did I tell you that Haruhi did a bit of magic last night? I can't believe that her powers are coming through! It's so exciting.

"Get out of my head!" I shout at her, "That's private!"

She just chuckles and rolls her eyes, before stopping in her tracks, and I stop too. In our path, the three Lobelia girls stood, ready to 'collect' us.

"Hi young maidens." Benibara says turning around.

"We've come for your decision. Are you prepared to leave?" The shorty Hinagiku says.

"We're ready to confront those Ouran host club idiots and set things straight once and for all." Suzuran says, and all three approach us.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asks before we're whisked down the halls by the Lobelia girls towards the club room.

Lord help us now. "That you should come with us and go to school with your own kind." Benibara exclaims as she and the little one open the Hosts Club's door to reveal a dark room, with a shadowy centre.

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!" Two almost identical voices say as two shadowy figures stand up.

"Ouran!" A super deep bass voice sings out standing up as well.

"Ouran!" A Tenor/Bass voice sings out, and that one sounds a lot like Kyoya.

"Ouran!" Now this once could be considered a soprano voice. It was so high pitched. And now the light turn on.

"Ouran!" A very ugly woman sings out dressed in red...who kinda looks like Tamaki.

"Host club welcomes you!" They all sing in harmony, and I stare there wide-eyed.

"Oh, Haruhi, Georgia, welcome back." Tamaki greets up, and I still can't get over the fact that they are all in dresses, well all besides Mori. Better question, how the hell did they all get Kyoya in a dress!

"Look, Haru-chan. I'm a princess now. Aren't I cute Gi-Chan?" Honey says twirling around his pink dress.

Benibara however doesn't seem too happy with the situation, "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying insult our culture?"

"Insult? No, that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan," Tamaki says parading around the room. What plan? "Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak, they have a weakness for free things. Now Georgia and Haruhi, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us. And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See. This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" He says ending on a crazy note.

Then the twins approach us, each in matching aqua dresses, "We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?" They ask with incredibly girly voices.

"I'm just teasing you." Hikaru says opening his fan.

"Ohohoho." Kaoru laughs weirdly.

"You two can call me big sis from now on." Honey says softly speaking to us, holding Usa-Chan tightly. Kyoya and Mori then come, Mori tapping his tambourine and Kyoya hiding behind his fan.

"Why you…" Benibara growls, not being able to take much more of this, and honestly, neither can I. Inside I'm dying to laugh my head off. "Do you idiots really think you can win them over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around." She growls and I just couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed over, clutching my stomach from this uncontrollable laughter, Haruhi joins in too.

"This is too much. I don't even get what you're trying to do." She says between laughs.

"I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez…" I mutter when I could. I swear I'm going to her some great abs from laughing. This is the reason that I stayed. These guys are big idiots, but they're _my _big idiots.

The twins and Honey then approach us, "Are we really that funny? Call us big sister." They shout getting close to our faces, with the weirdest expression on their faces.

Haruhi and I laugh, running away from them. "Come on. Cut it out." Haruhi says laughing on the floor staring up that the three. "What were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?" She asks and I nod in agreement. Why were they doing this?

Hikaru speaks up answering her question. "We did this because...we don't want you to leave the host club." His eyes were locked with mine when he said it, and hidden within those mischievous amber eyes, was truth. He didn't want me to leave? They all didn't, I can't help but smile.

"Well, maidens, have you made a choice?" Benibara asks.

I smirk at her, "I think you already know the answer." I fold my arms in front of my chest.

"Yeah, we have. I'm sorry but your club's isn't for us. I think the idea of a girls' school is great and your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran academy."

"Sorry Benibara. She's right. There's a reason we chose this place over Lobelia."

"Hold on. If you two knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you act so angry yesterday?"

Haruhi begins to shout at Tamaki, whereas I just whispered to myself. "I almost did."

"But why?" Kaoru asks and I look at him strangely.

"That necklace meant too much to me, and when it was stolen, I just lost it. Heck, I beat the crap out of your brother!" I exclaim, "And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you through that."

Kaoru just places a comforting hand on my shoulder, "That's ok, but I don't think that I should be me that you apologise to." I give him a smile before changing that to the 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"He'd be lucky if I ever speak to him again." I snap.

Kaoru bites his lip a little, "You will, I can feel it." He says before moving off to his lonely brother, who looks at me apologetically, which I return with a glare before snapping my head in the other direction. God, I act like such a child.

"Um Benio…" Suzuran says approaching her leader.

"Yes, I know. We're not going to give up on you, maidens." She says gaining everyone's attention, "I swear this to you. Someday, we'll come and rescue you both from this place. And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club. Well, adieu." They say twirling out of the room.

"Over my dead body." I silently growl, and with the snap of my fingers, three banana peels appear right at their feet making them slip and fall on their asses. However, the monkey in the corner didn't look too happy with me, though it did give me a sneaky thumbs up. That's probably because I stole his job, but it was fun to see that happen to those morons. I smirk ad nod my head at it. I like that money, imma call him Juliano.

I see Kaoru smirk in the corner of my eye, and I give him the same look back.

…

**So what did you think? And we still don't know what her powers are. The power has been mentioned a few times throughout the story, I wonder if anyone can find it? You guys should find out soon enough.**

**And I have a question…What journey should Georgia go through? Like what Haruhi did in Haruhi in wonderland? I was thinking about doing the Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland movie, but I'm not too sure. What do you guys think?**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys later.**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	23. Dreams Are Connections

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! There was such a great response from the last one! I love you all so much! And I'm still having a bit of trouble working out what journey Georgia should go through like Haruhi goes to wonderland. **

**Anyways…**

**Massive shout out to - DiCureAllison, Tusceline, Jith, Curlyfr13s, May-loves-OHSHC, Nikki360 for following me and the story! Welcome you lovely people~! **

**M.v.j.M: That my friend is something I cannot tell you…well, not yet anyway. Haha. I don't suppose you have a god idea for what journey Georgia could go on? Every suggestion helps. **

**Jorden Ivey: Hahaha really? For me I always found it rather weird, and one of my lesser favourite episodes but I'm glad that you like it! And what if that was the case? *raises eyebrows***

**Jazz: BRUUUUUUUUHHHHH! IT'S CALLED MINI CLIFF HANGER! But I'm glad! **

**Mio: Yep. Hikaru that sneaky bastard! I'm glad you thought it was funny!**

**Tusceline: Hahaha yeah, you know it was originally ment to be an exact crossover between the two shows with Flora being Georgia, but the I changed it. Cause Flora was too calm and shy, I thought I could do more with Georgia instead.**

**Guest: Lol, I know. Kinda well known but glad you got te reference! **

**Guest: Well, to be honest, I didn't know what a Mary Sue was coming into fanfiction. I'd see people asking for characters to add to their story and ask for no 'Mary-Sue's so I just assuned that it was a name, not a character type. So if she came across that way, I'm sorry haha. **

…

Chills go up my spine as the floor begins to shake, which could only mean one thing. The she-devil arises. "And so, a new rival, the Zuka club has appeared. From this point on, the story's gonna get even more exciting." She says unpeeling a banana. At least she got the story part right. "What's gonna happen to our beloved host club boys next? Hang in there, host club. Don't give up, boys." She says cheering them on.

"Hey, it's not your job to cook things up." Tamaki shouts and I give the monkey in the corner a small nod, and he does as he's told, making Tamaki slip on a banana peel and I crack up in laughter.

"Mummy! Georgia's laughing at Daddy's pain!" He calls jumping up from the floor and shouting at Kyoya who just rolls his eyes and walks off muttering that he needs to get changed, but I quickly run after him.

"Kyoya!" I say grabbing his attention. "Can I talk to you afterwards?" He nods and then walks away. Well, that was a great chat, love you too Kyoya. I sigh, flopping down on the couch, and someone flops beside me. "Hey Kaoru." I do find it kinda strange that he's here without his brother. Sometimes I feel like I'm staring at Hikaru when really, it's Kaoru. Hikaru's normally on my left side, it's just a memory thing.

"Hey." He responds slightly awkward, but the faraway look in his eyes, tells me there is something on his mind.

"What's up?" I ask, and he sighs.

"It's about your necklace…" He trail off and I become hopeful.

"You know who has it?" My eyes gleaming with excitement, but the look on Kaoru's face tells me that I'm wrong.

"It's not that. It's about why he took it. You see, whilst we were hosting, some of our customers wanted to know about it because they wanted on of their own. We thought that we could buy some like it, so Hikaru asked you about it, and you told him it was worthless." Kaoru's right. I did tell him that.

I nod, "I did tell him that, but I meant as in worthless to him, he wouldn't have any use for it."

Kaoru nods in understanding, "I see, anyway. When Kyoya said to find something of Haruhi's to sell, Hikaru thought of the necklace so he made a plan to get it. But we then realised that you never took it off, so the plan had to change. He thought of one that didn't involve me, and I took that as a sign that he was adapting into his own person. But, now I realise that he's a little reckless." Really? Kaoru was proud of Hikaru for doing things separately? That's so sweet. "So, once we did have it, we asked the family jeweller where we could find another, but he said he's never seen anything like it, and that it was one of a kind, he couldn't even get it open. So, we didn't really think about it too much and just sold it as is." He explains, before grabbing my hand, "I am so sorry for that." So there is a protection charm on the locket? Well played Mother.

"Kaoru…" I whisper, feeling so many different emotions inside. Anger that they sold my necklace, sadness that it's gone, happy that Kaoru told me this, shock about him and his brother. But in the end, I settle for a hug. "Thank you." **(Nawww, I think those two are cute together)**

He seems shocked by the motion at first, then he gives a short, hesitant hug. A slight couch caught our attention though. "Oh, hey Kyoya! I really need to talk to you. It's urgent." I tell him and he nods in understanding whilst I race of to him and his laptop. "I need you to find who bought my necklace."

"I'm afraid that goes against host club policy."

Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? "And It's against the law to sell stolen goods." I snap at him with clenched fists. Ok girl, take a deep breath, and calm down. See? You feel much better now. Guys, if anyone out there knows of any good mental help, it would be greatly appreciated.

"I did not know that it was stolen, I simply assumed that you handed it over." He says typing away at his computer. I repress the urge to growl.

"Do you know how stubborn I actually am? It's like you don't know me at all. But on the chance that you do, please help me get it back." I look at Kyoya pleadingly. He sighs, before typing on his computer rapidly. He's doing it, thank the lord he's doing it! But he randomly stops. "Kyoya?"

I looked at his screen but it showed nothing, nothing useful anyway. Just the price it sold at, and an anonymous buyer. "The buyer was anonymous, I won't be able to track her." He says.

"You're kidding me right? You're Kyoya! One of the smartest guys I know! How can you not find her?" I growl. His eyes narrowed and he tried again, but this time, a large, red 'X' appeared on the screen.

"I'm blocked out…" He mutters to himself, trying again and getting the same result. "I apologise, there is nothing I can do."

I take another deep breath and sigh. "That's fine, you did your best."

"Anyone want chocolate cake?" Honey senpai call and all my logic goes out the window.

"Gimme!" I shout jumping at the slice of cake in Honey's hand, claiming it as my own. "It's all mine!" I say devouring it almost whole, before falling to the floor with happiness, well, until the horrible realisation kicks in that I don't have any cake left.

"Um Georgia? Are you ok?" Haruhi asks, assumedly looking down at me. I don't know because I've closed my eyes.

I slowly put a finger to my lips, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, let me savour the moment!" I whisper trying to go back to sleep, but the realisation actually kicked in. I groaned in frustration rolling over onto my stomach.

"Well your mood just changed way too quickly," Haruhi's right, but she can only see what's on the outside, on the inside I'm pissed off to the max, like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. I don't want her worrying about me. She's got enough to deal with right now, with her being fairy and all, plus our searching for a way to get back into Asteria. "Are you coming home now?" She complains, obviously getting impatient.

I sit up quickly. "Am I coming for another sleep over?" I say trying to supress the smile on my face.

"Don't you remember? You asked if you could last night." She just gave an 'are-you-kidding-me' look, as if telling me that I have to remember.

I just shake my head. "Nope. Must have been high...on that chocolate cake your dad brought home."

That earned my another roll of the eyes from her. "Come on." She grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

"Kyoya! Please keep trying!" I manage to call out before I head to Haruhi's house.

…

Meanwhile in Asteria...

...

"Go and give me a progress report on how the search for Chronos is coming." The coal haired teen snapped to his worker, as he paced in front of the thrown. His reluctant servant nodded to his request, for he knew if he didn't follow his orders, he may be transformed into a mindless follower of the Dark Fire, though he himself did not hold any type of fire powers with in him.

"Yes Sir." And with that, he left, blonde hair shifting as he walked out, closing the door behind him and quickly hurrying down the decorated hall. The Asteria castle is something he knew well, he had been coming here for the past three years, spending hours and hours here. He was best friends with the Princess though, so it's not like he needed to sneak in. Three years of running around the castle, playing games like hide and seek meant he knew the place well, secret tunnels and all. Their supposed 'Leader' however, only took residence when his army overtook it, forcing the King and Queen to be imprisoned. Yes he got caught, and was forced to do the 'rulers' bidding, but he was glad that some got away, this also means that he could get close to the now King and warn the other against his plan, even Georgia, if his ideas could work.

He took the next door on his left, this wooden door with decorative vines lead to the library, which is where he would find the person in charge of the operation. She's been working night and day, reading all the history books, ancient scrolls , spell books - anything that could bring Blayze closer to the Keeper of Portals and Time. He knocked three times of the large door before he heard a voice answer on the other side.

"Come in." Her voice called form the other side of the door, and he entered through the large doors.

"Chill, it's just me." He says looking at the girl hunched over the desk, long black hair draped over her shoulders and some of it lies on the desk. He hair reached down to just above her butt, even in a high ponytail. At the top of her hair, there was a yellow crescent moon.

She sighs and relaxes, "Liam, I'm getting close. I don't know how slow I can take this." She complains with a sigh, pushing back her long black bangs away from her purple eyes.

"Che', how much time do we have?" Liam asks, running a hand through his long blonde hair, whilst sitting down on one of the chairs in the library, brown and green guard uniform making a rattling noise as he did so. Did he mind it? Not really, as it was Earth armour, with the fire emblem on it. It was brown armour primarily, with bits of green and reds as decoration. But, he would much rather be wearing something...loser.

Che' gave him a worried look. "At least a week," In the centre of her forehead, Che' possessed a crescent moon, like a tattoo of sorts. It did seem to fit with her Dark purples, blacks and pinks look. Her boots were long and dark purple, whist her skirt and strapless over shirt we a pinkie type colour with jagged edges as if It had been ripped. On her skirt, a large black 'C' was printed, with

Liam presses his lips together, thinking of how he could contact his best friend, when it clicks. An idea that he has had for a while, but he was unsure if it would work. The one person who would be able to help, is right here. "I have an idea. Since you're the Witch of the Night, you can connect with her dreams right?"

Che' brings a delicate finger to her chin, pondering the idea. "It could work…" She trailed off thinking of the negative, "But she needs to be asleep and in a dream state. That's the only way we could contact her. How would be know? She could be awake."

With a shrug, Liam replies, "We don't. We don't have much time but we need to do it quickly. I need to give that ass a progress report. I'll tell him you need at least another week and a half."

"I don't think he'll be happy with that." Standing from her chair, the witch motions Liam over to a long couch in the corner of the Library. It was red leather, with a gold lining, making the structure beautiful and delicate. Che' dusted her shoulder length gloves, with slight rips in them, and prepares for her spell.

"He can't do anything to you. You're the one that's gaining the most progress on finding him." Liam says, lying down on it, preparing himself for Che's spell. Purple light formed at the end of Che's hands and she waves them over the blonde.

"Now," She begins to explain, "I can't give you long but I can give enough time for you to get the message across. So, just close your eyes, and think of her. Your mind should be able to link with Georgia's. You know her, and how her mind thinks, that way you should have a strong connection."

Liam was listening through closed eyes, and nodded. "Let's go."

…

Back on Earth

…

"Ok, Just focus." I tell her. Ok, so to catch everyone up, I went back to Haruhi's place after school and we'd thought we'd practice her magic, and maybe that way, we can figure out what her powers actually are. Sadly, everyone who has powers can lift or levitate objects in their non-magical form. But it's still a start. Haruhi is sitting on her bed, facing one of her old stuffed animals, a little dog actually. She said it was something her mother gave her. It was black, with a brown belly, and a small pink bow around the neck.

She shuts her eyes and focuses. The only thing we could hear, was the crickets outside, the muffled sounds of the TV from behind the closed door, and our breathing. It was seriously that quiet.

Her teddy began to glow in a dark blue, with bits of purple in it, and it wobbles slightly. Good, this is going well. The plush toy begins to shake violently, before it goes flying...hitting me in the face, before falling into my lap. Haruhi looks at with a slight apologetic look, although, I could see that she was proud of that too. "Sorry."

"No problem," I say putting the toy back onto the bed. "Let's just try again. Try thinking up, rather than 'Into Georgia's face'. Sound good?" She nods in response and tries again. I think I've lost track of the number of times we've tried, thought it all hasn't been in a row. We did have a chocolate break in the middle, well, _I _had a chocolate break. Haruhi had a tea break.

So, we restarted. Just like every other time, the plush dog toy acted as if it was shaking from the cold, becoming engulfed into a dark blue and purple light. Haruhi take is another deep breath, and it levitates slightly, maybe a centimetre above the bed. Although, it is shaking life a demon.

Ok, good, this is good. It hasn't dropped, flown across the room, spun around, it's just shaking steadily in the air and it's slowly rising. Haruhi opens her eyes, but doesn't lose concentration. She's doing it! I can't believe it.

She stares with amazement, "I did it? I did it!" She cheers with glee, almost as if to convince herself that she just did.

"You really did!" I cheer along with her, staring at the black and brown dog floating in the air. Haruhi has a huge smile on her face as she moves her hands around the animal, as if to feel for a piece of fishing line. From my seat on the floor, I could just reach up and grab it's low hanging paw.

We were so happy and excited that we complete blocked out everything else, not hearing the approaching footsteps from outside the door. "Girls! It's time for bed!" He sings as he bursts into the door, with an ecstatic look on his face. Haruhi and I panic, but I reach out at arm's length and hold the plushy in mid-air. "Um, why are you holding Haruhi's puppy in the air?" He questions looking at me strangely.

I let off a nervous laugh, "I uhh...I wanted to have this one to cuddle with tonight! Yeah that's it! Hurrah! I found the perfect one!" I shout with joy, giving the toy a hug.

Ranka looks at me curiously for a second before smiling and leaving. "Sounds good. Good night girls!" He says flicking off the light and shutting the door behind him.

We both sigh in relief and flop down onto my pillow and sleeping bag on the floor. "That was close."

"I know." Haruhi yawns and she passes it onto me.

"I hate yawns, they're so contagious." I say snuggling up in my little sleeping bag, thanking that I have Haruhi here, so I won't cry myself to sleep. That necklace was so important, and now, it gone, just like that. It may seem like I'm fine on the outside, which is good. I don't want Haruhi and Honey to worry about me, I hate people constantly checking on me, asking if I'm alright. I can't stand it. Inside, I'm crying like a bitch. Please, excuse my language guys, I don't mean to swear, and I try not to, but its just…how could he? Doesn't Hikaru have any common sense? It's stealing! He stole it from around my neck, and the way he did it…holding me up against the wall and almost kissing me…I just don't get it. I don't understand how someone could be so cruel, and heartless.

Scratch that, he's a twin. Of course history is going to repeat itself. How could I have been such an idiot? Even on Earth nothing has changed and neither will Hikaru.

I. Hate. Him

…

_My dream was pretty dark, and not in the evil kind of way, in the literal term. I couldn't see anything for miles and miles, heck I couldn't even see the floor I'm standing on. The entire place must be painted black or something. "Hello?" I call out, but was met with my own voice echoing back over and over again. _

_I hold up my hand to create an orb of light, like I would normally, but nothing. It didn't work. This normally works, why isn't it working? But it looks like I don't need it. A beacon of light, maybe a few metres in height appeared as I tried. I didn't do that, did I?_

_"You can't use your powers in the Dreamscape." An all too familiar voice calls from behind me. _

_"Liam!" I shout running at the blonde and engulfing him in a giant hug, one that he gladly returns. "Oh my god you're alright!" I say holding onto him tighter, though I can't feel his body heat, which could only mean one thing, "This isn't real." I mutter pulling out, but he has the biggest grin on his face._

_"Nah sh*t. I just told you we were in the Dreamscape. You know, where reality doesn't exist." He explains._

_"Ohhhhhhhh," I say remembering what he said only moments ago. For those who don't know, the Dreamscape is this place that mainly the Night Enchanted, the Day Enchanted and it's even rumoured that the Logic Enchanted people can connect to. In the Dreamscape, reality doesn't exist, so in reality, Liam and I both have powers, so here our powers don't exist. "Right. So how are you here?" _

_"Che' got me here but-"_

_I cut him off, "She's ok! What about Yuki? And James? Are they ok?" I frantically say but he stops me, by holding onto my forearms._

_"As far as I know James is fine, and Yuki's is kinda in the dungeon, but she's ok." He says. _

_My eyes go wide. "The Dungeon!?" I shout but he covers my mouth with his hand. _

_Ok, he has something important to say, and I instantly shut up and listen. "Listen, I don't have much time. Blayze is planning on finding Chronos and using him to bring his army to Earth. Che's in charge of the search, and she's stalling for as long as she can. I think we have at least a week, but we're trying to convince him he needs at least a week and a half instead. You need to get back." _

_"Liam I can't! I don't know how!" I shout taking a hand away from his mouth._

_He just smiles reassuringly. "You can, I know you will. I believe in you." And with that he takes a step backwards away from me as the blue beacon glows brighter. Looking back at Liam, be begins to fade into black swirls. _

_"No Liam!" And with that he was gone, leaving me alone in the darkness. Though, I didn't stay there for too long as something pulled me towards the dark sky._

…

"No! Liam!" I sat up rather quickly in my makeshift bed, panting and sweat across my forehead. No! This can't be happening! Liam, everyone, they're all in danger. Chronos is unpredictable, or so I've read. If Blayze was to awaken him, he could take on Blayze's point of view and try to help him take over the world, or he could be against the idea. But either way, if Blayze finds Chronos, Chronos has to obey him. I'm pretty sure that's how it goes, and that would be pretty bad if that were to happen.

But, history books say Chronos can be accessed by both sides, which means I can find him on this side…but I have no idea where to look. They have Che' working on the other side, and she was the straight A student. I can't compete, especially without the Asteria Archives. I wouldn't even know where to start looking. I have a week, one and a half at the most, to get somewhere, and I have no idea where I'm going.

"Be Quiet," Haruhi sleepily growls, "You're thoughts are way too loud." She says rolling over so she faces me, sleep written all over her face.

I look at her blankly, "And my shouting wasn't?"

I could barely see it, but I knew that she rolled her eyes. "No." Wow, Haruhi's harsh when she sleepy. "I heard that." She mumbled.

"So you heard everything?"

"Yep."

"Do you have any ideas?" I ask.

"No."

"Is this a conversation for the morning?"

"Yep." I sigh with a small smile. I take that back, I like grumpy Haruhi, her answers short and simple. No explaining everything, just short and simple answers. "Shut up."

With that I went back to sleep. Maybe I'll see Liam again, or maybe even Che'. I really hope that's the case.

…

Back onto Asteria

…

Che' looked over Liam, worrying about how long he was out for. She knew the wrath of Blayze, his fiery temper could literally blow a fuse and set most of the place alight, but in a way, it's good that Blayze enslaved and held all the Water Enchanted people in the dungeon, they're good for putting out fires.

She sighs at that thought. She couldn't believe she was acting this way. Yes, she was the Witch of the Night, but that doesn't mean that she herself was evil. Though, darker themed powers does mean that she was susceptible to darker thoughts, but she refused give in.

A sharp gasp, pulled her out of the thoughts. Liam's eyes shot open revealing tired green eyes. "Did it work?" She asks frantically, hoping that she didn't send him into the Netherscape, a considerable worse place based on name alone. Anything the person fears would become the reality.

"Yeah, I told her. I hope she can find a way to get here." He says sitting up quickly. "I've gotta go. The max I can give you is a two weeks."

Che' sighs, but she does smile, "I do hope that she finds a way to make here. Maybe she can find Koko, the philosopher and Logic Enchanted, as far as I know, she's still on Earth, though she hasn't had any contact with Asteria for years and years." She suggests going back to her designated desk, and opening a marked book. "I miss Georgia."

"So do I, I kinda miss how much she talks." He says with a smirk before heading towards the library door. "I'll see you soon." He says waving as he leaves the room, catching the glimpse her waving at him too.

Liam felt much better knowing that he was able to contact with the Princess. Though, the triumph he felt leaving the Library, had to disappear so that his 'leader' didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. Blayze assumed that when Liam chose to join him just for the power, but Liam had other ideas, and Che' was smart enough to work it out, so she joined too. Che' was the only one he could actually trust here, everyone else was either on the run or in the dungeon.

Everyone else here, he knew he couldn't trust. Amber and Ember were definitely on Blayze's side. Those red headed twins were Georgia's enemies since day one. And some of the others, they were Blayze's original gang, as well as those who he recruited from the Fireon nation. Other Enchanted followed as well, Lachlan, a Day Enchanted was the most surprising, but war can bring out the worst in people.

He walked down the hallway, gaze cast downward, getting back into his character as an officer of sorts. He watched as the red carpet disappeared under the big wooden of the Throne Room, which is where his leader was waiting. For him, he would rather give in to Georgia's commands for him to bring her food, even though he rejects every time, then be the commander and errand boy for Blaze.

Liam knocked three times on the door, waiting for his next instructions. "Enter." Liam rolled his eyes quickly before opening the door, noticing not only Blaze, but his two hoes too. Sorry, his second in commands, Ember and Amber.

"My lord," He addresses the black haired kid sitting on the kings throne, "Ember, Amber." He nods in their direction. "I have news on Che's progress."

A smirk appears onto Blayzes face, "Excellent, but before you move on, call me King."

It took so much self-control for him not to shout 'as long as there is not f*cking crown on your head, I will never call you a f*cking king'. "Yes my King. Anyway, the news on the search for Chronos. Che' thinks she will finally locate him, within most likely a two weeks."

Ember and Amber whisper with one another, who then whisper to Blayze, who chuckles as well. "Yes, it is strange to hear him speak without swearing." Liam's blood boils with annoyance and anger, but he breaths and calms down, trying not to cause an earthquake. "Now leave." he says rather harshly, and Liam was more than glad to be out of there. Maybe he can track down James before he is called on again by his majesty.

"Oh, and Liam. One more thing." Liam turns to face Blayze once again, a black stare on his face. Blayze on the other hand had a malicious smirk on his face. "Prepare Yuki for extraction."

…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNN! Well, how was that guys? Lemme know what you think and whats going to happen!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Silva Out!**


	24. A Visit to the Fujioka's Part 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Omg School is a pain, but I'm trying to keep up for you guys. I don't want you hanging on too long, and sorry if there is such a wait between chapters. I'm trying to update every one – two weeks. But yeah. How's everyone been?**

**Anyways, special thanks to: samierocker, Sheepgirl418, Purple Knight Princess, Hostyamada, LadyPinkofJapan8181, missrevenge98, hikarumarch, **

**M.v.j.M: Yeah, let's hope that she does. **

**Shane Lawsen: Oh that sucks. If mine got taken away I'd probably walk around the house like the Hulk. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. But Lady Red is still a mystery, there's something to think about. **

**Lukeskywalkeer: hahaha I know. I'm horrible with spelling and grammar, so there is a lot of them. Even though I've been speaking English my whole life**

**Purple Knight Princess: Awwww thanks you! No really, thank you for reading it. If it wasn't being read by people like you, I wouldn't be updating. **

**Thank you all so much 3**

…

I explained everything to Haruhi the next morning. Actually, she could barely remember waking up at three in the morning because of me, which I guess that I'm glad for. But there was some sort of memory in the back of her mind about it happening. Ranka said he was going out doing some clothes shopping and offered if Haruhi and I wanted to come, but we declined. In all honesty, I don't like clothes shopping, in fact, I _really_ don't like that kind of shopping. I don't know why, but trying on clothes really, really annoys me.

"Why don't we make a cake?" Haruhi offers pulling out a recipe book from in her bookshelf.

"But we used up a lot of the ingredients last night when we made dinner." I say sipping a mug of hot chocolate, specially made by me of course, though, it is very unhealthy. Chocolate milk, whipped cream and chocolate chips scattered throughout. The Choc Special, as I call it.

Haruhi hums remembering it too. She places the recipe book on the table in front of me. I flick through it, trying to find anything interesting to cook. "I do need to buy some more groceries." She says searching the fridge, using the mental checklist in her brain.

"We're making banana cake. Though I do want Ice cream cake." I say acting dreamily, imaging the ice cream cake. Ok, my three big weaknesses in life. Chocolate, Ice Cream and Cake. So it's a great thing that chocolate, ice cream cake exists.

"You ate all the ice cream last night." She mumbles checking the freezer for more ice cream.

I smile and sleepily chuckle. "Oh yeahh." I really drag out the word. Another thing you should know about me, is that if I'm still in my pyjamas, I am almost guaranteed to feel sleepy, just because I'm so comfy. My pyjamas involve a loose back singlet, and long white pants which have light pink and grey stripes on it. Haruhi on the other hand, had long dark blue pyjama bottoms, and a dark purple, long sleeved pyjama top.

"Well I'm going to go and get changed, we need to go to the shops before my Dad gets back. That way we can start the cake and almost have it finished by the time he gets here." She says heading towards her own room.

I groan at how right she was, and the fact that she was planning out the day. Normally I just let the day go by and see how things turn out, but Haruhi likes to plan things out and make sure that they run smoothly. That is a major difference between the two of us, she likes to keep things organised and on track, but I don't as much. If things went off the rain, I went with them and go on a dirt track ride.

When Haruhi emerges, into her changed clothes I can't help but gape at her. Haruhi, was wearing a dress, or well a really long pink shirt, because she needed to wear white pants underneath. "Wow." Is all I can muster up?

"I am a girl you know." She mutters, as I leave the room to get changed myself. I brought a plain white T-Shirt, which hugged nicely, light blue jean shorts, and for a change, I put on my small converse shores, which were black and white. I also wrapped my jumper around my waist, because you never know how cold the shopping centre will get. Am I right?

I grab my wallet and I head into the kitchen, where Haruhi was waiting for me. "That was quick." She comments and I shrug.

"Who says a girl has to get changed quickly." I say with a smirk, before going out the door yelling, "I'll race ya!"

"_I'm not racing you." _Haruhi's voice enters my mind, and I pout.

_"Aww, you're no fun._"

…

On our way to the shops, Haruhi and I made small talk, nothing interesting that you guys would want to hear, because it was mainly about school and stuff. Then, someone rode in between the two of us, the opposite way. "Hey!" The person rode past us, looking back at the sound of my voice. It was a girl, with long red hair in a high ponytail and a black bow. She looked back with a proud smirk and triumph in her green eyes, happy to have broken us apart. Then, she just kept riding on, as if nothing ever happened. "Well, that was rude."

"Don't pay any attention to those kinds' people. They aren't worth it." She says. She sounds like a mother right now.

Then, someone else barges through us, but this one was more in a sense of panic. It was a boy, a young one at that, maybe around twelve years old, with sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes, but those eyes were full of panic and fear. I looked back with concern as he ran off behind us, and I look forward to see a group of three boys are pushing their way through the crowd.

I sigh at the situation, it's the typical 'run-from-the=bullies' situation that you would see in the movies. And you know what I've always wanted to do when I see that situation, is stick out my foot, just a little so that someone may or may not fall over it and give a runaway kid just long enough to get away from these guys. And that's what I decided to do. I stuck my left foot out just the tiniest bit, nut bog enough to make sure that they tripped over. I tripped the first guy, who fell on his face, but that created a sort domino effects as they all fell over one another, groaning as they hit the ground.

"Oi!" The first one shouts, "Get off me." he mumbles clambering to his feet, pushing off the two above him. "You!" He growls glaring at me with a large finger pointed directly at Haruhi and I.

_"Haruhi, keep walking." _I tell her, and she doesn't complain. Walking slightly faster, making sure that she is ahead of me, giving the appearance that we aren't together.

I on the other hand, slow down and look over my shoulder at the guy glaring at me. I give a small wink and continue walking, but the guy grabs me by the wrist and turns me around. "What do you think you're doing?"

I face him with an innocent look, "What do you mean cutie?" I say turning on the charm like I would as if I was a host.

"Don't give me that bull." He says pushing me up against the side of the building. Ok, bad plan, plan isn't working. Did I really think this one through?

"Jeeze, sorry babe." I say trying one more time, but I realise that it isn't working when I get pushed up against the all once again. Ouch, that hurt.

"Don't you babe…" His sentence was cut off when a bag was placed around his head like a blind fold.

_"Run!" _Haruhi mentally shouts as we both take off, running towards the shop, rushing into the grocery store. "Put on your jumper!" she whispers and I do as she says. I really hope that she has a good plan. "It's a plan. If it works it'll be good. Now, do that trick you used on Winter on the night that I found out about you." She says rushing through the store and moving to the very back.

I look at her wide eyed. "I can't do it here! There are people, and cameras too!"

"Just trust me, no one comes down here, and the line of sight that these cameras possess do not cross over, leaving this corner as a blind spot. So do it now!" She says hurrying me along. I take in a deep breath, and let my magic take effect with the snap of my fingers.

It was just in time too. The guy and his two friends come down the aisle, rage in their eyes. Haruhi and I causally look at the items on the shelf which is…prune juice. Cans and bottles of prune juice. Extra lumpy, extra pulpy, or just plain juice. Ew, why would an entire shelf be dedicated to this stuff? The guys walk past completely oblivious to our disguise.

"They're on sale!" Haruhi says as if it were the best thing on the world.

"Seriously?" I laugh, looking at what I actually did to her. Haruhi now has bright pink hair, with purple stripes and dull blue eyes. It's a good look for her.

I find a mirror near by the sun glasses rack and I hold back a small laugh. My eyes were green, and my hair was bright white with pink streaks in it. It's defiantly a strange look, and it seems to have worked.

"Two for the price of one!"

…

"That was some quick thinking Haruhi." I comment carrying a bag of shopping, which has some prune juice in it. I don't know why she bought it, but some of the other things included more ice cream, sugar, a few vegetables and such.

Haruhi smiles genuinely, "Yeah, I guess it was just quick thinking." She says blushing slightly at the compliment. "But your disguises really worked too. The store clerk was horrified." She chuckles, and I notice something black and incredible shiny up ahead, a limo. I also take note of the little kid spinning around chanting the words 'rich people' over and over again. He is either going to get really sick or become the world best ballet dancer.

But he wasn't the only think that I noticed. There was someone standing outside the limo, or should I say somethings. Six somethings. Why on earth are they here? You have got to be kidding me. A growl escaped Haruhi. I'm gonna guess that she is kinda pissed off at their sudden visit.

"Now, listen up, men." I hears Tamaki's annoying voice call, "Don't you forget! We must be polite. This is a casual "we just happened to be in the neighbourhood" kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka family's lifestyle. The words, shabby, cramped and run-down, are absolutely forbidden." He says.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey all speak at the same time, saluting their so called 'king' "Right! Yes, sir!"

"Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave." Tamaki then continues.

"Well it's too late for that. Go away." Haruhi erupts from beside me.

"Haruhi!" He shouts ecstatically, but then he notices me, "…and Georgia." But it seems like everyone else was focused on something else.

"That pink dress is pretty cute." Everyone shouted in awe.

I smirk at Haruhi, because that is the same thing I said this morning, though she doesn't seem happy at all. "Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" She shouts pointing to the road.

Tamaki flinches and ducks for cover behind the twins, "Haruhi's so mad she actually cursed at us."

"Hey, it wasn't us." The twins say putting their hands up in surrender.

"Oh, you think that was a curse? You haven't hears s…" I was cut off by Haruhi friend who approached us.

"Excuse me, Haruhi, but is everything all right?" She asks.

"Oh hi miss landlady." Haruhi says, and the land lady whispers to her.

"Those young men are driving such fancy foreign cars. They are not Yakuza, are they?" She asks slightly worried. What are they? That'll be something I'll search later.

Haruhi shakes her head, "No, they're not." But it seems like she doesn't listen.

"Do you want me to call the police for you?" She offers but stops when Tamaki takes her hand, and begins to use his charm on her.

"And we've lost her." I mutter to Haruhi.

"Yep." She whispers back.

"We were just stopping by. We didn't mean to cause a scene. I'm sorry." Tamaki explains and the land lady begins to blush.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'll stop by later with some snacks for you and your friends. See you later." She says hurrying off somewhere else. I turn to the rest of the guys, Kyoya specifically, as Haruhi begins to walk up the stairs with the guys in pursuit.

"Ok, Spill." I tell him and he pushes up his glasses, creating his usual glare.

"Alright. Tamaki wanted to visit our dear Haruhi, and I thought he was too scared to come alone, and I was right."

"Naturally." I mutter interrupting him.

"So here we are."

We had finally reached Haruhi's door, and she begins to unlock it, "Okay, here is the deal. I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, 3 seconds. And you all go home, got it?" She says in a very demanding voice, though I'm glad to know that doesn't involve me. I get to stay, and we're going to make cake and I'll probably eat it all…but Haruhi has to make sure that she gets her piece first.

"Look, I brought you a gift, Haru-chan." Honey smiles holding up a box of…CAKE! Omg I so love you right now Honey! "I know how you love cake. There is both chocolate and strawberry. I think we should have some." He say in a cutesy voice. I give Haruhi my best puppy dog eyes, and it seems like she caved in. Whether it was to me or Honey, we will never know.

"Fine. I guess I'll make some tea." She grumbles walking into her apartment, allowing the hosts to see.

Hikaru was the first to comment, "What a hovel." I growl at his behaviour, and give him a good whack on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He complains.

"For being an ass." I say pushing past him and taking off my shoes.

"A wood-built, two-bed room unit. That's normal for commoner family of two." Kyoya points out.

"Haruhi is such a pipsqueak. At least, we know she won't hit her head on the low ceilings." Kaoru says noticing how low the roof was. Well, that was something I didn't notice, Ranka and Haruhi seems alright in the house, Hikaru and Kaoru are just that little bit taller than me, so that shouldn't' have any issues either.

"Wow, I think it's a super cute little room." Honey exclaims, and I smile at the guys. They're struggling to comment on it.

"You don't have to struggle to compliment it." Haruhi complains putting her stuff away in the fridge, which I do the same. Wait, we forgot to buy milk, goddamn it. Milk is something we needed for cake.

"Hold on." Honey says not noticing the absence shoes on my feet, "Are we supposed to take off our shoes, too?

"Please if you don't mind." Haruhi calls.

Our little senior plasters that massive smile on his face, before addressing the really tall one in the room, "Did you hear that? We have to take our shoes off. It's kinda like going to a dojo, huh?" He exclaims.

"Do you have any slippers for us, Haruhi?" Hikaru asks, but his brother answers his question.

"Wait. The rooms are covered with tatami-mat."

"In that case, we don't need slippers." They come to that conclusion and walk in, thanking Haruhi for inviting them in, along with Honey, Mori, Tamaki and Kyoya, before making their way into her lounge room, around the small table.

I hear Hikaru complain from the room, "Wow, talk about small." He complain, and I have the urge to hit him.

"Can I please punch him?" I whisper to Haruhi, and she shakes her head, silently telling me not to.

There was a bang from in the room, and I grimace when I notice the ceiling light swinging manically back and forth, followed by an ow from Mori.

"Be careful. The light bulb is just hanging from the ceiling." Kaoru warns. Nah shiz Sherlock. I can't believe that they didn't notice it.

"This place is quite unpleasant. But I think I may underestimate the commoner housing. I know it's a tight fit in here men but just pull your knees in and sit gym style. Commoners have specially developed this position to conserve space." Tamaki says, hugging his knees, telling everyone to do the same.

_"We've just gotta get through this visit. I should've expected this from them. I'm gonna go make us some tea." _Haruhi complains to me walking into the kitchen again, and I follow in.

"You guys want tea or something?" I call trying to be polite but it came off a little rude. Oh well, not my problem.

"Hey, here is an idea." Hikaru says holding up a small bag, which I take from him, "Why don't you make us this? It's black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Try it." He say without even a thank you. And to be honest, this stuff doesn't smell very nice at all, and my gag reflex took over, but thankfully, nothing exited out of my mouth. God, I hate tea. I just can't handle it.

"Oh sure. No problem." Haruhi says taking the small bag from me.

"It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?" Kaoru asks, tilting his head to the side. I sigh remembering that we forgot to get that extra milk.

"I think." she says, but then her thoughts come in, _"When was the last time that I bought some milk?" _

"Nope. All gone on my midnight fridge raid. And we forgot to buy some, hold up," I tell her looking into the fridge, pulling out the small bottle of milk, which seems like it has enough for the tea, "We have some!"

Now, if I was paying more attention, I would have been able to hear what Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were whisper-yelling about, but I was more focused on the milk situation. But their actions gave off enough indication that they were up to something very suspicious. By this time, Haruhi had finished making the tea for the guys, and there was just enough milk to make six glasses of African tea. Haruhi and I finished off the rest of the apple juice there. I should have brought my cordial over, now I'm craving it.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. You don't have to go to all that trouble. We don't need any tea. We'd be fine with a glass of water." Kaoru says coming out of the argument with a shaky hand which he outstretched towards us.

"Are you kidding me?" I say in disbelief. "Oh my frigging god you guys."

"What? It's not trouble. Besides, I've already made it." She says holding the tray, with all the teas ready to go.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki begin to whisper to one another, really weirdly might I add, and kinda suspiciously. Should I investigate? Nah, I honestly feel too lazy right now. I just want my juice, and I want to relax.

"While your antics are amusing, I don't understand why you feel the need to turn this into a contest." Kyoya says above them, looking at the books on Haruhi's shelf.

"Turn what into a contest?" I ask looking for a space to sit down. There was a space next to Mori, because Haruhi took the spot on his other side. The only down side to that, is they to my other side, was Hikaru. Why couldn't it have been Kaoru? Or Tamaki for that matter. Why did things turn out that way? "You know what, I don't even wanna know."

"Okay, guys, the tea is ready. I'm sorry that not all of the cups match." Haruhi says handing out the cups from the tray in front of her.

"Come on, Haru-chan. You can choose your cake first." Honey exclaims to her.

Haruhi looks shocked at the small senior, "Are you sure, Honey senpai?"

"Go ahead. We're rich. We eat this kind of stuff all the time." Hikaru says emotionless. I give him a glare. Did he really just frigging say that?! God this guy is an oblivious asshole. He's not going to be forgiven until he can find a way to get my necklace back. After Hikaru's statement, Kaoru and Tamaki reacted horribly, and told him to 'shhhhhh'. Can he shut up forever please?

"Um in that case, I'll have the strawberry." Haruhi says with a big smile on her face.

"She's so cute." The three idiots exclaim, though no one but Kyoya and I seem to notice. I give him a questioning look, but all he does is look at me with an all knowing smirk. I I'm going to be really concerned right now.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts, when Mori hands me a slice of chocolate cake. "Yes! Oh my god Mori I love you!" I exclaim taking a fork and digging in with a big bite. "Holy Crap! This is amazing!" I say with the biggest smile on my face.

Mori begins to put his extra strawberries on Haruhi's place. "You like strawberries, right? You can have mine." He says with a deep, gentle voice.

"Thanks. That's nice of you, Mori senpai." Haruhi smiles.

Kyoya and I both share the same look as Tamaki and the twins cry and whine about not doing something. Anyway, to make things short, we all ate a piece of cake, or in Honey's case _pieces _of cake and now we're just sitting around.

"Ah, eating all that cake sure wet my appetite." He says patting his belly. I let Haruhi rest and clear up the table, taking all the bowls and cups away in one go.

They all stared at me in awe. "It's called waitressing." I say slowly, "It's a job." Stacking all the dishes and cups into the sink.

"Yeah, isn't it lunchtime about now?" Hikaru says in sudden realisation. Oh no, he is not…

"Well then, what's for lunch." oh my god they did.

"Are you guys serious? Go home and eat!" I complain from the kitchen.

"Will you guys quit being so happy-go-lucky all the time, please?" Haruhi complains too. I sigh at the bill that going to come with this meal. Oh my god, Haruhi and I are going to be so broke after this. Well, I guess I could always sell another emerald, which should cover one of the meals, only 7 others to go.

"We'll take care of it." Kyoya says standing from the ground.

I spin to face him, shock written all over my face. "You will."

"Well, we did drop in unexpectedly. So we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us all some of your favourite sushi?" Kyoya says pushing up his glasses with a smirk.

I walk next to Haruhi, "This could be dangerous. "I whisper to her and she puts up her hands in surrender.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know that if we let you guys pay, we are only going to regret it later." She explains and she is right. I mean, if we let him, it's probably coming out of our life insurance or something along those lines.

"Oh don't worry, we'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos of Haruhi we auctioned off." Kyoya pulls out a shiny gold card, and holds it as if it were a weapon. Woah, that was pretty cool.

"So I'm really paying for it after all." Haruhi sighs with a giant sweat drop on her forehead. "Well if that's what you want, I do have a friend who runs a nice little sushi shop nearby, so I can just give them a call. Their stuff is pretty high-quality." Haruhi says but Tamaki begins to panic, and scribbles on a piece of paper, before sneakily handing it to Haruhi, almost as if he was on a secret mission. "Be careful, Haruhi. Just because the sushi's packaging says premium doesn't mean that it's high-quality." She reads out loud, before scrunching up the paper and throwing it in the bin. "I'm not stupid. I could figure that out on my own."

"I'm coming with you." I call walking out the door, getting ready to leave, hoping to avoid the Tamaki melt down.

"How could you do that? Daddy even attempted to look casual not to embarrass you!" HE shouts making really weird poses.

Honey jumps up and pulls on my hand, "I'd really love it if you two make us something for lunch." He says with the most adorable look on his face.

"Awwww," I say, "Sure thing!"

"I guess we could whip something up, but it's gonna take us some time." Haruhi says looking to me for confirmation, which I give with a nod.

"We can wait." Honey cheers.

Now, what could we make? Maybe spaghetti or something, that can serve a lot of people…but we need to buy pasta at the store, and probably the tomato paste as well. "Haruhi, we're gonna need to go to the supermarket again." I tell her grabbing my wallet and getting ready to go.

"We're coming with you." Hikaru pleadingly smiles my way.

"We want to see a commoners' supermarket." Hi brother adds on.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. "I say racing out the door, but I did hear everyone convince Haruhi to change her mind, so she told them to come out too.

The twins ran out first, chanting with so much happiness, "Yay! Commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket."

This is going to be hell. "Would you guys quit it already? It's just a shop," I say with the roll of my eyes. The twins however have the biggest smiles on their face.

"But it's for commoners." That was their reasoning. Dear overseer and possible Authors of this story, heck to anyone reading this, send help! I'm trapped in a land with idiots, minus Haruhi of course. She's the only person helping to keep my remaining sanity steady, rather than help it go down the hill with rocket boosters on the back.

Hikaru begins to run for the stairs, sliding down the rail, but Kaoru waits with me. "When are you going to forgive him?" He asks, leaning against the railing casually.

I mimic his actions, "Since when did you care?"

"He is my brother," Kaoru trials off, waiting for my response.

"You do have a point there," I sigh and look at the twin in question. He was sliding down the remaining rails with Mori and Honey close behind. "When he can get my necklace back. That's all, then I will more or less likely forgive him."

Kaoru sighs, knowing that that was the best I would give him, "Fair enough,"

The sound of heels walking against concrete brought me out of my thoughts as I see Ranka walking up the stair, in full girl mode. The neatly groomed hair, the perfect clothes, bright red lipstick, all the essentials of the middle aged woman. "Morning Ranka." I say giving him a small wave. He looks from Kaoru to Kyoya and then to me with a big smile.

"Oh my Georgia, it's lovely to see you again this morning," I just saw him last night, oh well, he must be back from wherever he went this morning, probably to work or something, "And what gorgeous young men, are one of these your man?" He asks wiggling is eyebrows.

I lean back and smirk, "They wish." I say watching him smile as he walks to the apartment. Actually, why haven't Haruhi and Tamaki come out yet? So I head after him too.

"I'm home, Haruhi. Hey why do you leave the door open?" He says jumping into the door frame, but from what I see going on inside the apartment, things aren't going to be going very well.

"Welcome home, dad."

…

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuun. Lol, we all know how this part goes. But that's all for now. And I still want your input with what you want to see. And where should Georgia go for her little trip, like Wonderland. I was thinking Neverland but what do you think?**

**Until Next Time,**

**Silva Out!**


	25. A Visit to the Fujioka's Part 2

**Hey Guys! Me again! And can I tell you that school is making it harder for me to get these out, but nevertheless, I am here and brought with me goodies. **

**Special thanks to: swimmer1102, .JEAN, fakecake98, Digiidestined10, Victo557 for following and favouring the story 3**

**Swimmer1102: **_(this is to every review you left in order 3) _**Thank you so much! I guess your right, but everyone is titled to their own opinion…That would be a good power to have, but they aren't hers ;)… Well, you're kinda right. Telepathy is part of everyone who has magical powers, but due to Haruhi's powers, she is able to zone into other peoples thoughts and allow them to talk to her. Her power has been mentioned multiple times. Remember, there are 10 individual powers….I'm glad that you like it!...**

**M.v.j.M: I don't know what Ranka will do…or do we? Hahah. Thank you!**

**Digidestined10: Thank you so much! I will, I try to update every three weeks. **

**Sheepgirl418: **_(This is based on the order you left your reviews 3) _**I knew this would come up eventually. You're right in a sense, it is a rip off. However, when creating that kind of character, I wanted someone firery and had a lot to do with red, and Kyoko is my favourite character from Puella Magi so I just kinda rolled with it. Don't worry, there are no soul gems, witches or Kyuube's in this story. Its just her personality and character design. I am ok with losing that, because you make a valid argument…Glad you see you kept reading! Yeah, I love that little reference. **

**Shane Lawsen: well that's good then! I'm glad things turned around for you! Thanks!**

"At that moment, her father came home…" Mori narrates with his big booming voice.

"From his shift at the tranny bar." Honey continues, alternating lines between the two.

"He saw his daughter pinned down…"

"Or so it appeared…"

"Forcefully being held…"

"Or so it appeared…"

"By some strange boy."

I look at them bewildered, "Was that really necessary?" Whisper to them, and Honey shrugs with a smile, as if it doesn't matter. "This is not going to end well." I whisper to Kaoru standing beside me on my left. He hums in response, agreeing with me. But out of the corner of my right eye, I can see Hikaru smirk at Kaoru, and Kaoru returns it.

Haruhi on the other hand, does not see how bad the situation looks for her and Tamaki. I on the other hand want to murder the stupid blonde. I'm pretty sure it was an accident by the way that Haruhi isn't trying to pry him off her. "So dad, how was work?" She asks causally, showing no signs of distress. Tamaki on the other hand has no common sense and doesn't get off her, but rather, panics and stays completely still.

Ranka continues to smile, walking over to the two, before grabbing Tamaki by the shoulder and flinging him into the wall. Holy crap! Ranka, that was amazing! "I'm sorry. I hated having to leave you girls alone last night. You must have been lonely without me!" He smiles rolling his shoulder as if in pain.

Haruhi looks behind him and at Tamaki, "That sound. He hit really hard." She says pointing to him, but Ranka pulls the attention back on him.

"Oh, dear, my left arm has been bothering me lately. It's so sore like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast." He say looking back at Tamaki. Oh dear, this really won't end well.

"Please, sir…"

"It's been way too hard. I could sure use a cup of hot tea about now." He says and Tamaki reanimates to life.

"Hot tea? I'll get it for you. Do you use firewood to boil water, Haruhi? Help me out. Your dad wants tea." He says grabbing the tea pot and frantically runs around the kitchen looking for anything he needs. Can Tamaki even make tea?

"Oh, my, would you look at that?" Ranka says stamping Tamaki to the ground. Placing his foot onto the king's head, "I seem to come across a little pest. Would you like to tell me why you're addressing my daughter with such informality, young man?" He says and lightning strikes around him. Oh boy, Tamaki's in trouble.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, help me out here." Tamaki shouts reaching for the two. Of all people you call for help, you choose the twins devils. The twins jump onto Tamaki's back, continuously walking over his back, hands out raised for a hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruhi's dad. We're good friends of your daughter's, the Hitachiin brothers." They say simultaneously.

"So, you're a transvestite, aren't you?" Hikaru asks.

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen." Kaoru adds.

Then they speak together, "You finally put the moves on Haruhi, huh boss?" Oh dear god they aren't helping anyone.

"Sorry about him. He's a ladies' man if you know what I mean." Hikaru says looking down at him.

"He's a pheromone machine. In fact, I bet he's fooled around with more ladies than you can count." Oh boy

"He likes to fool around, huh?" Ranka says pressing him harder into the ground, but Tamaki retaliates and ends up bowing to Ranka.

"No! I'm not a ladies' man. I'm a nice guy. I care about her," He says in a panic is this where he confesses his love for Haruhi? "I'm being completely honest here. I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter." And he just ruined it. Come on dude, you could have done so much better than that.

A sign appears above Tamaki reading 'Ranka's first opinion of Tamaki - He's an Idiot.' I clap my hands together, taking the attention away from those two. "How about we all sit down?" Everyone seems ok with that and we all sit down ready to go, well, all besides Tamaki who is sitting in the corner sulking over being beaten up by Haruhi's Dad. "So Ranka," I begin, "These are the guys…"

"I get it." He says looking around the table, "You must be the host club I've heard so much about. You certainly are a fine looking bunch of young men. I'm not sure which of you I like best." I sat next to Haruhi, and on my right was Kaoru, next to him was his brother, then Mori, then Honey, Kyoya and finally Ranka himself.

I put my hand up in the air, "Me! You like me the best!" I remind him, and he smiles and nods.

"That is true," He says "I'll tell you what. Why don't you boys go ahead and call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at." Ranka says to the guys.

"Professional name?" Honey ponders, "You mean like a stage name?"

Haruhi's dad nods in confirmation, "Exactly like that, Mitsukuni."

Both Honey and I look at him quizzically, "Hold on, how did you know my name, sir?" Honey asks. I've never spoken about the hosts and I don't think Haruhi has either.

"You two are 3rd-years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." She says to the two seniors, the he turns to Hikaru and Kaoru, "And two of you are 1st-years and in the same class as Haruhi and Georgia. You're the Hitachiin twins. But I'm not sure which one of you is which. I've heard a lot about you."

The twins look shocked, "What? So Haruhi told you about us?" Hikaru questions but Ranka smiles with the shake of his head.

"No, Kyoya told me about you two over the phone." My mouth drops open as the two place their hands together with happiness, a big smile on both their faces.

"You know, you really are a beautiful person, Ranka." The shadow king compliments.

Everyone is just in shock, "Say what?" We all say at the same time.

"Kyoya." Tamaki growls grapping onto the teen's shoulder, a purple aura hanging off him.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter. It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give periodic reports. Ordinarily, that would be your job, wouldn't it?" Kyoya taunts

Ranka smiles, praising Kyoya, "I'm impressed that the club has such a capable president. But wait a minute. You're only the vice-president, aren't you, Kyoya? I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing, huh." Oh wow, Ranka that was harsh. I love it, though he did get stabbed by an arrow with every insult.

Haruhi on the other hand, doesn't love it at all, and is rather ticked off. "You never mentioned this to me, dad. Why didn't you say that you've been getting calls from Kyoya senpai?" She yells at her dad.

"What am I supposed to do, Haruhi?" He huffs, "You rarely tell me anything about school."

"There's probably a reason for that." I mumble, and the twins smirk beside me, before actually realising what I meant.

"Hey," The say and I shrug.

"Well, it's the sad truth."

"…Would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?" Ok, I came back in at the wrong part of that conversation. I look at Tamaki, as he is the prime suspect, and find that he is doing exactly that, growing mushrooms in Haruhi's closet. Does Tamaki have nature powers or something, nah probably not?

Holy crap, I can't believe it, and I just let my mouth hang open. Ranka starts acting like Tamaki, and gives her a big, overenthusiastic bear-hug, leaving an unimpressed Haruhi in his arms, "Haruhi, the thing about you is you're cute even when you're angry."

"I don't know what it is about him, but Haruhi's dad reminds me of someone." Hikaru wonders out loud, and I give him a flat response,

"Tamaki."

"This explains why she is so good at handling the boss." Kaoru suddenly realises.

I am quite literally dragged away from the conversation and out the door, "Wait, Haruhi. Where are you going?" Her dad calls out after her, almost as if she was running away from home.

"The supermarket, all right? I have to go shopping and I wanna do it with Georgia. So all of you, just stay here and try to behave yourselves." She demands and we leave the apartment.

"Did we seriously just leave them alone in your apartment with your dad?" I question.

"I don't really care." She says rather unimpressed and somewhat annoyed. "Why didn't he tell me? I have no idea that Kyoya senpai's been calling my dad and giving him updates." she complains as we walk down the street, back to the super market where we had been only an hour before.

"It's Kyoya. Mysterious is his thing." I shrug it off.

She give me a small glare, "Well it's easy for you to say, Kyoya hasn't called your parents and given them an update…" She trails off when my eyes become distant and small traces of sadness were within them, "How are you even avoiding the fact that you don't have parents? Heck, how is Kyoya un aware that you don't properly exist?"

You know, she does have a good point. How have I been covering it up? I kinda just make somethings up on the spot, "A lot of the time, I tell him that my parents aren't home, which is true in some sense. And when he's asked about my parents, I've been lucky enough to find a way to avoid the topic."

Haruhi then gets a shiver, "Do you feel that?"

It couldn't have been from the cold, I couldn't feel anything like that, so it had to be something else, "Feel what?"

"I have that weird feeling," She says, shaking it off, "That someone's watching us." I find it a bit strange, but I don't feel it at all, and normally I do. Maybe she can sense Winter flying around the city or something? I don't know, what if Blayze is here? Or the red headed chick, Kyoko was it? "I don't think it's either of them. It's not magical, as in, it doesn't feel like you."

"So in other words, we're being spied on?" I ask and she nods. "But by who…oh." I actually realised that if we were followed, it was probably by the hosts. But, I couldn't see them at all. They are either really good at hiding and they're camouflaged or they didn't even come. I don't know either way.

Anyway, we made it to the super market with no visible dramas, so we entered in, relieved when the air-con hit us, because it was pretty hot outside, plus there was the walk down the street. That was pretty hot too, but we now have the sweet relief of air-con.

"Yep, they followed us." Haruhi says plainly. Now that I think about it, I do think I saw their reflections in the shop window. Oh well, we'll deal with them inside. "Anyway, I'll grab some meat, and you find whatever else we need." She says heading off into the meat department of the store.

"Wait what are we…" And she turned the corner before I could actually find out what she was planning on making. Did we decide on pasta? Now I kinda want pasta, actually no. I want lollies, imma go get some.

Aisle 7 they're in, which is pretty easy to remember as that is one of my lucky numbers, the others are 3 and 17. Slowly, but surely, I got to my aisle and went about half way down, to where the good, cheap stuff was. Candy like Zappo's, Curly Whirly, Hubba Bubba and so and so forth. **(Does anyone actually know these brands? I love them all!)** But I didn't know which one to choose. They're all so good!

Maybe I could buy them all? Oh I don't know. I picked up a packet of Hubba bubba and began to walk down the aisle, when I heard a familiar voice. "If I find that b*tch who tripped me, she is so going to get it." My eyes go wide with realisation. I can't believe I forgot that those guys hang out here! I look through the shelves, and could see three different coloured shirts moving rather quickly down the next aisle, and it looked like they were about to come into this one next.

"What makes you think she'll come back here?" A higher pitched male's voice asked. I begin to speed walk down the aisle, hoping not to draw too much suspicion to myself, and I hear them round the corner.

"I think I've seen her here a few times, always in the…Is that her?" He whispers that last part just as I duck around the corner.

"Oh crap." I say as I begin to run down the shop and cut down aisle 5, where all the juices and coffees are kept. And who do I find down there looking at all the ground coffee? The Hitachiin twins, I have never been so happy to see those two in my life. I ran up next to them, and pulled Hikaru and Kaoru in front of me as a human shield. "I'm not here." I whisper shout to them before going into hiding.

The twins were about to speak but shut their mouths and act natural, looking at coffee when they see the three guys rush around the corner. They quickly glance over the twins, continuing down the aisle and out the other end. Their leader was blonde, then his two friends had black hair and dark brown hair, there wasn't much to define them actually.

I give a sigh of relief. "That was close. Thanks for the save guys!" twins look at me strangely, "What?"

"I think you owe us an explanation." They say looking at me expectantly.

I bite the bottom of my lip, "Let's just say that I kinda make them trip." I awkwardly laugh, before turning and walking down the aisle towards the counter. "I'm gonna wait outside." I tell them, quiet enough to make sure that Huey, Dewy and Louie don't hear me.

I hand the store clerk my stick of Hubba Bubba and give him the right amount of change, and with a thank you I exit out of the shop. I don't know about you guys but I love gum, I will chew it for ages and ages. I remember there was one time where I had this massive amount of gum in my mouth, and I fell asleep on my bean bag and that wad of gum fell out of my mouth and got stuck in my hair. It's lucky that I only woke up about an hour later so it hadn't dried into my yet, so it was easier to get out. But my life time of gum and chewy lollies give me the problem of a clicking jaw as one of the balls have moved out of their socket. So that can be a pain in the butt some times.

I shove the first piece of gum into my mouth and savour the flavour. I swear, gum, Chocolate, cake and ice cream are the only thing I need in life. I don't need to get married, or have kids, I only need those four things in life to make me happy.

"Oi!" a voice shouts from off to my left, it was one of the guys that I tripped. You have got to be kidding me! "Get her!"

And now it's time to run, though I didn't get every far, as an external force quiet literally pushed me into the nearby alley. "Ow." I groan slowly sitting up.

The three advance on me, and in a panic and stand upright. "We got you now." The assumed leader says moving ahead of the other two.

"So now what?" I question courageously, folding my arms in from of chest. In one swift move he had me up against the alley way wall, with his giant hand around my throat. I tried to scratch at hand, but I highly doubt it would make a difference, I have the bad habit of biting my nails, and what little nails I did have, they were weak and flimsy. "Oi! Get off!" I try pushing him off but it didn't seem to do much.

"Quit struggling." He complains, slightly bored with the situation. So, what's the last thing I do? As stupid as it sounds, I spat on him. Yes, I just spat on the guy who had his hand around my throat, and who could also kill me in three seconds flat, if he squeezed tighter.

"Go to hell." I remark, scowl and growl on. His two accomplices eyes widened in shock, whispering things like 'Roy won't take that well', so I'm gonna guess this he name is Roy.

With his free hand, he wipes the spit from his cheek and flicks it onto the floor, before turning back to me with a somewhat disgusted but impressed look.

I don't think he is too happy with me. _Gee, what gave you that idea?_ I really need to stop arguing with yourself.

A sharp pain pulses in the back on my head, when he pushes my head back into the brick wall behind me, but I have no time to recover when he throws me to the ground and roll a his friends feet. Without words they pick me up, holding an iron strong grip on my biceps. And then he punched, he punched me right in the gut. My breathing became hitched, and I was winded, and raspy sounds emerged when I tried to breath, then he did a second one, in the exact same spot. I groaned in pain, as he hit for a third time, this one in my jaw. A metallic taste entered my mouth, "You stupid b*tch. When will girls learn to just listen to their master?"

There is an anger, deep inside, shaking, and that affects the earth around me. A very minor earthquake occurred, and that's when I took my chance to strike. I jumped backwards, climbing the leader like I would a brick wall, and flipped behind the other two. The Earthquake stopped as soon as I was free, and the boys came to their sense and came after me. "Because this isn't the 17th century when women had no rights!" I shout kicking the blonde of this friends in his stomach.

"Georgia? Where are you?" A voice calls out. Oh god no. Please just no! Why on Earth are you here right now. And there he was, standing at the end of the alley way, with a shocked and confused expression.

"Hikaru! Get out of here!" I shout, but it got me off guard. The black headed guy grabs my arms and twists them behind my back, giving my arms agony, so I cry out in pain.

"Georgia!" He says running into the fight, but he was so stupid, and totally sloppy, it didn't even take a punch before the remaining two had Hikaru captured. One restraining either of his arms.

"God you're an idiot." I mumble with a glare, which he returns.

"Well sorry for trying to help!" He shouts and the Roy seems to throw a smirk my way.

"This your boyfriend blondie?" He indicates to Hikaru. I give him a look that could kill.

How dare he! "First off, my hair is light brown! And secondly, like hell he is." I shout struggling against the guy holding me back.

Roy smirk never faded, "So you won't care if I do this?" He arched an eyebrow before winding back his fist, making it collide with Hikaru's stomach.

"Hikaru!" I shout watching him try to hunch over in pain, but his moves were restricted. "Stop! let him go!" I shout thrashing violently in the guy's grasp.

"Or what, blondie." Roy taunts, and I have no idea why, but it sent me over the edge.

A deep growl escapes me, before I stamp down on the guys foot, "I'M," I then bring my foot up, forcing it to collide with his groin, "NOT," then when he retracted I gave him a good whack in the chin with my elbow, "BLONDE!" I shout angrily, as the guy falls down behind me, in some serious pain. The two other look at me with shock written all over their faces, I loved it. There was a small piece of metal pipe on the ground, which I pick up for an extra effect. "Now, let him go." I bounce the make-shift bat bounce up and down in my hand as if I was going to hit them with it.

I was actually considering it, but all three bolted from the scene, well, one limped out.

I rushed to Hikaru's side, "Are you ok?" I ask and he gives a small cough.

Hikaru tries to slowly stand up, and I give him a hand, "I'm fine." He mutters, "Am I forgiven, I did try to help you."

I stare at him blankly, "You mean, you ran in idiotically, fist blazing, got caught and beat up and I had to rescue you? I don't think so. You could have been seriously hurt you idiot." I shout at him. Oh my god he gets on my nerves so easily. How could he not see that this was a dangerous situation, and that I had it covered? GG

"Don't forget you were there too. You were getting beat up, I had to do something!" He shouts shaking loose of my grasp on his arm.

My hands ball into fists, "Well I don't need your help! I had it covered!"

"Oh really? So covered meant getting hit twenty times over by three guys bigger then you. You're a girl! You could have had something way worse happen to you!" He shouts grabbing onto the collar of my shirt and looking me dead in the eye.

We're both glaring daggers at one another, "So we're back to this conversation again. Whoop de doo." Say sarcastically, "You know I honestly hate you." I mutter out, and even I can't believe that I said it.

I mean sure I really don't like the guy, but do I actually hate him? What the hell am I talking about, of course I hate him! He stole my necklace and sold it on the frigging internet!

"The feelings mutual." He says letting me go and walking back to the store. "Oh and by the way…" He says turning around, "I'm still looking for necklace, maybe then you'll forgive me." Then he walks off.

Tears begin to well in my eyes before I scream in anger, banging my fist into the garbage bin next to me. Oh my god I want to murder this kid. "Hikaru wait!" I shout running after him, and he stops and looks my way, "I just wanted to say thank you, for trying to help, even though it was pretty stupid."

A small smile appears on his face, "Is there an apology coming along here?" He raises his eyebrows.

I scoff, "As if."

"Good, I didn't think you were the apologising type."

Don't get me wrong. I haven't forgiven him, and it's going to be a long time before we ever will

…

Hikaru and I did meet up with everyone again, and some of them had some serious concerns. Haruhi fixed up my busted lip, but then left me to check over Hikaru whilst she continued to cook. I didn't think that Hikaru had any sort of serious injury, maybe just a few bruises on the stomach and on his wrists. I got them, and some around my neck too. Those guys had tight grips that's for sure.

"Yeah, you'll be fine." I say setting the first aid box back in its place, before giving Hikaru a small smack in the ribs.

"Ow!" He complains holding his side, before grabbing lightly on my wrist. Just enough so it didn't hurt. My face turns to that of confusion, when he rises up and tenderly touches the green and purple marks on my neck. I tense up at how close he actually is, but then when he lets go, noticing how tense I actually was having him this close. You could almost think he was Kaoru. "You still got hurt." He mutters as if he blamed himself.

I smile then smirk at him, "Don't worry about me. I'm a tough cookie." He chuckles and follows me out of the room where Haruhi is making soup. "Soups up!" I shout smelling it… but it smells kinda off. "Um, Haruhi? What type of soup is this?"

"Mushroom, why?"

I collapse to the ground and scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" then I face plant the carpet.

I'm going to guess that everyone is stunned right now but Haruhi waves them off. "Don't mind her. She's just fussy. There's tuna sushi in the fridge for you."

After hearing those last few words, I spring to life and run to the fridge. "I frigging love you Haruhi!"

…

**And that concludes a visit to the Fujioka family. I hope you all liked it. And I'm still waiting for someone to tell me Haruhi's exact power. **

**Here's a question for you all:**

_Name the 10 powers that exist in the 'A Touch of Magic' universe_

**Georgia's power doesn't count because she is the fairy of the United Elements, which is all the elemental powers combines. Let me know in the comments, and I'll catch you next time!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Silva Out!**


	26. A Day On The Water Part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, the past week has been block exams and today my school was evacuated for a bomb threat. It was honestly a surprise, and kinda scary but I did get to chill with my friends on the oval for three hours whilst the school was being searched. So yeah, that's exciting! – I guess.**

**Special thanks to: Dylan Hunter, EatsBooks and ktlynnedwards for fav'ing and following this story! Thank you so much and welcome to the family. **

**M.v.j.M: Haha thanks. She is so fussy about what she eats. Thank you! I will keep it going! I plan to give this an ending…but not for a long time. **

**Whatnameshallitake: almost right…there are 7 elementals. Song thingy was pretty close to one, intellectual one was pretty close too. Spiritual? Not so much but it is a good idea and Love I spot on. You're pretty dang close. You must have been paying attention. I love it! And Yeah, 16 was a chapter it had basically everything in it, but you might want to check chapter 5 as well ;P**

**Mio: fire, air, plants, earth, lightning (kinda – there's more to it than that ;P) and telekinesis (also close, but it has more to do with the mind) Haha keep a look out for it!**

…

"Wait, what? Since when?!" I shout as I look at Kyoya standing on my front porch. The door is only slightly open, because I do not, I repeat, do _not _want him coming inside.

Kyoya smirked pushing up his glasses, "You were reminded, multiple times." He tells me, pulling out his phone from his dark blue vest and pressing play on the device.

_"Don't forget, we're going on a yacht trip tomorrow! You got that Georgia?" _That was Tamaki's voice, I can tell because of the over enthusiasm within it.

_"Yeah yeah, I won't forget." _Ok, that was me. My eyes widen at the sound and I get a weird feeling in my stomach, you know the one that's trying to tell you that you've forgotten something but is meant to actually appear a few hours before you need the thing you forgot? Well, it came a little late. I guess it take after me.

_"Are you sure you remember?" _That was Kyoya, and I can see the slight smirk on his face when he hears how right he actually is.

_"Yes Kyoya. We have the thing tomorrow." _I wasn't paying attention was I? Goddamn it.

_"We have to be ready for a yacht trip tomorrow. Don't forget it." _Haruhi voice calls through the recorder. Actually, I want to know how he got that recording.

_"Yeah I know. Geeze guys." _And then Kyoya stops the recording, with a know-it-all smirk plastered on his face.

"I see…" I mumble out, "Obviously I wasn't reminded enough. I'll be out in a moment, just wait out here. And I want an answer on how the hell you got that recording when I come back!" I say as I begin to close the door.

But something stopped it, well, it was a foot, "No matter, may I come in? I would like to meet your parents. I still haven't been able to contact them yet."

I just stare at his foot, trying to avoid the subject, "Dude, I could have just broken your foot." I point out but he pushes past me and enters into my house. "Please come in," I say with sarcasm dripping form my voice.

He seems to be scanning everything, as in every little detail. Good thing that I am a really messy person and that I haven't done the dishes for a, it looks like there have been more people eating since last night, even though it was just me and Winter. "So," He says turning back to me, "You parents aren't here?"

I shake my head as Winter flies around the corner as is about to shout at me, with words. My eyes warn her not to before she notices Kyoya, "Kyoya, meet Winter, my pet bird." I say holding out my hand and she flies over and perches herself on it.

_"Keep him here." _I tell her telepathically, before flashing Kyoya quick smile then I run into my room and slam door. I lock it too just as an extra precaution, we really don't want Kyoya seeing what I'm about to do next.

With the snap of my fingers I had my bikini on, primarily black with green, purple, yellow and blue patters on it with matching tog bottom. This was a new one that I really liked. I only bought about a week ago so I've been dying to wear it. With the next snap of my fingers, I have l my boardies on, just some simple black ones that I were super comfy. Now all I needed was the right top. Afters staring at my cupboard for a few seconds, heard Kyoya call out," So your parents aren't home?" he asks and I roll my eyes. God, why does this guy have to be so snoopy? Curiosity could kill the Kyoya.

"No, they aren't. They're at work." I shout to him pulling out my Deadpool tee-shirt because I am super excited about the movie, is anyone else?

"That's a shame," I hear him say, "They always seem to be working." You could clearly hear the suspicion in his voice. Why? Of all people I got Mr Poke-my-nose-in-everybody's-business snooping around my place.

With another snap of my fingers, things floated to my bag, like how they did from 'The Sword in the Stone', whilst I hummed 'Bibbity Bobbity Boo'. It just seemed to fit.

"I have to go right?" I say out of sudden thought.

"It's a mandatory event." Was his reply.

"So, that's a yes?" I say walking out of my room with my bag on my shoulder. All he did was sigh and from that I knew that I wasn't getting out of this one. Today is Tuesday, and I got that Dream/vision thingy from Liam on Saturday night, which means I only have about just over a week left to find a way to get through or seal off the portal, even if it means locking me out for good. I have one more place that I was going to check.

Haruhi and I had visited nearly all the libraries across Tokyo, but still we turned up with nothing. Not even a clue. So, the last place we wanted to check was the only magic related shop in Tokyo, Puella Magi. Haruhi said she had never been into that store before and according to most of the people who visit there, only buy fairy statues and vampire books, but there is said to be spell books there too. Maybe, just maybe, they have something about Asteria in there?

"So, are you prepared?" He asks me and I give a simple look.

"Let's go," I say, before turning to Winter, "Look after the place while I'm gone!" I shout to her and she gives me the 'are-you-serious' look. I grimace and mouth the word sorry, before shutting the door and heading to the limo with Kyoya by my side.

"So that bird, Winter, you act as if she was human." Kyoya simple states, not really giving an explanation behind anything.

I shrug him off, "Doesn't everyone treat their pet like that?"

"It is, but you act as if can understand you, and will do as you ask." I roll my eyes. Why does this guy have to be so stubborn?

"Most pets will do what you ask." I say with annoyance in my voice, and I think he seems to ignore it. But I notice someone in the car already, "Kyoya, who's waiting for us?"

He smirks slightly, "Haruhi and Tamaki."

He did what? "You left them alone? In a car?! TOGETHER!?" I exclaim rushing to the door and pulling it open. And there they were, sitting opposite one another, having small talk. "Phew."

The two just look at me worryingly, before I jump in next to Haruhi.

"You forgot again." She states, she didn't even say it like question, probably because she already knew the answer.

I sigh, leaning back into my seat as Kyoya hops in and we head off to the Warf I assume. Where else would they have a boat ready? I notice Haruhi doesn't have anything remotely girly on her. She had a baggy black shirt, with dark blue boy boardies on. So, I'm going to assume that we are bringing guests on the trip too.

_"We don't have time for this." _I mutter to Haruhi telepathically. I bang my head onto the back of my seat, and slide into, "_It's been five days since I saw Liam, and we haven't made any progress!" _I sigh again resting my head on her shoulder, with a disappointed look on my face.

I can imagine Haruhi rolling her eyes at my sourness, _"It'll be fine. I know how important this is, but we can't act differently around the hosts. If we do, they'll become suspicious and you know how Kyoya is. He seems to try to stick his nose in places where it doesn't belong." _She tells me and it's my turn to role my eyes.

_"I know, I know." _I say before I give a slight chuckle, _"I just imagined Kyoya sticking his nose in someone's butt."_

I felt Haruhi stiffen beside me in slight shock, _"Why on earth would you imagine that?" _

_"I dunno, my mind is a wonderful or crazy thing…depending on how you want to look at it."_

I sit up off Haruhi's shoulder, and sink into the chair once more, before Tamaki's voice broke through our conversation. "Are you two ok? You guys are making really strange faces." He says and Haruhi and I look at one another in shock before our eyes widen with realisation. We still made faces when we talked to one another. That isn't good.

"Georgia and I are just tired. We stayed up late talking to one another about French homework. That conversation lasted too late into the night and the tiredness is only now catching up with us." She says, and I give a yawn to help prove her point.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses, "So, why did you not remind her about our trip today?" Oh god Kyoya, stop sticking your nose in!

"I was giving her the benefit of the doubt." She says plainly, "But that was obviously a bad idea."

Wow, I'm impressed, Haruhi can lie pretty well. She must be learning from me! Awwww, I'm so prou- oh god I sound like Tamaki. Ewwwwwwwwww.

"We're here." I mutter looking at the water on the Warf. Haruhi just looks shocked.

"That was fast." She says stepping out of the car with me.

"It's called, or I like to call it a jump. It's when the author writes something out because it's irrelevant (or they're just _lazy_) Making trips seem pretty short.

The three other around me just look stunned, and utterly confused. "But Georgia, this is an anime, not a story." Tamaki told me, and I look at him blankly.

With the roll of my eyes I turn around and huff, "I seriously hope you're kidding," I say walking away. God he's an idiot, don't you guys think? How could you think this was an anime? It is clearly written in written in words right here. You guys are quite literally reading this, right now, and probably thinking that I have a lot in common with Deadpool. He and Spiderman are my favourite superheroes. Well superhero and fence sitter.

I guess I could say that I'm a superhero, well I am really. But most people either create their powers like iron man, or they accidentally got their powers like the Hulk. But I was born with my powers. Does that make me Thor? Ooo! What about Loki? I wanna be Loki. He was so frigging cool! Besides being evil, he was so awesome! But sadly I can't do the accent.

"Hey guys!" Two voices call from down the pier. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning against the railing next to a boat, with about four of their guests hanging around them. "You're late."

"I apologise for that. But we're here now, that is all that matters." Kyoya says pushing up his glasses and ushering the ladies onto the boat.

The twins fall in step with Haruhi and I walk behind the three. "You forgot, didn't you?" Hikaru asks looking back over his shoulder, with a small smirk. It seems funny to him.

"Don't make push you into the harbour." I mutter rolling my eyes and walking off towards out ship. It was huge! Like, thirty metres long (or nearly 100 feet for those who use the imperial system).

"Like you could." Hikaru challenges and I raise my eyebrow and my fist.

"Let's test it shall we?" I glaring at him, edging him closer the harbour. All I need to do is throw him over the rail, I think I can do that.

Kaoru stands in front of me, with a competitive look in his eye. "Georgia, race me to the top of the boat?" He says, and my own competitiveness takes over.

"You're on!" I shout as we both begin to race towards the boat.

…

Haruhi P.O.V

"You forgot, didn't you?" Hikaru turns his head over his shoulder, flicking his auburn hair in the process. I could tell by the small smirk on his face that he was trying to be funny, but trying to be funny around Georgia when she is annoyed with you, could result in death.

The thing is, I can see that Hikaru is trying to amend what happened with Georgia, but whenever he tries, she gets annoyed and it results in a fight. It was pretty obvious that it was going to happen again. "Don't make me push into the harbour." The look on her face told me she was not joking, but that completely changed when she laid eyes on the ship we're using today. It's one of Tamaki's ships called the 'Silver Swift'.

She was in complete awe, staring at our ship. It was a catamaran ship, with three floors. A top, open deck on the top, underneath, are what I assume is the captain's quarters or the 'great cabin', because the windows were only tinted there. And then the floor, had windows we could see into.

"Like you could." I hear Hikaru's voice taunt towards Georgia, and her expression changes again.

"Let's test it shall we?" Georgia snaps advancing on Hikaru, herding him towards the edge of the harbour.

Oh god, she actually will. I can hear her plotting it in her head. "Kaoru, challenge her to a race." I whisper to the twin beside me.

"What?" He turns to me confused, "Why?"

"So that your brother isn't tossed into the harbour."

I exclaim and he seems to get it, running in front of the somewhat ticked off brunette saying, "Georgia, race me to the top of the boat?"

"You're on!" She replies before the two of them race off, pushing through Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey and Mori to get through.

I turn to Hikaru with a sigh, "Did you really have to do that?" I complain, "Making her annoyed right before getting onto a confined space with her, isn't the best idea." I warn him.

He sighed, "I know. I just couldn't help it. I thought it would be funny."

Oh my, Hikaru. Do you not know anything about her? If he were paying attention and trying to get into her good books, he would know not to try to be funny by challenging her. "That's how it works. You know that."

"I'm trying." He mutters, "But she doesn't give me a chance!" Hikaru exclaims as we both walk the cruise ship.

"Hikaru, you stole her necklace!" I defend, "Do you not understand how that would cause her to hate you?"

"I know!" He snaps, before he gets an apologetic look on his face, "…I know. Haruhi, I've been trying day and night to find anything on the buyer, the only thing I managed to find was a username which was recently switched off to private. I don't know how, but none of our computer techies can hack into it."

Well, it's a start, "What's the name?" I ask.

"RedRage1711." He replies, "Whoever this chick is, she knows how to hide herself." He sighs stepping onto the boat with me, and we both head for the middle section. Walking in there was a small bar, which obviously served drinks, but there was buffet table sitting there, across from it.

"Have you told her?" I question, "It would be a good idea."

His orange hair bounces when he shakes his head, "No. I want to find it, and give it back to her personally. I want her to forgive me. I don't know why, but I want her to. I need her to." I look at him curiously but I don't think he noticed, because he was looking at the harbour we began departing from.

Interesting…

…

Georgia P.O.V

…

"Ha! I beat you!" I exclaim reaching the top of the boat before Kaoru, who's only missed me by a fraction, but I still beat him.

"No fair! You tripped me!" Kaoru complains, but I turn to him and smirk.

"You never said I couldn't." I taunt taking in a deep breath, holding onto the railing, looking out at the harbour. "But it was a good race. I'm impressed. Didn't know you could run like that."

Kaoru just chuckled, and stood next to me. "You think?"

"Pretty good for a stuck up rich boy." I smirk, teasing him.

"Oi." He smiles, with a bit of fake hurt, but he notices something back on the pier, "What's that?" He points and I follow his finger. He's pointing to a girl on the dock, dressed in a big bright purple trench coat, who is talking to a bunch of what seem to be tourists. But she keeps hopping around and lifting her feet up, showing her shoes off.

"Oh, I remember her. I met her a just under a week ago. She tried to sell us Whoopy Cushion Bubble Gum." I say and Kaoru just laughs.

"That is brilliant." He laughs as we begin to pull away from the Warf, "And are those little umbrellas on her shoes?" He laughs pointing out to it and I can't help but laugh too.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I say as Kaoru walks back into the boat. I got to take a look at a very distant storm coming. But by the looks of things, it going away from where we were going, which is pretty good. That means a clear day on the water. "Are you coming?" He shouts poking his head from the stairs.

"Yeah." I say running down the stairs with him.

…

Downstairs, the hosts were sitting there talking to all the guests that came along. All of them were dressed in short skirts and bikini tops, ready for a day in the sun and water. The twins were doing their brotherly love act, making their two guests swoon. Tamaki and Haruhi were entertaining their guests next to one another and Kyoya was sitting off to the side.

I took that as a chance to talk to him, "Hey Kyoya."

"Hello Georgia," He say, not looking up from his computer, as per usual.

I sit down beside him, "I have a question." All he does is hum in response, "Have you had any progress in finding who you sold my necklace to?" I don't know why I'm being so hopeful about this. I shouldn't be, but Kyoya tech savvy, I'm sure he could find something, or anything.

He stops typing and look up at me, "In all honesty, I haven't found anything,"

"You haven't?" I look away sadly.

"Simply because I haven't been looking." Kyoya hasn't been looking?

"Well why not? It was your fault it was sold!" I exclaim, but I keep my voice down to make sure that I don't disturb the guests.

"Technically no. I monitor the transaction of money, not what was being sold. I may skim over what has already been sold, but not what is on the market. So in reality, it was the Hitachiin Brothers who sold your necklace."

I sigh and glare, "I could get you arrested for this."

"So why haven't you?" He challenges with a smirk. He has a point, why haven't I? It's probably because they could get bailed out so easily, I don't see the point. Kyoya smirks wider with my silence, "I see…now if you don't mind, we have some guests to serve and entertain."

It took so much self-control not to bang the table. Instead bit my lip and sighed, before leaving and walking over to the drinks bar. The bar tender there, smiled and handed me a tray of glasses filled with tropical juices with fruits slices and little umbrellas for decoration. If there are any left I might have to take one and go drink it on deck with some of the other guests. I walked back around the inside cabin handing out drinks and giving small glares to Kyoya and Hikaru where possible

The guests all seemed to be having a good time, and some of them are on the outside of the ship, watching the ocean go by. I head to them next.

"Good morning Georgia, are they for us?" One with short black hair asks rubbing the back of a pale, brown haired girl leaning on the rail. There was a third blonde girl there too, whom I recognised as Andi.

"Sure is girls. Grab whichever one you want." I overly smile, holding out the tray and the short black haired girl and Andi take one each. But the brown haired girl leaning over the railing. "Is she alright?"

Andi looks at her worryingly, "I don't think Asuna's handling the ride too well."

"Here, take one of these." I say holding out a ginger tablet for Asuna, which I grabbed from inside, "It'll help control…what comes out."

A small smile appears on Andi's faces, "Thanks Georgia. She says pulling the Asuna up and getting her to take the small tablet.

"Hey, it was so nice for you to willingly put your necklace up for auction. I really wanted it!" Andi says with a big smile.

Willing my ass, but wait, "Wait, you bought my necklace? I know it's a stretch but is there a possibility I can get it back? I'll pay you for it." I pretty much beg.

Andi however just laughs at me, "Seriously? I would love to…" She begins to trail off but I can feel a

'but' coming.

"Where's the but?" I grimace.

"But…I didn't buy it. As lovely as it was, I was out bid. There were so many of us who were trying to get it. It has truly beautiful craftsmanship. Would have been such a great edition to my collection."

She has a collection? Of necklaces? How is that even a thing to collect. "So you didn't buy it?" Andi shakes her head, making her long blonde hair bounce with grace. It is really pretty actually, my hair would look like a mess if I did that. "Do you have any idea who did?"

Andi places a hand to her chin and ponders, "I don't think so. I normally keep a list of those who are bidding against me, but the buyer was anonyms which was rather odd."

Great, so I'm back at square one, with no way of finding out who the hell has it. "I see. Thank you for that anyway."

"No pro-AHH!" The two of us scream as water splashes up from over the side and falls down on the of us, drenching me down the right side, and Andi down her left side. I found it quite amusing but Andi, not so much. She stood there looking like she was about to scream…Which she did. That high pitched, annoying scream, just because she got a little wet. "These shoes are designer!" she screamed and almost cried.

Looking down, to me, all they were was a pair of thongs, with a diamond on each of them. Me, I left my shoes inside, because you don't need shoes on a boat, and it's pretty dangerous wearing them on a boat if memory serves me correctly. Meanwhile, I'm upset that my Deadpool shirt got wet. I mean, it's pretty new too but, it's just a shirt. It'll dry out soon enough.

Some of the hosts and other guests had come running out to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on?" They ask

Thankfully, Kyoya had a towel wrapped around with him and so did Tamaki. With a smirk I rip the towel from around Tamaki's neck and he winces from the slight towel burn.

"Nothing," I say giving it to her but she snatches it and walks off with her friend in tow and some of the hosts.

Haruhi looks at me as if I did something, with a small glare. Why would she…Ohhhhhhhh. She probably think I used my water power or something to get Andi wet - that could sound really bad if someone was to point it out - just to annoy her.

"I didn't do anything!"

I say, looking over the side of the boat at the water. It is so pretty, I can't believe it. It's so blue. So much better than the polluted water around harbour. I notice that Haruhi walked away so I moved to the front of the boat. The wind there was so strong, it kept blowing my hair in my face, rather than what you see behind like how you we see in movies. "Pleh," I make that weird sound as I begin to spit out the hair.

"Well, you'll never be Rose." Two voices say from behind me. Of course they're here to bug me.

"And neither of you will be Jack." I say as they position their some selves on either side of me. "Well, maybe one of you earned the title of a jack ass, but that's the closest you're gonna get."

There was a silence, and I saw that out of the corner of my left eye, a head looking at me, before looking down. On my right side, they just look at the twin on the opposite side of me before speaking. "We're here." Kaoru says breaking the silence, pointing out into the distance.

"That was fast." Hikaru points out and I roll my eyes.

"Dude, it's a story. Of course there are going to be fast travel times." I say. I can tell that they're looking at me funny. "I give up on you people."

…

**So I decided to take a short break from the episodes and decided to experiment with this, so I hope it turned out well!**

**And my question for you all is: **_if you could have any of the elemental power from this story, what would it be and why? __**(Check out chapter 16 if you can't think of one :p)**_

**So I'll catch you guys later. **

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	27. A Day On The Water Part 2

**Hey guys!**** I'm on holidays now so it's great! So much time to relax and get some nice to writing done! Can you guys tell me what you think? Like, do you enjoy these types of chapters that aren't in the anime? Do you want more? Less? Lemme know in a review or in a PM and I'll get back to you. So, here we go!**

**Special thanks to: 1Silverhear1, Raven-v-Blackshade, QuitsCheetah2 and Ghostmistress52 for favouring and following the story! Nice to meet you all!**

**M.v.j.M: Great to hear from you again! I'm glad you like the chapter! I'm trying not to change the original series too much, because it is amazing as is but I've spiced things up a little. 3 can't wait to hear from you again **

**Jazzy: OMG HEYYY! So great to hear from you! It's a good question, will the red chick be on Georgia's side or not? Hahaha. I reckon it's a good idea but it could also be a bad one. Do we know if we can trust her? I'm glad you get so excited when you saw the update! You don't know how happy it makes me when you say something like that! Hahah yeah, that made sense. **

**I know! Hikaru is trying hard, but Georgia is stubborn af, and once her mind is set to something, nothing is gonna change it. She's a cruel person when it really comes down to it. And yeah, I thought it was funny, using Hikaru and Kaoru as a shield, and somewhat ironic as she doesn't really want to be close to those two.**

…

The boat pulled up in seemingly the middle of the ocean, with the only thing to signify that this spot had some sort of importance was the orange bois floating around. I saw some of the crew throw the anchor of the side of the boat, so it seems like we won't be moving for a while. Kyoya and Tamaki went around telling the guests to get their swimmers on and get ready for a dip.

I looked on as the crew members put down a little platform so everyone could easily get in and out of the water. I don't think I need it though.

A small smirk appears on my face as I run to the side of the boat, jump onto the side of the railing and into the water, all whilst shouting "Cannonball!" The coolness of the water was not something I was expecting. Not at all. As soon as I broke the surface I took in a big breath and hugged my arms. "Bloody hell that's cold! I am totally regretting this decision right now." I say swimming towards the little platform that some of the hosts and guests are standing on.

Mori is there and offers me a hand up. "Here," Well, when I say giving me a hand, I mean him lifting me up out of the water by my arm.

"Thanks." I tell him, and he nods at me.

"Takashi! Let's go!" His cousin says pulling on his hand towards the water.

I shiver, and begin to wish I didn't get out once again. "Hey Georgia!" I hum in surprise and look to where the voice came from, but was instead tackled into the water. The water felt warmer this time, so much more enjoyable.

I was able to get a deep breath in just before hitting the water, but whoever has me, isn't letting go. They're arms are still wrapped around my waist, so out of curiosity I turn around in their arms. The arms were built, but not overly built. Just good. Turning around I see a smiling face, with bright amber eye and matching coloured hair. It's hard to say right now, because my vision is slightly distorted in the water, and I can't hear either of their voices. But from the way he's smiling, I think its Kaoru.

I smile at him and swim downwards trying to escape him. I was able to get out of his grasp around my waist, but he manages to hatch onto my hand, stopping me from escaping once again.

I laugh under the water as he pokes me in the side, but that causes me to lose a lot of air within me, so I shoot for the surface, with Kaoru's hand in mine. We broke the surface, both laughing but still not having let go of each other's hand. Without a second thought I laugh and begin to splash him with my free hand and he does the same. Attacking back with big splashes of water. We stop splashing each other and just laugh.

I look at Kaoru, as he runs his hand through his wet, orange hair, but then I notice something I should have realised sooner. I rip my hand from his grasp and swim backwards, distancing myself him. "Hikaru…" I whisper in somewhat disbelief and somewhat anger, I should have been more careful.

"What?" He asks honestly confused.

"Don't you dare do that again. You could have drowned me!" I exclaim, narrowing my eyes at the idiot.

"Oh come on! You were fine just a few moments ago. You were smiling and laughing, completely fine!" He says, looking around to make sure that the guests weren't getting disrupted by the little argument we're having.

"Just leave me alone. You've done enough damage to me already. I don't need anymore." I say giving him the cold shoulder, turning away and starting to swim towards Mori and Honey, but he grabs onto my wrist before I could get away.

"I'm sorry ok. I'm trying to make it up to you." I once again rip my hand away and swim off.

"Go chat up your fangirls." I glare swimming over to Mori and Honey, who are with two other girls. Izumi and Yuri. Honey, Izumi and Yuri all had masks and snorkels on, ready to look at whatever marine animals and plant life there is out there.

"Hey Gi-Chan! Wanna come look at the reef with us?" Honey says waving at me. Mori nods his head agreeing with his little friend.

I nod eagerly, "Sure, why not?"

Honey then turns to his guests. "Okie Dokie! We need to take big breath, and hold your nose like this." His voice becomes very high pitched once his nose was blocked, "And let's go!" And he stops kicking his legs and just drops beneath the water. One by one, his guests and Mori do the same, sinking beneath the surface so I follow them down taking a deep breath.

Around us, there were clumps of coral, which had built up over centuries, so they were at least a metre away from the surface, so the light made them shine super brightly. The first coral I saw, basically looked like Spaghetti under the water. It would move around with any push of the current it would flow a different way. Honey grabbed onto my hand, gaining my attention and showing me something off to his left.

Over there, was a small little Christmas tree looking coral. It was small, probably the size of my hand. It is really cute! Honey and I move over to it, but it then sinks into a little hole and hides. Omg that was so adorable.

**(A/N: I know it's not geographically correct, but I'm from Australia, it's like the only thing knew in the ocean! Plus, even though they're swimming in salt water, they don't actually need goggles and such. It's just weird story logic!)**

A sudden scream in the water caught my attention. Due to my extra sensitive hearing when I'm in the water, it was super loud! I saw the two girls, quickly swimming towards the surface. Oh dear, please don't tell me they saw a fish and ran away screaming.

I take a peak over the top of coral, and I see a fin appear over the top briefly. My eyes widen slightly, before I sigh, letting out too much air and having to go to the surface, where Honey and Mori already were.

"Takashi, I didn't know there were sharks in here." He says holding onto this cousin.

"It was so scary!" Izumi says swimming closer to Mori.

Yuri follows her actions, "With big teeth and everything."

I sigh, but smile at how they're acting. "White tip reef sharks are basically harmless, and only eat small fish. We are literally too big for them to eat, and they get scared off." But in saying that, I could be wrong, because I just touched my leg. Ok, I'm trying not to panic. It sticks its head out of the water next to me, and everyone begins to freak out.

"Gi-Chan! It's right next to you!" He says as I stare at the little shark and raise my eyebrow. This thing is adorable, and completely harmless.

I place my hand in front of the shark. Maybe twenty or centimetres in front of it.

"Gi-Chan! What are you doing?!" Honey shouts now having jumped onto his cousins shoulders and is frantically waving his arms around.

"Just watch." Mori tells him, but I still am focused on the shark. It's aura tells me that it's curious, playful and nice, so I'm going to trust him…or her, I'm sorry. I don't know my shark anatomy. It flicks its tail slightly, and I can tell everyone is freaking out.

From the corner of my eye, everyone begins crowd around, watching in awe as the mini shark flicks its tail fin slowly edging its way towards my hand. This thing, based on what I could see, was about half my height, so probably a meter and a bit. Which is pretty big for an animal to be this close to.

Its tale flicks once more and it pushes it's self into my hand and sits there. I didn't know I could do this with a shark as well. I knew it worked on horses, but sharks is a pretty big surprise.

"Guys, it's harmless." I say moving my hand over to the top of its head and giving it a scratch, "You don't have anything to be afraid of." Everyone who was in the water just stared at me in awe, not saying anything, but there were some people still left of the boat, who couldn't see the situation for what it was.

"OH MY GOD! GEORGIA IS BEING EATEN BY A SHARK AND NOBODY IS DOING ANYTHING! KYOYAAAAAA? CALL THE FIREBREGADE, CALL THE POLICE, CALL SCOTLAND YARD! SOMEBODY HELP MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" the sudden shout was loud enough to scare off my little shark buddy.

"Oi," I growl at Tamaki on the boat.

"Georgia? Are you ok?" Haruhi shouts waving from the boat.

I sigh and roll my eyes, raising my hand out of the water and giving her a thumbs up. "Ok guys, nothing to see here anymore, go and enjoy your day." I say before sinking beneath the surface and continue swimming around.

…

Later on in that afternoon, we were all on the front of the deck. Some girls and hosts were sunbaking, others were sipping drinks under an umbrella, chatting away with the hosts. I was one of the ones sunbaking, just lying on a towel, with my sunnies on, soaking up the sun, when it got blocked by a few people. Yuri, Izumi and Andi.

"Ehh, Georgia-chan. How come you weren't scared off by that shark?" Izumi asks.

"Mmhmm, you were so brave." Andi adds in.

As much as I want to roll my eyes at how stupid they were being, I'm pretty sure Kyoya is watching me like hawk. So…it's probably safer that be…nice. "Thank you! There was nothing to be scared of though. Most people misjudge the big things with pointy teeth as being mean and vicious, but sometimes they're not." I tell them. **(Do not try this in real life! I will not be held responsible for your death if you try to pat a shark)**

"That's so inspirational, I want to be like you!"

I sigh and lie back down on my towel shutting my, "You really don't." I grumble, before realising how rude that actually was - goddamn my morals. "There is no one you should want to be other than yourself, because you're perfect." I say, bringing out my best impression of Tamaki's host smile.

They all turned red at that point, like full on tomato red, before they screamed and tackle me into a hug - which, by the way, I was so not ready for. I'm in a bone crushing hug with three other girls.

I give Haruhi my best pleading look, but she seems to do nothing except laugh at my miss fortune.

"Awwww, where's our love?" The twins say pushing their wet hair out of their face, gaining the girls attention.

"Oh Kaoru, I don't think they love us anymore." He says cupping his brother chin. "It's a good thing I have you, Kaoru, I will never stop loving you." He says getting all mushy with his brother.

Omg that is so gross…but it worked. Those girls dropped me on the spot and started fangirling over those two.

"Damn that hurt." I mumble to no one.

"You're welcome." They say simultaneously, reaching out their hands to me to help me up.

I grab onto Kaoru's hand because he offers his left, and reluctantly Hikaru's right. "Thanks," but I notice something on their feet.

"Why are you guys wearing thongs on a boat?" I question.

The two red haired boys look down at their feet and shrug. "Because they look good." Their voices mash together.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Well, don't blame me if you fall off the side of the boat." I say and they look at me stupidly.

"Seriously? That's so stupid." They complain.

"Whatever you say." And with that I leave them, and head over towards Haruhi, who is standing by herself on the side of the boat, dramatically looking out over the water.

On the side of the boat, even when it was stationary, the wind was pretty strong, so my hair went everywhere, and this is the time that I so wish it was like Pocahontas right now. "Can you hear that?" She asks out of the blue.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Hear what?"

"Thunder."

"What?" I question as I look at the same point she was staring out, "I can't hear anything."

"I can hear it too." A new voice mutters, one that definitely wasn't on the boat to begin with.

Sitting on the mast above us, a little, red bird sat staring down at us. "How hell did you get here?" I say looking bewildered. Seriously, how did she even get here? I don't remember her flying out this way when we got to the pier. So…how?

"I flew. Almost missed the boat too." She says flying down and sitting on the silver railing in between Haruhi and I. "Plus, I could feel something…unnatural gonna happen while you were out here. So I tagged along."

"But nothing's happened. Plus, I could handle it if something happened," Haruhi clears her throat, catching my attention, "We could handle it if something happened." I correct myself.

"Do not question my methods, it's better to be safe than sorry. Plus, you know that Blayze got through somehow and we don't know when he's coming back, or if he's even coming back."

She has a point. I don't know when Blayze is coming back, and how strong he will be, or what he'll do. Maybe Winter's right?

"I know I am." She tweets, being cocky for a bird.

_Boom…_

The thunder went off sounding like it was right next to us. "Bloody hell… how close was that?" I mutter grabbing onto the side of the rail tightly. You could feel the vibrations through the whole boat, and the sea is beginning to get rougher. "I didn't even see the lightening!" I say as one crashes down into the water further away from us, followed by another boom. "Well, there is was!"

I can see the girls beginning to panic, screaming and latch onto each other for dear life. Haruhi was in the worst shape. Her knuckles were white, her eyes were wide and she was frozen. "Haruhi, come on!" I shout pulling on her arm, but it's like she turned into the hulk. "Snap out of it!" I shout to her, grabbing her waist and yanking her backwards. Still she wouldn't let go. The next thing I could think of isn't good…"Please don't hate me for this…" I give her a slap across the face. A sudden gasp told me she slightly came back to reality. She let go but she wasn't moving far. "TAMAKI!" I shout hoping the blonde can hear me.

"GEORGIA!?" I hear him shout running this way.

"Here!" I shout giving him a panicked Haruhi. "Get Haruhi inside, I'll grab the rest of the guests." I shout and he nods taking her towards the door whilst I run the other way, out to the deck of the boat.

There, I found Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya moving guests towards the front of these boats. There were two girls huddled together around one of the masts, crying their eyes out, though you couldn't tell when it started to pour down rain. "Come on, let's go." I say grabbing the closest girl by the shoulders, helping her up, whilst one of the twins grabs the other girl. I look at her, and I work out that it's Andi, form the wet, blonde hair. "Hey Andi, its ok. We gotta get inside now." I say pulling her down the side of the boat. Much like Haruhi, she could barely walk, but she was crying because she was scared.

_Flash…Boom…_

Lightning and thunder sounded again, right after one another and Andi screamed right in my ear. I am actually pitting this girl right now. Sure she may be rude and a pretty big wuss, but she's scared. There isn't much she can do because she of it. I can her hear shaky breaths, in and out, and she clutched onto my right arm with the strength of the hulk.

Kyoya met me at the door with a towel ready for her, and he took her from me and inside the bottom deck. Down the where it's safe.

I quickly run back along the side of the boat, when it tips one way from hitting a big wave, sending me crashing into the side of the ship. "Crap, it's slippery." I mutter, regaining my balance running back along deck, reaching the open deck where everyone was. There was no one there, just Hikaru and Kaoru checking the same thing I was.

"Everyone's inside!" I think Kaoru shouts over the roaring wind. Both twins have arms covering their faces to protect them from the harsh wind, rain and wave off spray.

_Flash…Boom…_

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed in front of us. The storm clouds up above made the area around us so very dark, and even the lights on the boat didn't help it much. The water was almost as pitched black as the sky. And we couldn't see anything. The waves were just crashing into the side of the boat, spilling freezing cold water on the deck. The lightning flashed again and you could see the almost terror on the twins faces as the moved across the deck.

"Let's go!" I shout to them but another wave tilts the boat off to the side. I scream when I lose my footing and fall to the deck, along with the other two. "It is way too dangerous to be out here!" I shout and the three of us run down the left side of the boat, when another wave hits the right side. The boat rocked, and flew into the air slightly, like a ramp and it tossed us around.

I was able to latch onto the railing, and it's lucky I did because it was enough momentum to throw me over board. Kaoru had the same idea, latching onto the rail next to me,

But the other wasn't so lucky. I heard one of them scream as he went over the edge, and in a split second I knew who it was. "HIKARU!" Kaoru and I shout looking into the almost black sea, just in time to see an orange mop sink beneath it.

"Hikaru! Hikaru no!" Kaoru screams at the ocean as he begins to climb the rail. No frigging way is he going to do that.

I grab the back of Kaoru's shirt and pull him back on deck, in the heat of the moment not caring about how far he fell to the deck. "Are you an idiot?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I shout as I begin to do what he just did. I am the only one who can save Hikaru. Kaoru just looks at me bewildered, "I will bring him back, I promise. And when I make a promise, I never, ever, break that promise!"

And with that I dive in. Taking the biggest breath I could before hitting the ice cold water. It ironically burned my skin, with the sting, but I need to find him, but not like this.

I shut my eyes and think to myself about having my tail. I haven't used it in ages. Looking down, a white spiral began to spin down my body. It started at my neck, turning into a silver choker, which was connected to my dark green mermaid bra. After that it moves down to my waist, giving me a glittering green tail. Then I take in a big deep breath.

"Hikaru!" I shout into the water which comes out as an echo throughout the water. Much like echo location that dolphins use, and I got a bounce back. He was this way. I kick my fins up and down, and begin moving through the water with ease, getting faster and faster with each kick. "HIKARU!" I shout again, moving faster and faster towards him.

A silhouette of a figure floating into the water and it drove my adrenaline faster to reach him. His auburn hair waved around in the water as the small currents tried to push him away. I grab his hand and hold him close, before waving my hand over his head and saying, "Underwater Breath." he took in a big breath, and began breathing.

I took my right hand under his arm, and behind his back, and take off through the water. But where can I go? I don't know where the boat is or the nearest island or land is. The only thing I could do is swim forward. I couldn't see anything, or at least I didn't think I could. It seemed like an endless sea of really dark blue.

I hold Hikaru tighter, worried that he was going to be ripped away from me. Even though I know what he did, he doesn't deserve to drown out here. Imagine Kaoru's reaction when I return without him. I know what it's like to lose family, a sibling, and I don't want that on Kaoru. I have to save Hikaru, I made a promise to Kaoru, and I intend to keep it.

I swim faster, kicking my tail harder to try and find land and I was getting tired. I feel like I just sprinted five kilometres, not stop. But I can't give up. I need to find some sort of land. Any land out there.

I stopped dead in my tracks when something swam in front of me. It was traveling way too fast for me to see, so I stop dead in my tracks. My eyes scan the water, looking for any sign of movement, but I couldn't see anything. There surely had to be something out there. And then I saw it, out there in the distance. They looked like giant fish…sharks?

A shark pack was starting me down, but then a thought occurred to me. Most sharks don't hunt in packs. Those…I don't even know what they are, but whatever it is, it's coming closer. My hair begins to flow with the current as they begin to circle Hikaru and me, getting closer and closer…

"Dolphins?" I say even though I know no one can hear me, but thank god they're dolphins. I could hear their clicks of concern as they eyed off Hikaru and I. However they weren't alone. There was what I though was a little dolphin, actually turned out to be a little, familiar face…do sharks even have faces? "Did you bring them here?" I say to my small, white tipped reef shark who was swimming with the dolphins.

I reach out my hand and he swam to me, letting me pat him on the head. "Thank you. Do you know where the closest island is?" I ask him…or her, I still don't know. I'll just assume that he's a him. He turned himself around and started heading back towards the opposite way they came. One of the dolphins came up beside, nudging my arm. This is the time where I really wish that I could have a proper conversation with them right now.

I give the unconscious, but still breathing Hikaru a glare. That is the one thing I needed at this very moment, the one thing that could let me have a proper conversation with these animals, and actually let me hear what they're saying.

I place my arm around the docile fin of the dolphin, and it begins to follow the little shark, swimming incredibly fast with the others surrounding us. I kick with it, but still hold Hikaru tight, not wanting to lose him.

Hold on Hikaru…hold on…

…

**Ooooooo dramatic. I'll have to leave this here guys I hope you all enjoyed it! So lemme know what you think and I'll leave you all with a question.**

_If you could go anywhere with the Host Club Crew (with or without Georgia if you want) where would you go and why?_

**That's it from me! And…**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	28. A Day On The Water Part 3

**HEY GUYYYYYYYYYYYS! Sorry that this is a little late, my bad hahaha but here's another chapter so I hope you enjoy it! So much drama, plus I kinda like taking a break from the anime from time to time. And I hope you do too!**

**A **_**very**_** Special thanks too: MISCharacter, JustAnotherKawaiiOtaku, Quincy Michaelis, Arielledarksong, mayfire21, Blackrose3107 for faving me and the story! Love you all! So very much!**

**M.v.j.M: Hahaha I think you'll like it. I would love to be trapped on an island with Hikaru: P**

**Swimmer1102: DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA ahah. I think deep down, waaaaaayyy down, she does. Although she'll never admit to it.**

**Jazzy: HEY GUUUUUURL! MY DRAMA LOVIN MAMA! Glad to see you're enjoying yourself! Hahaha the twins are bae! #Twinlove**

**Qeani: Honestly I'm so glad that you actually find it believable, it's one of the main things that worries me. It's tough finding that balance, because I want it to be amazing and mystical but somewhat real too. And I LOVE marvel, like so much 3. And Disney land would be amazing to go with them!**

**Shane Lawsen: *is left utterly confused* Um, ok by!**

**I'll cya at the end!**

…

Back On Asteria…no-one point of view

…

Blayze took long strides down the corridor, paintings passed him of all those who had lived in the castle over the past few centuries. Soon, he would get his painting up there too. The first Fire King, not a lord, but a king. He relished in the fact that he was the sole ruler of Asteria, was a Fire King. He could have been here, living in the castle, there was a chance of that once.

He felt like the paintings taunted him, but he belonged here. He had the right to be there. He _belonged _there, and he would not be taunted by some paint on a canvas. He sped past them, trying to ignore them, but there was still that feeling in the back of his mind that would not leave. The room he was headed to was a secret one. Hidden deep in the castle.

The portal room. In that room, he almost caught her. She just escaped, just out of reach. He beat himself up inside, he just missed hitting her with the dark fire. That _annoying, frustrating _little _bitch _got away. But he will get her, and her powers. He knew that Georgia would put up a fight, and he's definitely looking forward to that.

When he approached the doors of the portal room, he threw open the door, earning him a large bang from the wall colliding with the door.

A figure was sitting in the middle of the room, walking around a small slit of light in the centre of the room. He had short, curly blonde hair, with vibrant blue eyes. Those eyes were full of shock, and some annoyance with the sudden noise.

"Bloody hell mate. Frightened the crap out of me." He says looking around the crack once again.

"Did it work?" Blaze demanded, not in the best of moods right now.

"Oh, hi Lachy, I'm good how are you?" The blonde mocks the rudeness of the current King. These two were friends back a few years ago, so the mockery from Lachy came naturally, but seeing as Blayze wasn't impressed, he decided to stop, with that slightly malicious look returning to those light blue eyes. "I believe it did. Based on Che's notes, I was able to create a crack in the realms. Sadly, I couldn't get this crack wide enough or stable enough to get someone through." He says and Blayze rolls his eyes.

"Well, work harder! I want it open completely!" He demands, smacking the wall with his fist, leaving a good sized dent.

Lachy raised his eyebrows, "But I was able to get something through…" He smirks with a slightly sinister look on his face. Blayze becomes intrigued with what the blonde had to say, with a small glint of curiosity.

"Go on."

"I was able to put a small tracking storm on the little Princess. One that would strike around her for a short time. She sure would have gotten pretty big…shock, if you know what I mean." Lachy say flashing his hands as if lightening was striking.

Blayze was impressed with his progress. He was slightly hesitant letting him onto the team. After all, Che' was the best when it came to research, but Lachy seems to be working much faster. Though, if he has learned anything, Che' combs over every single detail of every book.

But she has to report all her findings to him, yet he had no idea of this. He would have to keep a closer eye on her.

"Well done. But work faster, I want this problem worked out before we are hit again by those stupid rebels. They took back some of Zephyra, and I want this done before they attack anywhere else, otherwise I'm going through and taking what power she has." Blayze says, the fire in his voice raging as he prepares to leave the room.

"I feel like I should be moved up to equal partnership with Che' on this project." Lachy says, with a slightly hopeful glint in his eye.

Blayze nods his head, thinking over. "We will see." The temporary King says, turning to leave the room, his hand holds onto the doorknob, he looks back over his shoulder, "Keep up the good work." He then leaves the room, leaving a slightly annoyed Lachy standing next to the portal.

He ran a hand through his curly blonde hair, with a deep sigh. But, a sudden chill caught his attention. Normally, when he felt that chill, it meant that Yuki was trying to get on his nerves or just say hi, but this was different. He knew Yuki for…well, as long as he could remember, and the last time he saw her, she was in the dungeon, classed as a rebel for helping Georgia escape.

Lachy knew which was the wind was blowing, so he joined Blayze. He'd rather wreak havoc on the surface rather than being trapped in a dungeon. He didn't really care if he was trying to hurt a friend, he was all about self-preservation.

But that chill, he followed it towards the door where he felt it the most. On the door knob specifically, the one Blayze used only moments ago. It was covered in frost, but Blayze has fire powers. He's seen it for himself. And every Ice enchanted has a unique pattern of frost, and he knew who this pattern belonged to, "Yuki…" He whispered, wiping the frost away with his finger. "Interesting…" He mutters returning back to his post around the slit of portal.

"…Very interesting." He says waving his over the portal, stopping the storm he created on earth.

…

The dolphins and mini shark took us as far as they could up along the beach without getting themselves beached. I pulled Hikaru up onto the shore, which was pretty hard for some reason, and I let him lay his back.

I watch his chest like a hawk, waiting for it to rise and fall but it didn't. "Hikaru you're kidding me…" I grumble, placing my hands on his chest and begin to pump to the beat of 'Staying Alive', and after counting 30 compressions, I stop and pinch his nose, rather annoyed that I have to 'kiss' Hikaru. It would be my first kiss too. Well, this wouldn't really count as a kiss, would it? No, I definitely won't count it.

I pinch his nose, and go in for CPR. Just as our lips were inches apart, water spat out of his mouth, and all over my face. "Gross…" was able to mutter before getting whacked in the head by Hikaru's own as he sat up in a panic. He sat there, breathing in and out, and in and out. Not bothered by the fact that his head just hit mine. "Honestly, you a pain in the ass, and my head." I grumble lying down on the sand.

"What happened?" He asks, really out of it because he's looking at the vast ocean before us.

"You fell of the boat. What else?" I groan, rubbing my head and propping myself up on my elbows. "Are you 'right?" I ask and he turns to me with a rather sleepy expression.

"I guess. As good as I could be after almost drown…you have a tail." His voice goes flat as if not how knowing how to react. I look down at my feet, well what I assumed were my feet, but yet, there was my tail, and mermaid bra, with all the chains and jewels on it. That was probably why it was so hard to pull him up on the shore.

So I do the only thing I can. "No I don't." I say, pretending that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes you do, I can see it. Right there." he says pointing to my tail, and then he goes to touch it. Great, this is perfect.

Just as he was about to touch my tail, I give him a good, hard earned slap across the face with my right hand, making him whip his head to the left, giving me enough time to change my tail back into my legs. "Hikaru, you're a complete idiot, and not to pervert and asshole." I shout at his as he holds his cheek in shock, but he slowly turns back to me, his eye line making straight to my legs.

"I swear to god that it…" I cut him off by standing up and walking along the beach. Something is off about the place. "Where are you going?!" He demands.

I turn my head over my shoulder and make my hand mimicking a mouth, which I clamp shut. "Shhhhhh!" I tell him listening out.

"But…"

"Shhhhhh!" I growl looking into the forest. I can hear Hikaru get off the sand and walk next to me, well, at least he was being quiet. "Can you hear that?" I whisper.

"No?" He whispers back to me.

"Exactly. This is an island, there are meant to be tonnes of birds or animals in general. But we can't hear anything." I say moving up onto the tree line. This island is huge, maybe it's a protected island where humans can't actually build things? The trees there look like they haven't been touched my man, but somethings off.

"So? It's probably just quiet. And can I say you are extremely calm for being marooned on a BLOODY ISLAND!"

I turn to him which a glare, "Dude, Hakuna your Tata's. There's something else going on here." I tell him walking into the forest, zoning in with the trees around me.

And my suspicions were confirmed when I spied something shiny within the leaf foliage. "And I'm trapped on an island with a crazy person."

"Well how do you think I feel?" I say with a glare over my shoulder before looking down at the shiny thing, almost hidden under the leaves. "But I don't think we're the only ones here." I kneel down next to the shiny thing, pulling it out of the ground. This shiny thing is highly dangerous. "Do you know what this is?" I say holding up the pointy thing. It's small, around the size of a pacer, one the end, a small feather at the end.

"At dart?" He raises his eyebrows, obviously not getting what I'm trying to get him to get. Did that even make sense?

"Yeah…but what is it doing here? And where are all the animals?" I say, waiting for those incredibly slow gears to click in his head.

"They're…" He begins to look around, orange eyes scanning the trees for any sign of life, but by the confusion in his eyes, I could tell that there isn't any in sight, "…somewhere…." He trails off.

I give him the biggest and most judgemental look I could muster, "Dude, this is where you're meant to connect the dots."

"Any idiot could connect the dots. There are poachers on the island. So what?" He shrugs and I begin to growl at him.

"How can you just shrug that off you idiot! Are you insane?!" I begin to shout at him before going quiet as a voice enters my head.

_"Get down and hide!" _

I don't hesitate, and found the look on Hikaru's face when I tackle him to the ground, in a bunch of nearby bushes. He groans in pain, probably due to the rough landing and the fact that I'm lying on top of him, holding down his head with my hand across his mouth.

I can feel Hikaru begin to register what was going on, as be began struggle under my weight. I but a good glare on my face and whack him on the top of the head, before whipping my hand to my mouth and placing my index finger on my lips, silently telling him to shut up.

His amber eyes looked back into my own with a small glare, but widened with worry when we heard footsteps coming our way. It sounded like a person walking down the path, a large gun in one hand and a walkie talkie in the other.

"Boss, orders for those two kids found in sector two?" He says into the black box in his hand. He had to flip his messy, long, black hair out of his face. He didn't look like a professional hunter. His clothes were pretty casual. Baggy jeans, loose fitting singlet, regular joggers…there wasn't much about him saying that he was with an organised group.

There was small static on the radio as he waited, but then heard a response, _"Orders are to kill on sight. Probably stupid tree huggers bringing in reinforcements, I thought we got rid of her. The last ship goes out tonight and I don't want it messed with. Do. Not. Let. Them!" _And then the radio went silent, leaving no sound in this quiet jungle, and leaving no time for him to respond.

"Rodger that…" He mumbled with the role of his eyes.

I look down at Hikaru who looks terrified. There was fear and shock mixed in those amber eyes of his, which were still locked onto the sight of the man through the bush. There was something worrying, in the pit of my stomach that only arose when I looked down at the scared teen. It was like…I saw a scared kid, someone who didn't know what he was doing, not the usual dick head guy whom I'm pissed off with.

I didn't see that. I saw someone who need help, and who was scared…and I had to protect him.

What kind of inner monologue was that? One saying that I am starting to stop hating Hikaru, just because he is scared.

I notice that he turned his head to me, his eyes pouring straight into my own, scared and afraid. The man still hadn't moved off, and I had only realised when he spoke on the radio again.

"Yo Rikki, you said one of those kids was a girl right?" He says into the walkie talkie

There was a short static whilst the signal travelled over the air, _"Yeah that right. What are ya thinking Mako?" _A gruff voice calls through, causing the guys, who's name I guess is Mako, smirks wider then what he and before, revealing slightly rotten teeth.

Mako then laughs into the radio, "I'm just saying, Candi is good and all for a fun time here on the island, but she's workin' here too. With this one, we could have all the time in the world to f*ck her."

My eyes widen at the sentence, and a hand slaps over my mouth as I gasp. It was my own out of natural instinct, because I would have shouted at him, and probably beaten the snot out of him, making him more or less likely shoot me. Then who wold protect the orange haired baby?

I need to be smart about this…

I did notice that Hikaru glared at him, once he said it. Then it clicked in my head, he was pissed. After hearing those words, he became angry, and you could see it all over his face. Hikaru was pissed off that these guys were talking about…yeah, I'm noting going to repeat that.

Yes, I'm freaked out by what they said, who wouldn't be? It was a bunch of guys basically making plans of making me…yet again, I'm not going into it.

_"I get cha. You know what, I reckon we should make a bet. First one to find her, gets first go." _the voice caled back through the radio, and I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Deal. That god it's the last job on the island, the last three boats of animals leave tonight, so we'll be free all tomorrow. Anyway, I'll catch ya later. I've got some whore hunting to do." And with that, he turns off the radio.

Under me, I could see Hikaru beginning to wriggle, and fidget. His face began to scrunch up, with his nose constantly twitching. Oh god, you're kidding me Hikaru…please don't tell me you're about to… "Achoo" It was so soft for a sneeze, but it was able to catch the guy's attention. I ducked down lower, practically lying on top of Hikaru, trying to keep myself hidden.

Mako's head snaps our way, staring directly at the bush that we're hiding at.

Way to go Hikaru…way to frigging go…

My eyes scan the surrounding area for anything useful, a branch or a stick or something, but there was nothing I could see, and the snapping of a stick from outside the bush caught my attention once again, so I now have to resort to feeling.

The first rock was a pebble and would help, the next one I found was the size of my hand, but it wasn't big enough, and the next I just grabbed because he was getting way too close for comfort.

Jumping to my feet, I bring the dock up with me, and smack him in the head, right along the forehead, making him stumble backward, and onto the ground underneath him. "I can't believe that actually worked…" Looking down at him, before looking at the rock in my hand. It was really oddly shaped for a rock. It was a lot darker then what I expected, and it feels kinda lighter then what I expected.

Oh crap…I just realised what it was…quite literally crap, dried crap.

"Well that's lovely…" I say to no one before letting the ball role out of my hand and onto the passed out Mako on the ground. I bend down next to him as Hikaru emerges from the bushes. I begin to look for anything useful, besides the gun, on his body.

"Um, what are you doing?" Hikaru says looking over my shoulder.

I stand up to my height, slightly shorter than he is, but not by much, and shove the gun into his chest, which he holds onto with wide eyes. "What does it look like?" I say with a flat tone, thinking that someone should be able to understand the concept of looting an unconscious person. "We need to stay low, and out of sight." I softly say, finding a pocket knife on him. Nice.

"What the hell happened to you?" He questions my change in tone and behaviour.

I sigh and roll my eyes at him, "Are you blind? We are on an island with people who want to kill us, and do…other things. But above all else, they are kidnapping animals to sell them or do who knows what to them, and frankly, I'm not one to sit around and watch it happen." I rant continuously poking him in the chest with every point I make.

"Just let Tamaki deal with it when we get back." He tries to counter.

But all I can do is shake my head, "You're kidding me right? How long do you think we're going to be here? Twenty minutes? Think realistically!"

He begins to glare at me, "Me? You should be thinking realistically! As soon as you knocked that guy out you started acting like you were in some sort of action movie! You're not! You're just a stupid girl!"

Something inside me just snapped, "Stupid girl?" I growl at him, "Oh yeah, I guess you're right Hikaru, I'm just a stupid girl who jumped off the side of a boat to save your stupid ass! It's not like I stopped Kaoru from jumping in after you, who would have drowned for sure." I yell at him with so much anger and passion, that I could feel my stomach burning on the inside, and my heart too.

Why would he call me a stupid girl? I saved his frigging life, and in hindsight, his brothers'.

"You stopped Kaoru from jumping in?" His tone changed at the mention of his brother. His eyes softened, as did his tone and a hint of a smile appears on his lips. "Thank you…" He basically whispered.

I turn my back and begin to walk into the forest. "Don't mention it." I say, slightly looking back over his shoulder.

Damnit, I should have grabbed the gun before I went! If I'm going off on my own, I think I'll need it more than him. But I just made such a cool exit, I can't turn around now! Goddamn it! Oh well, the only fire power I'll need I what will come out of my hands. I can do this on my own, and I don't really need help.

_"God, you're such a drama queen." _The voice of a small red entered my head.

I stop in my tracks. _"Hold up…you are here?"_ I exclaim in my head scanning the overhanging trees for any signs of red.

_"Who do you think told you to get down?"_ She taunts, as a walk further into the forest.

"I thought I was talking to a tree." I mumble, still looking around.

"You thought you were talking to a tree?" Hikaru's voice calls through behind me.

I turn to him with my eyebrows raised, "Did you not just see me storm off? That means you do not follow me."

"Yes…but in every movie I've ever seen, when the chick storms off, she wants the guy to go with her." He says continuously glancing around the forest. Oh, I see.

"You were scared weren't you?" I say in a flat, yet amused tone.

He gives me a look of disbelief. "Pftt, no." He says. That when I see Winter in a tree behind Hikaru, who looks like she had a plan. All she did was fly down and sit on his shoulder, and he freaked. Hikaru quite literally screamed like a girl and froze on the spot.

"

I stood there on a slant with my arms folded. "U-huh. Could have fooled me." I say, nodding my head to let Winter know to sit on my shoulder, to which she obliges. "Come on scaredy cat, let's go."

…

"My feet hurt…" Hikaru complains for the hundredth time. Pursing my lips together, I turn around and huff.

"Oh would you shut up? I am sorry for not grabbing you designer thongs before jumping into the water you save your ass." I snap at him and then turn around and head towards the highest point on the island.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He says speaking again.

"Shut. Up." I growl, "You're going to give us awa-" My sentence was cut off when something tackled me out of the bushes, causing me to gasp in surprise.

"Gotcha!" I gruff, deep voice growls above me, as I am pushed into the dirt by this big weight.

"Get off me!" I growl, trying to throw him off, but nothing was working. He was basically sitting on me, and probably breaking my lungs and ribs in the process trying to stop me from getting caught. I go to shout again, but a gag is thrown over my mouth, so all that came out was muffled screams for him to get off. This guy is honestly so heavy, and he is using all his body weight to keep me down.

I haven't heard Hikaru at all, which is very concerning for me, and I haven't seen Winter either. "Hmmkamuuu" I try to shout out to him to see if he was ok, but for obvious reasons it didn't work.

A rough tug of my ponytail pulled my head upward, straining my neck and causing mass pain. "I guess I won the bet." he mumbled to whoever was around him, and I could hear grunts of somewhat annoyance. I think this was the guy from the radio.

I throw my shoulders back and forth as a means of escape but to no avail. I was trapped between a bunch of rocks and a really heavy dude. It feels like those rocks are slowly being screwed into my stomach, and it hurts like a female dog.

…

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do you think? Dramatic? Am I right? ;p**

**Anyway, that's all from me but I'll leave you with another question.**

_If you were trapped on an Island with one host, who would it be, why, and what would you guys do? _

**Until Next time**

**Silva Out!**


	29. A Day On The Water Part 4

**OMG GUYS THIS IS SO LATE! I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF FOR IT! But you know tests, assignments, QCS (which I'm pretty sure it's like the SAT test in America. Don't hold me against that) so it's a struggle. But here it is!**

**Special thanks to: MiniDingo, Thalia Phantomhive, A.A. Enchanted Crystal Blade, EllatheYoukai and for faving and following this story and me!**

**Blackrose3107: That is a really good point. Mori would know tonnes about that sort of stuff. He'd be interesting to talk to…if he talked! Nice choice though. I'd probably take Honey, so we could go and swing on vines together.**

**Random'Alley412: You've read all my stories? I'm honoured! I have my own style of writing, which is very thought based, and descriptive. Develop your own style, and write how you want to write. A lot of the time it's just me writing what I'm thinking and how I thought when watching the anime. I've read a few of your things, and I'll say that I'm impressed. Just PM me any time you want to chat!**

**Jazz: Hey guuuurrlll! Sorry to leave you hanging but that what you gotta do Hahah. Sometimes it's annoying, but what I'm trying to get at is that she isn't some suer fighter, she doesn't think and plan out all her attacks, meaning that she isn't thinking about what she's doing. But maybe she could be tutored by Honey and Mori! Thank you for the idea!**

**I'll catch ya at the end**

…

I struggled, and struggled and struggled again this guy until I just became too tired to keep fighting. Well, I did make him waste a lot of time, because it took him ages to tie up my hands and legs. The rope burned as I struggled, causing small rope burn to appear, making m skin tender. The rope was white, and it just seemed to be rope from a boat.

I wiggled like a worm, avoiding his grabbing hands, which seemed to touch the wrong places far too often. This guy was a brute, a complete boar of a man, who disgusted me beyond belief. I don't know what's meant to happen next.

He's the one who found me, he won that bet, and there is no-one around I don't see why he wouldn't do it here…ew, it's making me sick just thinking about it. He scoops one of his large arms under my stomach, lifting me into the air and chucking me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He says, as I bounce with his bopping shoulder form a chuckle.

A pressure placed on my butt caused me to whip my head up, and growl. Did he just? The pressure gets harder, and I growl louder, string to move my legs, but they seem weighed down by his iron grip on them. "Nice ass." He compliments, smirking at me which I could see in my peripheral vision. All I can do is growl, which his tight grip around my legs and my hands being tied behind my back, there wasn't much I could physically do.

But I could use magic…why is that never the first option I choose?

But, there are hidden cameras everywhere. I've seen at least two, hidden in the dense leaves, as we've walked past.

I squeeze my eyes shut, channelling my energy into the ground. Then a rumble, deep beneath the round begins. He stops moving and struggles to stand upright, sticking his one free arms out for balance.

I struggle trying to get loose, but to no avail. This guy would not let go. I stopped the mini earthquake, pissed off that he just refuses to let me go, like I was some sort of prize to him. A trophy that he chooses to show off to everyone.

I am _NOT _a prize to be won!

A snap in the bushes caught my attention. A twig under someone's boot I assume. Just as went past, I saw something in the bushes. I narrowed my eyes on it, and saw a glint of white in the bush, which took shape of a pair of eyes.

Hikaru? Did he escape?

Whoever it was hiding, moved fast. Like, 'blink of the' fast. In that moment, when they were gone, Rikki (I think that was the guy on the radio) jerked to the side, almost dropping me onto the rocky ground below.

"Where are you this time?" Rikki growls, whipping his head from side to side, scanning the area. My muffled shouts through the gag, scream about what is going on, but there was obviously going to be no answer. "Come out!" He shouts, but then he just stops. He completely freezes in one spot, before he begins to sway, back and forth before tumbling to the ground.

I braced for impact, lift my upper body upwards so he big guy doesn't fall on my face as squish me to death.

He fell down in what felt like slow motion, until the thud of us hitting the ground brought me back to the reality of the situation. Small rocks dug into my left shoulder when I hit the ground, and I wouldn't be surprised if they left small bruises as a sign of it.

"Ooo, that looked painful." A feminie voice calls from behind me, though, she stands at such an angle, that I couldn't really see her. A small tug on the ropes that held me, and then they were gone, releasing me from my uncomfortable tied position. My first move is to take off the cloth around my mouth, which by the way, tasted awful. It was definitely an old rag, based on smell alone, but there were stains on the white cloth too.

"You could say that again," I say as I sit up to untie my legs, but she beat me to it, slicing it with a knife, leaving small read marks in place, "Thanks." The girl before me had long blonde hair, which had a mix of browns and dark blonds in it, tied up high. She wore a tank top, a dark green, camouflage one and black soccer shorts. Her skin was fair, but has dirt marks all over it, as well as small cuts and bruises.

She looked like she'd been in a massive fight, or that something has happened to her.

I took her hand and she helps me to stand, and when I did, I found she was taller than me. Not by much, a few centimetres at most, but it was noticeable. "Names Olivia, but me mates call me Liv for short." She introduces shaking my hand in the process.

…she was strong too.

"Georgia, and again, thanks for the save. But did you happen to see…" I begin to ask but she stops and looks around, her beautiful blue eyes scanning the surrounding tree line of the small clearing.

"Not here, come on." She says giving my hand a tug and then sprinting off into the forest, with me close in pursuit

"Where are we going?" I ask avoiding branches, and sometimes having to use magic to move them out of the way if I notice them too late to avoid getting whacked in the face.

"To our secret hide out." She says whilst ducking form branches with a smirk.

These guys have a secret hide out on an island? Wow…how cliché is that? It's like every spy movie ever, heck, even the Incredibles had a secret island lair, and on a side note, is anyone else super excited about that new movie coming out? And what about Finding Dori…and I'm rambling, sorry.

Olivia ran ahead of me, and I will admit, she was pretty fast. Scratch that, _really _fast. I'm barely being able to keep up, and she doesn't look like she's breaking a sweat. "This way," She says taking a sharp turn off along a river, heading towards the base of the waterfall.

"No frigging way…" I mutter as she goes behind the water fall, placing her hand on the hard rock, revealing no real entrance, "Well, that was disappointing." I mutter as she kneels down to a stone, probably the size of a car wheel which she pushed, causing it to fall inside, behind the rock wall.

"Come on," She says as she begins to crawl on her stomach, wiggling through like an army officer crawling under barbed wire.

"Honestly, I was expecting something a little more…spy-like, you know? Like with a door that flips open with a switch or something…" I tell Olivia, using what little upper body strength I have to pull myself into the small gap.

Inside, Liv was already standing up and laughing at me. "No, we're a futsal team, not spies." She pulls me up by the forearm and into a standing position.

I look at her questionably, "Wait, we?" I question her and she nods,

"Yeah, we're the Need A Miracle, or NAM for short." She says as we enter a more cleared out room, with a few people sitting in on various rocks and chairs. "We've got Vivien," She says pointing to a blonde with ringlet, curled hair, sitting closest to me. She had simple glasses, which had a pattern of animal print on the rims which held her pretty blue eyes. She wore a dark blue and white tie dies singlet along with some bright orange shorts.

"Hey," She said giving me quick wave making her blonde curls go everywhere.

"Hi," I respond giving her a small wave back.

"Then we have Xena," She says pointing to the girl next to Vivien. She was very darked skinned, with short, fluffy dark brown hair tied up in a high pony tail. She wore a light blue shirt, with what seemed to be pink and blue soccer or football shorts. She gives a small wave and a hello as she was introduced. The next person sat across the room, arms folded, and an unreadable expression on his face. Well, I think there is a hint of a smile there, "Harris," He sat there and nodded his head my way. His brown eyes glanced me over, as if taking in new information for a plan of some sorts, "He doesn't talk much," Olivia says.

"I see," I mumble glancing back to Harris whose small smile turns into a small smirk with a chuckle and the shake of his head.

"And finally, we've got Molly, our boat driver." Liv introduces pointing to the freckled girl sitting on the right side of the room. It's hard to say whether she has more freckles than me or. She had a black singlet on and a pair of denim shorts. She had very pale skin, brown hair, probably a bit darker than mine, in a ponytail behind her head. A pair of sunglasses sat upon her head, and I could also notice that she had a strap-bandage around her knee.

"Yo," she says, and traces of a slight Irish accent could be heard in her voice.

"Well, that's everyone here. We're 'Need A Miracle', or just NAM for sort." She introduces.

These guys are a soccer team? Wait, no. Olivia said they were a futsal team, so it's indoor soccer. But regardless, how the hell did a futsal team end up on an island in the middle of nowhere? I found this place by complete chance, quite literally had to jump off a boat and get thrown around in the water and save some stupid guys ass. "How did you guys even get here?" I ask.

"Well, we were celebrating our futsal results on Molly's boat, and just found this island and decided to explore it." Vivien began to explain, looking to Molly for confirmation who but a small glare on her face with the tighten of her wrist.

"Those bloody idiots stole my boat." She growled and I was surprised. That seemed to come out of nowhere.

"They took your boat?" I question.

Olivia answers, "Yeah, that's how I found you. I was gonna scope out the boat to see where they put it. It's docked at the bay next to their base. But it's under constant surveillance and there are even animals in cages on it already. We've been trying to get it back for the past week and a half."

"We've had Liv and Xena sneaking around everywhere because out of all of us, they were the least likely to be caught." Molly adds in, adjusting her seat on the rock, with her leg elevated slightly. I wonder what happened to her?

I turn my attention to them all when a thought suddenly clicked in my mind, "Did either of you two see a friend of mine? He's about yay tall, orange hair, about my age…" I ask hoping that either of those two saw him whilst out on the island.

A small frown appeared on Olivia's face as she shrugged, "I thought you were here on your own."

I groan with frustration. Now I've gotta go and save his sorry ass…AGAIN! You know what, there will be a time when I will just tell him to deal with his own problems, and see if he makes it out alive, rather than me risking my neck to save his.

_Wow, way to talk like a true hero…_my own mind fights with itself.

"Well I need to find him, and hopefully stop this poaching business in the process." They all look at me slightly shocked, but there was also a look of calm and familiarity to them. Liv moves to sit down, on the opposite side of

"No don't! Trust me, things won't end well." Vivien says standing up, looking at me with worry, but the expression switches to one a little more serious. "You can't mess with them. They won't hesitate to kill you." She says with a stern and warning voice. "We should know…" Her eyes become distant, as she looks at the ground.

"They've killed?" I ask surprised, but worry begins to flood me. "Oh my god, Hikaru!" a tightness sin my chest occurs when I gasp in horror and my stomach does a flip as the realisation set it. "I've got to go and find him!" I exclaim turning to leave the place, but Vivien grabs my shoulder, stopping me form leaving.

"I don't think you get it." She says, she says with a harder grasp on my shoulder.

"You see this?" Molly catches my attention causing me to turn towards her, "I was lucky. The shot nicked my knee." She says as if it was nothing, just shrugging it off, "Cameron wasn't as lucky."

"Who's he?" I ask slightly nervous.

"She," Xena corrects, "was shot."

I should have seen that one coming, "So you would know how much I need to make sure he's safe." I tell her. Harris in the corner turned his back on us, seemingly bored with the conversation and begins to focus on something else. "Just tell me where their base is so I can break him out." I ask but they all kinda look at one another rather bored.

The look their giving me, it's almost as if they're seeing the same thing for the second time round. But they're all so quiet and calm about being trapped on an island with people who ' have guns. "It's about a mile north west from here." Vivien says. It seems like she's the only one taking it seriously.

"Thank you." And with that I leave their company. Honestly, for a bunch of teenagers trapped on an island with the only way of escape has guns on rapid fire mode. Come on, why wouldn't they be more panicked. How old were they? 18? 19? Late teens for sure. How could they not be panicking like crazy people? I'm sure I would be if I didn't have my magic to protect myself.

I'd be scared out of my mind actually…I hate think about it, but I feel like I'm too confident and rely on my powers way too much. Take my powers away and what am i? Well, I'd still be a princess, but that's completely stupid and cliché. Take away my powers and my crown, and I'd just be a scared lost girl who has an amazing obsession with all things Disney. That wouldn't really get me anywhere in life though…unless i want to one of those Disney Princesses that you see at Disney world.

I really want to go to Disney world…Hold up. Which way did they tell me to go? South east, wait, no, south west. "Figging hell, I don't remember!" I say to myself as I look up at the canopy of this thick forest. I don't even know how long a frigging mile is! I'm going to have to turn around. "Bloody Hell…" I march back to the waterfall which sprayed me slightly with freezing cold water as I came though.

I push the rock back and army crawl, feeling rather annoyed that my Deadpool shirt is getting ruined from this dirt on the ground. It's not really the best shirt to be doing some major spy work. At least when I go alone I can use my magic. "Guys, I forgot which way I had to go!" I call into the cave, "And how far a mile is."

There were all huddled around Harris, with their backs to me. "What's going on?"

They all look over their shoulder at me, dread laced through their eyes. "You might want to take a look." Olivia says moving out of my way to look at what everyone was looking at.

Harris had an android phone in his hands, which had a black and white image, actually, it was video footage. It showed a large cage, that would be hard to stand up in, but rather than having it be an animal cage, it was a person. "Hikaru…" I whisper is shock. We couldn't hear anything, but it looks like he was being taunted off screen. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees but shouting around. "I need to go find him."

Harris looks at me when I spoke, "look again."

I look back and someone else comes on screen. It was a lady, an older lady, mid-twenties with really defined features. She was well tones, looking really muscular and strong. There was a gun strapped to her back, with what seems like a white tank top and black pants on. Her hair was braided, flowing down her back, and from the light colour it gave off, it seems like it was blond.

She approached Hikaru in the cage, and began talking to him. As he stood up, and he began shouting at her. She wasn't pleased at all. The opened the cage and dragged a protesting Hikaru out the door. "Hikaru!" I shout.

"I don't think he can hear you." Molly cracks a joke with a smile on her face. My lips tightened, trying to stop the small smile trying to creep through.

Thankfully, Vivien snaps before me, "Not the right time for that."

"I need to rescue him." Oh my god, that sounded like every action hero ever. Head for the exit, but someone stops me. A dark coloured hand on my wrist caught my attention, and I'm met by Xena's smiling face.

"We'll help you."

…

They took me back, following a small river, until we came to what seemed to be the base. There were men standing out the front, guns in hand. If videogames have taught me anything, it's that if you find bad guys, you're going in the right direction. Liv crouched beside me, hidden in the bushes alongside me.

"Ok, you ready?" Liv nods at me, eyes focused on those guards.

I smirk at her, "as ready as I'll ever be."

A smirk of her own forms on her face as she picked up one of her walkie talkies from her pocket, "Ok, Viv, you're up." she says into the radio. We left Molly back in the cave as an overseer or an 'eye in the sky' if you will. Harris, Xena and Vivien were all hanging around here somewhere. Olivia dispatched them to different parts of the base, so I don't really know where any of them are.

"Roger that." Vivien's voice comes through the walkie talkie. The look on Olivia's face seems to tell me that she's ready for what is going to happen next.

And that's when I heard it, a beautiful yet haunting melody echoing through the forest, being carried our way with the wind. It was a very familiar melody, it was the one that Ariel sings before her voice was taken. But right now it sounds so creepy because it's faint and coming from the forest. Hold on a second, "Is that Vivien?" My eyes go wide with realisation.

Olivia's smirk widens as she notices my shock. "Why the hell is she singing?!" I whisper shout, "I thought you guys were a champion futsal team!"

"We told her to use what our strengths are, and she is. Harris, Viv, Molly and I are all music students, with Xena being the good one out. And who said anything about us being a champion futsal team? We lost every game."

I look at her with annoyance and disbelief. "You're kidding me right?"

She doesn't pay any attention to me, instead, she just nods at the door, bringing my attention back to the guards who seems thoroughly confused by the singing. The two guarding the door begin to head off, disappearing among the leaves, leaving a closed door for us to enter. Well, more like stand at waiting for it to open.

My eyes quickly scan the door, and find a key pad, and I point it out to Olivia, who instantly know what to do, "Harris, we need you at the door." Olivia says into the radio but got no response, but it didn't seem to bother her. The forest was still filed with Vivien's melody, becoming increasingly fainter as she lours them away.

Gun shots in the distance caught our attention as we waited for Harris to unlock the key pad. Liv and I flinched at the sudden bangs of the guns, and realised that was the way Vivien came from. It was rapid fire, it seemed to be going crazy, with a faint light show in the distance from the sparks of a bullet being fired. "Oh my god. Vivien?!" I whisper shout to Olivia whose blue eyes were as wide as my own.

"Viv! Can you hear me?" There was nothing but static on the line, and I could see the panic in Olivia's face, she was worried. "Vivien!" She shouted into the walkie talkie again.

"What was that?" A deep voice calls from around the side of the building.

"It came from over here!" Another voice, slightly higher pitched said, with the sound of heavy footsteps coming around the corner.

I grab the walkie talkie from Liv, "Harris! We need this door open now!" I whisper into the radio in panic, there was still no reply, but the radio spoke again, but this time it came from Molly.

"Guy, they're surrounding the building, heading your way." She said, slight panic in her voice too.

I sigh, "No kidding."

"You've got 20 seconds max, you need to hurry up." Molly says, stating the obvious.

I reach inside my pocket, pulling out the small knife I pulled off the guy Hikaru and I ran into a few hours ago. I push it into Olivia's hand, "I've got a feeling this is going to get messy." I whisper, grabbing a stick readying myself for a magicless fight. I could hear them slowly approaching around from the side of the building,

A spark caught our attention. It came from the small keypad to the left of the door. It sparked blue, showing blue and range electric sparks before the light in the top right hand corner changed from red to green. In a flash, Liv and I pushed open the Dorr just as we saw the barrel of a gun come around the corner.

We slammed it shut with our bodies against the door, stopping it from opening up again.

But they began to bang on it, "Crap!" I say trying to keep my weight on the door without losing my footing, so I don't slide across the floor. Olivia is trying to do the same, straining against door that's trying to open. We could hear the muffled voices and shouts from outside, and a growing panic in my stomach rises as soon as my feet begin to slip down across the concrete floor. "Liv…" I look to her as she pulls out her radio,

"Harris, Xena, we need some back up right now." She shouts into the small black radio in her hand.

There were continuous shouts, and if I heard correctly, they were swearing their heads off. But a whistle caught our attention, and it seems like they caught everyone else's attention as the banging and the shouting ceased. Liv smiled with relief, "Nice one Xena." Getting up off the door and walking further into the room we escaped into.

The walls were covered with tarps and covers, draped over what seemed like boxes. It was very silent, almost terrifying but there was a faint sound of breathing coming from the back right corner of the room. Olivia and I look at one another with furrowed eyebrows, before I nod my head at the sound, creeping towards it slowly. The blonde beside me had the knife I gave her raise, ready for a surprise attack.

I'm ahead of her, hand outstretched, ready to uncover what was hidden there. I look to Olivia for confirmation and she nods, and I pull back the sheet.

Dust flew everywhere from the old cover, revealing a cold, steel cage, and inside was a families of large cat, panther-like black cats. Five of them were in there. Three kittens shoved into half the cage, and on the other side, two larger ones - I'm going to guess that they were the mother and father cat all of which were sleeping.

Olivia get her own idea and pulls off the rest of the covers, pushing small dust particles all over the place. "Ho-ly" Liv says dragging out the words looking at all the cages, full to the brink of different kinds of exotic animals, ranging from birds, to mammals to snakes, all caged and all under sedative or something, causing them to sleep.

"There are so many…" I say in awe before a crackling filled the room. My first instinct was to look at the radio in Olivia's hand, but it was so much louder than the static we've heard before. Much louder.

**"Georgia, I know you can hear me." **A gruff voice calls through the intercom in one of the corners of the room.

"Who the hell is that?" I look to Olivia with shock and confusion, "And how the hell does he know me?" I don't recognise the voice, like at all.

**"I have your boyfriend here, quite a looker, isn't he?" **The voice says, and I growl, he has Hikaru.

"He's not my boyfriend." I growl even though I'm pretty sure he can't hear me.

**"Come to the roof, and call off your little tree huggers and I won't hurt one hair on his pretty little head." **I look to Olivia who immediately speaks into the radio.

"Xena, Harris, Vivien. Get out of there, retreat." She says into it, sounding kind of like a Sargent.

A sad smile appeared on my face, "I'm so sorry." I whisper to her, "Get out of here." There was a small hesitation, and I knew what she was going to say, "Dude, I'll be fine. I can handle myself." With a touch of magic. Well, if I can figure out a way to do it without being seen.

With that, I turned and began to run down the hall, following a sign that showed me where the stairs were. It was only two flights of stairs, of which I stupidly decided to sprint up, skipping every second step to make myself faster. Honestly - Bad Idea.

I bend over at the top of the stairs, taking giant breaths in and out to refill my lungs, which I'm pretty sure I broke in the process, "Guys, I am soooooo unfit."

Standing back upright, I hold the metal door knob in my hands and with a deep breath, I open it.

The roof stood just under the line of the canopy, making it invisible to those who fly over. That must be how they have gotten away with it so far. "Alright, I'm here. Now let him go." My voice was strong, and I'm very proud of it.

He gives me a look of disbelief, "Why would I do that?" He questions. This guy was completely bald and was probably in his mid-forty's or something. He had a black leather jacket on, long black pants and large cargo boots or something, I don't really know. Hikaru stood in front of him, hands tied behind his back and a white gag covered over his mouth. The guy held one hand behind Hikaru's back, and when I heard that click, I knew there was a gun there. Hikaru held so much fear in his eyes, and it made my stomach clench.

"Well, because I did what you said, now you have to let him go." My fists clench as the man did not move, "And second of all, how the hell did you know my name?" The look in Hikaru's eyes changes when he rolls his amber eyes and glares at me. The guy just looked at me with disbelief, before tilting his head towards Hikaru. "Third point," I say holding up three fingers, "Who the frig are you?"

A small look of shock, but then an almost menacing smirk comes to his lips as he looks me up and down, "Ajax."

I shot him a look that showed my disbelief at his name, "Alright Francis," I smirk loving what he just said, "Let him go!" Hikaru begins to struggle with fear in his eyes, fighting against his binding and his gag.

Francis, well I still don't actually know his name but we'll stick with Francis for now, takes his free hand off Hikaru and grabs his hair instead, stopping Hikaru from moving around. "Stop! Let him go!" I shout, and he seems to loosen his grip, grabbing a single hair and plucking it from Hikaru's head, and examining it.

"Now," He presses the gun harder into Hikaru's back, "I said if you called off your little friends, I would harm a single hair on his pretty little head." He did say that… "And this is the one I won't harm!" His voice became malicious and honestly quite psychotic. Hikaru began shouting into the gag and struggling but getting nowhere.

"You assho-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Something like the sound of thunder went off right next to my ear, followed by a scream and pain in my ear. That was my scream. I collapsed onto my knees, holding my ears trying to get the high pitched noise to stop ringing. Tears began to blur my vision, and I could just make out a struggling Hikaru. "Hikaru…" I whisper struggling to stand up, before I'm kicked from behind, pushing me back to the ground.

I lay on my side, hands still covering my ears, looking up at what knocked me down. There was a woman there, it was the one from the video camera with the blonde hair and white singlet. Blinking away my tears I look back to her, and she was looking down at me with a big smirk, holding a gun at me.

I let out a deep sigh as that ringing began to quieten, allowing more sounds to come in. Hikaru's struggling, the click of the gun, it all started to come back. I sat back up, pushing myself onto my elbows as the woman's grin increased. God frigging damn it.

I notice her finger move on the trigger, getting ready to pull, so I brace for it, shutting my eyes, hoping Hikaru does the same. Then I heard it, the big bang that was meant to end it. But there was no pain, so is that what dying feels like? I thought it would be much more painful. I wonder what it looks like.

I slowly begin to open my eyes, and nothing seems to change. I saw the blood on my right hand, and then the pain in my ear returned. Guy, I don't think I'm dead anymore. My gaze trails upwards, where I see that woman again, flailing her arms around, trying to hit a red thing flying around her head…Winter.

My energy returned to me, as I stood up and curled my fist into a ball, having my hand quickly frost over, before I wind up and give her a good punch in the heart. Well, technically the boob, but it'll hurt like a female dog.

Her breath escapes her, and her eyes widen as she falls, clutching her chest, but she began to slowly stop moving. Her breathing slowed down completely, and her heart should have done the same. Having any sort of ice magic is deadly, depending on how much there is. And no, before you think it, I did not just kill a woman. I merely just put her in a state of sleep. She'll wake up later…probably…I think….yeaaaaaahhhh she will. It's only frost, it'll melt soon enough. If I had put an ice shard in her, I honestly bout she would ever wake up if that was the case, but it's not.

"Alright, now back to-" I trailed off realising that there was no one on the roof, "You're kidding me." I roll my eyes as I look over the roof to find that no one was actually down there.

"Georgia! They went down here!" Winter shouts flying down towards the door, pulling it further open so we can both go down. She flies straight down, where as I run. I reckon my butt is going to look great after this.

And sure enough, there they were, at the bottom of the stairs, just in front of the doorway of that room Liv and I found. Francis-dude had his gun pointed at Hikaru's head now, and my eyes widen. Naturally, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hand gripping the rail tightly to stop me from doing anything stupid.

"Can we hurry this up please? I really want to start kicking your ass." I remark, and Francis just smirks at me, and my stomach tightens. What if he shoots Hikaru there and then just to finish this off? Oh my god I need to watch what I say so much more.

"Alright, if you left me leave, with my crew and don't follow us, I will give him back, completely unharmed." He's trying to barging his way out of this. I saw Winter sneakily fly into that room, behind the two, but I quickly turned my attention back to that of Hikaru.

My eyes stay locked with Hikaru's pleading ones, and I slowly nod. "Deal."

"Good girl." He slowly begins to back away to the room, gun still pointed at Hikaru, before the darkness of the other room consumed him.

I turn to Hikaru, as relief floods through me that I was able to keep him safe. My feet take me to him, and my hands begin to untie his own, freeing him from this. The last thing I took off was his gag, and I could see that he was so relieved too. "I made a promise to keep you alive." I say, but it sounded really tired, and out of breath. My head was pounding, and small spots came into my vision.

I began to feel dizzy, feeling myself sway from side to side, and my eyes were droopy. Two hands grabbed my upper arms, steadying me, "Georgia?" That…that was Hikaru's voice.

"Hikaru…?" My voice is being so shaky, but then my legs gave out, making me fall to the ground on my knees hard.

…**.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I know it was late but please forgive me! Here it was and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Tell me any thoughts or question you have and I'll get back to you ASAP. **

**And my question for you today is:**

_What would you do if your favourite host was kidnapped? _

**Lemme know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter. **

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	30. A Day On The Water Part 5

**HELLOOOO my lovelies! So good for you guys to be back! Here is another chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to: InnerFan and midnightstrom111 or following me and the stories! I'm so glad you guys joined us! Welcome to the show! See if you can uncover the mystery first!**

**Jazz: I know, I think it's time that Georgia stops getting blind luck and starts to get herself out of these things. After all, she's got a big challenge ahead of her, especialy with Blayze growing impatient. Things are only going to get bigger for her and she needs the practice. Just like Haruhi does. She's practicing in her own time, but she's more focused on her mind and cotrolling her thoughts, trying to make sure that she doesn't let Georgia hear what she's thinking. And fun fact! Did you know that adrenaline actually makes you tired? And all we know is that Haruhi and Georgia need to be careful as to how their using their powers…you never know who would be waching. **

…

Third Person P.O.V

…

Georgia's eyes fluttered closed, before snapping them open quickly, fighting on the oncoming sleep. She felt weak inside, as if she used all her energy, but she had barely used any magic, so she didn't know how that could be. She barely used any of it.

Hikaru panicked when she fell. He wrapped his hands around her upper arms, stopping her from falling over and hitting her head on the ground. "Georgia?" He says, looking her over, amber eyes scanning the trail of blood on her Deadpool T-shirt. He noticed it when she ran down the stairs, he thought the bullet missed, bout obviously not. It his eyes scanned her neck, following the trail of blood, and it seemed to come from her ear, and it was bleeding pretty heavily. There was also a small cut on her cheek, but it seemed to barely bleed.

She had done so much for him, she did just save his life, and his brothers. She's like a mini superhero, that's what he thought. Her eyes fluttered closed once again, and Hikaru began to think it over. He needed some sort of cloth, to stop the bleeding, so he took off his whit singlet and pressed against her ear.

Her expression was emotionless as she breathed in and out, with her eyes closed, which relieved Hikaru. He could have lost her today.

As he sat next to her, a growl came from behind him, but yet, he didn't think it was for him. He pulled the girl in his arms closer, without even thinking, as if to protect her.

A scream filled the room, a deep one, and if he was right, it would have been who Georgia called Francis. Screams of terror and pain came from the dark room for what seemed like forever, and he winced at the sound. The brunette in his arms just seemed to sleep through it.

"Hello?" A much more feminine voice called, causing Hikaru to straighten in curiosity.

"Hello?" He called back, as a blonde girl stepped forward, with a camouflaged shirt and black shorts entered the view.

"Holy crap, Georgia!" She said, kneeling down beside said girl, with worry written on her face. She eyed Hikaru, watching his movements, but he did the same. He subconsciously tightened his grip around her, with one hand around her waist and the other around her back. "Is she ok?"

Hikaru glanced her over, "I dunno. She seems to be sleeping, but I think she passed out from blood loss."

Olivia narrowed her eyes on the girl, before coming to a conclusion, "Maybe, it's probably that plus over exhaustion. But she can't stay here."

Hikaru nods in agreement, shifting himself so he is able to pick her up bridal style, and carry her. He follows the girl through the room he just heard the screaming and growling from. He shuddered at the blood red trail marks leading out the door.

He stepped over the blood trail, trying to avoid getting blood on his feet, as he felt his arms getting tired from holding Georgia up, "You need to lay off the chocolate." He mumbled to her, even though she couldn't hear it. "I'm not kidding."

The girl in front looks over her shoulder at him, "So you must be Hikaru."

"Yeah. Who are you?" He narrows his eyes at the girl who seems to know who he is.

"Oh right, I'm Olivia. You look like you're struggling." She points out, and Hikaru stops for a moment and his hands around, throwing her in the air slightly in the process.

"She eats too much junk food." He argues back earning a small laugh from Olivia.

"I'm sure." She takes a turn around the side of the building, showing a scene of a whole range of scattered animals. Birds flocked in the tree, and lizards prowled the land, small foxes began to sneak away, and that was only a few.

Not to mention the group of grown men all tied together with weapons being pointed at them, another girl with very dark skin and one tanned skinned boy. They all turned their heads towards Hikaru, Olivia and Georgia but made no move to use the guns.

"Guys, she's ok, just tired." Oliva says grabbing a bag from off the ground as another two girls enter the scene. One having very blonde hair and the other with a brace around her knee.

The blonde looked to Hikaru with a smirk, "So you're Georgia's boyfriend." She states, with a small laugh at his reaction.

Hikaru's eyes go wide as he straightens up and shakes his head, with a small bit heat rising in his cheeks. "No!" He exclaims, putting said girl down onto the ground so he can rest, "I would never date her! She's so frustrating!"

The curly blonde haired just laughed again, "That's what you say now."

Hikaru glared in her direction, before Olivia stepped in. "Molly!" She interrupts, "are you ok to drive the boat." She turned to the girl with a brace around her knee, with light blue eyes and short brown hair.

Molly gives Olivia a nod, "Let's go!"

"Wait," Hikaru questions, "Where are we going?"

"To the boat," Vivien says walking up to Hikaru, brown hair bounding around her shoulders, "How else do you think we're getting out of here? Not like mermaids and dolphins are going to swim us back."

Hikaru chuckled at how stupid that sounded, but then remember what he saw…well, what he thought he saw. Georgia was right, he had to be hallucinating. She doesn't have a tail, she's has two legs, she is normal. Well, she looks normally, not taking into account her personality. Now that is strange. "True," He picked up the sleepy girl and began to follow the group to the ship, with 'The Swimmer1.102' written on the side. "Let's get out of here."

…

Georgia P.O.V

…

_My eyes snapped open and I sucked in a quick breath. Above me, was complete darkness, but I can see my nose, so that doesn't mean there is no light. _

_"I'm back here again," I mutter sitting up off the black ground. I'm back in the Dreamscape again, does that mean that Liam's here? Holy crap what about Hikaru! Is he ok? I need to get out of here and get to him…for Kaoru's sake of course, because I don't care about Hikaru…that ass. _

_I got to my feet, looking around to only see the blue crystal-like beacon in the ground, but no one seems to be there. "Hello? Liam?" I call out and my voice echo's across the room. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam?" I extend the word hoping to draw him out. _

_"Georgia?" That voice was definitely not Liam's, way to feminine. _

_I whip my head towards the voice, I knew it. "Che'?" _

_She steps out behind the beacon, long black hair cascading down her shoulders with the rest tied up behind her with a crescent moon as decoration. In the centre of her forehead there was as small, yellow crescent moon looked like it was tattooed on. It was her power symbol, like the one I have above my left boob. She still wearing the boots that were long and dark purple, whist her skirt and strapless over shirt we a pinkie type colour with jagged edges as if it had been ripped. On her skirt, a large black 'C' was printed. _

_I run at her and tackle her into a hug, "Oh my god, you won't believe how happy this makes me to see you here." She hugged me back just as hard. _

_"I know, I didn't know that I would meet you here, it's perfect, but we don't have much time. I've worked out how to awaken Chronos," _

_"That's great!" _

_"Not really," Her eyes tell me there is something else, "They introduced Lachlan onto the job. Rumour is going around the castle, you need to find a way to get be now!" She warns me and my eyes widen in shock, and fear._

_"I've been trying, but I legit can't find anything thing here about Asteria. It's as if the world doesn't exist!" I argue and she sighs. _

_"We're not meant to, that's why. It'll be a tiny detail, something will tell you I'm sure. Remember the great philosopher Koko lived on Earth for the rest of her life. In that time, sure would have writing many book and such for the people of Earth. Search all book shops, and what not. I believe that you can find it. We need you to find it. You're the only one strong enough to beat Blayze." _

_I sigh, "I know, but - what's happening to you?" Che' began to fade in and out, looking down at herself with wide eyes, turning her hand up and down looking at it. _

_"Blayze…new….extracting…hurry find…help us…believe in...James…Yuki…hurt…wake up…" Her voice came in and out as if her signal was becoming worse. No, this can't be happening, this is the worse time to be happening!_

_"What's going on with Yuki and James!? Che'!" Slowly, she began to be pulled away into the darkness above us, not even screaming through the action. "God frigging damn it." I mutter with the roll of my eyes. Why does this happen? Whenever we are trying to say something useful or someone is trying to help us they always get pulled away just before we actually get to hear what they're trying to say. _

_But what's happened to Yuki and James? Are they hurt? No, they can't be. Liam told me Yuki was in the dungeon, so he would be looking after her right?_

_Something tugged at my heart, pinching at the thought of something happening to one of those two. It's been months since I've seen either of them, I just hope they're doing well, or that they're alive for that matter. _

_And they put Lachy on as well? No, no, no, no, no, no, no god damn it. He's all about self-preservation of course he would help solve the Chronos case. No, this is bad, so god damn bad. _

_After I get back, I'm going straight to 'Puella Magi' with Haruhi to look at their books, it's the last book shop that Haruhi and I haven't searched. Not even the giant libraries here have anything anywhere on Asteria or our version of Chronos. _

_But I have another question. Why the hell am I still here? Last time when Liam left, I left soon afterwards too. So, why? _

_"Um…Hello? Why am I still here?" I call out into the darkness and was only met with an echo. _

_I don't know why I expected that to work. Regardless, what do I do now? I mean, I'm stuck in the Dreamscape? _

…

On Asteria

None P.O.V

…

Che' woke up to a sudden banging on her door. Here purple eyes widened at the noise, but you could still see the sleepiness on her face. Startled, she quickly rushed to the door, unlocking it to see who was there. As soon as the click of the latch sounded, someone barged through, pushing past her and entering the library.

"Why in the burning hell would you keep that from me?" The voice of the pubescent 'King' filled the room.

Che' straightened at the outburst. Did he find out about figuring out how to awaken Chronos? How in good moon did he work that out? Has he been spying on her? "What are you questioning me about?" She asks curious, and he turns o her with his deep red eyes burning into her own.

"You know bloody well what you kept from me!" He shouted slamming his fist into the shelf behind him, causing some books to fall to the red carpet below.

Her eyes followed to books fall, daring not to look at the angry king in front of her, "Blayze…"

"IT'S YOUR MAJESTY TO YOU!" he managed to shout even louder. Che' kept a calm outside, but insides her stomach was flipping inside out.

"Your Majesty, I-"

"How dare you keep something so big from me? You were able to open a slit to Earth? And you didn't think of telling me?!" His rage became so bad that the books which had fallen next to him, ignited on fire.

Che' tore her eyes away from the burning book and looked to him in shock, "a slit? It was only a theory though. I, myself didn't believe it would work." A slit. A slit is what he was angry about. That was an untested theory she had come up with during her research, but it shouldn't have been tested. So how would Blayze have known that her theory would have worked?

"Well it did. And because of your mistake, I'm placing Lachy in equal partnership on this project. At least he tells me what little progress you've made."

Her eyes widened once again, realising the rumours were true. "Lachlan? I see. So he proved my theory." She thought out loud, "As you wish."

Blayze seemed pleased with her attitude as he seemed to calm down, "Good. Be sure to tell me next time you make any progress, otherwise you're in the dungeon." He strides for the door, red cape flowing behind him, but before leaving the door, he turns over his shoulder, "And another thing. If you do not work it out before those Ghost rebels attack another part of Zephyra, I'm going to take her powers using my last portal. Just a little motivation. Work fast."

He slammed the door making her jump at the sound. "Oh man in the moon." She mumbled, raising her arm to bring the vase of flowers to her. Taking out the flowers, she placed that water into bubbles of darkness which carried the water to each book before popping them, sending water to drench the flame.

_Georgia, I hope you're ready for a fight, because he's coming. I know that the Ghost rebels are attacking Zephyra any day now. We're trying our best on this end, Georgia. I hope you're doing the same. _

…

Back on Earth.

Third Person

…

Hikaru kept glancing over the girl sleeping on one of the chairs. His stomach turned when he saw the blood around her ear and neck. Sure he was fine with seeing gore on t.v, but they were special effects, something that looked real but was incredibly fake. This however, was real.

"Land ho!" He heard Molly shout from above deck, so he made his way up into the salty breeze as they saw land approach. A small smile made its way onto his face as it came closer and closer, but not only that, he could see his brother.

The little mop of orange hair looking impatiently at the horizon, obviously not recognising that Hikaru was on standing on the boat only a hundred or so metres away. He rushed to the front of the boat and shouted his brother's name loudly. "Kaoru!"

It caught the boy's attention. On the dock, he turned his attention to the oncoming blue boat. "Hikaru!? HIKARU!" Is shouted upon realising that his brother was there. There were tears almost forming in Hikaru's eyes as he would finally be reunited with his brother. Sometimes he hated that feeling, the one that he would get whenever his brother wasn't with him, but this time, he felt himself occupied.

But occupied with what? Being stranded on an island? Getting kidnapped? Georgia? It couldn't be her, she drives him insane, although he probably does the same to her. Well, based on how she acts, she probably hates him, but what about them in the water earlier that day? When he tackled her in? She didn't seem to hate him then, well, when they were under water that is and she obviously couldn't see.

As they began to pull up, Hikaru moved below deck and picked up the sleeping girl. He was concerned about her, he thought she would have woken up sooner but there was no sign of her waking up any time soon.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice entered his ears as he felt the boat come to a halt at the side of the dock. He couldn't help but grin as he ran up, accompanied by the rest of the hosts. Mori was quick to take Georgia from him, and in doing so, caused Kaoru to tackle him into a big bear hug. "I thought I lost you!" He held onto Hikaru tightly, and he did the same.

"I know, but I'm here and I'm ok." He consoled his brother as they began to throw so many questions to Hikaru and about the girls who got off the boat with him, he answered a few but stopped them all when he spoke up, "I think we need to Georgia to a hospital."

Everyone seemed to agree, but then something they didn't expect to happen, happened. "I don't need to go to hospital. I'm fine." The small crowd turned to Georgia in Mori's arms. She was still there, and hadn't opened her eyes or made any effort to get up, besides the roll of her head to one side.

…

Haruhi P.O.V

…

That's unbelievable. She was able to speak through her unconscious state. Is this another magical ability or just random chance that she spoke?

Kyoya looked completely muddled at the words she spoke, for being an Ootori, I he does know a bit about medicine and the physical limitations of those who are unconscious. It's said that they can hear you, but not that they can respond to it.

"Take her to the limo, Ootori hospital has already been notified of her arrival." Kyoya directs to the tall senior who nods and heads towards the car, with myself following shortly behind.

"Mori-senpai," I loudly say closely following behind him, causing him to slow down his pace, "Thank you." I smile at him and he gives a small smile. "Do you think she'll be ok?" I ask the senior as we approach the long black limo, when Honey comes running alongside us.

"I think so." Mori-senpai reassures as the driver of the limo opens our back door to let us is.

Ever so gently, the tall teen sits Georgia on the limo seat, and I slide in next, allowing her to rest across my lap. Mori and Kyoya both jump in next, before I felt the limo begin to move. "Kyoya? What about Hikaru?" I turn to him, "Shouldn't he need medical treatment as well?"

Kyoya nods his head, writing things down in his black book, "I checked over Hikaru myself whilst we were at the docks, there were no signs of immediate medical attention. Kaoru and Tamaki will bring him to Ootori hospital later on to check for any foreign diseases he may have obtained." Kyoya didn't break eye contact with his page, "Georgia will also need blood tests and the like to check for diseases as well."

I look down at Georgia, especially at the blood on her cheek and ear. "I'm not meant to exist…" She barely whispers. My eyes widen at her statement. It's true. They might find out, but does magic show up within the DNA sequence? Is it able to be seen within her genetic makeup? Don't grow out of her, they just sort of materialize and don't seem to actually be connected to her back.

I frantically look to Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai, to see if they had heard. Kyoya just seems to be looking at her with curiosity, "What was that?" He coolly says, glancing from myself to Georgia and back to his little black book.

"Oh um," I try to think of something to say, "She said, 'I've just got the mist'." I tell Kyoya, although he still looks sceptical. Haruhi, that was so incredibly stupid, you're trying to convince the shadow king something that's false.

Kyoya doesn't seem to be very effected by what I said, well, other than being sceptical, he just seemed to brush it off. "We're here."

I tear my eyes from Georgia, and look out the window to reveal the Ootori hospital.

Mori took Georgia in his arms as the four of us walked into the hospital, only to be greeted by a crowd of nurses and doctors, with a trolley ready. That's where she was placed before being wheeled off down the hall, with the crowd of professionals following close behind.

"Kyo-chan, do you think Gi-Chan will be ok?" Honey-senpai asked Kyoya who was watching her being wheeled down then corridor.

The raven haired teen turned his head towards the small senior. "I believe so. Her vital signs seem normal, in my opinion she's just sleeping."

…

Back in Georgia's mind

…

_Oh my frigging god, get me out of here! _

_This place is beginning to freak me out, and I can't take it! I can occasionally hear people on the outside, who I'm going to assume are the hosts, but they're planning on taking me to hospital! I can't go to the hospital! "I don't need to go to a hospital! I'm fine! I shout into the darkness, even though they can't hear me. Why the frig am I still stuck in the dreamscape._

_I sit down on the floor and just lie there, with the thoughts of all the things that could go wrong there. "They're going to find out that I'm not meant to exist!" I groan, rubbing my face with my hands before I make myself go limp on the ground, absorbing the coldness of the pitch black floor. _

_Come on Georgia, you can think of a way out of this. Just relax, and breathe…you'll be fine. I'M GOING TO BE FRIGGING FOUND OUT BY FRIGGING KYOYA! _

_I feel so lightless in this place, like I'm floating or being rolled around, even though I'm staying completely still. You know that feeling that you've been on a boat but then go lie down on something completely still? Yeah, I'm feeling that right now. _

_You know what, I can't believe Hikaru saw my tail. Like seriously, it was so careless of me and quite frankly, stupid. "Frig you Hikaru." I growl sitting up once again, but the tiredness throughout by body just made me fall back down onto the ground. It's soooooo boring right now! I don't know how the hell to get out of there? _

_I could barely make out someone talking to me on the outside world, all it came through as were mumbles. And it's driving me insane. I'm meant to have Night powers, I should be able to get myself out of this. But my powers don't frigging work in the Dreamscape. Plus, regardless of whether I was awake or asleep, I wouldn't know how to use that power anyway. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream broke through the darkness, followed by a loud thud, over behind the pillar. _

_Um, what the frig? What the hell was that? "Hello?" I call out, waiting for a voice to respond. _

_My voice echoed on and on, until I finally got something in response which wasn't my own voice. "Georgia? Is that you?" _

_My eyes widen completely, and if they got any bigger, I reckon they'd fall out of my head, "No frigging why." It took me nearly no effort to jump off the ground and run to the other side of the pillar, to find a girl sitting there. Short brown hair, deep brown doe eyes, a feminine boy. "Haruhi!? How the hell did you get here?!" I exclaim offering her a hand up, which she takes. _

_"I'm not quite sure myself. Actually, where am i?" She says looking around in awe. _

_"This is the Dreamscape, where reality isn't real." I basically explain, "So welcome!" I throw my hands up in the air, trying to amuse myself. "I'm really bored I'm sorry." _

_Haruhi continues to look around herself, especially into the endless void of darkness. "Well, you have been unconscious for the past five to six hours." She stated eyeing off the pillar. _

_It was possible, my eyes did widen even further, " Um what?! Five to six hours? How the hell can that be! I swear I've only been here for like half an hour!" I marvel at the news, whilst Haruhi ponders. _

_"You called this the Dreamscape correct?" I nod at her, "So, in assumption, it would mean we are in a type of subconscious, seeing as I fell asleep and you were unconscious. This would account for the short time that you have been in here as dreams in the subconscious seem to only last five to ten minutes." _

_I give her the 'you're-kidding-me' look. "You're kidding me!" Followed by the words. _

_"It's quite logical actually." She points out, but something seems to spark in my mind. _

_"Hold up," I say placing a hand in the air, "Only Night and Day enchanted can get here, as they deal with dreams. That must mean that you have one of those three powers. Actually, I think the Logic enchanted can accesses it too, but it's only a rumour. Do you know how great this is!?" The realisation set in her eyes, but I couldn't tell whether she was excited or slightly scared. "What's wrong?"_

_She seemed to snap out of whatever little trance she was in, before smiling at me, "Sorry, just thinking it over. This is incredible!" She says moving over to the pillar inspecting it closely. "It's peculiar." She notes placing her hand on the pillar, which instantly began to glow. _

_"Um, what did you just do?" I question, just as she began to glow herself. _

_"I have no idea," She says looking over her hands. She opened her mouth to speak again, but she began to disappear into black swirls and drifting off into the sky. _

_I roll my eyes, "You're kidding me!" I groan rubbing my temples. "That was all it took?" I walk up to the pillar of light and put my hand on it, but I didn't start glowing. Guys, I'm serious, this is so frigging annoying. I'm trapped here and I can't get out. I want to make sure Hikaru's ok…where the frig did that come from? I don't care what happens to Hikaru. _

…

Haruhi P.O.V

…

When I came to, the other hosts were in the room, surrounding Georgia and I. "Look! Haru-Chan's awake!" Honey pointed out, gaining everyone's attention in the room, besides Hikaru's. I slowly let go of Georgia's hand, realising that that would have been the reason for me to get to inside her head.

"Good morning my precious daughter!" Tamaki's voice sang into my ear as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Senpai, you're crushing me. Plus it isn't even morning." Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was actually 7 at night. Oh my, Dad must be worried sick.

"I'll took the liberty of calling your father, and letting him know your whereabouts." Kyoya spoke up, looking at the machines which were attached to the sleeping girl. I looked to Hikaru who hands taken his eyes off the brown haired girl. How will she wake up from this? I seemed to just wake up out of it, yet, she is still unconscious. Surely by now she would have enough energy to wake up. She has been sleeping for such a long time.

Something I did notice about Hikaru, was he began to reach his hand out towards Georgia's left hand, but then, he quickly retracted, sticking his hand back inside his pocket, with a look of almost disappointment on his face. It would have been so hard to notice, yet it was able to catch my eye for unknown reasons.

"Look," Said twin exclaimed, turning everyone's head towards the sleeping girl. Or, should I say awake girl.

Georgia had her eyes open, pouring straight into Hikaru's amber eyes, almost emotionless. Hikaru smiled at her, with almost relief, but she just turned her head towards the rest of us. "What are you all standing around for?" She histed herself up on her elbows, though still slightly sleepy.

"You're ok!" Tamaki remarked with an ecstatic look of relief in his eye.

Georgia gave a small huff of a laugh, before smirking at the group, "it'll take more than that to keep me down. I know how to handle myself." Georgia twitched her mouth, feeling the tug of the band aid on her cheek, before sighing. "So can I leave now or…?" She trailed off looking at Kyoya, who didn't seem phased by the question at all.

"Doctors wished to have you stay the night for monitoring purposes."

Another sigh, "I see."

"Oh that note, we'll leave you be," Kyoya says rounding up the Hosts, and forcing them to leave the room, whilst I stayed lingering behind.

"How did you get out?" I question quietly.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It took a while, but it just seemed to happen pretty slowly. I guess I got my energy back."

"Are we still going to visit the book store tomorrow before school?" I ask and she just groaned at me, falling back onto the hospital bed.

"Why would you remind me about school?" She rubbed her face, stretching the skin, before yawning, "How the hell am I still tired?" She questions as she watches me almost leave the room. I smile and shrug at the silly girl.

"Bye."

…

**So I hope you enjoyed that! It's nice not leaving it on so much of a cliff hanger! But anyways, I'll catch you guys in the next chapter!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	31. My Big Brother Is A Prince Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Just as a warning, my updates will probably be a lot slower because I'm in my last few weeks of high school! Did you guys know that I've been writing this story for over 2 years!? It's crazy! I started writing in year 10 and usually I lose interest in a story, but this one is doing well and I actually like it! So thank you all for sticking around it! I love you all!**

**Anyways, special thanks to: lizziecats, millie435, Snickelfritz98, **

**lizziecats: Hey! Thank you so much for your review! It really means a lot when someone says that! And you're probably right about Georgia and Hikaru. They annoy the crap about one another, but you know what usually happens after that right? Haha. I'm glad you like the story though! Thank you 3**

**Alice Kitten: HEY! OMG ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE IVE HEARD FROM YOU! Ok, I'm answering everything in order.**

**Glad to know you're still alive! School can be a pain, and I've almost finished my last year!...God damn the twins messed up big time! And no it's not telepathy and it's not the ability to sense when someone is lying, but it has to do with the mind ;p…Necklace is gone which is seriously bad!...The Haruhi and Georgia moments are pretty cool, and they're fun to write…I KNOW! I really want them too! And thanks!...Hahaha yeah, there are a lot of choices, so choosing one would be hard….OMG 'Your little carrot don't die!' it legit made me laugh!...I'm glad you like the arc and that you like the story in general!...Thank you so much! I love you heaps!**

…

Well, the hospital let me out incredibly early the next morning, like at six o'clock in the morning early. Like seriously, why would they do that? Especially to a teenage patient. Like come on! Apparently, Kyoya listed Ranka and Haruhi as my emergency contact as he couldn't access any of my files to find their contact.

So by quarter past six, I was at the entrance to the hospital, with her briefcase in hand, and full blue uniform ready to go. "I am so glad that I don't have to wear one of those puffy yellow dresses." I remark meeting my gorgeous boy-like friend at the entrance.

"I'm glad that I'm in the male's uniform. It is actually quite comfy." She says rolling her shoulders around in the blue blazer.

"I probably wouldn't be able to breath in the other one." I joke around as we come to the sidewalk crossing. I head up to press the crossing button, but Haruhi turns the opposite way, "Um Haruhi, school is this way…?" I question to the back of my little friend.

She stops walking, placing both feel in line and looks over her shoulder at me. "I know it is, but I would prefer it if I didn't get to school by half past six in the morning." She reminds me, with a slightly cocky attitude.

"Oh my god. Haruhi doesn't want to be at school early!" I over dramatiz. "Is she sick?" I play around, walking over to her.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "No, we're going to that shop remember, Puella Magi?" She reminded me as we both began to stroll down the empty sidewalk.

"Right," I tell her as the thought came back into my head, "Well, where is it?" I ask, and Haruhi stops in her track again, point upwards with her finger to the sign that read 'Puella Magi'. "Well aren't you Little Miss Sassy today." I smirk at her.

All she did was smile before walking into the shop.

A little bell rang signalling our entrance. The shop keeper just looked over at us with a confused look, blinking his eyes rapidly before narrowing them at us. Awkwardly, I looked away, and turn my gaze to the tonnes of statues of mythical creatures, lined up in rows like an army of mermaids, fairies, unicorns, dragons and the like. There were wind-chimes strung up around the place making pretty little twinkles from the push of the air con. Hanging beside them was a cluster of dream catchers, which varied in sizes and colours.

I can't help but stare in awe at how pretty the place is lined out. But it didn't stop at just statues, there were the classic costumes, but not those pathetic kiddie costumes or those slutty adult versions of our classic Disney characters. No, these were amazing, finely detailed costumes. One reached the knees, was a pastel green colour in, with sleaves that sat on the shoulders, with pale pink silk floating down from it.

"Haruhi, this place is really cool." I say in awe, looking around to find my friend running her hand over all the books, closely inspecting them.

"There's nothing here." She muttered, pulling out an old leather book, and scanning the first few pages. "They're all about vampires and werewolves. Not what we're looking for." The book was placed back onto the shelf as the store owner makes his way over, be-lining straight for us.

"How may I help you?" He asks. He was an older fellow, maybe late fifties or so, with short black hair, with small bit of white and dark tanned skin.

Haruhi and I turn to him, and that's when I noticed how short he was, like just at Haruhi's height. "Um hi, do you have any books on fairies, witches or wizards? Or anything to do with the word Asteria?" I ask him and he begins to think.

He struts over to shelf, pulling out two books. One with a new plastic cover, and the other a more roughly handled book. Both had a fairy on the cover, "Myths and ledgends, the fairy guide," He read out handing Haruhi the new book, "And Harry Potter." He handed me the new book. I already say Haruhi shake her head as she probably seen this book. I raise my eyebrows at my book before handing it back.

"Sorry, it wasn't exactly what we were looking for." I say and Haruhi hands back her book as well.

"That's alright. I'll be at counter." He says, quickly moving back behind the counter, but he seems to become a lot taller. He must be standing on a box or something, just to make himself look taller. His Japanese speaking ability was fairly good, but obviously it wasn't his first language.

Haruhi continued to look at the book, flicking though every pages with her eyes scanning every little piece of information. I on the other hand sigh and move to another part of the shop, specifically at the other beautifully sown dresses and costumes around the place.

It wasn't only clothes, there were beautiful masks too, win a whole range of colours and styles. I could only gape at how pretty they were. "Ah! My wife make these!" The keeper exclaims proudly, popping up behind me, giving me a surprise.

"Oh!" I say gasping, "Holy crap, she's amazing at it!" I gape at them. I picked up the red one, which was lined with black around the eyes and edge of the mask. At the corner of the eyes, close to the nose were god gems. Black swirls all swirling patters decorated it all.

"Come, I show you more." He says signalling me to come with his hand. I eagerly follow, wanting to see what else this lady has created. They were absolutely stunning. He took me to the dresses beside the counter, which he proudly presented. "These my wife Pajar make." He shows me his strapless pink dress, which had lace covering the stomach and hemming the bottom. There was a matching white hat, with fake marshmallows and sweets on it. The next one was the same colour, this one had a short skirt though, but around the waist there was a train, which reached the floor, covered in pink and white, fake lollies.

"does she have a thing for sweets?" I question and he smiles at me with small laugh.

"No, no, she bases her designs off books." He says moving onto the next one.

This one was a long, formal gown, probably fit for a queen or princess. Kinda similar to a wedding dress, except not a puffy. There were light blue gloves with a purple cuff around each wrist of the mannequin. A spiked light blue collar sat behind the head, slightly ice like. The top hugged the figures body, before turning into a light purple, hemmed skirt. But what caught my eye was the blue belt, with a golden buckle as decoration.

But it caught my eye. That circle of gold had a design engraved into it. It was of a six sided star, with two lots of vines swirling around it, starting from the bottom and winding its way up, one vine on one on the other side. "Did she design this one?" I ask eagerly, with a glint of hope in my eyes.

Haruhi came up to the two of us, "That's it, there is nothing left in Tokyo." Haruhi sighs looking at me disappointingly, but I don't mind right now. This is amazing.

The keeper nods eagerly, "She make this, from her favourite book!" He exclaims looking at his wife's work in awe.

I whip my head to him quickly, "What book?!"

I can see the stange look Haruhi is giving me, but she'll just have to wait. The shop keeper looks thoughtful before it seems like an idea forms in his head. "One moment," He says hurrying off into the door behind the counter, proably into the back room.

"What are you doing?" She questions me, looking at what I was looking before.

"Don't give up hope just yet." I smile at her but she still looks at me suriously as the shop keeper returns back with a small green book in his hand.

"Found it! She left it here by mistake." He says handing me the book.

Flipping the book around, I notice the snowflake and a leaf on the front, looking like they were falling together. "Frosted Leaves?" I question, as Haruhi peers at it over my shoulder to see it as well.

The owner nods his head at me, "She love this one. It is queens dress."

I couldn't help but grin at the symbol on the inside of the book. It's the same one matching the what's the belt. "Yes! This is it!" I shout jumping up into the air, holding it close to my chest! "Haruhi we found a connection! We found it!" I jump around shouting with excitement. Tears began to form in my eyes as Haruhi placed her hands on my shoulder, stopping my bouncing. She took the book from my hands, and began to inspect it as I talked to the keeper again. "How much for it?"

"Not for sale," He says with seriousness in his voice.

I just froze, "What?" My voice was highpitched and weak.

"It is my wifes book. The only one." He tells me, indicating to the green covered book.

My eyes widen at him, "Only one? How can there only be one?" Tears continued to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall…not yet anyway.

"The author only produced one of every book, to keep it mystical," Haruhi stated, nose deep in the book.

I look to her with wide eyes, "No, you're kidding me?"

"I am sorry, but you can't buy. It is so dear to my wife." Haruhi hands back the book to the keeper.

"Thank you sir, you have been very helpful." Haruhi thanks him, before pulling me out of the store and out of the store and onto the street.

I turn to her and rip my hand from her grasp. "What the hell was that!?" I shout at her, those tears actually beginning to fall. "We had a lead Haruhi! We had a link! And you just dragged me away from it!" I shouted to her. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Haruhi just kept her calm, looking me dead in the eye, "I had to. We were going to be late."

Late? LATE? She was worried about being late? "Is that all you care about? Being late? School? That stupid host club? I can't belive you! I thought you were my friend!" I screamed at her. You could hear the shakiness in my voice trembling though as I collapse on my knees.

It was a link, my one chance and she just dragged me away from it. It's as if she doesn't care, I honestly doubt any of them do.

"Of course I care." She smiles at me, kneeling down to my height, "We all care for you. But right now you're acting like a spoilt brat."

I can't help but look up at her with shock, "What?"

She just narrows her eyes at me, "You're acting like a spoilt brat." She reiterates, "Now, we can come back at any time, and ask to read the book in the store. But, there is something I want to check out at home this afternoon first. If I'm wrong, then we'll come back to the store straight away. And you honestly shouldn't have asked to buy that book, it wasn't in the shop for sale to begin with.

All I can do is just blink at her before standing up.

She called me a spoilt brat for wanting to get that book. It was my one bloody way to get some sort of connection between the worlds. How else would they have gotten that symbol? Doesn't she know how much this means for me?

…

Haruhi P.O.V

…

_She called me a spoilt brat for wanting to get that book. It was my one bloody way to get some sort of connection between the worlds. How else would they have gotten that symbol? Doesn't she know how much this means for me?_

I roll my eyes at her, "I know this is important for you, but you really need to think logically. Another six hours isn't going to hurt anyone."

_Isn't going to hurt anyone? HURT ANYONE?! _I heard her voice ring in my head, and it was full of sorrow and panic.

"I have wasted days and days trying to figure out how the hell to get back. I'm down to about a week. If I can shut this down before Blayze even comes close to waking Chronous, then I might be able to sleep well at night!" I shouted at me, but I keep calm and collected. She may be annoyed, and terrified of what my happen, but if my theory is correct, and I'm almost certain that I am, she shouldn't need to be.

"We are going to school, now hurry up before we're late." I tell her, turning on my heel and strutting down the walkway. The slow, dragged footsteps I head behind me, indicates to me that she has decided to follow me, but it doesn't mean that she was pleased.

_I swear to god if something happens in this time we're at school, I will cover you in lettuce and feed you to the snails. It will be a slow and painful death. _

I sigh and roll my eyes at her antics. _Trust me, I know what I'm doing._

Well, at least I hope I do. No, I'm positive about it. That writer, Koko T, I swear that I've heard that name before and I have a good idea as to where that was, but it couldn't hurt to be sure.

…

Georgia P.O.V

…

Guys, don't worry, I don't actually feel like murdering Haruhi, I'm just slightly annoyed that she was able to make me come to school even though there is something incredibly important going on. You know, like saving my REALM!? I'm sorry if I'm being a little salty about it…But I should trust Haruhi. She does know what she's doing, I just hope that she's right.

"Here's your costume Georgia," Tamaki slides in out of nowhere, holding a bag with his outstretched arm, "I'm sure you can hold down the law with this one." He winks at me and I couldn't help but arch my eyebrow and reluctantly take it.

"…Thanks…"

I head towards the change rooms, in the back corner, and cautiously look into the bag. A long sleeved police shirt was shirt was there, which, looked pretty normal, so I pulled off my black tank top and traded it for the formal police uniform. The next thing I pulled out was the socks which were long and black, that reached my knees. And let me tell you, they were super comfy. Like they were seriously soft, and seriously comfy. But, I should have looked at what they gave me in the ways of bottoms.

"How the frig am I meant to wear this thing?!" I shout barging out of the changing room and into the group of hosts, with the piece of clothing in my hand.

The twins look to me with eyebrows raised, "You pull it over your underwear?"

"I know how to wear a frigging skirt," I glare at the two, "Actually, you can barely wear this? It doesn't cover anything!" I shout at them all, as the twins begin to circle me, taking the super short skirt from my hand and holding it up for me to see.

Well, it seems like Hikaru is back to his old self. No sign of being affected from that island or anything. I've saved this idiot, what, twice in one day and he gets off without so much as a scratch, where as I had to stay in hospital, unconscious might I add.

"It's what our costume supplier had given us. I suggest you wear it." Kyoya says, a challenging look in his eye. "Or…" My eyebrows arch at the add on, "You could just leave those shorts on. Remember, if something were to stain, it will come out of your pay check." And there's that evil Kyoya. That little challenge he put to me about the skirt was something to get me to increase my debt, and he knows who much I love challenges…but not this time you Shadow King.

"I'll stick to the shorts." I creep away from the group putting back the skirt into the bag and packing the rest of my clothes in there as well. The last thing I do is place the police cap on my head. It basically looked like a regular black hat, just with the police symbol on it.

When I stepped out of the changing room, I was swarmed by Hikaru and Kaoru, who looked me up and down, before aaching a belt to my shorts. I'm not kidding guys, that legi just happened within two seconds. "Dudes! What the hell?" I shout looking down at my belt, which has a gun attached to it in a holster as well as hand cuffs on the other side.

"It completes the outfit!" They exclaim.

These people just seem to forget the fact that I was just released from the frigging hospital, and they're acting like nothing had ever happened! Just like when Honey and I were swept away at the resort. They all rushed to Honey's side, and whereas I was pushed to the side. Completely ignored.

"Don't touch me." I snap heading back into the main area, leaving the shocked Hikaru and Kaoru behind.

"Come on men! Into position!" Tamaki announces, causing the rest of the hosts to gather.

Haruhi and I both roll our eyes, both trying not to strangle Tamaki for forgetting that a quarter of the people here are females. Do the maths.

In a crowd we gathered, with Tamaki in the centre wearing a white police uniform, which was much fancier than ours which were all mixes of navy blue and black. We all prepared ourselves, as the squeak of the door handle caught our attention. Then once it opened, those random rose petals fell everywhere.

"Welcome!" We all exclaim with wide smiles, mine was forced though, but what we didn't expect was who was at the door.

A small girl, probably around six years old or something, with two blonde pig tails and fringe, and basically a small pink sailors costume, with a white shirt and pink skirt. Haruhi and I looked o one another with shock.

_"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" _I ask her and she slowly nods, not taking her eyes off the kid.

"Little Kitty Cat," Tamaki takes over the situation, "Why have you come to see us today?" He asks and she looks over everyone excitedly.

"It's a reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!" She screams in delight, with a small pink blush forming on her cheeks, as she points to the lot of us. O`ur eyes widen at her as we all froze and paled. Reverse harem? REVERSE HAREM? Oh my god no! Just no!

"Did she say what I think she just said?" I ask as Tamaki begins to tap his left ear.

"That can't be right. I must have heard wrong. Maybe there's still some water in my ear from when I went swimming."

Hikaru popped up on Tamaki's side, rotating his finger in his ear as if to get the water out. "Water in the ear, that's gotta be it."

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong. There's no way this cute little girl said the words, reverse harem. Something's going on with our ears." Kaoru copies his brothers actions, as per ussal in every chapter. Well, for the most part anyway.

The little girl's giant blue eyes scanned over us, before tilting her head to the side and pointing a finger in the air, "There is debauchery here." The lot of us freeze once again. "Yay! There's debauchery here, isn't there?"

"How does a little girl even know this stuff! I barely know this stuff!" I whisper shout to Haruhi, who just shrugs at me.

"You're the glasses character." She points to Kyoya, "You are the boy lolita and the stoic type." Then to Mori and Honey, "Twincest." She points to Hikaru and Kaoru. By the way, I totally called this. "The bookworm." Pointing to Haruhi, and then finally to me. "And the girl with the secret."

I could feel Haruhi stiffen beside me, just as I do. The girl with the secret? The girl with the secret?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, not good. How can this one little girl see right through that. This is not good!

Her big eyes move off me, and onto the blonde in front, who just flinches as her stare, preparing for the worst. But no one expected her to jump into his arms for a hug screaming, "Big brother? My brother's blond! You must be him!"

"You never told us about this!" Hikaru shouted, in complete shock.

"Since when do you have a little sister?" His brother shouts as well.

The look in Tamaki's eyes told me that he was just as shocked as the rest of us were, "I don't!" He argues, "I'm definitely an only child... at least as far as I know."

Oh damn, there's some family issues right there.

The little girl didn't want to let go of Tamaki's neck, hugging him for dear life. "The more I look at you, the two of you do look a lot alike. You are both blond after all." Honey decided to point out innocently.

I really don't see it. "I want to know if glasses character's superior to big brother." Kyoya says from behind me, so I turn around and smirk at him.

"I doubt it." I joke around. "the girl with the secret sounds cooler than both."

He matches my smirk and pushes his glasses up to glare them. "So what's your secret?" He asks me coolly, but slightly suspiciously too. I inwardly panic, what could my other 'secret' be?

"Everyone has their secrets, Kyoya. Even you do. It would be a shame if someone were to find them out, huh?" I say, almost evilly. Where the hell did that come from? I am nowhere near that smooth! Not that I have an issue with lying, its just an issue with a good lie. That wasn't even a lie! It was more a general statement.

I saw Kyoya's eyes from under his glasses, which showed a hint of amusement and a hint of worry. So, Kyoya has a big secret too. That'll be interesting leverage, if I can ever get to it.

I think Haruhi noticed how close Kyoya was beginning to question me, so she butted in, "But does it really matter? I can't believe she called me 'bookworm'."

"Says the girl who speed read through every library across the find one piece of information she needs." I say, and the look Kyoya gives reads that he's slightly impressed.

"Excuse me, you want to tell me your name, little one?" Tamaki says holding her out at arms width.

A big smile appears on her face as she proudly says her name, "Kirimi!"

"Kirimi?" Haruhi questions as a sign appears above her head, with a picture of raw fish in it. Is that a kind of fish?

"Kirimi-chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake." Tamaki explains and you could see her face drop, and tears form in the corner of those eyes, "I'm really sorry, but I don't have a younger sister."

You could tell that that wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear and I sigh and roll my eyes, "Please don't turn on the waterworks."

"Are you sure?!" She almost cries, "You're blond just like me!"

"Oh no, Tamaki, don't you frigging -" I groan, rubbing my forehead.

"Oh, that's true. I give in! As of this moment, I'm your new big brother! You're so cute!" Tamaki cries as she spins her around and around in sheer delight.

…

**Hello again! Like I said, I may not update for the next month and a half, cause of my exams and stuff so for now this is a little goodbye! I'll let you know how it goes! Thanks guys! **

**My question of the day is: **_Would you adopt Kirimi if she claimed you as her older brother/sister? _

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	32. My Big Brother Is A Prince Part 2

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the wait! It's been nearly a month since I updated this thing! I can't believe it's been so long! But I have had exams. I had 6 in four days! It's crazy, and then I have one tomorrow, so that'll be fun. So I was gonna post this tonight for you guys! I love you all!**

**Special thanks to: Mayfleet, Amandrin Tree, xSilentFoxx, xxxTasha101xxx, FaithfulFriend2499, Animelover5689, reflectioncat, emissary-from-hale, BellaLunacat for following both me and the story! I love you all! Glad you decided to join us here!**

**M.v.j.M: Here's the next chapter!**

**Jazz: Hahaha yep I updated! I hope you're doing ok at school! And yeah, it's annoying that they aren't understanding her situation, but rmemeber. These hosts don't understand that things mean something. If they lose something, then they buy another one. No value or anything. And the added fact that she is facing evil in a week or so is an added bonus. Hahaha. And Haruhi is a little mean yes, but there is reasoning behind it. **

**Shane Lawson: Honestly, I would too. I'm terrified of cats! Which is kinda reflected in Georgia, but not by much. Thank you!**

**Swimmer1102: Hahaha yep! I'm trying to mention everyone that's around here somewhere inmy story. It's just to say that you guys mean so much to me and I want you to be as involved as possible!...Holy crap that's a huge family! How can you manage? I have a younger brother and I'm at my max! You are amaing! I'm glad that you still love this story! You're so sweet!**

I turn to Haruhi, "I'm pretty sure this could count as a kidnapping." I point to the spinning scene in front of us.

"I know you get carried away by emotion. But don't you think it's irresponsible to make such empty promises?" Haruhi says, disapproving of the situation.

"Don't you listen to that mean Haruhi! I'm not irresponsible!" Now that is bull crap, "Come on with me! I'll look after you!"

I sigh and sit on the floor, just done with Tamaki. "I give up on him."

Haruhi stands beside me, looking up to Kyoya, "What do you think we should do, Kyoya senpai?"

The teen in question, looks to the two blondes, and sighs, "We should probably try to find out if she actually has a brother at this school."

"Now at last we hear some sense!" I exclaim, point to Kyoya from on the floor.

Two bodies decide to come and crouch next to me, "Since when were you such a downer?" The twins ask on either side of me.

"This has always been me." I roll my eyes, "not that you guys have cared enough to notice."

I could see in my peripheral vison that Hikaru was about to say something, but he shut his mouth deciding not to say anything. Good.

"Kirimi…" A voice echoed across the music room. "Kirimi…"

"Guys," I say getting their attention, standing as I notice a figure looming in the dark doorway on the opposite side of the room, watching us. Or, more specifically, Kirimi. "What the hell is that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stay by my side, slightly hiding behind me, but still shouted, "Hey, uh, who the hell are you?" As if they were trying, but failing to be brave.

Honey is acting braver than those two, "He looks like a foreigner!" He points out, as he begins to enter the room, and I can only just make out his Ouran Uniform and long, blonde hair.

The twins change positions, finally perking up a bit of courage, straightening up and standing slightly in front of Haruhi and me. It's cute sure, but pathetic. He isn't a threat.

"What's up with that? How come the door looks different all of a sudden?" She says noticing the door as well. It was strange wasn't it?

"Oh, Kirimi…" He whispers again, but rather creepily, as Kirimi hides in Tamaki's chest. He's sweetly smiling at the young girl though, showing no signs of wanting to hurt her.

Two other figures, all covered in dark clothes, one male and one female, emerge from behind him. "Master." The bald male addresses, holding something black in his hands.

"You forgot your cloak." The female says with dark brown hair in a maid's uniform with a white bonnet on top. Together, they transformed the blonde in the doorway, form a bright, blue eyed boy, to a black haired, cloaked one. And we all knew this guy.

"Nekozawa senpai?!" We all shout together, as a sign appears under him.

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to any kind of bright light." So that's Nekozawa's first name? Umehito? "For that reason, if he doesn't shroud himself in black, he will fall victim to the brightness of the outside world and will undoubtedly collapse! And just to be comfortable, he even has to cover his beautiful blond hair with a dark wig."

I grimace, "Tough break."

"On the other hand, his sister, Mistress Kirimi, is frightened of dark and dimly lit places." The male butler adds on.

"So, this little girl is Nekozawa senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi points out to us all. Completely opposite opposites. Like Day and Night from Asteria.

"You are quite insightful. Yes, that would be correct, sir." The butler addresses Haruhi. She really does look like a boy, doesn't she? I'm not sure if that would be a compliment or an insult. Because she is a very pretty boy.

_"Sometimes I'm not sure either." _said girl enters my thoughts, causing a small smile to creep onto both of our faces.

Nekozawa turns to Kirimi, with the stupid cat puppet on his hand, "Kirimi... so this is where you've been hiding…" He speaks softly, but very creepily, causing the little girl to give an ear piercing scream.

"Brother, save me from the monster!" He shouts, trying to bury her little head into Tamaki.

"Please don't be scared," He continues, "I'd like to introduce you to someone." Nekozawa holds up his hand to show her the stupid looking puppet. "This is Belzenef. The Nekozawa family has worshipped cats for generations." Random cats begin to fly around the place, dressed in different costumes, and one even ad wings. I am slightly concerned about what this is actually worshipping.

That was not a good idea. She screamed once again, and this time I had to cover my ears. She began to have tears spill from her eyes, at the sight of her creepy big brother.

Heck, if he shoved that puppet in my face I would be freaked out too. I really don't like cats, and it could go as far to say that I am scared of them. Basically, I have PTSD from when I was younger, when a cat jumped up at me and gave me a little scratch down my forehead, like a straight version of the Harry Potter scar. Only, not as cool.

"You know," Haruhi steps forward, "I get the feeling she's not scared of the puppet. Call me crazy, but I think it's you." Kyoya nods as well, standing behind the two of us.

I turn to her with eyebrows raised, "You don't say?" I remark sarcastically.

You could easily see the look on the twin's faces, the one that makes them look like they have an idea, and not a good one in most cases. "It's probably your clothes. We'll help you change, okay?"

Yep. Like I said, not a good one. "This is going to end badly." I mutter and sit back on the floor, watching the twins try to rip Nekozawa clothes off his body.

"No! Don't do that!" The cat-guy screamed, "It's far too bright! I may die!" He protests.

Honey pops up with his bright, notice the irony, idea. "I know." He grabs the thick cream curtains and begins to run around the room, shutting the light out from the windows, "We'll just darken the room!"

Just as he begins to do that, Kirimi screams, and Tamaki doesn't know what to do. He looks at the screaming girl in a panic who is just shouting with tears in her eyes, "Waah!

Don't do that!"

"Don't worry, little one." The blonde King says bouncing her up and down as a means of trying to calm her down.

"Either way, someone's unhappy." I point out with the roll of my eyes. Of course there is going to be some sort of drama happening just when I need to get stuff done. Points out.

The maid steps forward, speaking to the room, "It's a tragedy that these two siblings are such polar opposites. As a result, they have come to be known as "the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet".

"But Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister." I raise my eyebrows and Haruhi backs me up, just as a weird Nekozawa/Kirimi/Romeo/Juliet mash up appears in front of me, and I think Haruhi notices this one, because she turned to me in shock. Maybe her powers are getting stronger? I can feel that my powers are but are they strong enough to kick Blayze's ass? That's if I can even get home, because someone is stopping me to test out a stupid theory, when I have a real thing going on there.

"I think their situation was a little different." She adds in, trying to shake that little scene out of her head.

"Oh I'm well aware of that," She smiles, turning to us, "To be honest, it's something I just came up with on the fly. Pretty impressive, huh?

I thought it might make the story more dramatic."

I roll my eyes, "Drama isn't always good." Well, maybe for a little Jazzy hiding in the audience.

"Oh, I see." Haruhi pales.

"We are sent by the Master's family to get our beloved Mistress Kirimi back home safely." Mr Baldy adds in.

"Is the rest of the family…"

"As out of it as the three of you are?" the twins ask.

Which was a horrible idea on their part, because the maid just went off, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS? THE NEKOZAWA'S ARE A DISTINUGISHED FAMILY! THEY'RE DESCENDANTS FROM THE TOKAREY DYNASTY OF RUSSIA!" She screamed whilst pushing around Nekozawa.

Above Kyoya, I notice a picture of a gun, "Tokarev, huh?"

"A gun?" I mumble to him and he look to me with slight surprise in his eyes.

"That's correct. It's the same type my private police force uses."

I raise my eye brows, "Nice to know."

"There's a legend that says once every few hundred years," This caught my attention, a legend? "A Nekozawa child is born, a child who's destined to be possessed by the darkness exactly like our Master Umehito. That legend may or may not be true."

I narrow my eyes, "How can it may or may not be true? They're simple answers. And by the looks of things, it's a yes."

"Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy-tale prince of an older brother she had seen in portraits," the maid explained. "However, as a result of his condition, the Master is unable to go near his sister without being shrouded in black. Once she learned her older brother was enrolled in high school here, she decided to go looking for him. That's what brought her to your host club."

I whisper to Haruhi, "How come it's always girls who don't want to be here find this place?"

The brown haired girl gave off a short exhale and smiled, "Logically, it doesn't make sense." she chuckled, before turning back to the conversation.

"We've tried to keep her comforted by reading her bedtime stories about princely characters like her brother, but we ran out of stories…" She trailed off, looking slightly guilty, "So recently, we decided to start reading her shojo manga that have princely characters in them. And I'm afraid she's become completely addicted." She says innocently.

"Shojo manga?" Haruhi asks with eyebrows raised.

"To a little girl?" I add in with the same expression, ''Are you trying to break her mind?" Then Kirimi's little rant came in from earlier. The one about there being reverse harem and debauchery in the host club and I found that it was coming from a bubble above her head.

"We see, so that's where that came from." The twins realise.

"Is there really debauchery in shojo manga?" Haruhi states mindlessly. Oh my god, for such a smart girl she is so stupid.

I look at her bewildered, "You're kidding me? There is always debaucher in shojo manga."

"But, Sashimi-Chan is so young." Haruhi adds in.

"Not 'Sashimi'!"

"It's 'Kirimi'!" The twins argue with Haruhi.

But something dawned on me, "So, Kirimi doesn't know that you're her real older brother?" I ask to the outstretched puppet, which seems to show more emotion than the guy behind the puppet does.

"Yes. We've talked her, but she refuses to believe us." The maid says.

That was basically me and Azalea. She knew I was her sister, but refused to accept it. She wanted to be the only child, the sole heir to the throne. That way she would get all the power, and royalty. But when she found out I was there, she refused to accept me as her sister. And to be honest, I didn't care…at first. I didn't know her, her opinion didn't matter to me, but I don't know what changed. That night before the fire festival we fought, but I guess after years of not caring…I finally did? I don't know, don't ask me what's going on in my head.

"Are you ok?" a voice pulls me out of my thoughts, and I found that Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were standing in front of me.

I smile at Kaoru and Haruhi, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I wave it off, and those two look at one another like they weren't convinced, but they left it alone, walking back over to join in the conversation with Nekozawa.

"You're not fine." Hikaru bluntly states, looking down at me with almost no emotion.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"You're not fine." He says again. What the heck is that supposed to mean?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growl getting in his face, but he stands his ground, but rolls his eyes.

"It means, that you were thinking about something, and it made you sad. It was about your own family." A small smirk appeared on his face, "About Azalea-May."

I don't know what happened but I snapped inside. Like lightening I grabbed hold of his wrist, and dragged him into the kitchen, shoving him up against the wall. "What the hell did you just say!?" I shout in his face, and you could see the fear in his eyes, but he's trying to mask it.

"You were thinking about your sister. Azalea-May. The one in hospital."

I shove him up against the wall again, and he hissed in pain as his head hit the wall. Even though he's only a little big taller than me, maybe like five centimetres or so, but you could see that he was cowering. "How the hell do you know about her?" I demand.

My hold on his collar tightened, as he began to speak, "When I was in the hospital, I was coming to visit you."

"Why the hell would you visit me?! You don't have a reason to!"

He pushed me this time, getting himself up off the wall, and trying to tower over me. "Because I was worried? Because I was scared!? I don't know! You saved my life and put your own in danger! You could have died!" He shouted back at me, and I gasp at him, before glaring once more.

"Don't you think I know that already?!" I shoved him in the chest. "And don't ever bring up my sister! Ever!" I shout giving him a big shove.

"Jeeze I'm sorry!" He puts his hands up in defence, but I'm not having it.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? Words don't always fix things Hikaru. In fact, anything that comes out of your mouth just seems to break something else of mine. So just shut up and stay out of my way!" I growl, leaning against the wall trying not to hurt him. I want to, so badly. I want to see him in pain, I want him to go through the same pain I went through, the pain he put me through.

What am I saying? I want him to experience my pain? Why the hell would I think that?! Even if it's on Hikaru, it's cruel.

I was once again snapped of my thought, but I almost didn't see this one coming. A flying fist, coming straight at me, or at least I thought it was. I didn't have any time to react when it collided with the wall only a few centimetres away from my head. "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH?!" He screamed at me, with anger in his eyes, "YOU'RE A COLD, HEARTLESS BITCH!"

"I'M THE COLD ONE? YOU STOLE AND SOLD MY NECKLESS WITOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" I shoved him back, but he seems faster this time, pushing my hands away and grabbing my collar and shoving me against the wall.

"JUST LET ME SAY THANK YOU! YOU ALWAYS SHUN ME BEFORE I CAN SAY ANYTHING. THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY?! I'M GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! I CARE THAT YOU'RE HERE, I CARE THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU HIKARU! YOU COULD DIE IN A DITCH FOR ALL I CARE! I DID IT FOR KAORU." I shout at him, giving him a good punch to the jaw. "You don't really care, and I don't know why I even saved you, even for Kaoru's sake." Hikaru fell backwards, leaning against the island kitchen table in the club room, holding his jaw.

The look in his eye, I don't even know how to describe it. He was pissed off sure, it was easy to see that, but there was also hurt there too. And I'm not talking about the physical pain he got from being knocked in the jaw. It was the emotional pain, and for some reason, I felt it too. But why the hell would I feel that? I know for a fact that I don't feel any remorse for this asshole, and I don't regret what I've done to him. So why the hell is that there?

I turned and began to stride towards the door. "I do care. We all care. You're just too much of a bitch to notice it." I could feel my body heat rising with my balled fists. I bit my lip trying not to lash out at him, and take in a big sigh.

_But he's right…_

I stop dead in my tracks. Why the hell would I even think that? I'm not a bitch. I saved his frigging life. "You know I'm right."

It took so much self-control for me not to walk back over and rip his balls off. "You're wrong." I don't know whether I was convincing Hikaru, or myself.

…

Haruhi P.O.V

…

I kept hearing Georgia shout and talk in the back of my mind. It was as if someone had left the T.V on in the background, even though, over everyone speaking in the main room, we couldn't actually hear what Georgia and Hikaru were saying. But Tamaki is being totally unreasonable! You can't change someone's personality! "Senpai! Quit getting carried away by your emotions! Don't make promises you can't keep." I shout, but he just turns to me with a smirk.

_"But why the hell would I feel that? I know for a fact that I don't feel any remorse for this asshole, and I don't regret what I've done to him. So why the hell is that there?"_

"Oh ye of little faith," He mocks, "Have you forgotten that we have an expert on our side? Someone who knows the importance of changing characters." Tamaki smirks and I finally realise who he was actually referring to.

"Oh no."

_"I don't know whether I was convincing Hikaru, or myself."_

Georgia's voice keeps entering my mind, before I lay eyes on the girl in question. But something was horribly wrong. She had watery eyes, and her fists were curled into a ball so tight that if she didn't bite her fingernails, she would make her palms bleed. She was tightly biting her lip, as if holding back an internal rage. But I know her, I've observed her for so long that I know that she out's on a tough act.

That's how she gets trough things, being angry and tough, so to me, it's easy to see when something upsets her, and those wet eyes were no exception. "Georgia? What-" I walked up to her but she just walked straight past me, without a glance over her shoulder, or even at anyone. For her, we were just objects not even worth her time. "Georgia…"

And as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared out the club room doors. "What was that about?" Tamaki asked with his demeanour changing as if someone had flipped a switch.

"Takashi, is Gi-Chan ok?" Honey senpai question the big senior.

"Give her time." Mori-senpai told his cousin, giving him a slice of cake.

Kaoru and I look to one another sceptically before we both began to move in the same direction. Towards the kitchen.

Kaoru and I were both in shock when we found reaching into the freezer, pulling out an icepack and placing it on his jaw. "Hikaru..." His younger brother whispered moving to his side, lightly touching the slightly swollen skin around the left side of the jaw.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Did Georgia do it?" Kaoru questions, with small hints of pain and fear in his voice.

Oh no Kaoru. Don't feel that way towards her. It'll crush her. Believe it or not, Georgia values Kaoru's opinions. Well, he is her favourite twin.

…

Kaoru P.O.V

…

She hurt him again, she hurt my brother. I know that he would have provoked her, she does have a short temper - especially when Hikaru is in the picture. And he is so reckless when he's on his own, not entirely thinking through what he's going to say.

But, it does make me worry. What if there comes a time where she attacks him without remorse? A day where she doesn't hold back, and none of us will be there to stop her? A time could come where the only thing she associates with Hikaru s=is hatred, and if that day comes, I doubt she'll be able to turn back.

The thing is though, he's worse around her. Much more reckless, and in honesty, idiotic. It's only around her. Sure he's a little silly around Haruhi, but it's noticeably worse around Georgia.

That has me wondering…does he feel something for her. Or both of them really? It's something I've been thinking about for a while now. The two of us have changed, and we'd felt that someone was breaking down our walls, but it took me a while to realise that it was Georgia and Haruhi holding the mallets.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, eyeing the swelling on his cheek.

"Nothing, don't worry." He tried to brush it off. But I know the look in his eye. He was going to tell me later, and he didn't want to tell Haruhi. Only me.

Haruhi gave a disbelieving look, but let it slide. "Alright…Do you need Panadol? It looks sore." She says, but Hikaru denies.

"I'll be fine."

So she left, not without giving a suspicious glance.

I'm interesting in seeing how this turns out.

…

**Aren't we all Kaoru? Hahaha I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm not leaving a question this week, mainly because I can't really think of one. You guys are welcome to ask me question in the comments or PM me, I don't really mind! Love you all!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	33. My Big Brother Is A Prince Part 3

**GUYS I DID IT! I actually graduated high school! Do you know how crazy it is? But that means I have a little more time to write this now before I go to uni! Wish me luck!**

**Nicole2700, devilhuntressmistress, Gembomz, Ange507090 and barlond72 for following both me and this story! You guys are amazing!**

**M.v.j.M: Thank you! Here's the next chapter! **

**Swimmer1102: Hahaha I'm glad it didn't. It's probably better if my story isn't predictable **

**Guest: I don't plan on stopping anytime soon!**

**Anyways, I'll meet ya at the bottom. **

…

Third Person P.O.V

…

She was mad, unbelievably mad. Pissed off doesn't even begin to describe it. The fire inside her was burning, and she knew it. Her fire was powerful, maybe her most powerful element, besides nature itself. Her father was from the Fireons, so she just assumed that it would have been genetic.

But she needed to get out te school before she set anything on fire, and she didn't trust herself around people, especially the hosts. She didn't want to hurt anyone, besides Hikaru. But even then, something wanted to stop her from doing that.

The feeling was weak, sure, but it was still there. A small feeling that she could so easily ignore, but just as before, it was still there.

She stormed out of the gates and headed straight home, knowing that full well if she 'let it go' there was no stopping what would happen next. You all saw what happened last time, she can't control herself. And what scary is that she know it too. It's something that scares her too.

It'd had been happening for a while now, and in some cases she didn't even register that it was happening. It was eve happening right now and she couldn't tell.

Every few steps, a new crack would form in the pavement. Just by merely walking on it, she was able to cause a minor bit of destruction. It was her magic spilling out of control, cracking like her wall she keeps her magic inside. The same wall that she tried to keep her rage in, key word being _tried. _

That wasn't the only example, there were plenty of others. Accidentally freezing water in cups or taps, before it would quickly melt away when her fire powers took over. Others were just her growing small plants and the like outside I gardens.

Her magic was overflowing because she didn't use it enough, it was just using itself. Georgia was trying, and key word again _trying, _to live a normal life, trying to be normal without magic so she didn't feel the weight of another realm on her shoulders.

But that began to come at a price, and she didn't know. At the rate she was going, she would be found out, then it would be game over. She'd draw attention to herself, and if worse comes to worse, Haruhi.

It didn't take the brown haired girl long to reach her home, rushing in through the back gate and into the back yard, immediately greeted by Winter.

Winter noticed Georgia's gritted teeth and clenched fists, and a sense of panic began to arise in her, "Not again."

She stormed through the garden, heading straight for the heart, before stopping to look back at Winter, "HE COULDN'T JUST KEEP HIS STUPID NOSE OUT OF MY OWN BUSINESS!" She slammed a flamed fist into the tree, luckily it didn't catch alight, but rather, left a spiral shaped singe mark in its place.

Winter looked at her, slightly annoyed, "Just ignore him-

"Don't tell me to ignore him! He found out about Azalea! And then he had the nerve to call me a cold, heartless bitch! He doesn't know what I've been through!"

"True, but girl, you've gotta chill out." Winter said hovering in front of her, but regretted her choice of words, noticeing the ice crawling from her hands, to up along her arms. "Not quite what I meant."

Georgia slammed her left hand into that same tree, shattering the small crystalline ice shards, leaving a free hand, but not a completely clear one. Those shards cut her, the exat sae way it would as if it were glass, so she just let the flames re-engulf her arm once more, melting the rest.

"Well that was stupid." Winter perches on her shoulder, as the pissed off girl once again continues on, deeper into the forest.

The small bird had an idea of why Hikaru pissed her off so much. He confused her. Something Georgia prided herself on was figuring out people and their intentions. That and the fact that he stole her necklace and sold it on the market to someone else. But remember how he did it?

…

_"Georgia!" A voice echo's down the hallway, grabbing my attention. I have to walk a few steps backwards as I had just rounded a corner, and I'm met with rather strange sight. Actually, I'm kinda getting used to the sight of Hikaru approaching on his own, but still it does raise a hell of a lot of question. From my experience the word twin means two, and normally where one goes the other follows. _

_"Umm, hey." I say with slight suspicion in my voice, though he doesn't really seem to notice. "What's up?" I ask. _

_He pauses for a second, and I can hear a slight pant in his voice. Did he run down the hall to meet me? I mean that's pretty strange. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" He says and his usual mischievous glint returns to his eye. _

_"What…" I tried to ask him what he was on about by in a flash his hands were hooked around the back of my neck, and then he pushes me against the wall, leaving me with no escape. "Hikaru, what are you doing?" I demand with a shaky voice. What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? And that look in his eye, I didn't even know what to distinguish it as, but whatever the hell it was...it scared me. _

_"I'm telling you that I...i...There's something about you, something that I can't get out of my mind. You're such an interesting toy, to keep us entertained." He says moving his head closer to my own, and out of instinct I move backwards, and I kinda wish that I could disappear into wall. If only my magic was that good. "To keep me entertained…" and with that said he moves closer… _

…

From that day, Winter had noticed a change in her. That one moment sparked something in Georgia, and that's why she was so confused. She'd never been shown any 'romantic' affection from another boy. Blayze wanted her for her power, not for her position as Princess, so that wasn't a Frozen re-enactment. Whereas Hikaru, Hikaru was more interesting. Winter had never met the kid, so she couldn't tell if the feeling was mutual. But by the way he called her 'toy' it made her think otherwise.

She was entertainment to him, and if things go the way they usually do, that torment he have her will turn into his own affection. Well, that was her guess anyway.

"Alright, where are we going?" The red bird fluttered off her shoulder and hovered in the air in front of her, knowing full well she was going to transform.

She shrugged, and put her hand to her power symbol, "Wherever I feel like." And she transformed in an array of lights and colours, showing her fairy form.

**(A/N: I did a re-design of Georgia's fairy from, so I'm gonna describe it to you. I'll eventually put it on Deviantart, but for now you'll have to use your imagination. Or if you're too lazy to read a descriptive paragraph you're welcome to just skip it.)**

Her hair was longer and lighter than her regular hair, slightly wavy too, with tinges of pink too dyed into the ends. Two little knobs of hair on top of her head, with the one on the left having a pink ribbon, and the other had the small butterfly clip attached to it, the very same that Lian gave her, back when she did her first heroic deed. Looking down, she had she had a pink short sleeved shirt that had swils just one the outside, with a collar that site up around her neck, with a flower keeping it together. Across her breasts, a strip of green, leaving the rest of her chest bare. Acting like a curtain, there was pink material draping down, leaving an open stomach, which sat above a green frilled skirt. The skirt had three frills, each getting lighter as it went down. Then she had green socks with swirling vine patterns in them, which were almost covered by pink boots, with white strips and heels on them.

"Ready to go?" Georgia asked, changed her anger into cockiness. Although, that just how she acted when she was Artemis. She was confident in presentation, but in her actions, she was so cautious, trying ot make sure no one was hurt or killed…besides the bad guys of course.

Winter knew there was going to be trouble so she knew she should go. "Let's go."

…

They flew above the city noticing nothing. There was hardly any crime now day since the bad guys did know that Artemis was out there, they cut back…or so it appeared.

The two girls were perched up on the one of the highrise buildings watching the almost empty streets, which was usualy because it was the middle of the day when everyone was at school…or was meant to be in Georgia's case.

"Well, there's a couple of waggers." The bird pointed out to a pair of middle school children walking below them. One was a small blonde girl, maybe around 13 or so, with her short bob cut reaching her shoulders. She looked up to the boy, grabbing his hand with a big, flirty smile. The boy nervously ran a hand through his black hair, as they turned the corner into the space between two buildings.

"Oh my god…going to make out in an alley way? They're like 12!" She exclaims with the roll of her eyes at them, looking away from the sight.

Artemis was more curious however, "It doesn't seem right."

Winter looked at her surprised, "They're kids, let them do what they want."

"Not if they're getting ambushed in an alley." Artemis pointed out grabbing her attention.

"Seriously?" She looked surprised, "Crap, it's serious."

The boy was being held against his will by a fairly big guy, muscles and everything, whilst another two blocked his view of the girl. "Hitomi!" He shouted, but the girl stood back, smiling.

"Kosuke!" she shouted dramatically, holding back a laugh.

Artemis was quick to notice a quick high five between one of the older ladies there and the girl. "I knew it." She muttered, launching herslef off the edge and landing in the middle of the fight.

"Alright, break it up!" She shouted, stamping a foot into the pavement, which sealed off their only exit back out into the open streets. "Or would you prefer it if I break you?"

Winter kept back, watching the scene unfold. Georgia needed to learn things for herself, because she won't always have someone else fighting with her.

Everyone looked to her shocked. There were three men and two women, all looking at the fairy-superhero in front of them, and they were slightly scared, knowing full well what's going to happen next.

One lady steps forward, "This is our business, so f*ck off!"

Georgia only arches an eyebrow at her statement, "Do you that ever goes well for the bad guy?" And with that vines appear out of the ground, grabbing hold of her waist and slamming her into the brick wall. "Anyone else wanna same something stupid and cheesy?" She remarks, but the two other guys just run at her, knives drawn. "I guess not."

Georgia flew upwards, landing herself on a dumpster behind her. It was a vantage point, an dshe found something she was looking for. A pipe, running along a wall, and she was grateful for it. She pulled it from the wall, and water burst out of it, spraying those two dudes.

Then she froze it, encasing most of their body in ice, like human statues. Besides their head of course. Sure she was in a bad mood, but she didn't want to kill anyone, just kinda…teach them a lesson.

The boy was let go, and scampered over to the girl, who looked horrified, so he tended to her to make sure she was ok.

That just leaves one man and one woman. Both stood confidently, with a smirks on their faces and the woman ran at Georgia, with a long stick of metal in her hand. The fairy jumped off it the dumpster, and floated in mid-air, smirking down at her.

"Not gonna happen." Georgia said, but her face changed when she saw the man standing back pointing a gun at her. He fired as soon as she look, so she dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding a nasty injury, only managing to get a small nick on her shoulder.

A hiss escaped her lips as she found another pain on her left arm. The woman hand hit her with the piece of metal, probably leaving a nasty bruise. Georgia back off, holding onto her arm,

"How'd you like that?" The woman smirked winding up for another swing at her, "Want another one to match?"

Using her right arm, she out up a shield, defending herself from the bullets being fired at her, and in her bruised left, she caught the metal. It was cold in her hand, but it didn't stay that way for long. The woman eyes widened in fear as the fairy's hand erupted into flames, melting the rod into a pile of goop on the pavement.

Stuned the woman backed away, but Georgia wasn't done there. A strong wind came from her hand, lifting the grown woman off the ground, before she was launched across the alley way straight into the man.

As good measure, she wrapped them in vines in order to make sure they didn't escape.

…

Georgia P.O.V

…

My arm was hurting like a female dog after that chick took a good swing at me. There is defiantly going to be a god bruise there in the morning, not to mention that there was a small cut on the top of my soulder from that bullet, which surprisingly hurts less than what the metal bar did.

"Now you." I turn to the girl who looks utterly terrified, and she has a right to be. She's going to jail for attempted kidnapping. As soon as those words leave my mouth,a vine errupts out of the ground, grabbing the young teen by the waist and drags her over to me. "I hope you learn you lesson in jail."

But that boy steps in my way, trying to block me from her view. "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!"

"Yeah! I didn't do anything!" She shouts, though that grin on her face finds it amusing that the boy is trying to protect her, even though he's still oblivious to what happened.

"Well that bull crap if I ever heard it," I mutter, "Step aside boy."

"No! I won't! I don't know what the hell you're doing, but it isn't right. Hitomi is a victom and you're trying to send her to jail for no reason!" He tries to defend.

I sigh at him, "Listen kid, take it from me. This chick isn't as innocent as you think she is. She _lead _you into that trap. She wasn't even being kidnapped herself. You're welcome to go and watch camera footage if you don't believe me." I tell him, putting the girl down on the ground, tied in vines, before stamping on the ground to pull down that stone wall I created earlier, revealing a tonne of police officers.

"Freeze!" They all shout pointing their guns at me, and I raise my eyebrow at them. Some of the other officers then went past me, grabbing all of the others I had knocked out, putting them in hand cuffs.

"Um? I just did you job for you. I don't need to freeze." She remarks, "Take them away officers on account of attempted kidnapping." I say as they begin to load up the criminals.

So I take off. Flying up into the sky and back over the city. "what happened to you? Why weren't you down there with me?"

"I wanted you to fight on your own. And girl, I must say that I'm impressed. You handled the situation pretty damn well." She complemented as we continued to fly.

"Lemme guess." I say looking over to her with a smile, "To help me ready myself for when Blayze comes cause I'll be fighting on my own?"

A small chuckle escaped out of her birdy beak, "Yep."

…

Back on Asteria, Third Person.

…

In the dead of the night, whilst most were sleeping, someone was still awake. He snuck from hallway to hallway, hiding, to make sure he wasn't seen by roaming guards, or worse, the fire 'king' himself.

He knew that the fire 'king' had issues sleeping, as he would often be found awake practicing his magic to make himself more powerful, or to make himself feel powerful.

It was dark in the corridors, with the only light being at the corner of each hallway. A hood covered his head, just a brown cloak, which reached down to just above his ankles, flowing behind him as he rushed through the hallways, heading straight for his destination.

The Library, or more importantly, the person in the library.

He rounded the corner, before having to pull back, pressing himself against the wall. The shadows hid him from the guard passing down the hallway, who just seemed to ignore his surroundings, only focused on the area ahead of him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he followed the red carpet down the hallway, stopping at the vine decorated wooden doors. Pale fingers silently wrapped themselves around the cold, gold handle, silently pushing it open.

The warmth of the library hit his skin, and he smirked, happy with the sudden change in temperature. But what caught his attention most of all, was sleeping girl on the table, covering books and scrap pieces of paper, with one piece still in her hands.

"Che'." He whispered, touching the sleeping girl's shoulder in order to wake her up, trying to be gentle, but there was no time for gentle. "Come on, I need you up. Now!" He whisper/shouts.

Immediately, her purple eyes sprung to life with a panic, causing her to leap to her feet with balled fists, glowing purple ready to strike. "Who are you and what do you want?!" She demanded, with a sleepy yet powerful voice.

"Chill," He says with a deep voice, "It's just me." The hood was pulled back to reveal a messy mop of blonde hair, some slightly tied back in a ponytail.

"Liam?" She lowered her fists, "What in the name of the moon are you doing here?" She yelled in surprise, yawning after a hard day's work, trying to find anything she could out about stopping Chronos once he had been unleashed, and as far as Liam knew, there wasn't much.

"I'm getting you out."

She arched her eyebrows questionably, "You're getting me out?"

"That's what I said you numpty. Now you gotta hall ass and get to the gardens. The Phantoms are waiting out there for you to take you back to their base. Ghost is there too." He pointed out shoving a bag in her direction, which she took curiously.

"You mean he's-?"

"Yep. He's there. But not for long, they're on a time frame, which means you gotta move. Take your research with you, and go." He says pointing to the table.

The back haired girl nodded, grabbing the books she needed, and any parchments or note books she made, leaving nothing for them to follow. Nothing for them to research with. "That should be everything." She said, slinging it over her shoulder, a determined and triumphant smirk on her face. She knew they were winning. They both did.

"Let's go."

The two snuck down the hallways, avoiding guard after guard. Liam began to walk around one of the corners, but the darkness told Che' that someone was lurking down in the hallway. She grabbed the taller blonde's wrist, pulling his against the wall, and using the shadows to her advantage, she covered the two, making them look like they weren't even there.

Another guard walked past, glancing slightly at over his shoulder, staring at the place that those two were. He narrowed his eyes, but shrugged it off, continuing on his route.

"Thank the moon they aren't very good at their job." Che' muttered, breaking her small spell, before they continued down the hallway.

"Cool trick though." Liam complimented as they reached the stairs, sprinting down them as fast as possible, seeing no signs of any activity, besides the three guards who sit waiting at the front door.

The two stopped behind separate pillars, waiting for the set of three guards to walk away. Two did, beginning to walk about the corridors next to the door, but one stayed, guarding the door.

How easy would it be to get out of the front door anyway? It's the main entrance in and out, and because it was daylight, Liam was just able to walk in. But he really didn't think about walking back out again. He could easily take out the guard, but, he would be found. So that probably wasn't an option.

Che' created a black ball of magic in her hand and she let it fly before Liam could stop her. The panic on his face as he realises she's on the attack, but kept his mouth shut as the orb of black entered the guards mind, and he didn't seem phased about it.

Liam was rather confused, watching the man stand still with no signs of being affected, but narrowed his eyes when darkness seemed to surround his head, like a black, menacing cloud, but he showed no signs of pain.

The black haired girl nodded her head towards the door, covering the two in shadows as they snuck out of the door.

Thinking it over, Che' thought it was incredibly stupid sneaking through one of the main doors, but it was the fastest way to the palace gardens, so it made slight logical sense there. But then again, they were sneaking out through one of the most guarded entrances in the castle. But it was working though. So she couldn't complain.

Liam lead her through the garden, using the hedges as cover, they snuck past the guards. Fireon's marched around the gardens, holding fire in their hands as a light source, rather than the old, generic torch. The palace likes to keep things…traditional. Cities and what not tend to be more modern, yet the palaces in each of the different provinces are all traditional. It's confusing, but just roll with it.

Those purple eyes of Che's began to glow as she scanned through the darkness, looking for both Fireon guards who don't have their fire burning and the Rebels hiding only in the bottom corner of the guards.

_2…3….4_… she counted the Phantoms subconciously, making sure that was only them there. "Found them." She whispered and pointed in their direction.

"Let's go." He said, guiding her once again through the gardens, until they reached the three memebers of the Phantom, and their leader, Ghost.

Ghost was dressed in all black, with a white mask, leaving his sparkling blue eyes visible, under his black hood. The others were dressed similarly, except having their blue masks over their eyes, quite the similar to their leader.

Che' wanted to hug Ghost, she hadn't seen him for a long time, but now was not the time nor place.

Liam nodded to Ghost, who nodded back, both talking with their barely visible eyes, but they knew what the other was thinking. They were getting ready to run, and getting ready to 'ghost' through the wall and fly out of there.

"Goodbye, and good luck." Liam said to the witch of the night, who smiled sadly giving him a hug.

"Looks like your luck ran out." a cool and calm voice rang out across the silent garden. Everyone jumped in surprise as another blonde exited the bushes, with a amused smirk apon his lips.

Everyone flinched, preparing for a fight, but he just stood there calmly. "Lachlan…" Che' whispered, hands glowing purple.

His shocking blue eyes lighened slightly, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"You followed us." Liam said, rather annoyed.

Lachy raised a hand, allowing a spark of electricity to flow around it, illuminating his face. "It wasn't hard. You were sneaking around in a big cloak. And you went out the front entrance. So it was pretty obvious."

The Phantoms moved backwards, noticing something behind Lachy, whilst Ghost took a hold of Che's wrist, signaling that they were going to leave. "Well, no harm in trying." Liam shrugged it off, preparing for a fight, when fire light up behind the boy with lightning.

Rows of guards were there, all with hands alight, ready for a fight.

Che' rose her fists, breaking free of Ghost's grip, glowing purple for a fight, but the rebel leader once again took hold, leaning in to whispering. "Don't."

She looked at him bewildered, but saw Liam smirk over his shoulder at Ghost, an all knowing one.

"Liam…" Che' looked to her friend, who stood in front of everyone, almost protectively. He was protecting them, a self-sacrifice.

_He knew…_

That thought ran through her head, as she looked between both the boys.

_They both did…they both knew Liam wasn't coming…._

"No…" She barely whispered having the realisation. "You can't…"

"Like it said, I'm getting you out. I said jack-shit about me." He smirks turning back to the Fireon army and their once friend. "Now get your asses out of here!"

She tried fighting against Ghost's restraint as he pulled her towards the wall. "We can help fight! We're his friend! We can help!" She tried to break free, but nothing.

Che' felt her legs disappear, turning into a mist, before she took off into the air, with James by her side, not letting go of her hand. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she watched Liam begin to fight.

…

Liam, watched as some of his best friends flew out of the palace, a small smirk plastered on his face. They getting away with Che's research, and now he gets to kick the shit out of the guy who has been on his nerves for the past week.

"You really think you're winning, don't you?" Lachy smirks as he points to the sky, "Fire!" He shouts and his Fireon army aims their fire to the sky.

But Liam was not going to have that. "No you f*cking don't!" He stamped his foot into the ground, raising the earth around hi, thrusting him into the air on an earth pedestal, before shooting rocks at those fireballs, keeping the flying quintet safe.

A brown glow appeared around his fists and he shot it into the ground, at Lachy's feet. He raised both arms and they were all concealed in a cave of rock. Liam smirked again, happy with his easy work…but you all know what happens in an easy fight.

But Liam, well, he didn't see it coming. He was overly cocky, retracting his pedestal into flat ground, just as an explosion full of fire and electricity sent rocks flying shooting across the garden.

"Seriously dude?" Lachy steps forward, electricity running around his hands and spiralling up his arms. He could control the weather, as he did have the powers of the day - including day time storms.

That's how Che' and Lachy had similar powers, and similar mind sets. Both good are mind games, and thinking things through, they were basically the same power, just Che's powers dealt more with illusions, whereas lachy dealt with reality.

"Remember? I have lightning." He reminded Liam by extending his hand out the, allowing the lightning to flow from his fingertips, straight at the Earth Wizard.

With the flick of his wrist, a rock wall protected Liam from the incoming attack. "Is that all you've got?" Liam taunts pulling down the wall, but eyes widen as close to ten fire balls get flung is way. He barely put another wall up in time to block the flames.

He had an idea, but he needed to work quick. The wall came down quickly, and Liam had rocks floating in mid-air before thrusting his hands out, sending them right into the Fireon's stomachs.

You could see that they weren't expecting it, with the shock running through their eyes. They tried their best to hide it, but Liam saw the fear and shock in their eyes as they were pushed back, unable to get up.

Liam smirked to himself once again, before covering each Fireon in Earth, leaving their head free to breath. He was pissed sure, but would he go onto the verge of killing? Probably. But for Georgia's sake, he wouldn't kill. He knew how pissed off Georgia can get, but her morals told her not to kill, just punch in the face or knock them unconscious…that's just what she did.

"Arrrrghh!" A searing pain spead across Liam back, and is muscles began to violently twitch. He lost all control. Of his movements, his thoughts disappeared, and he just felt pain.

"It's _shocking _that you didn't see that coming." Lachy's voice entered Liam's ears with a taunting tone.

The blonde on the ground, still shaking violently, blankly watched as a pair of dark blue boots entered his vision. "That was easier than I expected." He chuckled, before extending his arm backwards, with electricity running out of his fingers towards the unconscious guards. The earth around the shattered as the touch of lightning, before a small part entered those guards, shocking them awake.

"Get up and take him to the dungeon." Lachlan indicates to the almost brain dead blonde, collapsed on the floor. "And you don't have to be gentle."

Two Fireon soldiers picked up the teenager, and began to drag him towards the castle.

One of the others approached Lachy however, slightly concerned, "Sir? What about the witch? She escaped with her research."

Lachy played with the lightning in his hand, watching it run all over his palm. "Chill bruh. I've got a plan to spice things up. Plus, another plan that is already put into action. So I'm very keep to see if it works." He smirked letting the electricity fly into the ground, exploding the jagged pieces of rock Liam left lying around.

He maybe be a good fighter, but he doesn't notice his surroundings. And Lachy knew that for a fact, so it was easy to sneak up on him. Then down he went. Easy.

He looked back again to Liam's limp body, smirking to himself.

"This is going to be fun."

…

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW that was intense but so much fun to write! Well, let me know what you think about this chapter by leaving a review! And don't feel afraid to PM me if you're incredibly confused about something…but that doesn't mean that I will give you spoilers. Sorry lovelies! **

**Today's question is:**

_Who do you want to know more about on Asteria and why? _

**Anyway, I'll catch ya in the next chapter!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out! **


	34. My Big Brother Is A Prince Part 4

**HEY GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2017 is gonna be a good ride aye? Anyway, I hope you all had a fabulous time over these holidays, and for some of you, you've only got a few weeks left before school. I don't, but I'll be starting Uni so I'm not too sure how updates will go, but here's the next one for you lovelies!**

**Special thanks to: Chloe-Felicia, 4801730154, SnowLink2, Ashika04, 13dragons13fires welcome to the series!**

**Swimmer1102: Well you better go grab a snack for this chapter! **

**AliceKitten: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS GUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL. **

…

Georgia P.O.V

…

I didn't go back to school that day. I wouldn't have been able to deal with seeing Hikaru again.

Do you guys remember back when the twins fought? Someone said that 'Every time I look in the mirror I see his face'? Well I don't see that. If I see Kaoru, I don't see Hikaru as well, I just see someone who shares similar features but looks completely different. I don't see the monster that is Hikaru, I see Kaoru.

_He's not a monster…why are you saying that?_

You're kidding me right? Of course he is! He sold my necklace, almost punched me in the face - on more than one occasion, he treats me like a toy! I can't stand it!

_Even for you that's harsh…_

Oh great, now I'm having an argument with myself. I swear this takes inner conflict to a whole other level. I really need to stop talking to myself.

_Yes, you do. But don't be so harsh. He's trying to get it back for you…_

Only to fix a frigging problem he started in the first place! I honestly wish I never met him. He's not even his own person! He can't function properly without Kaoru around. It's like he gets poo brain and can't function properly without him.

How stupid is that?

_How stupid are you?_

Would you shut up!? I mean me! Why do I have two different voices in this bloody head of mine? This is so frigging annoying!

"Could you not shout so loud? I could hear you shouting from down the street!" A slightly tired voice calls from down the stairs.

"What do you mean shouting? I wasn't shouting!" I say in disbelief at the brunette rolls her eyes at me, but with a playful smile as she pulls out her keys to enter her own home.

Right, I forgot to mention that I was sitting outside of Haruhi's apartment, probably looking like a homeless person to her neighbours, just sitting up against her door. Even though I could have easily broken in - well, walked in. Just make a magic key, or I could just teleport myself into her home. BUT! Since I'm such a nice friend, I decided against it. That and people would have probably seen me and called the police.

"How was your day?" She asks causally inviting me in, taking off her shoes and gently placing her bag on the ground.

"Do you really need to ask that? You know how my day went!" I rolled my eyes, collapsing onto the floor in her lounge room.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't blow anything up. Even I could feel your…magic, starting to…I don't know…I could just feel it." She said, turning on the small T.v sitting on the stand, before rummaging under the stand, full of books and what not.

The news came on, and the news reporter was the same as always, "_And in other news, our Superhero continues to roam the streets, cleaning up the streets of wrong doers," _

"So that's where you ran off to." she said, barely looking up from her little task.

_"But can be sure that she knows what she's doing?" _Haruhi and I looks to one another with surprise in our eyes.

"What the hell?" I mutter, sitting up straighter.

_"Interviews from witnesses say that she assaulted young school girl, Orian Kaname for an unknown reason." _

"That's bull crap! I didn't assault her!" I shout at the T.v, before looking over to Haruhi in shock.

They believed her! They bloody believed her!

_"So is this so called hero, actually a hero? The pubic are now having mixed emotions." _The news report then cut to interviews with the public, each of them seeming to doubt me being a saviour of this city…a hero.

"This will blow over, don't panic." Haruhi tries to console me, but it isn't helping.

"Haruhi! They hate me!" There was a growing feeling of worry in my stomach, and it keeps rising and rising into my throat. Do they all think I can't protect them? Why? Do they think I'm the villain? I'm not! I really can't be! I'm saving these people! I've save so many! The robberies, the bombs, the kidnappings…I've done so many in such a short time. And they choose to believe this stupid bull crap?

"Hey, calm down," She says coming over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

What happens when someone does die? Or I accidentally let them get hurt? What if that happens to Haruhi whilst I'm off fighting somewhere? She doesn't have any self-defence! "Haruhi, I want to teach you self-defence. Like shields and things."

…

Haruhi P.O.V

…

I blinked at the sudden change of topic, but give her a nod of my head in agreement. This seems like something is going on in her mind, and I can't access it. My hypothesis is that while she is being over emotional and panicking, her magic is running wild inside of her, acting as a blockade from me entering her mind. So I can't see what she's thinking, or _hear_ should I say.

"Alright, just let me pack something first," I tell her, nodding my head, "I think it would be better if I stayed at your house, plus I want to check for something first."

Georgia seems to understand, and panic in her eyes had dimmed, allowing the return of that playful and powerful look. "Sounds good. I'm gonna wait outside." And with that she just left.

It confused me as to why she would wait outside, but it gives me time to look for that book. I remember seeing that symbol here somewhere, the same of from the book. But the only question is where? It would have been such a long time ago, but that symbol…I recognise it.

It had been gnawing at the back of my mind for the whole day, and Georgia's as well, but I guess her mind is a bit pre-occupied with the recent…incident. But it gives me a bit more time to look for it.

It wasn't tucked away with my other books under my television, which is where I was almost sure it would be. Now, I'm searching the closet in the lounge room. These were more my Dad's things. Some old photos, trophies, books and what not on the bottom few shelves.

On the very bottom shelf was something I hadn't thought about for a long time, something I didn't want to think about.

A small box, a cardboard one, slowly slid across our carpet, dragged by my hand subconsciously. My hands traced over the lid of the box, and I wanted to open it. So I did.

The lid came off so easily, as if its sole purpose was be opened by me. I can barely remember the last time I opened this, I must have been so young. Over time, I just forgot, rather than remembering my mother by these memories, I became her. I lived part of her life, and even others say I look like her too. It make me happy to know that it is possible to be like her.

The first photo to come up, was one of my mother. Some of the colours have faded slightly, but she still kept that joyful look on her face. It brought a smile to my face, that I knew I could be like her.

Behind it, a brighter coloured one was there. It was my mother, dressed in over the top, fancy, colourful costumes, complete with peacock like feathers behind her.

I didn't know she performed like that, maybe that's where her confidence came from. I wish I had that. Even with my…magic…I still find that hard to say. That I have magic, but regardless, I'm still not confident with that.

Looking at Georgia, I've seen her lose control of her magic. And I don't want that, but we still haven't worked out what powers I have. Sure we narrowed it down to three possibilities, but then, none of those three are fire, and that's what goes crazy when Georgia loses her temper. So I should be alright? Right?

"Haruhi? What's taking so-" She cut herself off, eyes scanning the small photo in my hand. "Oh." That's all she could muster out, and it was pretty clear that she didn't know how to act. She made her way over, couching beside me to look closer at the photo, before she smiled, "You look like her." But then she chuckled, "Well, minus the feathers. I honestly could never see you wearing feather. Actually I couldn't imagine you wearing something so…flashy, the same goes for makeup too."

A chuckle escaped my lips, "I honestly doubt it. Unless the hosts make me, like back at the ball."

"Oh that was an interesting night." She smiled, remembering the night.

Curiously, she reached into the box, grabbing the rest of the photos, brown eyes scanning them in awe and delight. "You guys look so happy." I peer at the photo she held, it was one of the whole family. My mum, my dad, and me, with that little toy dog that she gave me which still has the same pink bow tied around his neck. "And you still have that dog. It must be old now."

"Yeah…" I trail off turning my attention back to the box. There was something old, but I remember it. It was an old book, an original manuscript, "It is…"

The paper was old and slightly torn, bound together with staples and thread. There was no cover, just an old piece of paper, tinted brown and creased. Written on black ink, in the centre of the page, the words 'Stories of Stars' in a small font.

"Haruhi?"

I remember this. I read it so long ago, I can barely remember it. Over 10 years that's for sure, back when my…my mum was still alive. Under the title, there was the name of the author underneath it. Koko Tafijokou. But, who is that?

"Haruhi? Are you ok?" Georgia's concerned voice broke through my thoughts.

"Pardon?" I shake myself awake again.

"What happened? You went completely blank for a second!" She told me in all seriousness.

"I think I found it."

She arched an eyebrow at my statement. "Found what?"

"I thought you would have realised. I found what I was looking for." I hand the book to her, and she scans it over, "It's the book! Remember how I said I wanted to check out something this afternoon, well, this was it. That is what I was looking for. That symbol in the front of the book, is what triggered it first, but then, I swear to god that I knew that Authors name from somewhere, and here's where!"

She was in shock, almost appeared frozen if I didn't see her finger flick over the page, revealing a rough sketch of that symbol on the costumes belt, and book. "Haruhi…" She breathed as if she was about to break into tears, but she threw herself at me in a tight embrace. I was taken back, and wrapped my hands around her in comfort, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry…" She began to sob into my shoulder, "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to you, when all you've tried doing is to help me."

I could feel her sobs on my shoulder, and my blazer becoming tear stained. "It's ok. I forgive you." I tell the crying girl, pulling her off me so that I can look into her eyes.

"No, it's not. I thought that you didn't care about me finding this book and getting out of there." She looked down to the ground, "You didn't want to get my hopes up, did you?"

I shook my head, taking her hand in mind, "Just in case I couldn't find it here."

She looked up again, "Thank you. So much."

"No, thank me when you get out of here. Remember, you're going to teach me self-defence."

"Actually, I'm reading the book first, then we're doing self-defence."

…

Later

Georgia's P.O.V

…

Guys, I read that book like a speed demon, but it was just stories about past kings and queens, who I'm not sure even existed in the first place! I was getting so pissed off about not understanding it. So she told me to teach her some magic, but it really wasn't helping my temper

"Come on dude! How are you not getting this?" I cry out in frustration, as Haruhi gets hit in the face again with another cushion.

Haruhi picked up the cushion and threw it back to me, preparing herself, "I'm sorry if the laws of magic is something I'm not familiar with." She says in frustration as well.

"Maybe, we need to up the ante." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh hell no! Don't you are do it!" Winter shouts from the fence, with a cautious and worried look.

"Georgia, what are you thinking?" Haruhi eyes me suspiciously, raising an eyebrow in question. I smirk, noticing a bucket of water nearby, and I think she got the hint. "Oh no. Please do-"

But it was too late.

I controlled the water, forcing it to rise up, and cover Haruhi completely, even though she tried to protect herself. It didn't work.

"Well, I think we better call it quits, don't you?" I laugh at a dripping wet Haruhi.

"Georgia! This is the second time!" She shouts annoyed walking back to the house with haste.

Ok, maybe that was a bit cruel.

_"You don't say?" _Her voice enters my head with an annoyed tone to it.

I roll my eyes playfully at her, before snapping my fingers, and I heard her shout in surprise. "Georgia!"

…

Haruhi P.O.V

…

Ok, it's good that Georgia is keeping her mind occupied with teaching me magic but still, drenching me in water each time she does? It can get rather annoying.

I felt heat surround me with a mass air blast and I shout out in surprise. "Georgia!" And I'm completely dry. I must admit, having magic is useful. I have been practicing my levitation magic, and I'm sure Georgia will be impressed.

"Sorry Haruhi, I couldn't help it."

I sat down at the table pulling the old book towards me and flipping to that first page with the Crest of Asteria on it. That's what Georgia called it anyway, and she even said if I looked close enough, I could see the pattern in her wings too.

I stayed silent, to ignore her, but to also just scan over the book. There is something in my mind telling me about how this book is special, I just don't know how to look at it.

"You can't work it out either?" She asks me grabbing a glass from the cabinet, and placing it in front of me.

I'm scanning over every little detail on every page, but nothing. I can't imagine how much this is driving Georgia insane.

"I've been over every detail of that book. I even tried using day and night magic on it to reveal any illusions and hidden spells, but nothing. Haruhi, what if I can't work it out? I have less than a week to get back…or in worst case scenario, cut off the connection from this side, to stop him from coming to Earth."

I shake my head at her, "But that'll mean that you leave Asteria to Blayze's wrath. That whole realm could be taken over, you're their only hope."

"But James' is out there, he's fighting back, I know he would." She tried to argue, but I can see that there is doubt in her mind. "You're right." She sighed. "There is so much on my shoulders right now Haruhi. I don't know what 'm doing half the time. How am I meant to beat an entire Fireon army and their deranged leader?"

I turn my gaze away from the book and look to my friend. "Georgia, I know this will be hard. But try to think about it logically. You're a lost Princess of a magical realm, who possesses all of the natural elements, going up against someone who only has one power, and an army. Plus, who knows what kind of help that you'll have when that time comes. You have the power, and you have the motive. I believe in you, and it turns out I believe in magic too. It just took me a long time to admit it."

She blinked at me, and gave me a hopeful smile, "That was so goddamn cheesy." She laughed, but then she smiled again, "But it's just what I needed." She grabbed the book, and opened it to the second page, leaving it on the table, so she could read it.

But, it moved. It changed page. "Um, did you just see that?" I question, looking at it wide eyed, "Please tell me that was you."

"Nope, not me." She puts her hands up in surrender, watching the book cautiously.

Then it did it again. It flicked through a few more pages, before freezing once again. Georgia chuckled, "Oh ok. Winter, this isn't funny." She says looking around the room for the small bird.

Winter flew in from another room, "I don't know what going on, but it ain't me."

It started going crazy, flicking back and forth between the pages, rattling like it was being electrified.

Georgia and I looked to one another with wide eyes and surprise. I really don't know what's going on…

And then it stops. The book closed itself, sitting idly on the table.

I slowly blinked at it, trying to make sure my eyes didn't deceive me. "It stopped." I state, moving to it cautiously, with Georgia mirroring my moves.

"Yeah…" She said trying to take in what just happened, "Winter, any idea's as to what that was?"

The bird shook her head, looking towards us with just much confusion. "Well, at least it's over."

But then, it began to glow dark blue and purple, like lightning around the book. "Not yet!" I shouted stepping back.

"What's going on?" Georgia ask, looking to me with wide eyes. Winter does that same.

"I don't know!" The light from the electricity began to glow brighter, rising up into the air. And in a flash of light, everything dimmed down, leaving a glow floating above the book. "What is that?" I ask Georgia who looks from the book to me.

"Haruhi, what do you see?"

I look at her curiously, "Can't you see it?" I say pointing to the glowing orb in the centre of the room.

"See what?" She can't see it? Why can't she see it? "Haruhi?"

"It's just an orb, sitting above the book." I say not tarring my eyes away from it.

"Haruhi! Don't touch it! Whatever it is!" Georgia shouts at me, reaching out her own hand locking onto my wrist. I slightly snapped out of my thoughts, realising that my right hand had begun to reach out and was only centimetres from the glowing orb.

I froze immediately.

Why would I be touching that? That is one of the most illogical things I could actually do in a situation like that. What happens if it's dangerous? It could have the possibility to kill me on site, and I decided to touch it…well, subconsciously anyway.

_Zap…_

I clutched my hand close to my chest, hissing from the pain I felt in my fingertips.

"Haruhi!" Georgia was at my side in an instant, " Are you ok?! What happened?!"

I take in a deep breath, trying to numb the pain, but the orb caught my eye again. Rather than it just being a floating ball of light, now it was a bunch or letters, or well, a name. "Koko Tafijokou?"

"You can see her?" Georgia says in awe, but I shake my head.

"No, it's just her name."

The name was just floating there, hovering in mid-air. They all began to shake, then move, all of the just became a jumble of the letters in her name. I narrowed my eyes at it, trying to work out what is happing. What could I do?

Then, the first letter dropped down, sitting in its place. "K." I read out, watching it curiously.

"Um, kay? Haruhi what are you doing?"

"O." The next letter fell.

"O? Haruhi? What's going on?"

"T." I held up my finger, as a silent way to get her to be quiet.

"O."

"K." What is it trying to re-arrange itself as? I really don't understand all this magic.

"O."

There was a pause, but for that time, not once did I break my eye contact with those letters. There were so many things running through my mind, so many things I don't understand around the subject of magic. This being one of them.

"F."

"U." No, it can't be.

"J."

"I." This is a joke.

"O." This can't be real.

"K."

"A."

No, no, no, no, no! Why? Why would it spell out that name? Please tell me this is all a cruel trick.

…

Georgia's P.O.V

…

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Haruhi was just starring at nothing, just at some empty space above the book, but obviously there was something there. Something that only she could see. She didn't answer me, not even a twitch. "You know I can't see what you do. Tell me what you see."

"Kotoko Fujioka."

My eyebrows furrow at her, "Fujioka? That's your family name."

"I know." She looked to me, a lost look in her eyes. "Kotoko was my mother."

…

**Dun dun DUUUUUUNNN! Well guys, let me know what you think, I know this may be a bit of a shock, but it does explain a lot I guess. **

_Did you see this coming? If not, what was your explanation for Haruhi's powers?_

**Let me know what your answers are in the comments and I'm so sorry this is late! I love you all! **

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**


	35. My Big Brother Is A Prince Part 5

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAZZY! HERE IS YOUR BIRTHDAY PREZZIE! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZING GIRL! Thank you for all your help with this story, and I honesty doubt that it would be the same without you! Everyone say happy birthday to this chick! She's amazing! Good luck with med school!**

…

"Kotoko was your mother's name?" I raise my eyebrows, "How does that tie in with everything?"

Haruhi looks over the book, "Koko Tafijokou, the author, if you re-arrange those letters, it spells my mother's name."

Is that what she saw? Is that why she was spelling out those letters?

"Georgia," She looks to me with wide eyes before turning back to the book. "Look, the name changed!"

I narrow my eyes at the book, and sure enough it was changed. No longer was Koko Tafijokou written underneath the title. Instead, written in small, black ink, was the name 'Kotoko Fujioka'. "You mother…she's the Author?"

"How can that be? She's been on Earth for as long as I can remember, and my dad met her when they were teenagers!" She tried arguing.

"But wait, who's Koko Tafijokou then?" I ask in curiosity.

"They're one in the same." Winter says speaking up. "Well, Koko Tafijokou existed first. I knew I recognised you from somewhere. It just took a long time for me to realise." Haruhi and I look at one another wide-eyed, before turning towards Winter with folded arms.

"Tell us what you know." We both demanded simultaneously.

The small bird flutters over to sit in the middle of the table, looking up to us with almost sad eyes. "It was years ago." Her voice changed, her voice turned more proper, and elegant, rather than using that slang. "Back before you were even born, before either of you were born. There was a girl who came into the Asteria library every day without missing a beat. And she was young, maybe seven or eight, and all she would do was read, specifically about Earth." Winter turn her head towards Haruhi.

"That was your mother, Kotoko. Or at the Time, she was known as Koko." She looked down at the table cloth, "And we became good friends over the years she was there. She went to Asteria academy, in the United Lands. The very same that your non-enchanted parents enrolled you in. and she passed everything with flying colours. She became one of the most powerful Logic Enchanted Witch's that has ever existed."

Haruhi looked shocked. "She was?"

"No one past, or at that present point could match her in both skill and intellect." Winter praised, and Haruhi sat down, intently listening. "And she work her way into up the ranks into the castle. She became the Queen Lillyana's right hand woman."

She knew the Queen? My mother? My _real _mother?

A smile came to Haruhi's face, "Really? Was she that powerful?"

"That she was." Winter chirped, "And that's why she asked the Queen to make her dream come true. A visit to Earth."

"Is that why she stayed here?" I asked.

"Not exactly. When she was on Earth, her knowledge grew exponentially, giving herself a new Earth name, Kotoko, and she kept coming back and forth between realms, which no Enchanted had done so many times, at the allowance of the Queen of course. She even enrolled in a school, here in Tokyo, acting as a transfer student. But based on history, if an Elemental Enchanted Witch, Fairy or Wizard were to travel to Earth, they would either become extremely ill within a few days, or even die."

I feel like I knew about that, but what does that mean for me? I'm the fairy of the _United Elements_, does that mean I'm going to die here? But I've been here for months!

"Unless, you're enchanted by Logic, Love, Music, or _Royal_," She emphasised the word, probably knowing my stress, "blood, can stay for who knows how long. No-one stays on Earth long enough to find out. But Koko stayed, after years if traveling to and from Earth, she met someone one, and fell in love."

"My dad?"

Winter looks into Haruhi's eyes, "Ryoji Kamashi." She said with a nod, "Koko told the Queen of her new found love, and begged to let her stay on Earth with him. Queen Lillyana was strongly against the idea, but eventually, they came to a compromise. She let Koko create her own portals, using the Star of Asteria, usually worn by the Royal with the power of the United Elements."

That's right, The Queen had one of those around her neck constant. I just thought it was her favourite necklace. But doesn't that mean…?

"Is the necklace still on Earth?" Haruhi rushes ahead of me.

"No." I could feel my face drop at the simple word. "It was destroyed."

My hair falls in front of my face as I look down at the table. "No…" I breathed, barely audible.

"Why was it destroyed? That would sever her connection to Asteria." Haruhi pointed out, and Winter sighed.

"Rumours were going around the castle, saying that Koko was in danger. They were planning on stealing the Star of Asteria from around Koko's neck, using its power to attack Earth, and if worse comes to worse, other Realms. So the Queen got in contact with Koko, telling her of the rumours, and they both agreed on a plan. To destroy the necklace, or to break it at the very least."

"What do you mean break it? Like break its magic?" I question.

"In a sense. They split the necklace up, hiding the pieces around the Earth. I don't know where, and I don't know how many pieces. I just know, that after they broke it, we lost any connection with Koko we had. And now you're all caught up."

That was so much to take in. It was like a rollercoaster of emotions. I was shocked beyond belief to find out that Haruhi's mother is Koko the famous Philosopher from _my _realm, then amazed that she even the Queen, to hopeful that I have a way of getting home, but shattered inside finding out that that way was destroyed. We were so close!

"But now we know, not even the Logic Enchanted can survive on Earth for long periods of time."

"How old was my mother when she first came to Earth?" Haruhi asks with sad eyes.

"Fifteen."

"27 years. That's how long someone can last here."

Tears formed in those brown eyes of Haruhi's, and I hugged her tightly. Her mother died from being sick, from not being on Asteria for so long. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but here, the energy is different. Elementals can't survive here, maybe because the energy in their element varies from Earth to Asteria? Or, maybe you need all powers in balance? I don't know, I'm just rambling because there are about 500 things going around in my head.

Guys, I was so close once again. But now, I'm completely lost.

"We're right back to where we started." Haruhi broke the silence.

I can't imagine how hard this is for her. She just found out how great, and how powerful her mother was, and now…well we brought up her death again. What kind of thoughtless friends are we?

Haruhi sat there, fingers tracing the name on the book, her Mothers real name. A lost-in-thought- look present in her eye, before she shook it off as we were all interrupted by the random voice of Haruhi. "Teach me to be like her."

Winter and I looked as surprised at one another.

"I want to be like her. And if that means learning magic, then so be it." She smiled at us, almost as if she forgot about her mother's death. But rather, found something new to keep her focused and determined.

"Alright," I said smiling at her, holding out my hand for her to shake. Which she gladly accepts. "Deal."

…

Winter P.O.V

…

I couldn't believe that it took me this long to actually realise who Haruhi. For so long, I had looked at her, thinking she reminded me of someone. And then it did. During my time, I had met countless people, all who were different, but yet, I remembered them all. So I found it strange that I couldn't connect the dots between Koko and Haruhi.

That's why Haruhi had so much magical potential. She came from one of the most powerful Witch's I had ever seen. And it's just sitting there, inside her waiting to be used. And even with my countless years of experience in magic, I can't tell what power she has, whether she will be a witch or a fairy, and even if she can unlock her Enchanted mode. Like how Georgia transforms, will Haruhi be able to do the same?

But that is not the only thing on my mind.

After destroying and hiding the fragments of the Star of Asteria, we were left with nothing to help us get back. We can't destroy the pathway between worlds, simply because we don't even know where it is.

As much as it pains me to say…we may have to let Blayze through.

If he opened a portal here on Earth, we could use it to get back to Asteria. From there Georgia and I could fight with the Ghost rebels and take back the realm…

But…In my dreams, I see Haruhi. Haruhi, accompanied by seven others fighting in the realm, but it wasn't even against Blayze. It was much more powerful. But not even I know what it was. My dreams can be pretty vague, but in some ways accurate.

They just didn't prepare me for this.

I don't want for Georgia to face Blayze unprepared, so I'm teaching her all I can. She then relays it to Haruhi, who seems to be picking it up.

Well…she would be able to do it if she didn't just out of the way of everything Georgia throws at her.

It was smart on Georgia's behalf to teach the girl magic. It's so much stronger now than when I talked to her that day she found out about the existence of magic in the first place. Then it was raw, powerful and untouched. But now, even scraping the surface of her abilities, she's becoming as powerful as her mother was at that age…even though Koko practiced day in and day out.

The only thing is…Will she be even more powerful than her mother? Haruhi count's as a half enchanted, being born of a magical mother and a non-magical father. Magic genetics work much the same as human genetics with dominant and recessive genes. Two non-enchanted people can produce an enchanted child, and two enchanted people can produce a non-enchanted child.

Non-enchanted's are the rare mutations though, because it's such a small, recessive gene. Very rare, in some ways, similar to albino's.

But genetics aside. No one on earth can produce an enchanted child. Simply as magic is not meant to exist here. But, Haruhi is special. She could bring magic to Earth. Though, it may take a couple hundred generations, but it still is possible.

I want to know how the others are going back on Asteria as well. Have they been found? Now is not the time to be worrying about them. My primary focus should be these two girls.

"I really don't know!" Haruhi's voice broke through the afternoon, breathless from the constant training.

"Right now, you're wanting protection but you're scared." Georgia tried to explain, but it confused Haruhi even more.

"Of course I'm scared! There are things hurling at my face that could hurt me."

Georgia sighed and thought about how to word this. "That's because you don't think you can do it. You're scared that you will get hit, so you jump out of the way."

Haruhi shakes her head, "It's called human instinct."

"But you're half Enchanted." Georgia argued.

"I'm also half human." Haruhi countered with a valid argument. Maybe it's her human instincts that's holding her back from releasing her magic.

"Regardless. You have to know that you can protect yourself from what coming. You need to believe that you can, and you will."

"Easier said than done."

"True, but my statement still stands."

Haruhi sighs, leaning over resting her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. "Can we continue this tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Magic is hard. Even I will admit it, and tiring. Depending on how long you've been learning, it takes different tired ness.

Take runners for example. If you had never done long distance in your life, and you were told to run a kilometre, it would be hard right? And tiring. But if someone who had been training for years, they'll find it a lot easier.

This is why Georgia isn't so tired, even though she's using more magic than Haruhi. She's trained herself for the past 3 years, so using the magic she is, isn't affecting her that much.

"Ok, tomorrow. I want you to get this."

…

Georgia P.O.V

…

Ok, so I know it's been a while since I've been back with the hosts, so you guys may have forgotten where I stormed out. A few chapters ago, I stormed out and only found out from Haruhi that they had hired Renge to change Nekozawa's character type so he can spend time with Kirimi. Rather than being creepy, gloomy and surrounded in darkness. And this has been going on for a few days now, around three. And I haven't spoken to Hikaru, and I'm all good with everyone else. Besides Renge - I still have issues with her.

And basically you've caught up.

"Your golden locks glow in the candlelight. Your skin like ivory. Your smile, mysterious as a flower illuminated by the moonlight." He's actually getting the hang of not being a black magic voodoo guy, "Such beauty, it's as if... you're a cursed wax doll! Shrouded in darkness and filled with malevolence!" Ok, maybe I spoke too soon.

Out of nowhere, Renge comes diving in, hitting Nekozawa repeatedly, "No way! You've got it all wrong! Numbskull! Who told you to say something like that!? How many times do I have to tell you!? You're not allowed to use any occult terms!" She shouted in her annoying, high pitched voice, whacking Nekozawa so hard that he flipped in the air 10 times before falling to the found.

"I'm really sorry." He apologised crawling on the ground, "But, my vocabulary is a bit limited without those words."

He really shouldn't have done that, because he was whacked to the ground with a newspaper, with the sign 'Spartan Education' appearing in front. "You're not allowed to talk back to me either. You got it? A princely character would never try to come up with a sissy excuse like that! Remember, it's okay to have a dark side. Some girls like that. Cute fruity male characters always go over well with young girls." She says showing pictures of your typical dark-sided character from an anime or something. "However, referencing anything related to the occult is out of the question! Mori senpai, go ahead and add that to the board."

She points out to Mori, standing next to the black board, filled with words that Nekozawa isn't allowed to use. "Wax... doll..." He says as he writes the words down the black board.

Kyoya and I sat off to the side, watch and smirking at the scene before us. Honey, the twins and Tamaki all sat with us. "Looks like Renge is really on top of things." Kyoya noted, smiling at the two.

"Yeah, she's on a roll." Honey cheered.

"Dude, these lines are so creep to use on an eight year kind." I say to Honey, who looks like his world was just turned upside down.

"Yeah, I'm not sure the lines she's feeding him are appropriate to use on a sister." Hikaru agrees with me, to which I raise an eyebrow.

Seriously? Does he think by agreeing with me that he'll get on my good side? He his name is engraved in stone on the bad side. It doesn't seem like it's coming off any time soon.

All the host, minus Haruhi sat in one corner of the room, watching this go on. I found that rather strange for Tamaki especially. "You're just going to sit and watch, boss?" Kaoru asks on the same wave length as me.

"Of course." The blonde say leaning back on the desk, "I don't wanna end up with a curse on me."

"Okay, it seems that you've memorized most of your new character lines. I think it's about time we moved on. Are you ready, senpai?" Renge screams in excitement, holding onto her weapon of choice…a torch.

"Oh, please no! It's too soon!" Nekozawa screamed, trying to hide from Renge, "I can't handle it yet!"

But does the deranged, character making chick listen? NOPE! "Evil beam!" She shouts, turning on the torch with the flick of a switch. The light surrounded Nekozawa, and he cowered in it. Screaming like a little girl. "Don't let a simple flashlight get the best of you! Work up your nerve! It's not physically affecting you. So that means it must be psychological! Even Edgar was able to face the cross once he built up his courage."

Does anyone know who Edgar is? Am I missing some sort of reference? Someone please explain this to me.

Renge turned off the light, allowing Nekozawa to rest, "But I thought you rejected the occult." He said, contradicting her sentence.

"Occult fiction is good. Occult fashion is not." She says as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh, is that so?" Tamaki asks surprised.

"Don't judge him!" Hikaru began.

"You're the one who's always wearing weird cosplay." Kaoru continued.

Renge began to push him against Nekozawa's face. ."You've gotta put your heart into the delivery of these lines. You have to imagine that you're talking to Kirimi-chan."

"That's easy for you to say, but that doesn't look anything like her." And he was right. Like, look at the 'Kirimi dummy'. It's quite literally Tamaki's teddy bear, dressed in a short top and short skirt with blonde pig tales on top. I can easily understand where he's coming from.

"Would you quit complaining? Look at her through the eyes of your heart. The eyes of your heart!"

"That's right. Remember why you're doing this." The owner of the teddy bear steps up, giving the motivational speech. "It's all for Kirimi-Chan's sake. Just give it a shot. It'll look like her if you use your imagination."

But while he was talking, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind him, an evil gleam in their eyes, before disappearing off somewhere I couldn't see…please tell me they aren't doing anything stupid.

"Here you go, boss." They say presenting him a mannequin dressed in a frilly bikini, and a short brown haired wig.

"We got this one ready just for you."

"We think you should go ahead and confess your love to this Haruhi doll."

Oh my frigging god, those two are idiots. "What's the bet that Haruhi walks in in the next 10 seconds this is happening?" I smirk at Kyoya who smirks back.

"5 seconds. You're on." The two of us high five one another, as a sign of agree.

"His doll is... Haruhi?"

"Excuse me." A monotone, and slightly pissed off voice called from the door way. Even Honey and I jumped in surprise.

"Haruhi!? You are the real one! But when did you get here?" Tamaki began to panic.

Haruhi held a glare in her eye, staring down the blonde, "Kirimi-Chan came to the club room again today looking for you. If you've got time to do disgusting things like this, surely you can spare some time to hang out with her for a while."

Tamaki looked horrified, "Disgusting?"

"Why don't you keep her company, Haruhi?" Kyoya asks, but she doesn't show too much enthusiasm. "What's wrong? Don't you like children?"

"Well no, it's not that I don't like them or anything….She trails off and a bubble appeared above her head, showing Haruhi reading…for the lack of a better word, sexy manga to Kirimi. And you guys don't want to hear it. It's all about love slaves, and it's just disturbing for someone so little to be into that stuff. "She's made me read about 50 volumes of shojo manga to her over the last 3 days. And to my surprise, those things really are full of reverse harems and debauchery."

An innocent voice echoed throughout the big room, "Big brother?" The small blonde haired child looked around the room, before tears began to form in her baby blue eyes, "This room is dark and scary!"

Haruhi was by her side in an instant, "Oh, Kirimi-chan. I asked you to wait for me in the other room."

Tamaki took her outside the room, while Nekozawa looks over at him with a longing look. In his blue eyes, you could see how much he wanted to be Tamaki. "What's wrong, little one? There, there, calm down. You see? There is nothing to be afraid of. Here we go!" He says throwing her around in the air, coughing her to laugh and smile.

In one quick motion, the flashlight was taken from Renge's hand and into Nekozawa's.

"Senpai?"

Kyoya and I look at one another curiously, sitting up off the table, both watching what Nekozawa is doing. "I am a handsome, princely big brother!" He told himself, "I am a handsome, princely big brother! I am a handsome, princely big brother! I am a handsome, princely big brother!" He began saying over and over again, and we were all in shock. Tamaki even brought a curious Kirimi in to see, "I am a handsome, princely big brother! I am a handsome, princely big brother! And I'm not afraid of this flash light!" He screamed to the room, "Self-evil beam!"

And then he flicked the switch.

"Oh my god!" I gasp standing straighter, "He did it!"

"Nekozawa senpai's come a long way." Renge cheered, "He is able to shine a flashlight in his own face!"

The twins weren't as excited, pulling a party popper unenthusiastically, "Bravo, senpai, bravo." Their tone was monotonous, and faces were blank.

"You did it! Your little sister is going to be so thrilled." Tamaki rejoiced, placing Kirimi on the ground, "Look there, Kirimi-chan." He pointed to the senior with flashlight in his face, "That gentleman is your real big brother."

"Kirimi…" Nekozawa's haunting voice filled the room, and combined with his face under a flashlight, it terrified Kirimi.

She froze of the spot, and her eyes shrunk in terror. Her pale skin turned ghostly white, and you could visible see the terror and panic in her face. And then she ran, with her scream echoing down the halls of Ouran.

"That didn't go well." I whispered to Haruhi,

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa screamed after his sister, "Kirimi, wait!" But she was long gone, and he couldn't follow her in the light, so he let her go.

"So, I guess shining the flashlight in his face…"

"Scared and sent her running."

"Oh Kirimi," Nekozawa sighed.

I know what it's like to lose a sibling, for them to hate what you are. I walk to his side and place a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Nekozawa, are you-"

"I've had enough." He cut me off, "Even if I continue the special training, there's no guarantee that Kirimi will ever accept me...I think she'd be better off if you acted as her brother in my stead, Suou."

Something snapped inside me, "You're kidding me right?! You're her real big brother! Family is so important and you can't just trade it out like that! She can only have one and that's you! If you care about her, you will do whatever takes to win her over!" I couldn't tell whether he was taking what I said to heart, or he was just scared at the fact that I was yelling at him. But he looked like there were tears in his eyes.

"Hey, look." Hikaru caught out attention, peering behind the curtains to look through the window, "Kirimi-Chan hasn't made it out of the courtyard."

"But there's something down there with her." Kaoru says looking there as well, and I approach him.

There was something there, smaller than Kirimi. "It's a cat." I turn my nose up at it.

"Your family sure does love cats."

"Even strays warm up to you guys." The twins say one after another.

"What did you say?" Nekozawa asks in a panic.

I was pushed rudely, on my right shoulder. I wasn't prepared for it at all, so I stumbled over my feet. I flailed around, but someone caught me by wrapping their hands around me. It was Kaoru looking down at me with a surprised and slightly amused gleam in his eyes. He stood me up right, while I muttered a quick thanks.

"They're revered by our family, it's true. But Kirimi wouldn't participate in something like that. Something as occult as befriending a stray cat. Kirimi is afraid of animals and cats are the creatures she fears the most!"

We all looked at one another with shock, and I saw Honey and Mori already heading for the door, but failed to watch Nekozawa. He took a few steps back and ran at the window.

"No! Nekozawa, don't!" I shouted as he ran straight at the window, shattering it with his momentum. I reached out to grab him, but my fingertips only brushed the back of his collar. Glass flew past me, hitting me in the cheek, and I hissed in pain, stopping right at the edge of the broken window…But my momentum kept me going, and I tried to keep my balance to stop me from falling over, putting my hand on the side of the window.

"Georgia!" Kaoru shouted behind me, before his hand grabs my own, pulling me backwards, onto stable ground. "You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, grabbing my cradled hand from close to my chest, but I pulled it back.

"I'm fine." I say, "I'm just gonna wash it off." I stood, with Kaoru by my side, and everyone worried about both Nekozawa and I. But, they don't need to. "Guys! Go help Nekozawa! He needs his cloak."

Kaoru and I disappeared into the kitchen, whilst Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori ran to the senior's side.

"Would you look at that?" I hear Honey say in awe from outside the Kitchen.

"This is all thanks to my special training." Renge praises herself, and I scoff heading towards the tap.

"More like his love for his sister." I mutter, turning the silver handle so cold water rushes out. I place my left hand under the running water, and it burned. I hissed, sucking in air though my teeth as Kaoru places the first aid kit on the sink beside me.

"You really care about family, don't you?" Kaoru asks, opening the kit, pulling out a bandage and cotton pads.

I squeeze my hand harder under the tap water, pushing out excess blood, watching the red liquid be carried down the drain. "I do."

"Does that mean you have a brother or sister?" He asks, taking my hand out of the water, patting it down with the pads.

Didn't Hikaru tell him? I was so sure that he would, they are twins after all. And from what I've found, they tell each other everything. "I don't want to talk about it."

He eyed me suspiciously, looking down at me, because he is a little bit taller. A maybe like five/ten centimetres taller than me. But he wasn't intimidating, and the look he gave told me that he didn't want to press the subject. "Okaaay." He dragged out the word. "Your cut already looks better. Like it's healing over." He looks down at my wrist, marvelled.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat picked up. My magic was healing me without me even realising this can't be good! Why is that happening? DO you guys remember how much of a struggle it was to heal that little kid a few chapters ago? That was so hard and I was actually trying to cure him, but I wasn't even thinking about fixing my hand... "Oh really? Well, you know what they say. The hands heal quickly, or whatever." I quickly blurt out, before I begin to wrap the bandage myself, and he just chuckles.

"Chill. I'm only mucking around…"

I stop when he took the bandage off me, and continued to do it himself, "You know you can get help sometimes."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, you don't seem to ask us when you need help. We're here for you, we're like a family. The host club that is." He says, clipping the bandage in place.

"I don't need help." I narrow my eyes at him.

Kaoru just seems to laugh it off, "Whatever you say."

His amber eyes glance over my shoulder, watching as someone entered the room. "Are you ok?" Hikaru's voice filled my ears.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I'm fine. Would you guys quit worrying about me?" I take back my wrist from Kaoru's hand, closing the first aid box and putting it away. But the twins didn't move. They stood together, blocking my exit. They mimicked each other's pose. Arms folded with a look of disbelief, mixed with one of those 'are-you-kidding-me' looks. "Guys, seriously. I will be fine. It'll be gone in the next few days."

They raise their eyebrows as is not to believe me. "That's not the point."

You know, I'm really glad that Kaoru is here, otherwise I would have kicked Hikaru into Oblivion by now. But it also is annoying me that Kaoru is acting like Hikaru. Being stubborn and not leaving me alone when I tell them everything is fine. "Then what is the point?" They were both silent, looking at me with eyebrows raised, as if their point was obvious, but neither refused to say another word. "That's what I thought."

…

**I know this is at the end but I just wanted to make sure that message wasn't missed at the top!**

**Special thanks to: Wendy imouto chan**

**A.A Enchanted Crystal Blade: Before I get into it…I love your pen name. It's pretty cool. And I'm so happy this brings you so much joy and that it's one of your most awaited stories! Legit it kills me inside that you think that! I'm glad you like the cliff hanger! Hahaha thank you so much! You're welcome to PM me if you don't wanna put it in the comments, I'll reply, even if it's just for a chat! **

**Jazzy: GUUUUUUURRLLLLLLL HERE YOU GO! I hope it doesn't distract you too much from your studies, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have a great day! **

**AliceKitten: ERRR MA GERRRDDD! Haha I hope you've recovered!**

**Anyway, I don't have a question today, just lemme know what you guys think! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Silva Out!**


End file.
